


Moon and Stars

by katrinaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Love, Magic, Quidditch, Romance, Smut, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 106,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinaweasley/pseuds/katrinaweasley
Summary: Aurora (au•rò•ra), meaning dawn, taken from the Roman goddess of the dawn, and the Aurora Borealis from the north."Aurora McGonagall, I love you beyond the moon and stars."
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 27





	1. one

"Aurora McGonagall, your breakfast is getting cold!" Shouted Molly from downstairs. She had cooked breakfast for the household before her and Arthur went on vacation to see Charlie. When Molly got no response in five minutes, she sent Ginny up to make sure she hadn't croaked. 

"Rory?" Whispered Ginny, knocking on the door softly. She slowly opened the door, revealing Sleeping Beauty herself. Aurora was sprawled out on the mattress, limbs hanging off the edge, hair matted against the pillow, candy wrappers everywhere, and her wand under her arm. 

"Good Godric, you look terrible." Snickered the red haired girl, poking her in the cheek. Aurora groaned, straining her eyes against the sun-lit room. Her and Ginny were close, despite the three year age gap. 

"Never let me party with the twins again."

—

Aurora McGonagall, adopted daughter of Professor Minerva McGonagall. After her parents met the same fate as poor Lily and James Potter, and unlike Harry, she had no other family, Minerva wanted to take her under her own wing. 

While being Professor McGonagall's daughter has it's perks, there comes some flaws. She has no set home to call her own beside Hogwarts, which is a school to many. With this in mind, Molly Weasley steps in. Her and Arthur weren't going to let a young witch miss out on the joys of childhood due to not having anyone to be around during the summer and winter breaks, so she allows Aurora to stay at the burrow with her and her very large family. The more the merrier, in her mind. 

Growing up amongst seven other children would drive any normal set of normal parents to insanity, but the Weasley parents are no normal parents. When they were in their youths, Mrs. Weasley would have Ginny propped up on on hip, and Ron on the other, and Aurora clung to one leg, while Mr. Weasley tended to the twins and young Percy, and Charlie became sort of a third parent at the ripe age of 9, who because a mentor for Bill. 

Though there were many struggles, as any family would have, the Weasley's were strong brutes who raised their children, born and adopted, to do great things. Well, mostly great things. 

—

Ginny eventually left Aurora to wake in private, and joined her family at the table. After laying still for a moment, she groaned and got herself up, feeling a wave of nausea. She reached in her night stand drawer and took a few painkillers to numb her hangover, downed a cup of water, and left her bedroom. 

The voices of the Weasley children filled her ears as she went down the stairs, getting louder with every step. She tiredly slumps into an empty chair and picks up a biscuit, quietly taking a bite. 

"Morning, sunshine." Says George, giggling and elbowing his twin. 

"You look like-" Starts Fred, but is interrupted by a slap on the back of the head by his mother. 

"Oh, won't you hush up. Good morning, dear." Says Molly, smiling. She took her seat at the head of the table, with Arthur at the other end, and resumed eating her breakfast. Aurora quietly ate her breakfast, listening to bits and pieces of the conversations going on around the table, until Arthur cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. 

"Alright everyone, we'll be leaving today, and I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Ginny, we should be back in time for your departure to school, but you'll need to go with someone to get the stuff you need." He says, and everyone at the table nods their head curtly. 

Breakfast finished shortly after, and the girls clean the table, whilst the men help Arthur gather the things him and Molly will need for the trip. The family gathered in the den, receiving hugs and kisses from the parents. 

"Alright, goodbye children. I'll miss you all!" She says, before gently taking Aurora's elbow and pulling her to the side. 

"Aurora, do your best to keep the twins under control. You know how they get, but luckily they listen to you." She says, winking. Aurora gives her a smile and a nod back, and Molly then turns to leave with her husband. 

When the parents are officially out of the house, breaths of relief are heard from everyone. 

"Bloody hell, I thought they'd never leave." Says Ron, rolling his eyes. 

"And just what are you excited to do that the guards are gone?" Questions Fred, followed by his intrigued twin, "Yeah, what's got you all excited?" Asks George. Ron's cheeks heat up, and he rubs the back of his neck. 

"Well, I was planning on visiting Harry and Hermione. Possibly Neville and Luna, if they're up to it." He says, catching the attention of Ginny. 

"You're going to see Harry? Why didn't you tell me?" She asks, jumping up from the couch where she was previously sitting, "I'm coming along." She finishes, making Ron's eyes go wide. 

"Ginny, babe, I don't think he's planning on seeing Harry at all. Neville and Luna, neither," Aurora chuckles, making him frown at her, "You and Hermione have plans?" She asks, and his cheeks heat up once more, and he looks to the ground while nodding. 

Ron and Hermione are the most quiet and private, yet obvious and loud couple anyone's ever met. Everyone knows they fancy each other, yet neither of them will admit to it. 

"Well I'm going to see Harry nevertheless, I'll be back sometime." States Ginny, heading for the staircase, where her older brothers stop her. 

"No, I don't think so," Says George, followed by Fred, "If I recall correctly, Mum told us you need to gather your things for school." Ginny rolls her eyes, and Aurora scoffs at the twins' protective side. 

"Oh, bloody hell, I'll take her to Diagon Alley myself when she returns, just let her go have some fun." She says, making Ginny smirk at them. They firmly shake their heads no, causing Aurora to roll her eyes. 

"Why can Ron go see Hermione, but I can't visit Harry?" Questions Ginny, making Ron's cheeks flare up. 

"I'm actually going to help her prepare for school, as well. She's retaking her seventh year since she wasn't able to. Bloody crazy, if you ask me." He respond, making Ginny roll her eyes. 

"Fine, I'll take Ginny to get her stuff today." Aurora states, making Ginny frown at me. The twins shrug their shoulders at her response. 

"Sounds good to me," Says Fred. 

"At least we don't have to take her." Responds George, elbowing his brother. 

"Stupid gits." Mutters Ginny, pushing by her brothers and going up the stairs, Aurora following close behind her. Opening the door to the shared room they have, Ginny's sitting at her desk, writing a letter to who she presumed to be Harry. 

"Go away, I'm getting ready to go get my stupid school stuff, I'll be down in a moment." Mutters Ginny, dropping her quill and crossing her arms. Even though they're close, the girls argue just as regular sisters would. 

"Ginny shut the hell up, I'm not taking you to Diagon. I'm taking you to see Harry, I just needed an excuse." Scoffs Aurora, causing a smile to break out on Ginny's face. 

"You're the best," She says, smirking and grabbing a hairbrush, "I don't know why they wouldn't let me just get my stuff another time, it's not like I haven't visited Harry before." She finishes, making Aurora shrug. She crosses the room and takes a seat on the edge of Ginny's bed, messing with the rim of the sheets. 

"You know how stupid those boys are. They switch like the drop of a hat." She retorts, making Ginny chuckle. She helped her sister finish getting ready, and they walk back down the stairs, going into a now empty den. 

Listening to the shouting from outside, she assumed the twins were outside, messing with items that would probably go in their shop. Writing a note and leaving it on the table, she grabbed Ginny's hand, apparating to the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry said to meet. Ginny was 17, yet she didn't pass her test that allowed her to apparate on her own. 

Making sure Ginny was safe with Harry, she waved goodbye and apparated back to the Burrow, where she would hide in her room until Ginny returned. She could hear the twins laughing outside, and assumed Ron had left to go see Hermione. 

With nothing else to do, she grabbed her diary and quill, doodling constellations she learned in Astronomy back in Hogwarts. Call it cheesy, but Aurora enjoyed astronomy and astrology quiet a bit. After learning what her name truly meant, she fancied the idea of knowing more about what's above her. 

It was around noon when Ginny returned with Harry, and the pair looked quite messier than how Aurora last saw them. Chucking at their disheveled states, Aurora gave Harry a quick hug before he left, leaving the two girls alone. 

"Want to tell me about it?" Aurora questioned, leaving Ginny red faced and smiley. 

"Maybe we should go to Diagon instead, wouldn't want the twins to question why I don't have my things." She laughs, making Aurora chuckle and shake her head. She grasped Ginny's hand, and the two left to actually get Ginny's school things this time. 

The oblivious twins just outside would never know, and both Aurora and Ginny appreciated that.


	2. two

Walking around Diagon, the girls got a few books, extra quills and parchment, and whatever else Ginny desired. They passed by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, also known as the twin's greatest achievement. 

The shop was a huge success, and there hasn't been a bad review about it yet. Aurora occasionally goes in whenever the twins are working, but it's currently closed for renovations after the war. 

Walking by Knockturn Alley, Ginny spots the shady witches and wizards, giving menacing looks and grimy smiles. She naturally leans closer to Aurora, and they walk faster. Ever since Harry shared about the time he accidentally traveled to Knockturn Alley by floo powder and described the people around him, the Weasley family has been cautious. Everyone knows that the people who reside there aren't the greatest people, and should be avoided. 

Ginny spots a few classmates and waves hello, but they finish and travel back to the Burrow, hearing the familiar sound of the arguing brothers downstairs. Ginny puts her things on her trunk, before her and Aurora trot down the stairs, coming into the den to where Ron has returned. 

"Bloody hell, George! Piss off, I don't want to test any joke shop items!" Shouts Ron, shoving George's hand, which has some dessert in it, away from his face. The twins have smiles on their faces, insisting that he tries the small pastry looking thing. 

Ginny and Aurora watch from the stairs, amused at the fact that the boys are too occupied to notice their return. 

"You could've stayed with Harry for longer if I knew they'd be...themselves." Jokes Aurora, nudging Ginny. She laughs quietly, making the boys turn in their direction. 

"Lovely, you're home." Says George, looking to his twin. A smile creeps on Fred's face before he turns back to Aurora, taking the pastry from his brothers' hand and bringing it to her. 

"New item for the shop possibly, I need a test subject," He says, holding the small pastry out to her face where she scrunches her nose, "Try it for me, Rory? I'll give you ten galleons for it." He bribes, raising his eyebrows and waving the pastry in a supposed intriguing manner. 

"I'm not barmy, you know? I'm not eating anything you give me without knowing what it's purpose is." She retorts, pushing his hand away. He rolls his eyes, giving it a whiff himself and smirking at her. 

"I'll do you one better. If you take a bite, I will too." He says, slowly putting his hand back out to Aurora. George's eyes widen slightly, but he composes himself with a cough, crossing his arms over his chest and matching the smirk on his twin's face. 

Aurora eyes the boys carefully, before looking back down at the pastry. It looked like a regular strawberry puff that she adored, but knowing George and Fred, there was definitely something wrong with it. She looked back to Ginny and Ron for support, but they just shrugged. 

"Fine. You have a deal, Weasley." She said, sticking out her hand for him to shake. Fred smiles, grasping her small hand with a firm shake. 

"Ladies first, McGonagall." He said, putting the strawberry puff in her already outstretched hand. Aurora hesitates for a moment, before taking a bite out of the pastry. She passes the half eaten puff back to Fred, and he downs the rest. 

A few moments pass and she feels completely normal, but Fred's hair begins to turn a bright yellow. She widens her eyes and grabs a piece of her own hair, seeing it turned a deep indigo. Ron and Ginny burst into a fit of laughter, and Aurora hastily ran her fingers through her hair, wondering if the color would come out or if it was going to last. 

"Fred! George! What have you gits done to my hair?!" She cries out, turning to Fred, "and your own hair too, for that matter!" She finishes, reaching up and touching his now bright yellow locks. The twins laugh, messing with the newly colored hair. 

"We call them Pukka Personality Pasties. They change your hair color to whatever mood you're feeling in that particular moment. Fred was feeling happy, so his hair became yellow." Says George, motioning to Fred's golden hair. 

"And if I recall correctly, indigo means frightened or timid, and you were scared about taking a bite, so your hair matched your mood." Says Fred, pointing to my hair. Ginny snickered but tried to cover it up with a cough, whereas Ron let out a loud guffaw. 

"Bloody hell, it's brilliant." He says, clutching his stomach and earning a glare from Aurora. 

"How long does it last?" Asks Ginny, messing with a strand of Aurora's indigo hair. George and Fred share a look between one another, before turning back to Ginny and simply shrugging. 

"Haven't worked out the kinks yet," Says George, followed by Fred, "Hopefully soon, I look ridiculous." He says, running a hand through his hair. 

Fred gives Aurora the up down, while she's too preoccupied with her own colored hair to notice. 

"At least Aura's is suiting." He says, bending down to eye level of her, where she meets his gaze. Aurora felt her cheeks heat up at the close proximity of Fred, but also the small complement he gave her. 

"Dull and blue, just like her personality." He says, smirking. Aurora scoffs and pushes him away, the laughs of the other Weasley's filling her ears.

She couldn't help but laugh along, the feeling of whatever moment they had pushed away. 

"Well I'm taking a shower in hopes that it will rinse out." She chuckles, turning and trotting up the stairs. 

"Oh, Rory! I should join you, my hair's just as colored!" Shouts Fred from the den, making the Weasley's burst into another fit of laughter. 

"In your dreams, Golden Boy!" She shouts back, rolling her eyes and chuckling to herself as she closes the bathroom door behind her. In privacy at last, she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

Why she was holding the breath, she also doesn't know. Why Fred's casual flirting is making her feel things all of a sudden, she also doesn't know. She grew up around that boy, and he's always been such a casual flirt, but it never struck her heart in a certain way that it was now. 

Shaking her head, she undressed and hopped in the shower, praying the indigo goes down the drain with the rest of the water. After washing her hair not once, but thrice, and seeing the color staying strong, she gave up and got out, putting her same clothes back on. 

"What are you doing to me, Weasley?" She whispered to herself in the mirror, not quite knowing if she was talking about the prank, or her emotions. It's not close to a full moon, and her biorhythms aren't due to spike for another two weeks, so either her womanly cycle is about to hit, or she's gone mental. 

Going back downstairs, she sees the den is now empty, but hears someone in the kitchen. Walking in, she sees the bright yellow hair, and instantly knows it'd Fred. 

"Hey, where's everyone else?" She says, making Fred nearly drop the glass he was holding. 

"Blimey, Aura, you scared me half to death." He says, muttering a quiet aguamenti and filling the glass before turning back around, smirking at the still colored hair. 

"Nice indigo. Shower no good?" He asks, making Aurora smile and shake her head no. 

"Sadly no, you've ruined me," She chuckles, "But that's beside the point, where is everyone?" She asks again. 

"Oh, yeah, outside. Small quidditch practice for Ginny before she returns, since she's the new captain." He says curtly, taking another sip of his water. Aurora nods at his response, and the room falls into an unusual silence. Though not an awkward silence, it's a rare silence. 

"I would ask you to accompany me to join their mini quidditch game, but seeing you've just been cleaned, it's a rather odd request." He says, waving a hand at her still wet hair. Aurora gives him a smile, and he smirks back, his eyes drifting to the window. Her own gaze drifts to her feet for a moment, before an idea comes to mind. 

"Care to watch a movie with me?" She asks, making him look back at her and pause for a moment. 

"Your dad has quite the collection of good muggle movies, and I just thought it'd be nice to wait out the effects of your pastry, but it's alright if you-" She starts, but is cut off by Fred running by her to the den. 

"Last one to the couch has to watch whatever the other chooses!" He shouts, making a smile creep onto Aurora's face as she takes off after the yellow haired boy. 

By the time she's in the den, Fred had already picked out a movie and is sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Rolling her eyes, Aurora takes a seat next to him and grabs the blanket from over the back of the couch. 

Fred had chose to watch some random muggle movie she had already seen countless times, but had to watch it because rules are rules. He plays the movie, and picks up his glass of water, taking a sip before turning to Aurora. 

"Want me to fetch you a glass?" He asks, and Aurora snorts, shaking her head. 

"I think I'll be getting my own things from now on, don't want another situation again." She jokes, messing with a strand of her indigo hair. The longer she had it, the less she disliked it. It reminded her of the color of the night sky, and was a fresh look as compared to the normal blonde. 

"Fair enough, Aura, but you can't say I didn't offer!" He retorts, putting his focus back on the small television screen. 

And there they were. Left to wait for the color to fade. Two friends, watching a movie together on the couch with nothing else. Aurora seemed to have to remind herself of that last part.


	3. three

The two got about a quarter of the way through the movie, before the rowdy Weasley siblings returned. George is ruffling Ginny's hair, while her and Ron are bumping elbows. Fred's head turned away from the screen and he waved at his brother, motioning him and the other two to join them in watching the movie. 

"It's some cool film, and we aren't too far in. Care to join?" He asks, leading to George jumping onto the couch in between Aurora and Fred, Ginny plopping into the nearest lounge chair, and Ron laying on the floor next to Ginny. 

"I see the pastry is still going strong." Says George, smirking at Aurora and ruffling her hair. She rolls her eyes, pushing his hand away before absentmindedly playing with a strand. 

"This better not be permanent, or I'll have Molly out for you both!" Aurora exclaims, smacking George upside the head. He slaps her knee just as hard, and she scoffs, throwing her legs over the boy to pin him down, and pushing on the pressure points in his neck, making him laugh. 

"So much for this movie, huh?" Mutters Fred, pausing it and getting up from his seat on the couch, when he suddenly grabs the pillow from behind him and chucks it at Ginny, hitting her straight in the face. 

Ron bursts out laughing from the floor next to her, earning himself a blow to the side of the head with the same pillow she was just hit in the face with. He rolls onto his side from the impact, giving Ginny a devilish smile before reaching into his pocket to grab his wand. 

"Stop!" Aurora shouts at Ron, making him turn to her with a confused look on his face, "No magic." She finishes lowly, smirking at Ron before jumping off the couch and grabbing another pillow, smacking Fred in the side of the face with it. 

"Bloody hell, Aura, you've done it this time." He says, turning to his twin and giving him a look. George shoots an evil grin in Aurora's direction, before grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back, leaving her unable to move. Her eyes widen at the debilitation, watching Fred slowly stalk towards her with a smirk on his face. 

"Oh, that's just cruel George." Says Ginny, laughing at the scene before her. Ron turns his head back to his distracted sister, grabbing the pillow from her hands and giving her a hard smack in the head with it. 

Ginny jumps up from her seat on the lounge chair to get her brother back, but he takes off around the den, Ginny close on his tail. While they're running around the couch to avoid each other's pillow blows, Aurora is doing her best to kick George and Fred both in the shins, but it has no effect. 

"Fred...Freddie don't do this to me!" She shouts just before his hands come in contact with her waist, tickling her. A burst of laughter comes from her chest as she tries to move away, but is still solidly pinned by George. Fred moves his hands from his waist to her neck and under her arms, ticking where he knows as her most ticklish areas. 

"Bloody hell, Ginny!" Aurora screams, hoping to get some help. Just after that, Ginny is prying George's grip off of Aurora's arms, which proves to be a much more difficult task. The twins, though lanky looking, are extremely strong. 

"Rory I...I can't get him off." She says in between fits of laughter, while Aurora is still getting the worst of it. Ginny attempts to hold Fred back, and even asks Ron for help, but it's no use, and eventually her eyes light up. 

"Wait! Wait, stop for a quick minute, I have an idea!" She shouts, making Fred's hands pause where they are on her waist. Aurora, in her out of breath state, can't help but think of his hand's location, and how they're now gently resting in the curve of her waist. An action so completely normal, but drove her absolutely mental. 

"Since we're obviously on uneven teams, we should invite some people over." She says, smiling. The Weasley kids eye each other, silently asking themselves who they'd want to bring over, and Aurora nods her head. 

"I like the sound of that. How many people are we talking?" She asks, making an innocent smile creep onto Ginny's face. Aurora knew that girl better than anyone else, and she only gets that manipulative smile when she's about to ask for something she knows would never normally be okay. 

"Personally, I'd like to bring Harry. Ron wants Hermione over, even though he won't admit to it. George will probably bring Angelina. Fred...I don't know about Fred. Rory, you want some company?" She finishes, looking at Aurora, who's still pinned by George, and Fred still has his hands rested on her waist. 

She feels his eyes land on her own, and her gaze soon met his. Her cheeks heat up at the eye contact, and a small smile makes it's way to Fred's face. She could always invite Lee, or Neville, or Luna, but Ginny just listed off couples only, so clearly this isn't just a big friendly get together. Ginny was in the mood for trouble, and Aurora knew it. When Fred didn't speak up to invite anyone himself, she decided she'd do the same. 

"No, no, that sounds good to me." She says, slipping out of the twin's grips. Feeling free of the heat radiating between them made her let out a breath of relief. 

"Well, lovely then," She exclaims, clapping her hands together, "It's nearly half past five now, so we can have them over by dinner, sounds good?" She asks, and everyone else nods. Ginny glances at Aurora and winks before turning back to the boys and smiling. 

Aurora knew Ginny as one of the sneakiest, but also one of the most intelligent girls. She had a sneaking suspicion that Ginny was also catching onto her small crush on Fred. It was nothing new, probably developed back in fourth year when he grew out his hair. But the fact that he didn't want to invite anyone himself made butterflies burst in the pit of Aurora's stomach. 

The one thing Aurora couldn't put a finger on was why her small crush had blossomed so suddenly. Nothing changed between the two, and he probably saw her as just another sister, but Aurora couldn't help but adore the smaller details about the boy, like the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed with his sister, or the way the muscles in his arm flexed when he ruffled Ron's hair. 

With her gaze locked on Fred, she began to see his hair shift from the bright yellow back to his usual copper color. Grabbing a piece of her own, she saw the her natural color begin to peak through the indigo. 

"Bloody hell, finally." She said, running her hands through her now normal hair. Fred smiled at her, and ran a hand through his own. 

"Nearly five hours, George! Mark that down!" Exclaims an excited Fred, earning a high five from his brother. Aurora feels Ginny messing with her hair, and she hears her smell it too. 

"It's quite soft now, and smells of a strawberry puff." She states, smelling again. Aurora picks up a strand and smells it herself, and sure enough it did smell of a strawberry puff. George and Ron sniff Fred's hair, and the twins turn to each other, smiling wildly. 

"Wicked." They chuckle. 

After the small pillow and tickle fight in the den, the group dispersed to tidy up themselves and the burrow around them. Aurora enchants the broom to sweep up all the dust and dirt from the den and kitchen, and Ginny took it upon herself to tidy up the girls rooms, before going to clean the loo. 

Everyone but Aurora hopped through the shower, but sense she had already taken one, she went up to her room, doodling in her normal sketch book. Being out of Hogwarts for three years now hasn't gotten her far, and she still doesn't know what she should do with her life. One thing she knows for certain, is she adores all things astro. She had spoken to Neville about becoming the Astronomy professor at Hogwarts, since that was his plan in life, but she still wasn't sure. 

"You should draw me something." She hears from her doorway, and turns to see Fred with one hand propped up on the frame above him. She smiles at him, turning her gaze down to the constellation she was in the middle of, Virgo. 

"What would you like?" She questions as he crosses her room, taking a seat on the end of her bed. He ponders for a moment, before getting back up and leaning on her desk, looking at her current piece of work. 

"It's a constellation, the one that matches my astrology sign. Virgo. I just got bored and wanted to sketch it out, it's nothing-" She began to ramble, but was cut off by Fred's words.

"It looks nice. What's mine?" He asks, still looking at the sketch in front of him. 

"I don't know, what's your astrology sign, Weasley?" She responds, looking up at the boy. One hand is propped on the chair she sits in, and the other is on the edge of her desk. His smell fills her nose, and it consumes her. 

"Well I was hoping you'd help me with that, McGonagall. I didn't exactly pay attention in Astronomy." He retorts, flicking her in the forehead. 

"Alright, you git, would you like a quick sketch or what?" She asks, chucking, and receives a nod from a smiling boy in return. Thinking of her knowledge of horoscopes, she begins to put dots on a fresh page mindlessly. 

"Since your birthday is on April 1st, then your astrology sign is an Aries." She says while drawing, focusing on making it perfect for him. Why she cares so much, once again, she doesn't know. 

She strokes the page with her quill a few more times, before writing the date of his birthday, and the name of the constellation underneath, in the best hand writing she could fathom. She turns in her chair to face Fred, and gives him the piece of paper, watching his reaction. 

"It's not much, but it's the best I could do with yourself towering over me." She jokes, but Fred's face stays in a small smile, looking over the drawing. His eyes eventually travel back to Aurora's, and he ruffles her hair, making her groan. 

"I really like it, Aura, thank you." He says calmly, looking back at the drawing in his hands. The dark dots mixed with the faint lines in the shape of a ram, they were beautiful to him. 

"Anytime, Freddie..." She drifts off, letting her gaze drop to her quill dipped in the ink. They fall into the same silence they did earlier, but having each other in each other's presence made it comfortable. After a few moments, and the noises from the Weasley siblings made way into the den, Aurora decided it was best to rejoin. 

"We should probably get back with the others, don't you think? Before everyone gets here?" She asks, going to get up from her seat, but Fred moves to where his arms are on either side of her. 

"Or we could enjoy these last few private moments, doing a few private things?" He says in a suggestive tone while wiggling his eyebrows, making Aurora's cheeks heat up significantly. In the most nonchalant way possible, she rolls her eyes and pushed past the tall boy, going out the door to the stairs. 

"In your dreams, Freddie!" She calls over her shoulder, trotting down the stairs where her friends reside. 

Even with new distractions, such as Ron's embarrassment to being asked questions about Hermione, or George pulling Ginny's hair whenever she isn't looking, she can't help but let her mind travel to Fred. He knew it was casual flirting just like he always has done, but it still made butterflies burst to life in her stomach. 

And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing to her.


	4. four

Shortly after rejoining the group, Harry showed up at the Burrow. Ginny had invited him when they hung out that morning, but Aurora covered for Ginny and said they saw him while in Diagon. After that, George and Ron left to go get Hermione and Angelina. 

George would have preferred to take the flying car, since apparating makes Angelina queasy, but Molly and Arthur took it for their travels. When the group was whole once more, everyone greeted each other appropriately. 

"Mione!" Exclaims Aurora as she walked through the front door, pulling her in for a hug. The two girls haven't seen each other for sometime after last year's situation, and they were particularly close, so it was a nice visit for catching up. Ron and Harry gave each other slaps on the back and went to the kitchen for some snacks for everyone, while Hermione hung around Ginny. 

Angelina stayed by Fred and George. Her and George hadn't been together for quite a long time, only made it official two months ago, so she wasn't as close to everyone yet, but we still treat her like family. 

Aurora plopped herself down into the lounge chair, just as Harry and Ron came back with snacks, or more so sweets: Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and bottles of Butterbeer.   
Ginny grabs a few chocolate frogs for her and Hermione, who are situated on the couch, and Harry places two bottles down for the two of them. 

"Hey, pass me a Cauldron Cake and a bottle, would you?" Asks Aurora, and Ron follows suit. He passes out the rest of the bottles, and lets the desserts sit on the coffee table. Harry and Ron squeeze onto the couch, making Hermione and Ginny crunch together and giggle, and George takes a seat on the loveseat, followed by a very quiet Angelina. Having no other place to sit, Fred takes a seat propped up against the lounge chair, close to Aurora. 

Casual conversation picked up, and Angelina soon got comfortable and spoke up more. The group talked to Hermione and Ginny about their upcoming years, and Harry and Ron mentioned how they're planning on becoming apart of the ministry, but Ron was leaning more towards an Auror, for some excitement in life. 

"What are you planning on doing, Angelina?" Asks Aurora lightheartedly, making her go quiet. 

"None of your business." She deadpans, making the group turn to her, confused.

"I didn't mean to pry, I don't quite know myself, it was just a simple question." Responds Aurora, trying to take the attention away from Angelina, since she clearly didn't like it. Just like the drop of a dime, her mood shifted to smiling and happy. 

"I might work with these Weasley men," She says, ruffling George's hair, "at the joke shop! It sounds like a good bit of fun." She says, leaning into George's side, and he wraps an arm around her shoulders. Fred, leaning against Aurora's leg let out a quiet laugh, but she could feel him tense up. 

The joke shop was a personal project between the twins, and they are yet to hire any workers to help out, so it didn't seem he was ready to do so. The room fell into an eerie silence, so Ginny spoke up to break the tension. 

"We should play a game." She says, smiling. 

"Any in mind, Gin?" Asks Ron, his hand placed on the couch next to Hermione's knee, his pink occasionally grazing her jeans. 

"Truth or Dare, perhaps?" She suggests, spiking interest of everyone in the room. The twins shared a look between each other, before they jumped up from their spots. 

"Brilliant." Says George, walking to the stairs with his brother. 

"We have just the things to make it interesting." Says Fred, following his twin up the stairs. Harry caught a glance with Ginny, and she winked at him, making him lay his head back and smile. As much as no one wants to admit it, due to the massive amount of public display of affection, they were meant to be. 

A few moments passed, and the twins came back down the stairs, George holding a bottle of clear liquid, and Fred holding a black bag. Knowing the twins, Aurora immediately knew what they had. Veritaserum and marajuana. 

"Oh, now the party's started." Said Aurora, rubbing her hands together and sitting up in the lounge chair excitedly. The boys got back into their previous spots, and Fred turned to look up at the girl, winking at her excited state. Aurora just smiled down at him before switching her gaze to a smirking Ron, but she really just needed to look away from him before saying something stupid.

"Alright you gits, the rules are simple. You pick dare? You do it or drink the truth serum and we ask you a truth. You pick truth? You still drink the serum and answer what we ask, or we give you a dare if you won't." Says Fred, opening the clear bottle. George picks up the black bag and pulls out an already rolled joint, lighting the end with his wand. 

"And of course, we always have room for extra fun." He says, taking a long pull and blowing it out, passing it to Angelina, who shakes her head. 

"I'm not trying to smoke tonight." She murmurs, taking the joint and passing it to Harry, who takes a long pull also. 

"Alright, who goes first?" Asks Aurora, taking a sip of her butterbeer. Fred turns around quickly at the sound of her voice, and a devilish grin spreads on his face. 

"Aura, babe, truth or dare?" He says lowly, making her stomach erupt with the familiar butterflies he brings her. 

"Dare." She shoots back, leaning towards him absentmindedly. All eyes are on her and Fred, and he looks around the group for any good ideas. 

"Take a handful of the jelly beans and eat them." Says Ron, picking up the box of small colored beans and handing them to her. Ron knows she despises those things, ever since she got one that tasted of rotten milk. 

"Bloody hell, Ron, you're going to be the death of me." She says, sucking in a breath while grabbing a large handful. Letting the air out of her nose, she pinches her eyes shut and puts them in her mouth, chewing slowly. The taste of chocolate and strawberries filled her mouth first, so she opened her eyes and smiled, but the horrid taste of so many others hit her like a bludger, and her Cauldron Cake nearly came back up. 

The group laughed at her reaction and moved on with the game, leaving Aurora to suffer in peace. A few truths and dares were given while she recuperated, such as Hermione telling the story of her first kiss, and George having to do a handstand, which nearly led to a broken record player. 

"Angelina, truth or dare?" Asked Ginny, taking a pull from the half gone joint George had lit. He reached into the bag and lit another one, so they wouldn't run out. Angelina shuffled in the loveseat, messing with her nails. 

"Truth." She said, reaching for the clear bottle of truth serum and taking a sip. Ginny's eyes had a glint of mischief in them, before she leaned into Harry and smirked at her. 

"How long have you had a crush on George?" She asks, making George turn to Angelina and smirk. 

"Well, George? I'd say two months." She said without hesitation. Aurora tilted her head in confusion, knowing that they'd been together for two months, but found it odd she hadn't liked him before that. 

"Oh, lovely," Says Hermione, turning her attention to Fred, "Truth or dare, Fred?" She asks, and he smirks at her while taking a hit. 

"Dare, give me the best you got." He responds, leaning back into the lounge chair. 

Hermione thinks for a minute, before letting her gaze drop to her hands, that are placed in her lap along with her bottle of butterbeer. 

"I dare you to look at the hottest person in the room and tell them how hot you think they are." She says, making everyone's eyes widen. 

"Alright, Mione, finally getting the game interesting!" Exclaims Ginny, making Hermione laugh quietly. Ron's hand finally made it's way to her knee, and he squeezed it gently. 

"No problem," Says Fred, standing up from his laid back position, and turning to Aurora sitting behind him, before putting a hand on either side of the lounge chair, and leaning dangerously close to her face, "Aurora McGonagall, you're hotter than the sun." He says, winking at her, before sitting back down and taking a drink from his bottle. 

Aurora could feel how bright red her cheeks were, and how Fred actually made her skin feel as hot as the sun. She laughed it off with the rest of the group and the game continued, but she couldn't help but focus her mind on his shoulder resting against her leg, and how he vibrated slightly when he laughed, and how his warmth was radiating onto her. 

The group eventually made a full circle of truths and dares, and Aurora was starting to feel the high from the marajuana, which was graciously given by Neville. Now that Ron wasn't wearing any pants, and Ginny and Harry had made out for a minute, it was Aurora's turn to go again. 

"Rory, truth or dare?" Asked Ginny. She had done a dare last round, but that's when the game was just getting started, so she chose to do another. 

"Dare." She grinned, making Ginny smirk at her. Before Ginny had the chance to speak up, Hermione beat her to it. 

"Give the hottest person in the room a kiss, and make it a good one!" She says excitedly, winking at her. Aurora's eyes widen, and she felt her mouth fall  
open. 

"Oh, come on Aurora, too scared?" Pushes George, laughing at her shocked expression. Next to him, Angelina had a frown on her face. 

"Oh, no problem at all." She responded, getting up off the lounge chair. The confidence brought from her high was the only thing carrying her to do what she was about to do. 

She looked down at Fred on the floor, and went down to straddle his waist. His eyes widened, and his hands subconsciously fell to her hips as she grabbed his face, pulling him into a deep kiss. She could taste the butterbeer on his lips, and the feeling of his hands squeezing her hips clouded her mind. 

A few whoops and hollers went around the room. Before she got too carried away, she pulled back, biting his lip as she backed away. She sent him a wink before going back to her seat, and looked around to see shocked faces all over the room, and one fuming Angelina. 

"Bloody hell, Aura..." Whispered Fred, quietly to himself. His hand came up and ran through his hair, a smile clear on his face. 

"Alright, alright, let's get a move on with the game." Chuckles a quite flustered Aurora, and Harry asks Ron next. Her focus was not really on the game anymore, but now focused on the feeling of Fred's lips against her own. She could feel Hermione looking at her, and she looked to see Hermione smirking at her, before getting pulled in for a kiss by Ron. 

She looked around the room at everyone's reaction, and most were cheering on the secretive couple while they kissed, but when her eyes fell on Angelina, she saw a look of pure hatred. Her brows furrowed at her, and Angelina just scoffed and rolled her eyes, leaning into George, who was too focused on Ron to notice. 

Her mind was racing with thoughts, so she took a swig from the butterbeer, and took another hit from the joint. 

"Should we get the firewhiskey?"


	5. five

Everyone's eyes lit up at the mention of alcohol, even Angelina's. Ginny took it upon herself to go fetch some from their parents stash that they never dip into, and she was met with claps from all around as she entered the room. 

"Fill up my bottle." Said Aurora, holding out her butterbeer bottle, which was just over halfway full. 

"Bold, McGonagall, bold. I'll do the same." Replies Fred, holding out his bottle which was over halfway empty. He shoots a wink in Aurora's direction as Ginny graciously filled the glass bottle to the brim, and he covered the tip with his thumb and swirled it before taking a big swig. 

Ginny poured some firewhiskey in everyone's bottle, and took her seat next to Harry, snuggling up against his side while taking a sip. Aurora took a sip from her own bottle, and the familiar fire-like burn went down her throat, warming up her chest. 

"Hey, hey, Harry, truth or dare?" Giggles Ginny, poking him in the cheek. He smiles at her before looking to the ceiling, thinking of his choice. 

"Dare." He says with a devilish grin on his face, making Ginny clasp her hands together. 

"I dare you to give Ginny the best lap dance you can!" Hollers George, making everyone burst out in laughter. Harry's face burns bright red, before he takes a large gulp from his bottle and gets up from where he's seated on the couch. 

"Buckle up, Gin, you're in for a ride." He coos as seductively as possible, before straddling her waist, grinding his hips and throwing his arm in the air like he has a lasso.

"Blimey, Harry!" Says Ginny, through fits of laughter. Shouts of encouragement come from around the room as he gets up and turns around, touching his toes and slowly dragging his arms up his legs. If his friends didn't know any better, they would think he was frilly from how skilled he was.

Aurora was too preoccupied in Harry, the two so close that they could be siblings, showing off for Ginny, that she didn't notice Angelina's gaze into the side of her head. Angelina's particularly aggressive gaze from Fred's shoulder leaned up against your leg. 

After Harry's entertaining bit, the game moved by slowly, alcohol being consumed, clothes coming off for a few rounds, and overall fun. It had been so long since everyone could fully let go all together, since the incident last year left them isolated and confused. This was needed, by everyone. 

"Hey Aurora, truth or dare?" Slurs Ron, taking a hit from the joint. Aurora giggles while taking a sip from her nearly empty second bottle of butterbeer and firewhiskey combined. The combination of weed and alcohol was hitting her like a truck, but she loved the feeling. 

"Truth, Ronald, give me your best." She says, winking at him. He seems to think for a moment, but gets so caught up in his thoughts that he never answers. He was just as intoxicated as Aurora was.

"Tell us the story of losing your virginity." Spits out Angelina, with a smile on her face. Aurora's eyes widen, but everyone in the room's interest was peaked. 

"Yes, Rory do tell, I've never heard this story." Ginny coos sarcastically through the smoke in her lungs, knowing she was the one Aurora cried to after the experience. 

"Do I really have to? I'd like to take a dare over this." Says Aurora, covering her eyes with her hand and shaking her head. 

"As much as I love playing by the rules," Says Fred, turning around and looking at her, "I don't think anybody is going to follow those rules, Aura. Now tell us the story." He finishes, smirking at her. Aurora's face turned a bright red, and she looked around the room for any help, but didn't get what she was hoping for. 

"Fine, on one condition. No one is allowed to mention it outside of this room, and no one is allowed to laugh!" She exclaims, and gets a few laughs and nods in return. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and took a sip of truth serum, readying herself to tell her least favorite story.

Alright, it was fifth year, and as you may remember, our OWL's were coming up, so I was in the library the majority of the time, studying. Well, Oliver was about to take his NEWT's, so me and him studied together often." She began, her face growing bright red at the memory. Majority of the people in the room hadn't known the story of her lost virginity, or who took it, so it was fair to say that hearing Wood's name was a shock. 

"We were studying one night, and it was pretty late, so we decided to call it for the night and head back to the common room. While we were still in the library, Oliver put his hand on my leg and such. Me and him had been friends for quite some time, since we were both on the quidditch team, and I had to admit he was pretty cute, so I let him continue. We ended up sleeping together in the library, the restricted section to be exact, and Filch walked in on us and we both had detention for nearly two months." I finished, making everyone's eyes go wide. 

"If I recall correctly, he was dating Alicia at the time, so that makes you a homewrecker." Says Angelina, making Aurora glare at her. 

"I didn't know they were together, and I found out afterwards, so I-" Starts Aurora, but is cut off by Angelina once again. 

"Me and Alicia were really close, so I got to hear all about her cheating boyfriend, and the whore fifth year who slept with the great bloke." She spits, making the room fall silent. 

"Angelina, maybe we should drop it..." Mutters George, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's in the past, Aura, there's no need to worry about it anymore." Whispers Fred, letting his hand lay on her knee. 

"No, I'd like to know why you asked such a question when you already knew what happened, and why you were just planning on attacking me over it when it was a silly mistake!" Exclaims Aurora, knocking Fred's hand off her knee. The mixture of alcohol and marajuana in her system was speaking for her, and she hoped to forget the whole situation in the morning. 

"I just wanted your friends to know just how shady you really are, and how you only care for yourself." She says innocently, leaning into George. He frowned at her and moved away, making her face head up and deep frown lines to form on her forehead. 

"Rory isn't like that. You heard the girl, she made a mistake, and she knows it. Now, bloody hell, just drop it!" Shouts Ginny, standing up from her comfortable spot on the couch. The two arguing girls stop what they're doing and look at her, Aurora letting out a deep breath and sitting back down, taking a long swig from her bottle. 

Angelina outwardly calmed down, and Ginny sat back down, Harry placing a comforting hand on her knee. Ron and Hermione remained silent, their shoulders touching slightly. 

"Thank you." Says Ginny, quietly. 

"I'm sorry for causing a scene, I didn't think it would blow out of proportion. It was just apart of the game." Mutters Aurora, now taking a hit from the joint. She was beyond intoxicated, and Fred was beginning to worry. 

"Hey, Aura, mind if I butt in?" He whispers, taking the bottle and joint from her hands. Aurora pouts her lip at him, but forgets it quickly, taking a bite from the Cauldron Cake in her lap. 

"So sorry Ginny, I thought everyone knew the story of Aurora's affair." Says Angelina happily, making Aurora see red. 

"It was a bloody mistake, you bitch!" She exclaimed, getting up from her seat and walking across the room, putting an accusatory finger in her face. Fred jumped up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders to hold her back. 

Angelina was quick on the draw, her wand at the ready. Though Aurora was a drunken mess, Angelina had barely touched anything all night, so her mind was perfectly clear, and she knew what she was doing. George put his hand on Angelina's, lowering her wand and keeping her back against the seat. The two younger couples could only watch in awe at the scene unfolding in front of them, and they were thankful the twins were keeping it under control. 

"Now, now, Aurora, no need to lose your head. I'd like to keep you calm around my boyfriend, seeing that you have a past-" Said Angelina, beginning to throw another insult her way, but was cut off by Aurora's hand. 

Without even thinking, Aurora shifted from Fred's grip and laid a hard slap upon Angelina's cheek. Angelina's head turned at the impact, and before the twins had time to react, she already bounced back, shouting 'Stupefy' at Aurora and waving her wand. 

The last thing Aurora remembers is seeing a look of pure hatred, but also a smirk on Angelina's face as she cast the spell. It hit Aurora square in the chest, making her and Fred both jolt back into the coffee table, Aurora now unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora awoke in her own bed, but the entire night was a blur, and she was feeling as if she had died and been brought back. She strained her eyes against the light coming through her bedroom window, and tried to sit up, but was met with a wave of nausea, a pounding headache, and an aching feeling all over her body. 

The sounds of Aurora groaning woke a particular red haired twin, who had stayed the night in her room to watch over her. 

"Aura, you're awake. How're you feeling?" Asks Fred, laying a hand on her shin. Aurora pinches her eyes together tightly, laying an arm over them to block out all light. 

"Oh, just hunky-dory." She mumbles, before gagging. The alcohol and marajuana mixture from last evening, having settled through the night, were not settling any longer, and were coming up now that she was awake. 

She quickly jumped out of bed and barely made it to the trash can by her desk before losing the contents of her stomach. When she was finished, she coughed quietly and wiped her mouth, hearing a quiet laugh from behind her. Her face grew bright red at the thought of Fred seeing her in such a state, so she didn't even turn to look at him before speaking up. 

"You can leave now. I'm fine." She mutters, wiping her face again. 

"I think I'll stay." He retorts, coming over to her side and holding her hair out of her face. The simple act of Fred seeing her at her absolute worst and he still didn't shy made butterflies erupt in her stomach once again. Or maybe that was the hangover. The rest of her stomach contents came into the trash can, and Fred just rubbed her back soothingly. 

"That's what I thought." Fred whispered, laughing quietly. As much as Aurora wanted to laugh back, she didn't feel up to the task. From behind her, Fred mumbled a quiet hangover spell, and she felt the majority of her pain and nausea go away, but her body aches persisted. 

"Thank you, Fred, but it didn't fully work." She said, keeping her eyes focused on the ground while she tied the now used trash bag. She heard him suck in a breath, and turned around out of curiosity, meeting the gaze of a red haired boy who's having a mental battle at the moment. 

"Probably because drinking and smoking wasn't the only thing that happened last night." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Aurora furrowed her brows in confusion, but stood up from her spot, grasping the closed trash bag and heading to the door, grabbing her towel on the way out. 

"Follow and talk, Weasley, follow and talk." She said, making Fred take off after her. He began to mention how the group decided to play truth or dare, and he left out a few key details, such as their kiss, as she threw away the trash bag, but he stopped mid sentence once she entered the bathroom. 

"I'm just taking a shower because I feel slimy, just sit on the counter and continue on." She said, motioning for him to come in. 

"You never have to tell me twice to join you in the bathroom for a shower, McGonagall." He says cooly, hopping up on the counter and smirking at her. Aurora rolled her eyes and hopped in the shower, undressing in privacy. 

"So anyways, after Harry gave Ginny a lap dance, you and Ron were bloody gone, but the game continued. Angelina was acting a bit dodgy for the whole night, but no one really paid her any attention until she asked you to tell the story of how you lost your virginity." He said, making Aurora's eyes widen. 

"I told that story?!" She exclaimed, covering her eyes while the water splashed her in the face. On the counter, Fred tan a hand through his hair and nodded. 

"Yeah...pretty brilliant, if you ask me. The story was a good one, great fun. Oliver's a lucky guy," He said, trailing off at the end so Aurora couldn't quite hear him, "Anyways, Angelina got super fired up and called you obscenities because he was dating her friend at the time, and it blew super out of proportion because she wouldn't drop the subject, and you got up in her face and slapped her, which resulted in you getting Stupified by her." He finishes, leaving Aurora utterly shocked. 

"Are you kidding me?!" She screamed, making Fred hastily take out his wand and muttering a Muffilato so the house wouldn't hear her shouts of disapproval. Ignoring her response, Fred moved on to explain the rest of the night. 

"You got knocked out instantly, but I caught you before you hit the coffee table. Everyone freaked out at Angelina, and she left immediately afterwards, pissed off that George didn't go with her. Ron was shitfaced, so he and Hermione went to bed, as did Ginny and Harry, and George stayed up to make sure you'd be okay, and I took you to your bedroom and got you to sleep, and I just stayed there in case you needed anything." He finished. 

So many thoughts ran through Aurora's head as she washed her hair. The way Angelina lost her mind last night for no apparent reason. How Fred was so gentle and caring when she needed it most. The whole lot. 

"I see..." Replied Aurora quietly. The short response made Fred nervous, but he remained seated on the counter, messing with his fingers, until she spoke up again. 

"How's George? I know he must be upset." She said, receiving a quick response from Fred. 

"He went to see her this morning, presumably to end things after what happened." He deadpanned, and Aurora just nodded. 

"We kissed." He said suddenly, making Aurora choke on the shower water splashing into her face. 

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" She stuttered, making him smirk a little bit. 

"We kissed last night, me and you did." He said again, the reality hitting Aurora in the chest like a dragon. 

"Fred, what the hell?! I was intoxicated and you took advantage of me?!" She exclaimed, poking her head out from the shower curtain, to see the red haired boy only smiling, his arms crossed over his chest as he now stood on the floor, leaned up against the counter. 

"Not so fast, McGonagall, you actually kissed me first." He said, making Aurora pull the shower curtain closed so he couldn't see her beet red face. 

"I did what...?" She asked, making him chuckle. 

"You were dared to kiss the hottest person in the room, and you kissed me." He explained, making her mouth slowly fall open in shock. Her hand absentmindedly came up to graze her lips, wishing she remembered the feeling of his connected with hers. 

"It won't happen again though, don't worry." He finishes, making the butterflies erupting in her stomach fall dead. 

"What?" She said quietly, frowning to herself where Fred can't see her. For a moment, the only sounds that could be heard were the water hitting the bottom of the shower, and seemingly her heart beating out of her chest. 

"You don't have to worry about it, Aura, it was a drunken mistake." He clarifies, making Aurora's frown deepen. 

"Oh, yeah, alright. Peachy." She responds, hopefully sounding convincing. Fred, on the other side of the shower curtain, frowns at her response, not enjoying how it agreed with what he said. He didn't want it to be a one time thing, and neither did she. 

Aurora finished washing her body and cut the water off, reaching her hand around the curtain for her towel, which Fred nicely handed to her. Making sure it's secured tightly, she opened the curtain and bent down to grab her close, standing to see the red haired boy only inches away from her. 

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she nearly dropped the clothes she had picked up, but contained herself enough to keep hold of them. Clearing her throat, she stepped back confusedly, looking up at his brown eyes to meet his gaze, that left her heart a melted mess. 

"I don't want it to be a one time thing." He muttered, making her frown. When she didn't speak up, he took a step foreword, closing the gap she had periodically created. 

"I don't want that drunken kiss to be a one time thing." He said again, louder this time. She blinked out of shock, and his hands came up to the sides of her face, making her look straight into his eyes. 

"If you'll let me, Aurora, it won't be a one time thing." He says, and all Aurora could do in that moment was muster up the strength to nod her head. He closed his eyes and bent his neck, his lips coming in contact with hers. Fireworks burst in her chest as they moved perfectly together, almost too perfect. 

His lips were smooth against her own, and she was obsessed with the feeling, craving more. Without any thought, she gently bit his bottom lip, making a groan come from his lips, and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. 

They fought for dominance for a moment, before she let him have control. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, and the other dropped to her waist, and Aurora's arms found their way linked around his neck. 

The kiss deepened some more before they both simultaneously pulled away, breathing heavily. Fred stared deeply into her eyes, and she felt her cheeks heat up at the intensity of the eye contact. 

"I don't want it to be a one time thing, either."


	7. seven

The pair looked at each other with straight faces, before a smirk found it's way to Fred's lips. 

"Bloody hell, Aura, I've been wanting to do that for ages." He says, leaning his forehead against hers. Aurora still couldn't comprehend what was happening, so she didn't respond, her mouth gaping. 

Fred backed away from her slightly, his hands placed on her wet shoulders. His eyes studied every feature of her face, from the freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose to the way her eyebrows arched nicely. 

"You're beautiful." He mumbles, making eye contact with the dumbfounded girl. 

"What the hell is happening?" She says lowly, making him chuckle. She tore her eyes away from his, and let them travel to his facial features, before looking over the way his arm muscles pushed against his shirt. Her eyes then shifted to the foggy mirror, and she remembered she was only in a towel. 

She jumped backwards, nearly dropping her towel and falling into the shower all in one. Fred laughed at her little performance, and Aurora only looked up at him in embarrassment, her face as red as a tomato, and her arms hastily covering any cleavage. 

Choosing to be respectful rather than joking, Fred turns to the door, Aurora no longer in his eyesight. She lets out a breath of relief, but that didn't stop Fred from having his normal personality. 

"I truly don't mind the lack of clothing, McGonagall, we can drop the towel and I'd be a very happy man." He says, the smile evident in his tone. Aurora scoffs, slapping the back of his shoulder. 

"Where are the others, besides George?" She asks, changing the subject. The lack of warm water and steam in the room was beginning to get to her, and she started to shiver. 

"As far as I know, everyone's still asleep. Wild night left them out for awhile." He responds, and Aurora nods in response. She slips around Fred and opens the door, peaking her head out to see if anyone was in the hallway, who could possibly see both her and Fred exiting the bathroom. They'd done it countless times before as friends, but it feels more scandalous now. 

When the hallway is clear, and it's so quiet in the burrow that you could hear a pin drop, she fully opened the door, breaking the silence spell. Turning around, she planted a kiss on Fred's nose, making a smile come to his face. 

"I'll see you later, Weasley." She says quickly, turning on her heel and leaving the bathroom, nearly running up the stairs. Aurora's mind was racing at everything that just happened, and she didn't know whether she was going to scream in joy or pass out. 

When she got to her room, she shut the door behind her and leaned up against it, slowly sliding down to the floor. She stared straight at her wardrobe with her mouth slightly open, recollecting everything that just happened. 

A huge part of her was pissed off at Angelina, and she wanted to give her a piece of her mind, but George was going to break things off, and they were both adults, so it didn't matter too much. She would eventually move beyond her feelings of hatred, because she didn't cause any permanent damage. Just a little childish of her, to bring up something that happened years ago, when Aurora was intoxicated and couldn't properly defend herself. 

Then her mind shifted to Fred. The feeling of his tongue connected with her own, the feeling of his hand pressed against the back of her head so he could feel more of her, she was swooning at just the thought. 

She went over his words in her head, and how he said he didn't want it to be a one time thing. Who was she kidding? She could never end up with Fred, they had too close of a friendship for anything to change between them. She was like a daughter to Molly, and didn't want to upset her in any way that made her get kicked out of the burrow. Her home. She couldn't do anything that would sacrifice her home. 

Aurora pulled herself from her thoughts and got herself off the floor, trudging over to her wardrobe to get dressed. She pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind while she readied herself, and continued on like the events in the bathroom didn't take place. 

Hours went by, and everyone eventually woke up, stopping by Aurora's room to check up on her. The group, minus George, found themselves in the living room, soft music playing from a record player in the corner. 

"Last night was mostly fun, you have to admit." Chuckled Ron, making Hermione roll her eyes. The two had been quietly conversating for a while, Ron telling Hermione how he had a blast and didn't even feel hungover, and Hermione telling him the night was rough and everything that happened. 

They were seated next to each other on the loveseat, while Harry and Ginny took the floor, and Fred and Aurora sat on opposite ends of the couch. Ginny was still half asleep, and Harry enchanted a small toy car, making it float around the room for entertainment. 

The silence and peace in the room was comforting, and the friends enjoyed the peace after such an eventful night. That same silence was soon broken after a burst of green light came from the fire place, and George suddenly stood in the middle of the room, gaining the attention of even half asleep Ginny. 

"So, how'd it go?" Asks Fred, straightening up on the couch. Aurora remained quiet, wanting to hear George's response before making any sudden moves. 

"Oh, just brilliant! I got there and we had a drink together, talked for some time, moved on to other activities..." He said, looking at the floor and smirking, "and then I came back home." He finished. The room was silent, everyone just blinking at the red haired boy. 

"Did you not break up with her?" Asks Aurora quietly, and George shot a deep frown in her direction. 

"No, of course not. I love the girl. Yes, she made some mistakes, but I'm sure we can move past them." He said, shaking his head at Aurora. She looked a bit taken aback by his response, and was shocked that after the incident last night, he wasn't going to end things. 

"Are you mad?" Asks Hermione, slightly raising her voice, "Bloody hell, George, she casted a spell and knocked Aurora out clean!" She exclaimed, making George glare at her. 

"Like I said, Mione, she's made some mistakes, but we can move past them. I'll have her over for dinner when mum and dad return, and she can properly apologize." He responds, scoffing and making his way to the kitchen. 

"I'm gonna go speak to him." Says Fred, giving Aurora a pointed look before leaving the room in pursuit of his brother. Their hushed voices can be heard, but no words can be made out. 

"Blimey...He's lost his mind." Says Harry, shaking his head quietly. 

"It's not a big deal," Says Aurora, gaining the attention of the room, "Yeah last night was pretty insane, but she might've been drunk. She can come apologize and I think we should just move past it, like George said. I'm perfectly fine, so I see no issue." She finishes, shrugging her shoulders. Ginny scrunches her eyebrows, and Hermione's lips are drawn into a thin line, but they eventually shrug as well. 

"I'm gonna go talk to George, and clear everything up." She says, getting off the couch and walking to the kitchen. The twins are to interested in their own conversation to notice she entered the room, so when she cleared her throat to notify them of her presence, they were pretty startled. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Asked Fred, followed up by his brother. 

"Never mind. What's up, McGonagall?" He asks cooly, forgetting everything about this morning. 

"I just wanted to come and apologize for pushing a break up between you and Ang. I understand things happen when people get drunk, and it was just a fluke. I'd love to have her over for dinner and hear her out for an apology, and we can move past this." She said, and George smiles at her. Fred, on the other hand, looked quite troubled, but he just shook his head. 

"I'm glad we're on the same page. She would never intentionally hurt you, she knows how much you mean to me." George replies, coming to give Aurora a hug. Fred left the room and went back to the den, not wanting to hear Aurora give an apology she shouldn't have to give. 

It's strange that George was too caught up in defending Angelina that he didn't even think to ask how Aurora was doing, but she just pushed that thought to the back of her head, deeming it as unimportant. He's probably just stressed, like she was. 

It's fine.


	8. eight

The rest of the day trudged on, the friends mainly lying around, with not much to do. There were tense feelings between the twins, but Fred eventually let it go since Aurora had already done so. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are due back in a few days, so there wasn't anything to have prepared for them yet. Hermione and Ginny had gotten together to go over a few notes, mainly Hermione's idea because she wanted to be ready for the year, and Ginny just followed along. Ron and Harry sat with them in the den, eating different sweets and messing with the girls. 

Fred and George were working on different joke shop ideas, but when an hour had passed by, George left to go see Angelina again. Fred, finally getting some alone time, snuck to Aurora's bedroom, quietly knocking on the door. 

Aurora was seated on the end of her bed, rewriting her definitions of the numerous constellations in the best hand writing she could manage. Any other student would take the class because it was a necessity, but Aurora deeply enjoyed learning about the beyond, so she reviewed her notes when she was bored. 

"Aura?" Whispered Fred, quietly opening the door. Aurora shot him a smile and motioned for him to come in. He smiled back and walked up to her bed, looking over her neatly written notes and nicely drawn diagrams. 

"Copying the notes again, I see." He chuckles, taking a seat by the headboard and picking up a page she had finished with, looking over the words. 

"You know me well, Weasley." She coos, finishing the page she was on and setting everything on her bedside table, taking the page from his hand so she'd have his full attention. 

A look of lust moved into Fred's eyes, as he let his eyes travel to her legs, which are revealed in the pair of shorts she had on. Aurora felt her cheeks heat up, and let her own eyes look across his torso. 

"Should we talk about this?" She asks quietly, snapping Fred out of his dazed state. 

"Talk about what, exactly?" He asks innocently, smiling at the girl. She bit back a smile and rolled her eyes, loving the joking side to him, but wanting a serious conversation. 

"We kissed, Fred. What does that mean?" She asks, and the smile nearly leaves his face, but a hint of a smirk remains on his lips. 

"We kissed." He repeats, nodding his head slowly. 

"We kissed." She says back, making the smirk on his face grow. 

"I don't know about you, McGonagall, but it was a bloody good one if you ask me." He says, a cheeky grin coming to his face. He was avoiding her question, and she knew it, so it was up to her to make the first move. 

"Fred, I like you." She blurts out, and her cheeks instantly flame up. The cheeky grin stays on Fred's face, and he only raises his eyebrows slightly at her statement. 

"Blimey, Aura, I'd sure hope so." He retorts, running a hand through his hair. Aurora furrowed her brows slightly at his response, letting a huff of air out through her nose. 

"Bloody hell, you stupid git, I want to-" She begins, but is cut off by his lips connecting with her own. He placed both hands on the sides of her face, and she let herself melt into his grip. The kiss is short, and he leaves his hands on her face when he pulls away. 

"I'd sure hope so, because I like you as well. I don't know what this means for the future, but I'd like to let this continue for a bit." He says, while holding eye contact. Aurora's mouth opened slightly, but a smile quickly formed on her lips. 

Without thinking, she leaned forward, kissing him back, and kissing him hard. Her hands made their way to his hair, and she tugged lightly on the roots, making him groan. His hands moved from her face to her waist, and they messed with the hem of her jumper. 

He pulled away from the kiss, the both of them breathing heavily. Leaning back against the headboard and pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him, he pulled her back into the kiss. Aurora's hips moved back and forth involuntarily, making him harden beneath her. 

Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, and his made their way to her bum, and he squeezed it firmly, making her moan quietly into his lips. The sound alone drove him mad, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, fighting for dominance with her own. 

Aurora gave him control, and let one of her hands fall to his neck, where she pulled him closer. She broke away from the kiss and moved her lips to his neck, sucking and biting gently in search of his sweet spot. She nibbled at an area behind his ear, and earned herself a deep groan and a squeeze on her backside. 

Fred's hands rubbed up and down her back, before coming to her waist and toying with the edge of her jumper once more. He began to lift her sweater over her head, but was stopped by a pair of footsteps making their way up the stairs. 

Aurora hastily pulled her jumper back down and reached over to her nightstand to grab some papers, nearly falling off the bed. She backed off of Fred's lap, and his boner was prominent in the black joggers he had on, so he grabbed a few pages himself, covering his bulge. 

Aurora ran a hand through her hair and picked up her quill right as Hermione's gentle knock was heard on the door, Hermione entering a few seconds later. She looked between the pair and a small smile formed on her lips. Hermione's eyes landed on the small red area on Fred's neck, and knew that the couple had been up to something, but chose to drop it. 

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," She says, earning a frown from Aurora, but a cheeky grin from Fred, "George just got back, and we're just about to play some quidditch, and we wanted to know if you'd care to join?" She asks, fiddling with the door knob. 

Aurora cleared her throat and Fred ran a hand through his hair, straightening the mess that Aurora had just created. The pages remained in between Fred's legs, and Aurora began to get off the bed, putting her things back on the bedside table. 

"Don't worry, Mione, you were only interrupting my nerdy obsession with the stars. Yes, we'd love to join." She said, smiling at the girl. Aurora's cheeks were still pink, and she was slightly out of breath from the quick snogging, but Hermione pretended not to notice. 

"Brilliant. I'll see you down there." She smiled at the two before closing the door, and Fred let out a breath he seemed to be holding for a while. 

"Bloody hell, Aura, you're going to be the death of me." He croaked out, putting the papers on the nightstand and getting off the bed. Aurora tried her best not to look, but the large bulge in his pants drew her attention. 

"It's quite rude to stare, you know?" Says Fred, and Aurora looks up to see a cheeky smirk plastered on his face. She rolls her eyes, but her bright red cheeks gave away her true feelings. He was big, and she knew it, and he knew she knew it. 

"Let's join the others." She says, ignoring his remark and heading to the door. Fred clears his throat, stopping Aurora in her place. She turns around to see him run a hand through his hair, a smile on his face. 

"I think I'll meet you down there, I have some business to attend to." He says, and Aurora's eyebrows furrow in confusion. She thought he had meant with the shop, until her eyes traveled down to his pants, and she realized. 

"Oh, gosh, I- Fred, yes, alright! See you down there!" She stutters, opening and closing the door behind her, hearing Fred's laugh from in the room. Her face felt as if it was on fire, and she quickly trotted down the stairs to rejoin the others. She only heard him leave her bedroom and head to what she presumed to be the loo before she left the burrow, going outside with the others. 

George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were already on brooms, and Hermione stood down below, where she'd be the scorekeeper. Hermione never wanted to get into the dangerous aspect of quidditch, and was perfectly fine with keeping score. Hermione's eyes met Aurora, and a smirk came to her lips. 

Aurora ignored the cheeky grin displayed on Hermione's face, and walked over to the shed where she kept her broomstick. She eventually joined her friends in the sky, and flew around for a bit. Fred joined after awhile, and Aurora tried her best to hold back the smile that fought to show on her lips, but it pushed through. 

The redness on his neck faded slightly, since she didn't bite hard enough to leave a lasting mark, and she hoped it would go unnoticed as he played with everyone. Fred joined his friends in the air, and Hermione began to split everyone off into teams. 

It ended up being Harry, George, and Aurora against Fred, Ginny, and Ron. The teams lined up as Hermione released the snitch and the bludgers, and the game began when she threw the quaffle into the air. 

The Weasley's had a makeshift playing field behind the burrow, and though the mini goal posts were nothing fancy, everyone still thoroughly enjoyed playing. Once the score was 30 to 50, Aurora's team in the lead, Harry and Ginny simultaneously caught sight of the snitch, and took off into the clouds after it. 

"Not bad, McGonagall." Says Fred, flying next to her. She was her team's chaser, George being the beater, and Harry the seeker. On the opposing team, Fred was the beater, Ron was the chaser, and Ginny was the seeker. 

"I wish I could say the same for you." She retorted, pushing his shoulder gently. He stuck his tongue out at her and watched as Harry and Ginny chased after the nearly invisible snitch. 

Fred's eyes made their way back to Aurora, who was still focused on the two seekers. He studied her features, before seeing an oncoming bludger. Flying past her, he slammed his club into the iron ball, and it goes flying in the opposite direction. 

"Guess I should thank you for saving my life, huh?" Says Aurora cooly, winking at the boy before taking off after Ron, who was about to score a goal. Fred's eye contact remained on Aurora before George hit another bludger in his direction, getting his attention back on the game. 

He looks around for his little sister, and sees her flying alongside Harry, the snitch nearly in her hand. He hits another bludger towards Ron, and watches as Ginny shoves Harry, and he laughed quietly to himself. 

Ginny's hand eventually wraps around the snitch, and she lets out a celebratory cheer. Fred's arms punch the air, and he cheers on his little sister. Ginny flies down to Fred and the high five, but her gaze travels beyond Fred's shoulder, and her eyes widen. 

Harry and Ginny take off past Fred, and he confusedly turns around, looking for the cause of shock. He looks around for a bit, before finding what everyone was so concerned about. 

Ron was laid in the grass, having fallen off his broom, and Hermione had her wand out to stop the bludger that hit him.


	9. nine

"Bloody hell, what happened?!" Exclaimed Aurora, kneeling next to a very whiny Weasley boy. He was clutching his right shin, tears flowing out from his eyes. 

"He just didn't see it, and it just hit him, and he fell, and I tried to catch him, and-" Rambled Hermione, her hands shaking. Seeing as Ron was quite literally her soulmate, even though she wouldn't admit to it, she was shaken up. She was clearly panicking, and Aurora knew that wouldn't help Ron in any way. 

Aurora sent Harry a pointed look, and he gently put his hands on Hermione's shoulders, backing her up so she didn't have to see Ron in such a state. Ginny held Ron's head in her lap, and Fred and George just stood there, not knowing what to do. 

"Alright, Ronnie, I need to look at your leg." Says Aurora, placing a hand on his arm and gently pulling it back, so he wasn't clutching it as hard. 

"Blimey, Rory, I think I'm done for." He wheezed, trying to relax into Ginny, but his face growing red as he tries to hold in his heavy breaths. 

Aurora looks at the injured leg, and saw that the bone was clearly snapped in half. It wasn't protruding from the skin, but the deep bruising and uneven shin made it obvious. Aurora sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of it, but plastered a smile on to assure Ron. Hermione's quiet cries can be heard, so her smile wasn't doing much to soothe his mind, but she still tried. 

"You fell a great distance off your broom, Ron, is anything else hurting?" She asks, and Ron's eyes flick down to her own, before he looks back up at Ginny's smiling face. She was also doing her best to reassure him, and she was doing a much better job than the other girls. 

"I stopped his fall, he didn't hit the ground hard." Says Hermione from Harry's arms, sniffling and pushing by the boy. She walks over to Ron's side and kneeled down, taking his hand into her own. 

"Mione remembered the Slowing Charm, she's real bright in mad times." Said Ron quietly through his clenched teeth, squeezing Hermione's hand. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away and smiled at the boy. 

"Is it just a broken leg? I can fix that, as well." She said, looking down at the swollen leg. Her eyes flashed with pain, but she kept her strong demeanor, which is shocking for Hermione. 

Aurora nodded at the girl, and they switched spots, Aurora taking his hand. Before she pulled out her wand, Fred crouched down on the opposite side of Ron, holding his other hand, and George crossed his arms, and worried look displayed on his face as he watched Hermione's actions. 

"Are you positive you got this, Mione? Should I still contact Mum?" Asks George, looking between the girl, and his troubled brother. Hermione glared up at him, but furrowed her brows, nodding. 

"I've used the spell countless times on Harry and Gin, I'm sure I've got this," She responds, turning her attention back to Ron, "Alright, Ron, this is going to hurt a bit, but it'll be over soon." She says, before muttering Brackium Emendo. 

Ron let out a painful cry and squeezed Fred and Aurora's hands as his bone shifted back into place with a painful crack. The group winced at the loud scream, but it was over shortly, leaving a breathless Ron. 

His leg was still madly bruised, and he himself looked miserable, but his leg seemed to be much more even, meaning Hermione's spell was casted correctly. George immediately went to Ron's side, and the twins helped him up, making sure to keep all the weight off his leg. The bone was repaired, but that didn't mean he was magically healed to full health; he would need to take time to rest. 

Ron whimpered as his older brother's led him inside, and Ginny smiled at Hermione, pulling her in for a hug. 

"You truly are the brightest witch of your age, Mione." Said Harry, patting her on the shoulder. Her strong demeanor had fallen, and she was now crying into Ginny's arms. 

"Bloody hell, his leg looked like mountain peaks!" She exclaimed, making Harry, Ginny, and Aurora laugh. Now that the hardest part was over, she was much less scared, and let out a small chuckle herself. The four walked inside, and saw the Weasley boys in the den, the twins tending to their younger brother. 

Everyone settled themselves in the den with Ron, not saying anything, until Ron spoke up, "I nearly died out there, just so everyone knows." He said, holding up a finger. He smirked at everyone before putting his arms behind his head. 

"One more moment and I would've been as good as dead!" He exclaimed, bringing a smile to everyone's face. The next few days, the group should expect to experience some extreme drama from Ron.

"I may not specialize in bones, but I'm not sure about that one, Ronnie." Says Aurora, making Ron scoff at her. 

"Piss off, Rory, and go look at the stars, I'm a living miracle now." He replies, making everyone burst into fits of laughter. Aurora catches Fred's eyes as they laugh, and for a moment, time seems to stop. The way his eyes crinkles at the edges, and he scrunched his nose slightly when he's really laughing, it melted her heart. She felt her cheeks heat up and turned away, catching Hermione's gaze next. She was looking in between Aurora and Fred with a small smile on her face, and Aurora just looked down towards the floor. 

As the day went on, Ron stayed on the couch and had everyone care for him, but no one argued since he wasn't being untruthful this time. No one ever contacted Molly, because they had it under control and didn't want to worry her or Arthur while they're on a mini vacation. 

Ron had drifted off to sleep with his head on Hermione's shoulder and his leg propped up on the coffee table, and Hermione just did some reading. Quietly after Ron shut his eyes, everyone snuck off to do their own things, since they didn't want to wake the needy boy. 

"I'm off to see Ang, I'll be back later." Said George, walking out the front door quietly. Aurora sent him a small wave before walking up the creaky stairs to her room. The whereabouts of everyone else were unknown to her, so she just went to her desk, pulling out a book that she often referenced before making any sketches of the stars. 

Her mind drifted as she read over the information, to what she was doing with her life. She was graduated from Hogwarts, and had been for some time now, yet she still had no career. She was so strong minded about Astronomy that taking the position of the Astronomy and Astrology professor at Hogwarts wouldn't be such a terrible idea. 

She was nowhere near prepared, and far too late to take the position for the upcoming school year, but she made a note in her mind to begin preparing for next school year. She had always imagined what teaching her favorite subject would be like, so taking up an actual career in the course was enticing to her. 

There was not much she could do at the moment, but she could write to the headmaster in hopes of actually getting somewhere. She pushed her book aside and pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill and began writing as formally as possible, which proved to be more difficult than anticipated. 

The goal of the letter was to sound appealing, and to put herself forth into the position. Putting that into words was not as easy as she thought. Making a few attempts, she eventually crumpled her third piece of parchment and laid her head in her hands. 

She had plenty of time to figure the whole thing out, so she wasn't too worried, but she was excited to a point where she wanted to get a head start. Yet the dilemma she was facing was she didn't know how to get a head start. 

But luckily for her, she knew someone who did. 

Neville Longbottom had always been fond of Professor Sprout's work, and swore that he would teach alongside her one day. He never officially graduated Hogwarts like Aurora had, but he was still granted a future position, since Sprout had such a liking for him. 

Pulling out another piece of parchment, she began writing a much less formal, but still friendly letter to the boy, hoping to gain some information on how to work her way up to being a professor. She was only half way through when she heard a quiet knock on the door, and turned to see Fred letting himself in. 

"Harry and Ginny are...busy, and Hermione fell asleep with Ron, so I thought it would only be proper to take advantage of this alone and quiet time we share." He said lowly, crossing the room and pulling her face to his. Aurora's eyes shut as their lips connected, and she stood up, still nowhere near his towering height. 

He broke away and studied her facial features, before his eyes drifted to the unfinished letter on the desk. Aurora watched as he read over the lines, before he turned back to face her, a smile on his face. 

"You're going to be a professor?" He asks, and she nods in response. 

"I adore astronomy, and I figured it would be the best way to do something I love, while also being a mature adult." She finishes, and he pulls her in for a hug. 

"That's a damn good idea, Aura. I'll let you finish the letter, Neville's a great guy to go to for advice on this. I miss the bloke, we should have him over." He says, and Aurora just smiles and nods, sitting back down at her desk to finish writing. Fred takes a seat on her bed, laying on his side and looking through the various books on her bedside table. 

Aurora makes sure to let Neville know he should come by sometime soon, and she folds the letter neatly, properly closing it in an envelope with a wax seal. She wrote Neville's information on the outside and put the letter on top of her book, making a mental note to give it to Errol later. Putting everything in it's rightful place, she gets up from her desk and goes to her bed, where Fred is observing one of her many sketches of a galaxy. 

Pulling the parchment from his hand, she sets it on her night stand and lays him on his back, straddling his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Fred, shocked at her confidence, hesitated for a moment, before removing himself from his dazed state. 

Aurora feels his hands go to her waist and he suddenly pushes her off of him and onto her back, where he positions himself between her legs. His lips connect with hers once more, and Aurora can feel the lust in the way his tongue battles with her own. 

Her hands find themselves tangled in his hair, and Fred has one arm holding him up, and the other hand is wrapped around her throat. He lets his hips dip and the feeling of his bulge in between her legs drives her mad, causing her to let out a quiet moan. 

The noise made Fred pull away, and Aurora saw his eyes darken as he grabbed her wand and casted the silencing charm, before tossing the wand to the side. He grabbed the end of his shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head, revealing his toned torso, with freckles and small scars scattered all over. 

Aurora's mouth fell open slightly at his now revealed body. It's nothing she hasn't seen before, but when he's shirtless while positioned in between her legs, it's a whole new playing field. Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back in for a kiss, his tongue quickly sliding into her mouth. 

She lets her legs wrap around his waist, and his hips grind into her own, making her become wetter as he becomes harder. Aurora finds confidence as a deep groan comes from Fred's throat, and she pushes him over, putting herself back on top as she straddles his waist. 

She lifts her top over her head, making Fred's eyes travel to her nearly bare chest. He sits up with Aurora still on his lap, and spins them around so she's now leaning up against the headboard, and drops his head to her neck, where he leaves a trail of kisses. 

He bites down on a spot below her jaw and a moan came from Aurora's lips, driving Fred absolutely wild. The sounds of pleasure coming from her mouth were making him grow harder, and it was becoming difficult for him to hold himself back. 

Aurora feels Fred's hand on her breast, and she lets out another moan as he massages it through her bra. He bites her bottom lip before bringing his hand to pull down one of her bra straps, pulling away to see if it's allowed. 

Aurora's eyes meet his own, and they darken at the sight of his disheveled state. His hair is unruly from her hands running through it, his lips plump from the snogging, and his lust-filled eyes were watching her every move. 

A smirk comes to Aurora's face and she nods, and in a split second, Fred sat her up and unclasped her bra with one hand, and he pulled it off swiftly. Aurora shivered at the coldness on her now exposed skin, and the way Fred's eyes traveled over her chest made her heart race. 

His eyes met her own, and a smirk crossed his face before he dropped his head, sucking and nibbling on her skin. Her back arched into him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hand massaging her breast.

"Fred..." She moaned out, letting her head fall against the headboard. Fred sucks harder on a particular spot, and pulls away to reveal a darkening mark. He propped himself up on both arms, and looked down at his childhood best friend, the fresh love bite on her revealed chest, and the lust displayed on her face. 

Aurora looked up at the red haired boy as he studied her features, and butterflies erupted in her stomach. He looked at her in awe, and her self consciousness faded beneath him. She could feel his bulge in between her legs, and bucked her hips up, making his eyes snap to hers. 

"I want you, Fred."


	10. ten

Fred's eyes widened as he looked down at Aurora, in her most vulnerable state. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was rapid, and her eyes said more than anything. 

"Are you sure?" He responded, and Aurora bit her lip, nodding at him. A small smirk came to his face, and he dropped down to kiss her again, taking her lip between his bottom teeth. 

Aurora's heart was racing, and she couldn't focus on anything besides the friction between their bodies. She arched her back into him, and let out a soft moan as he wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling them closer together. 

Was she really about to have sex with him? She was madly attracted to the boy, but this was all so soon. But it was her idea, and she probably shouldn't take it back now. He hadn't even seen her nude before. But he sure was about to. 

Fred pulled away from the kiss, and his hand creeped under the seam of her shorts, nearing her most sensitive area. He made eye contact with her, and when his fingers found their way to her entrance, she jumped slightly, making him pause. 

"Are you sure you want to go that far, Aura? We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with. I'm beyond pleased as it is." He said, leaving his fingers gently grazing her clit, and it drove her mad. 

"I-I...I don't think I want to have sex." She said quickly, her eyes immediately filling with sorrow. She had turned down a guy in a previous relationship, and that didn't end to well for her, so she tries her best to never let a guy down. 

Fred's eyes softened and he smiled down at her, beginning to remove his hand from her shorts, but she gripped his wrist, pinning his hand down on her lower stomach. 

"I said I didn't want to have sex, Weasley..." She said, and his brows furrowed in confusion, before he realized what she had meant. Just because she didn't want to go all the way, didn't mean she didn't want a sweet release. 

Fred's eyes darkened considerably, and his hand pulled itself from her grip. He got onto his knees in front of her, and took off her shorts, leaving her in the nice pair of underwear she had luckily put on before this. His eyes traveled the newly exposed area, and he bit his lip before removing her underwear, leaving her completely exposed in front of him. 

Aurora's legs were spread enough to fit him in between her, and she became self conscious as his eyes observed every inch of her, and she began to shut her legs before Fred spoke up. 

"Bloody hell, you're perfect." He nearly slurred, his eyes looking deep into Aurora's. Her cheeks heated up immediately, and he dropped down onto his elbows, his lips connecting with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, the butterflies in her stomach going wild. He kissed her passionately before breaking apart, breathing heavily at the lack of air. 

"Are you ready, darling?" He whispered, and his deep voice alone nearly sent her over the edge. She nodded at him, and he smirked, not moving from his hovered position over her. 

"I need to hear you say it." He urged, and her cheeks flared red for the millionth time already. 

"Yes...yes, please, I'm ready." She basically moaned out, and a look of pure lust washed over his face as he crept down her body, finding himself between her legs. 

He wrapped his arms around her thighs and spread them open more than she had done herself, before dropping his head down, letting his tongue swirl around her sensitive area. Aurora's head immediately dropped back into the pillow, and a moan fell out of her mouth. Her hands clenched the sheets around her as his pace quickened, and her eyes squeezed shut. 

She didn't know much about Fred's romantic life, but she knew the boy had experience, and she was grateful for that. 

He let go of one of her thighs and pushed a finger inside of her, making a loud moan come from her mouth. He pumped in and out of her soaking wet core, before pushing another finger in, making another loud moan come from Aurora's throat. 

The amount of pleasure Fred was giving to her was driving her insane, and she could feel herself getting closer to her release, and fast. Fred's pace quickened, and her back arched. Her hands released the sheets and went straight to his hair, where she tugged at the roots. 

Fred let out a deep groan while licking around her clit, and the vibrations from the sound nearly sent her over the edge. She felt her high coming, and she couldn't hold it back. 

"F-Fred, fuck...fuck, Fred, I'm c-" She moaned out, but was interrupted by her orgasm crashing over her. She moaned the loudest she had, and Fred pumped his fingers through her high, before removing them from her soaking wet core. 

Aurora's eyelids fluttered lightly, since her intense orgasm had exhausted her. She looked down at the red haired boy, and saw him lick his fingers, before dropping his head and licking up her release. When his tongue flicked over her clit, she whined at the feeling of overstimulation, and Fred looked up at her with a smirk on his face. 

"My, my, Aurora, look at you," Says Fred, crawling back up the bed so he's now hovering over her. He drops his head down to her ear, where he brushes back her hair. 

"Quite the release, just for me." He whispered, and his low voice sent shivers down Aurora's spine. He rarely uses her full name, and she loved the way it sounded coming from his mouth. He pulled his eyes back and looked into her eyes with a sly smile displayed on his lips, and Aurora's mouth opened slightly at the sight in front of her. 

His disheveled hair was falling into his eyes, his darkened eyes. The smile on his face made her heart race and skip beats at the same time. His toned arms propping himself above her exposed body, and the way his muscles flexed in his torso was godly. 

He dropped himself down onto the bed next to her, and laid on his side, pulling her close to him. He grabbed the discarded blanket from the end of the bed and laid it over the both of him, before wrapping a strong arm around her waist. 

Aurora could feel his hardened bulge against her bum, and her hips moved absentmindedly against his erection, making him groan quietly. 

"Let me help you." She said, turning around to face him. He looked down at her with a small smile on his face, before turning her back around and keeping his arm around her waist. 

"You've had enough excitement today, sweetheart, I'm alright." He said, kissing the back of her exposed shoulder blade. The feeling of his warm lips against her cold back sent a burst of electricity through her, and she smiled to herself. 

She pushed herself further against Fred, and his warm torso made her feel safe all over. Laying next to him was like having a personal heater, and she adored the feeling of being next to him, of cuddling him. 

Fred squeezed her gently with the arm he has wrapped around her waist, before burying his head into the crook of her neck. Their legs intertwined, and Aurora interlocked her hand with his, shutting her eyes peacefully. 

She was worn out to say the least, having not been with a guy so intimately in nearly a year, and she could feel a soreness in between her legs. Before drifting off to sleep, she felt Fred's hand remove itself from hers, and go to her breast. His thumb flicked over her nipple, and he squeezed gently, causing her to let out a small chuckle. 

"You can't blame me, I like them." He responds, making Aurora laugh a little louder. The feeling of Fred's hand made her heart race, and she worried that he would be able to feel it, but eventually dropped the lousy insecurities. She was cuddled in Fred's arms, and that's all she should focus on. 

He made her feel good in more than one way, and she liked that a lot. She liked him a lot. She probably had liked him a lot for a good bit of time, but was always to nervous to make a move, since there are so many risks to consider. Those same risks are still applicable, but now that she had Fred with her, they seemed minuscule. 

Her breathing slowed down as she fell into a much needed nap, and Fred soon followed right behind her, holding Aurora tight in his arms.

The pair didn't know how long they had slept, but they were quickly pulled from their slumber when a knock was heard at the door. Fred didn't hear the quiet knocks, but it woke Aurora up right away, and she didn't have time to respond before Hermione quietly opened the door. 

"Hey Aurora, Ron is still sleeping but I-" She said, before letting her eyes fall on Aurora. They shifted to the blanket wrapped around Aurora's bare body, and then to the Weasley twin laying next to her, still in a deep slumber. 

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight before her, and Aurora was frozen in shock, not knowing what to say. A small smile came to Hermione's face, but she made no move to leave. 

"Mione, it's not what it looks like, we were just-" Aurora tries to explain, tries to come up with some excuse, but Hermione interrupts her before she gets the chance to finish her sentence. 

"Blimey, it's about time." She says quietly, laughing and shaking her head as she turns to leave the room. Aurora stays where she is, frozen from shock. 

"Harry, Ginny, and Ron are sleeping, and George should be back shortly, so you may want to...make yourself more appropriate before the house wakes." She says, chuckling as she shuts the door behind her. Aurora's cheeks are a deep red, and she falls back into the bed gently, making Fred stir next to her. 

His eyes open and he turns to look at the girl next to her, still nude beneath the blanket. He runs a hand through his hand and stretches, letting a deep groan come from his chest. 

"What a sight to wake up to." He says in a raspy voice, smiling. Aurora smiles back at him, quietly praising that he hadn't seen or heard Hermione walk in. She leans forward and gives him a kiss, and his hand cups the side of her cheek. 

"We should probably fix up, before the house wakes." She said, repeating what Hermione had said previously. His nose crinkles at the thought of leaving the warm bed, and the girl next to him, but he eventually sits up, pulling the blanket with him and leaving Aurora exposed. 

"Fred!" She exclaims, pulling the blanket from his grip and covering herself back up. He lets out a laugh, kicking his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up, looking for his discarded shirt. 

"Just wanted to enjoy what I had for a little while longer." He says with a smile on his face, winking at Aurora. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, but her cheeks were tinted pink, and the familiar feeling of butterflies erupted in her stomach. 

This boy was going to be the death of her.


	11. eleven

Hermione's warning came in good time, because right after the pair got dressed, George returned home and woke the house. To their surprise, he wasn't alone. 

Aurora sent Fred downstairs first, and she followed moments later. When she entered the den, she saw Ron still laying on the couch, only now he seemed to be in much better spirits, and Hermione sat next to him, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

Harry and Ginny were on the loveseat, just chatting between each other. When Aurora's eyes landed on Angelina, something racked through her body, and she didn't know if it was pure madness, or disbelief. 

"Oh, Rory!" Angelina says, crossing the den to meet Aurora at the stairs. The sound of a nickname rolling off her tongue made Aurora scrunch her nose, but for George's sake, she would be nice. 

"Hey...Ang." She said, and Angelina grasped her two hands, looking at her pitifully. Fred stood next to his twin, picking at his lip as he watched the scene unravel in front of him. The room quieted down, since Angelina only brought tense energy after what happened. 

"I wanted to come and formally apologize for my behavior the other night, I must've had too much firewhiskey in my system," She said, chuckling, "But there is no excuse for what I did, and I am terribly sorry. Me and Georgie are so happy together, so I wanted to make amends between his best bud." She finished, and Aurora's eyes flicked over to George, and he just looked at Angelina dreamily. He's a twat for liking her, in Aurora's opinion. 

"Thank you for bringing it up with me, means a lot." Aurora says unenthusiastically, but Angelina's perfect smile doesn't falter. 

"Forgive me, sweetie?" She asks, and Aurora furrows her brow at her motherly tone. She sucks in a breath and nods her head, and Angelina squeezes her hands slightly before dropping them. 

"Lovely! Me and Georgie were thinking of some things to do, and I offered to have everyone accompany us to my American cabin! The weather is lovely in the states right now, and my cabin is in such an area where we could see snow, if we're lucky!" She says, going to stand next to George. He grabs her hand and kisses her on the temple. 

"We need to get some work done in the shop, and Ginny and Hermione need to prepare for school, so I don't think it'd be best-" Says Fred, but is immediately cut off by his twin. 

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, baby, we're all in." Says George, smiling at her. He looks back at his younger sister and Harry, who are just looking at him with a dumbfounded expression. 

Fred was right, a lot of stuff needed to get done in the shop, and the next school year for Ginny and Hermione is quickly approaching. Nevertheless, Molly and Arthur should be returning shortly, since they predicted to be back before the upcoming school year. 

"George, may I speak to you?" Says Fred through clenched teeth as he walked into the kitchen, and he nodded his head, intertwining his hands with Angelina and following him. 

"Alone, you stupid git!" They hear Fred exclaim from the kitchen, and a moment later Angelina reenters the den. Her facade drops when George isn't around, and she walks back over to Aurora, leaning down to her face level. 

"I've got George wrapped around my finger, you prat. He loves me. You can't stop that, and if you try to, I'll make you regret it." She whispers, making Aurora's eyes widen in shock. Angelina looked towards the kitchen where the twins are talking, and turned back to Aurora before going to sit. Her voice was low enough so the room couldn't hear it, but they could still see the angry expression on Angelina's face when she took a seat in the lounge chair. 

There's a moment of silence, the only noise being the hushed voices of the twins in the kitchen. Aurora shakes her head and takes a seat on the couch next to Hermione, and she places a gentle hand on her knee. 

Angelina has her wand out and is fiddling with the edges, making Aurora nervous. She's used it against her before, and there's nothing stopping her from using it again. Angelina catches Aurora's eyes and smirks at her, inconspicuously pointing the tip towards her, making Aurora more nervous. 

The twins come back in the room, Fred looking fed up, and George with a stupid smile on his face. 

"Have a happy year at Hogwarts, girls, I'll see you two in a bit." Says George, taking Angelina's hand and taking her up the stairs to his room. 

"George is going to the cabin, anyone is welcome to go with, but I didn't think it would be best right now." Says Fred, taking a seat in the now unoccupied lounge chair. Everyone looks between each other, and just shake their heads, not wanting to have gone in the first place.

"Alright then." Says Fred, and the room dropped back into silence. A few moments later, George and Angelina came back down the stairs, George carrying two large duffle bags. 

"Bloody hell, George, how long are you going?" Asks Ron, and George looked towards him with a goofy grin. Angelina rubs his arm seductively and leads him towards the fireplace. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll bring him back in one piece." Coos Angelina, making Hermione's grip on Aurora's leg tighten slightly. Ron furrowed his brows and watched as they stepped into the fireplace, shouted their destination, and were gone in a burst of green fire. 

"That didn't answer my question..." He says, frowning. 

"She makes me feel queasy." Retorts Ginny, making Harry nod beside her. 

"Don't worry, Gin, you're not the only one." Responds Aurora. 

"Oh yeah, Rory, what did she say to you on the stairs that made you so shocked? I saw your expression, and Angelina didn't look too happy herself." Says Hermione, making Fred's head turn towards Aurora. He was in the other room with George, so he hadn't witnessed it. 

"She told me that her and George love each other, and she has him wrapped around her finger pretty much." Says Aurora, leaving out the name calling and the fact that she threatened her. 

"What the hell?" Fred exclaimed from the lounge chair, leaning forward slightly. 

"Yeah, I know. What did you and George talk about?" Asks Aurora. The room was now less tense after Angelina left, but the energy she left behind lingered. 

"I wanted to know why she was still around, and he told me he's in love. I tried to get through to him, but he seemed deaf." He said, leaning back and letting out a huff. 

"Is Angelina veela?" Asks Harry, and everyone shakes their head. 

"No, she's not, that's why I don't understand what's going through his thick skull." Answers Fred, running a hand through his hair. 

Another eerie silence dropped over the room, and no one knew what to say, or do. Aurora was in high spirits after Ron was healed and her and Fred's alone time, but it was diminished as soon as she saw Johnson standing in the den. 

"I'm going to the shop, anyone want to join?" Suddenly says Fred, standing from his spot. Aurora gets up from the couch, along with Harry and Ginny, who are just as desperate to find something cheerful after George and Angelina's departure. 

"I can't walk, mate." Pouts Ron from the couch, and Hermione places a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll stay here with you," She said, making Ron smile, "You lot make sure to bring home some goodies if possible." She said, looking towards the four standing. They all nod at her and head towards the stairs, presumably to get more presentable. 

Going to Diagon wasn't exactly a fancy extravaganza, but it was an excuse for Aurora to get out of her comfy clothing. 

She trotted up the creaky stairs to her room to put on a more fitting outfit, as did the others. Choosing a pair of jeans and the sweater Molly knitted for her last Christmas, she slid on some shoes and left her room, meeting up with Ginny, who also happened to be wearing her sweater. 

"Great minds think alike, wouldn't you say?" She says, making Aurora laugh. They entered the den together, soon followed by the boys. 

"Wow, what a pair." Retorts Harry, waving his hands at the matching red sweaters. Ginny rolls her eyes, and Hermione just laughs from the couch. 

"I'll fix up a dinner while you're gone, how long do you think you'll be?" Hermione asks Fred, who shrugs nonchalantly, not really planning on any specifics. 

"I don't have an exact time, but I guess we'll be back by sundown." He said, looking out the window where it's still very lit up by the sun. 

"Perfect, I'll see you then." She said, getting up and going to the bookshelf to preoccupy herself. 

The four walk towards the fireplace and individually step in, bursting into green flames as they depart. Aurora was last to go, and she waved goodbye at the pair before shouting Diagon Alley and disappearing in a green burst. 

"Damn, I would've loved to go along." Whines Ron from the couch, earning an eye roll from Hermione. 

"That leaves the both of us, Ronald."


	12. twelve

Aurora finds herself in the twins' shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where the other three are. She dusts off her pants and steps out of the fireplace located in Fred's office, and walks out into the shop, where the familiar sounds of bells, whistles, laughter, and chatter aren't. 

They haven't opened their business again yet, since they're waiting on new products and a few minor repairs. She sees her three friends walking towards the storage room, presumably to gather boxes to stock. She jogs to catch up with them, and Fred leads them to where the new shipments are boxed. 

"So these things can go into already made sections," He says, picking up a stack of small boxes and handing them to Harry, "These are George's new line of personal firecrackers, Baffling Bang Balls. Put them next to my line." He orders, and Harry leaves the storage room with multiple boxes in hand. He hands Ginny the same product, and she trails after Harry. 

Fred turns around to a different shelf, and picks up a few smaller boxes, turning around and putting them in Aurora's arm. 

"These are an upgrade from our previous Wonder Witch line, Lavish Lady. They have 24 hour breath freshener, Blemish Blitzer, Draught of Peace, and real Amortentia." He says excitedly, feeling proud of the new product. Aurora smiles at him and turns to walk out the door to stock the new products next to the other love potions. 

Fred follows behind her with boxes in his own arms, and they set up the new display together, the sweet smell of vanilla and spice surrounding the 'romantic' section. On the other side of the shop, Harry and Ginny are competing as to who can set up their display the fastest, but also the neatest, and of course Ginny is winning. 

"Hey, McGonagall, what do you smell?" Says Fred, making Aurora look up at him. He had opened one of the boxes, and is holding up a small pink vile filled with Amortentia. Aurora rolls her eyes and smiles, looking back down at her display and trying to ignore the strong scent of fire, pastries, and a fresh quidditch field. 

"Awh, come on Aura, the suspense is driving me mad, I must know what Aurora Mcgonagall herself smells." He begs sarcastically, making her laugh and look up at him. Her eyes travel to the potion and she closes her eyes, taking a whiff of the smell she knew so well already. 

"Cinnamon, coffee, and...a hint of new parchment." She lied, smirking up at him. He scoffs sarcastically at her, rolling his eyes. He looks behind them and sees Harry and Ginny paying no attention, and he turns back around to Aurora, tilting her chin up and leaning dangerously close to her face. 

"I can read you, Aurora, and I know a lie when I see one." He whispers, releasing her chin and winking at her. Her cheeks burn a bright red, and she struggles to breath for a moment. 

Fred brings the bottle to his nose and sniffs it, his eyes falling closed. He opens them and looks down at Aurora with a smirk on her face, and she stands there, anticipating his next words with eager eyes. 

"Well personally, it smells like crisp foggy air, peonies, and a hazelnut coffee." He says, putting the vile safely back in it's box, setting it down, and returning to the storage room. 

Aurora's stuck in place, her eyes pinned on the Lavish Lady box he just set down. Her favorite flower was a peony. She adored foggy mornings, where the air is most fresh, and her favorite coffee was none other than a nice hazelnut coffee. 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and returned her focus back to her nearly finished display. Harry and Ginny had finished and gone back to the storage room for another task, and Aurora soon did the same.

They spent the next hour setting everything up, and eventually Fred went to his office to manage the number side of his business. Aurora sat next to the Pygmy Puff habitat and watched the small fuzzy animals lay next to each other, squeaking quietly. Harry and Ginny tidied up the store, making sure Fred won't have to worry about it. 

Aurora's eyes drifted to the storefront, where the large windows let in the sunlight. She watched as the sun went behind a cloud, and noticed how it was dipping low into the horizon. 

"Shouldn't we be heading back soon?" Says Aurora, catching the attention of the young couple. They looked towards the windows, before walking over where Aurora was, adoring the small animals. 

"Probably. I'm starved, anyways." Responds Harry, sticking his finger down to pet one of the creatures, who cooed in response. 

"I'll go tell Fred we're ready." Says Ginny, leaving to go receive her brother. When she's behind closed doors, Harry turns to Aurora, a look of worry on his face.

"I'm going to miss Gin." He says, making Aurora look up at him.

"She's leaving to Hogwarts soon, and this is the first year after we've been together that I won't be there with her." He says, taking his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose. 

"What if she meets someone new?" He asks nervously. 

"Harry, she's already been for six years. If she hadn't done it yet, I doubt she'd meet someone better than her Chosen One." She reassured, grabbing his hand and squeezing it slightly. He smiled slightly, but it faltered soon after. 

"What do I do while she's away?" He asks, running his free hand through his hair and turning his attention to the Pygmy Puffs. 

"You write her." She said, reminding him that he has methods of communication. He lets out a quiet huff, and looks back to Aurora with a small smile on his face. 

"It's just going to be hard, but I guess you're right." He said, taking a seat next to her. Aurora glanced up towards Fred's office, and saw him and his sister looking at some papers on his desk. 

"I've done long distance while I was at Hogwarts." She said, turning back to Harry, who looks intrigued. Her and Harry had been close for years, but she was never open with her personal relationships. 

"Yeah, me and Oliver-" She began, but was instantly cut off by Harry. 

"You and Wood? When?" He exclaims, standing back up and smiling down at her in shock. 

"Bloody hell, Harry, be a little louder, would you?" She said, making him snicker and sit back down. 

"After the incident in the library, him and Alicia split when she found out, and I was angry at him for not telling me, but we got close through the two months detention we had to serve. A few months before his graduation, we secretly got together. It was strange, being so secretive, but he claimed he really liked me, so I let it slide. Well, we lasted for around a year before he slept with Alicia and got back together with her without me knowing." She finished, and Harry just looked at her with an annoyed expression. 

"Blimey, Aurora, thanks for such an inspiring story, it really reassured me!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes. 

"Not the point, not the point. My point is, you've never done anything to hurt Ginny, you don't have a past of cheating and neither does she, and I believe you two truly love each other, so it'll be just fine." She stammered, and he just rolled his eyes again, but a smile eventually crept onto his face. 

"You're an idiot, Rory." He laughs, shaking his head. Aurora shrugs and laughs with him, standing up along with him and pulling him in for a hug. 

"I try, but seriously, I'm always here if you need me, I haven't figured out my profession yet so I'm always around." She says, smiling. He pulls away and looks towards the floor. 

"Speaking of, I'm thinking of becoming an auror, Moody inspired me in a sort." He mutters, and Aurora smiles at him, pulling him in for another hug. 

"That's brilliant, Harry, I'm sure you'll do lovely!" She says, and he gives her thanks, before Ginny and Fred come out of his office. Harry puts his finger to his lip quickly, signaling Aurora to keep that a secret, before turning to Ginny and smiling. 

"We're good to go, I just needed to finish a few things." Says Fred, waving his hand for them to follow him back to the chimney. They get to his office, and Harry and Ginny transport back to the house before Fred and Aurora, leaving them alone for a moment. 

Fred suddenly smacks his hand on Aurora's ass, making her let out a combination of a yelp and a moan. She turns around towards him, her hand laid on the now burning area where his hand just was. 

"Weasley!" She exclaimed, smacking him in the shoulder. He just laughs and moves around her to the fireplace, grabbing a small handful of floo powder. 

"See you back at home, Aura." He says, winking, before shouting his destination and tossing the powder down, bursting into a green flame. 

Aurora stood there dumbfounded, the stinging on her skin letting her know that there would be quite the hand mark planted. She turned the light in Fred's office off before getting her own handful of powder and traveling to the burrow, where Hermione was hopefully ready with dinner. 

She's thought it once, and she'll probably never stop thinking it, but Fred Weasley will surely be the death of her.


	13. fourteen

Aurora steps out from the fireplace, and is instantly hit with the smells of one of her favorite dishes: roast chicken and steamed vegetables. She notices the empty couch, and walks into the kitchen where everyone is, and sees Ron standing on his own two feet. 

"Ron, how's the leg?" She asks, taking a seat at the island. 

"Fine, but that's beside the point. Where are the cauldron cakes? The chocoballs? The droobles? The chocolate frogs? Did you forget about me and Mione while you were gone?" He asks, flabbergasted. Aurora's eyes widen because yes, she did actually forget their request to bring back goodies. 

"I'm sorry, Ron, we forgot while we were working in the shop." Says Harry, and Ron just rolls his eyes. 

"A shame is what it is." Mutters Hermione from the stove, where she's just finishing up cooking the meal. There's a salad alongside the hot food, which Aurora also loves. 

"Don't worry about it, I can go and get some while you're serving supper, and we can enjoy it afterwards, for dessert." Says Aurora, standing up from her stool. Ron's eyes instantly gleam at the mention of him getting sweets, but Hermione gives her a pitiful smile. 

"Don't worry about it, Aurora, you don't have to." She said, and Ron looks at her in disbelief. 

"No, she does have-" Whines Ron, but is interrupted by Hermione smacking him on the back of the head. 

"It's fine, I'll be back shortly." She says, leaving the kitchen and returning to the fireplace. Before she steps in, she decides apparating would be just as effective, and it wouldn't be so loud. 

She walks out the front door and transports herself to Fred's darkened office, but to her surprise, the lights in the rest of the shop are on. She vividly remembered turning them off, so she drew her wand in case it was a break in of some sort. 

She peaked out the window of the office, but the displays were too large to be able to see if anyone was in there. 

"Here we go." She muttered, sucking in a breath and opening the door quietly. She closed the door loudly behind her, and heard a bottle shatter from the front of the store. 

"Who's there?" She called out, walking to the front of the store. The smell of fire, pastries, and a quidditch field quickly fill her nose; it was amortentia that dropped. 

She walked to the Lavish Lady display, and saw Angelina standing there, swirling her wand to repair the broken bottle. Aurora held her wand up, pointing it menacingly at the girl, and Angelina did the same. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aurora said lowly, glaring at her. Angelina didn't falter, and she only glared back, squeezing her wand so hard to the point where her knuckles lightened. 

"Mind your business, you slag." She says back through clenched teeth. Aurora's eyes drop to her wand, and she put it down to her side, not wanting to start trouble in the twin's shop. 

"I'll repeat myself one more time, what the hell are you doing here?" She asks again, squeezing her wand by her side. Aurora was doing her best to keep her composure, but the insult, the wand in her face, and the fact that Angelina was trespassing was getting under her skin.

"I said mind your business." She replied, stepping towards Aurora, her wand nearly touching her nose. 

"You're trespassing, Johnson." Says Aurora, crossing her arms and not letting the wand in her face break her stone cold expression. 

"George gave me the key, you maggot." Ashe sneers, using her other hand to wave the key to the shop in her face, a sickening smirk on her lips. 

"I don't see George with you, how do I know you didn't steal it?" She spit back, narrowing her eyes at the girl. 

"I don't see Fred with you, or a key in your hands, so maybe you're the one in the wrong here, bitch." She says back, raising her eyebrows. Aurora scoffs in response, rolling her eyes. 

"You know who's in the wrong here, so tell me what the fuck you're doing in the shop without George." She yells, her face growing red from anger. Her breathing because heavy, and she swear she was seeing red. 

"I told you to mind your fucking business, you ass! You have no grounds to say I'm in the wrong, so piss off!" She yells, taking a step forward so her wand was now against Aurora's neck, piercing a small hole below her ear. 

Aurora gritted her teeth at the sting from the wand in her skin, but she sucked in a breath in held it, so Angelina couldn't tell the effects she was causing. She raised her chin to look up at the girl, causing the wand to scratch her. 

"I'm not stupid, Angelina. There are cameras in here that would show whatever dodgy stuff you were up to, and I'm not afraid to show Fred, so how about you tell me what the hell you were doing, before we find out for ourselves." She says in a low, steady voice, making Angelina's wand drop slightly, before she pulled it away altogether. 

"Accio camera!" She yelled, looking around the room to see any cameras. 

"Accio camera!" She yelled louder, a smile growing to her face before her wand returned to the bloody mark on Aurora's neck, making her strong expression drop, and her eyes widen. 

"What a liar you are, Aurora," She says, the sickening smile plastered to her lips, "I don't like liars." She finished, dropping her head level to Aurora's, her wand digging into her neck. 

"Angelina, what the hell are you doing here?" Aurora repeats at a whisper, her eyes still widened. Angelina let's out a laugh, letting her head fall back. Aurora takes the opportunity to step back and draw her own wand, a small drop of blood forming where the wand was previously in her neck. 

"I'm not scared of you, McGonagall." She sneers, stepping forward to where their wands are almost touching. Aurora would be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous of what Angelina was planning on doing, but she didn't want her to know that. 

"I'm not scared of you, Johnson." She repeats her words, which makes Angelina clench her jaw. 

"I'm done fooling around with you, so either leave me the hell alone, or I'll make you." She sneers, lowering her wand to point at Aurora's chest. 

"What the hell are you doing in the shop, Angelina?" She asks again, and Angelina's nostrils flared as her eyes widened. Before Aurora had any time to react, Angelina stepped back and began to swirl her wand. 

"Sectumsem-"

"Aurora?" Says Fred from his office door. Angelina drops her wand quickly, hiding it behind her, and Aurora does the same, hoping Fred can't see them behind the display. Angelina plasters on a fake smile and steps into the open, where she greets Fred seductively. 

"Angelina? What the hell are you doing here? Where's George? Where's Aurora?" He stammers, and Aurora is snapped out of her paralyzed state when she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

"I saw Aurora in here while I was checking on something for George, he gave me the key," Says Angelina, waving the key around for Fred to see, "I was just leaving, but I wanted to just have a chat before I left." She finished, the lie rolling off her tongue as if it was the truth. 

"Aurora, you were taking awhile so I wanted to check up and see if you were alright. Have you gotten the candy yet?" Asks Fred in his soft voice, and she shakes her head, making sure to cover the hole in her neck. 

"I was just about to, I apologize." She said at nearly a whisper, and saw Angelina glaring at her over her shoulder, her hand on her wand as a threat. 

"It's alright, we'll just get them and go. Nice seeing you, Angelina." He deadpans, his mouth in a straight line. Angelina says her good nights and walks out of the store, locking the front door behind her. 

Aurora didn't know what to say, or whether or not to tell Fred about what happened, so she just walked towards the sweets section, making sure to not grab any of the prankster ones. 

"Oh, this must've fallen." Says Fred from behind her, and she turned to see him pick up the pink vile and put it back on the display before he came to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. Aurora flinched slightly at the contact, still shaken up from her encounter with Angelina, and Fred noticed immediately. 

"Hey, you alright?" He asks softly, turning her to look at him. Aurora mustered a small smile and nodded at him, turning her attention back to picking out the sweets that Ron requested. Fred could probably tell that she didn't want to speak, so he let her be, helping her gather desserts for their friends. 

"Ready to go?" He asks, and Aurora nods at him. He turns and heads for his office, Aurora following close behind. 

Before she went into the room, she turned around, her eyes falling on the Lavish Lady display, and her hand gently came up to touch the wand wound on her neck, which was bleeding slightly from how hard Angelina had it pressing into her skin. 

"Aurora?" Asks Fred, and she snapped out of her thoughts, smiling at him and going to the fireplace that Fred came from. 

"Yeah, sorry, I'm coming." She responded quietly, grabbing a handful of floo powder with her free hand, bursting into a green flame as she returned to the burrow to hopefully take her mind off of whatever the hell just happened.


	14. fourteen

The group ate the meal alongside some elderflower wine, chatting amongst each other. Aurora was quieter than usual, her mind racing with memories of her meet up with Angelina. 

She decided not to tell the others, thinking it would only cause more drama. Aurora was just going to do her best to avoid her at all costs, and hope that George won't get hurt. It may be a selfish decision, but she was final.

Molly and Arthur had sent a letter saying they'd be returning tomorrow, two days before Ginny and Hermione returned to Hogwarts. Everyone was pretty tired from such a boring day, so they parted ways to separate bedrooms, but Ron stayed on the couch so he wouldn't have to take the stairs quite yet. 

Before Aurora closed her door behind her, Fred placed his hand on the knob, preventing her from shutting it all the way. She turned back around and met eyes with the tall redhead, who looked down at her with a concerned expression on his face. 

"Hey, Aura, can we talk?" He whispers, and she nodded at him, letting him come into the room. She took a seat at her desk, brushing through her hair, while he sat at the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees. 

"What's going on tonight?" He asks, making her turn towards him. 

"Pardon?" She asks, and he lets out a sigh. 

"I can read you, Aurora, and I can tell something's bothering you. I'm not the brightest, but I'd like to help you if I can." He says softly, and she smiles at him. 

She didn't want to drop the bomb that Angelina is threatening her life, but he could tell something was getting to her. Of course, that wasn't the only thing getting to her; Fred was running through her mind. 

"Fire, pastries, and a fresh quidditch field." She said, making Fred furrow his eyebrows. 

"Come again?" He asks, and she sets down her brush, standing up and going to stand in front of him, her arms lazily crossed over her chest. 

"That's what I smelled when you held the amortentia. Fire, pastries, and a fresh quidditch field." She repeated, and she could see the wheels begin to turn in Fred's head, when his eyes dropped to the floor. 

"I smelled you, Fred." She blurted out, making his eyes meet hers. A smile crept onto his face, and he intertwined his hands, fiddling with his thumbs. 

"You smelled me." He repeated, making a small smile form on Aurora's lips. 

"I did." She responded, and he stood up in front of her, the height difference making her bend her neck to look up at him. 

"Brilliant news, Aura, I smelled you, as well." He whispered, pulling her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he placed a hand on the back of her head, kissing the top. She pulled away and looked up at him, and he let his hands rest on her waist. 

"What does this mean...?" She asks, looking up into his light brown eyes. His calm, happy expression didn't falter, and he tilted his head to the side as he spoke to her. 

"I want to see where this goes, you and I." He replied, making Aurora's brows furrow slightly. 

"What about the family, or Harry, or Hermione, or-" She starts, but is cut off by Fred putting his hand on the side of her face. 

"We can talk to them, if you'd like. Everyone you mentioned loves you deeply, and I think they'd be happy for you, for us." He says, and Aurora's heart melts in her chest. She was so accustomed to Fred's goofy, boyish side, that when she's introduced to the soft, romantic side, she can't help the butterflies that burst in her chest.

"So you really want to do this?" She asked, smiling up at him. 

"I do. Aurora McGonagall, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asks, biting his lip in anticipation. 

"I'd love to." She said in just above a whisper, and he pulls her in for a kiss. She could feel him smiling into it, and it only made her happier. He pulled away and let out a huff, running a hand through his hair. 

"I was hoping you'd say that, or this moment was gonna get quiet awkward." He says, making Aurora laugh and lean her forehead against his chest. 

"Can you stay with me tonight?" She asks, now taking her turn to bite her lip in anticipation. Fred tilts her chin up to look at him, and he nods at her. 

"I'd love to." He responds, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. She turned towards her wardrobe to grab some pajamas, and began to take off her shirt, before realizing Fred's still in the room. 

"Close your eyes." She spits out, making a goofy grin come to his face. 

"Hey, sweetheart, I don't know if you recall correctly, but I've seen you fully naked before." He retorts, shaking his head slightly. The mention of their alone time together made her cheeks flush red. 

"Close your eyes, Weasley!" She exclaims, and he raises his hands in defense, compliantly closing his eyes. She stood for a moment to make sure his eyes stayed closed, before quickly changing into her pajamas. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." She said, and Fred opened them, letting them scan over her body in the comfortable clothes. 

"You look ravishing." He whispered, making her blush again. She giggled before crossing the room, straddling his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another hug, and his arms make their way around her waist. 

"As much as I love having you on my lap, I need to change, as well." He said, making Aurora chuckle and slide off his lap and onto the bed. He stands up and walks to the door, letting her know that he would be right back, before slipping into the hallway. 

Aurora falls back into her mattress, staring up at the ceiling in silence. Her hand absentmindedly went to her neck as she once again recollected the events from the night. 

There was no other explanation other than she's downright mad. She didn't fully know what she was doing in the shop, but she definitely knew she was up to no good, probably shoplifting. The thought of Angelina hurting her own boyfriend's and Fred's business was appalling on it's own, and she would have to tell George at some point. Her and George were rather close, and she didn't want to see him get hurt. 

Even though the obvious choice seemed so clear, yet the feeling of Angelina's wand digging into her neck kept her silent. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was afraid of Angelina Johnson. 

A knock on her door drew her from her thoughts, and she turned her head to see Fred walking in, wearing sweatpants and a white tee. He walked to the bed and crawled to the side that Aurora wasn't laying over, and slipped under the blanket. 

"Join me?" He asks, motioning for her to get in bed the proper way. She smiled at him and crawled under the blanket, where he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into his side. 

He grabbed the Deluminator from her nightstand, and took the light from the lamp on her desk, before tossing it to the floor. The room fell into darkness and quiet, the only sounds Aurora heard were Fred's breathing, and his heartbeat. 

"Goodnight, Aura." He whispered, squeezing her gently. 

"Goodnight, Freddie." She responded, shutting her eyes and waiting for sleep to succumb her. 

She remained restless for awhile, and the soft snores coming from Fred let her know that he was sleeping soundly, which made her happy. He went to sleep knowing that Fred helped her, and made her happy. 

Little did he know, he only helped a part of her issues. 

—

The night passed peacefully after Aurora finally got to sleep, and waking up in Fred's arms uninterrupted was like a dream. 

They said their good mornings, kissed through the normal morning bad breath, and parted ways to continue about their lives normally. The feeling of comfort and normalcy between them even though a new relationship formed was a good feeling. 

Fred left to the shop early in the morning to do some last minute business management before trying to open in time for the next Hogwarts year, and without George, it would be pretty time consuming, so he let Aurora know it would more than likely be a day trip. 

Aurora now laid in the den, with a warm cup of hazelnut coffee, watching A Walk To Remember, a romantic muggle movie that she adored. The others hadn't woke yet, Ron sleepily moved to his room with Hermione late last night, and George and his parents are yet to return, so she enjoyed the peace and quiet she was getting.

She got to a scene where the pair went stargazing, and it reminded her that she needed to send that letter to Neville about her becoming a professor at Hogwarts, and she cut the movie off, getting up to go do so. 

On her way up the stairs, she met Hermione, who had just woken up, leaving Ron's room. 

"Morning, Mione." She smiled at the tired girl, who waved back, taking the half full cup of coffee from her hands and taking a sip, making Aurora scoff. 

"I'll be taking this, thank you." She smirked, continuing to walk down the stairs. She rolled her eyes, laughing quietly to herself as she continued to head towards her room. 

She reached in her desk and grabbed the sealed letter, whistling for Errol and waiting for him to get to her window, where she then told it Neville's information, and sent the bright owl on it's way. 

Feeling relieved that she got a task off of her to-do list, she leaned back in her chair, smiling to herself. 

Looking back down at the parchment in the open drawer, she picked up a piece and a fresh quill, and doing something she hadn't done in ages: writing out her feelings. 

It was a mind clearing activity she religiously used throughout her Hogwarts years, that helped her manage her stresses. 

After speaking her feelings for Fred aloud, and having him say his as well, that made her feel much better. Sending Errol with the letter for Neville made her more confident about her future at Hogwarts, and she didn't feel a need to write about her future profession at the moment. 

Her biggest issue was Angelina, and she was going to pour her heart and soul into writing about every little thought, feeling, and event that's happened having to do with the girl.


	15. fifteen

Angelina Johnson.   
Angelina Johnson.   
Angelina Johnson.   
The name alone brings me rage, but the name alone brings me the most fear I've felt since I was a baby. Hating someone is a terrible feeling that's tearing me up inside, but I know I hate her. All the reasons she's given me to hate her. I can't help it. When her and George first got together, it was strange to have someone new around, but we'd all do anything for George, and we did our best to accept her. Their relationship was fresh and new, so I'm disappointed to say that it didn't end after she Stupefied me. She harmed me. She casted a spell on me for something that happened years ago, something I've already regretted in my life. I think she was just trying to find a reason to make me look foul, for some reason I can't tell. I have all the reasons in the world to make her look bad, but I'm a decent human being who wouldn't dare do a thing that she did, and I'm only speaking about the first bad incident. After that, she had George swooning for her like a puppy looking for a forever family. George seemed to completely forget what happened, and it broke my heart to see one of my best friends choose such a horrid girl over me. It was painful. After the incident, I wasn't afraid of her, I was angry and confused. I only felt fear when she threatened my life, when she nearly casted Septum Sempra. She was going to hurt me, and in a very bad way, if it hadn't been for Fred. I was looking out for the twins, and she threatened me. She held her wand to my neck so hard it left a lasting mark, that, might I say, is really hard to hide from other people. I'm afraid of what she has the potential to do, and I hate it. I hate her. I hate her for taking George to the cabins so he can't even see his little sister and his good friend off for their last years at Hogwarts. I hate her. I'm scared of her. I despise her. I fear her. I don't know what I can do about the situation, but I hate everything about it.   
Angelina Johnson.   
Angelina Johnson.   
Angelina fucking Johnson.

She stared down at the words she wrote, stared at them for what felt like forever. She picked up the parchment by the corner, careful not to smear the fresh ink, and walked over to her window, opening it and holding the letter outside, along with her wand. 

Her tradition at Hogwarts was to write out her feelings, and burn them directly after, so her and nobody else could read or feel those specific words and feelings ever again. It may have made her sound mad, but it genuinely cleared her thoughts, and she was already beginning to feel better. 

"Incendio." She muttered, and watched as the small burst of fire lit her parchment, the flame consuming her writing. She released the paper before the flame reached her fingers, and watched as it diminished into ashes in the wind.

She sat at the window, breathing in the slightly smokey yet fresh air, and let herself think about her clouded head for just a moment, before letting out a long sigh and closing the window, leaving her worries behind. 

She stood in the center of her room, and looked around at the clutter she's gathered over the years. Cleaning is much easier when a wand is available to do the work for you, but nothing calms the mind more than easy manual labor. 

Molly and Arthur would be returning tomorrow, so Aurora took it upon herself to tidy up the place for the two, as a welcome home gift. 

—

"Rory, you have a wand, remember?" Says Hermione from the couch, where she reads through one of her many books. Aurora was currently sweeping the floor of the den, gathering up the dust and dirt the Weasley's messily gathered, her included. 

"Manual labor makes me feel good sometimes." She mutters, sticking her tongue out slightly in concentration as she lifts the rug with one foot, balancing on the other while she swept. Her ankles were more unstable than the average 20 year old, so she was quite wobbly while doing so, but she didn't mind. 

"If you insist...?" Questioned Hermione from the couch, taking the last sip of Aurora's coffee. She watched as Aurora swept every inch of the lower level, sweat beads forming on her forehead. 

"Great, now I'll wait until after breakfast and I'll wash up the dishes." She said, putting the broom back where she found it. Hermione put her book down on the coffee table, crossing her legs and looking up at Aurora with a concerned face. 

"Rory, what's the matter with you? Does this have to do with Fred?" She asks, the second part as a whisper, making Aurora's eyes widen. 

"No, no, bloody hell, me and Fred are...fine." She stammered, contemplating whether or not she could tell Hermione about the new couple in the house. Fred had said he was fine with them knowing, but it was so soon, and she didn't know yet. 

"Just fine?" She asked, a smirk coming to her face. Aurora's mouth fell open slightly, and a smile crept onto her face as she sat on the couch next to the girl. 

"I fancy him, quite a bit, actually." Aurora admits, making Hermione laugh quietly. 

"I can tell that much myself, thank you." She snorted, making Aurora's cheeks flush red at the memory of her walking in. 

"If that's not the problem, what is?" She followed up, the laughter dying down. 

"It's nothing, really, I just sent a letter to Neville this morning about becoming a professor at Hogwarts, and I'm nervous as to what I'll get back." She said, only partially lying. Her future was indeed stressful to figure out, but Hermione didn't need the drama of what was truly putting her in maid mode. She wrote the letter, she burned it, she was fine. 

"Aurora, that's brilliant! You'd be perfect as a professor, of Astronomy, I presume?" She asks, and Aurora nods, making Hermione smile at her. She leans forward in her crosslegged position, pulling the girl in for a hug.

"I've always adored what's above, everything about it. I could go on for hours about constellations, galaxies, black holes, the ever expanding universe, all of it. I think that job would make me truly happy." She rambles, and Hermione just looks at her with a smile. Hermione, being the brightest witch of her age, knew the facts well, but she never studied as in depth into the topic as Aurora had. 

"I think you'll do great." She whispered, crinkling her nose and pulling her into another hug. 

"Means a lot, Mione." Aurora replied, getting back off the couch and heading to the back door. 

"Where are you headed now?" Asks Hermione from the den, wondering why she jumped up so quickly. 

"I have time to do some gardening before breakfast!" She shouts as she's closing the door behind her. 

Aurora walked over to the shed, filled with miscellaneous garden tools, yard work tools, and quidditch props. She was never good in herbology, and she quite hated anything having to do with outside work, but it was a time filler. 

She grabbed some gloves and a trowel and headed over to Molly's bed of flowers she grows. Molly always asked her children what their favorite flowers were, and she planted ten of each flower. 

Bill's favorite was the banket flower, so it started with ten of those. Charlie enjoyed poppies, so there were some of those as well. Percy didn't want to choose a flower, but Molly's a very convincing woman, and got him to admit to liking carnations. George was a sucker for hibiscus flowers, and his twin liked dahlia's. Ron was upfront and admitted to loving bellflowers. Ginny, their only blood related daughter, favored tulips. 

Arthur and Molly both enjoyed buttercup flowers, so there were twenty of those planted. After their children, Molly took it upon herself to take in her children's friends and loved ones as well. Harry got a patch of hollyhock's, Hermione loved foxgloves, Aurora fancied the peony, and Fleur got herself some sacred lotus flowers planted. 

Overall, there were 130 flowers in Molly's garden, and it was a beautiful array of colors. It was also hell on earth to go about without a little use of magic to assist her. Aurora sucked in a breath and got on her hands and knees, picking out any weeds that have grown in since the last time Molly tended to them. 

She spent hours making sure no weeds were seen, the plants were watered, and any wilted flower was replaced. Standing up, she wiped her brow with her wrist and looked up at the sun, seeing that it was now directly over her, and the rays were probably going to leave a nasty sunburn. 

Any negative thoughts she previously had were far from clouding her mind, and she could only focus on the work she accomplished, and how it made her feel good that she would make Arthur and Molly proud. 

Her back ached from bending over so long, and she was physically exhausted, but it was worth it. She was feeling good, she was feeling happy. Her mind drifted to Fred as she walked back to the shed to put the tools back. 

He asked Aurora to be his girlfriend, and she said yes. 

If she was told a year ago that this was the case, she would've thought it was mad. She fancied Fred for some time, there's so much to adore about the boy. 

The way his red hair fell against his forehead. How his eyes crinkle when he smiles. The sound of his laugh brightens even in the darkest of times. His fun, loving, childlike demeanor. Everything. 

She smiled to herself as she walked in the back door, and is met with everyone in the kitchen, just chatting over some snacks. Their heads turned as Aurora walked in, and Ginny instantly crinkled her nose at the sight of her. 

"Bloody hell, Rory, you smell like shit." She snorted, laughing slightly. 

"And look like it, too." Chuckled Ron, earning both of them a smack on the back of the head as she walked by. 

"Oh, shut it, you two." She yelled as she walked to the bathroom to freshen up, desperately needing to wash away the dirt from her labor. 

She let the hot water run over her, rinsing away the dirty surface. She took in a deep breath, the steamy air filling her lungs, and let it out, feeling relieved. 

Normal people wouldn't think of cleaning and garden work as a form of self care, but Aurora believed it to be, and she used it just as such. George and Angelina were still away, and she wasn't stressing their return. Everything is fine, in her mind, and that was good. 

Though, she dearly missed Fred, which isn't something she previously had to worry about. New relationship, new concerns.


	16. sixteen

A knock on the door draws Aurora out of her dazed state. She pulls back the shower curtain and looks into the steamy bathroom, seeing that no one has entered her, but another knock comes from the outside of the door.

"Hello?" She shouts, blinking through the water running in her eyes from her wet hair. The door opens, and she sees a tall red haired boy stick his head in, smiling at her. 

"Fred?" She asks, and he steps fully in, shutting the door behind him. He was dressed in a nice pair of trousers and a deep purple button down, but the top three were unbuttoned. He looked worn out, but he was still the most attractive man Aurora had ever seen. 

"Hey, darling." He said lowly, leaning himself against the counter and letting his eyes run over her facial features. 

"Your cheeks and nose are burnt." He said, frowning slightly. Aurora subconsciously brought a hand up to touch her warm face, and she laughed quietly. 

"I was in the garden for awhile, I must've lost track of time as the sun went up." She said, and he smiled, shaking his head as he looked to the ground. 

"You're the only person I know who can do magic, but chooses not to." He says, looking back up at her. She goes back behind the shower curtain to where the hot water can run over her head, the burning sensation in her cheeks magnified. 

"I thought you said you would be all day?" She asked, hearing him shuffle on the other side of the curtain. 

"I didn't want to disappoint you if I was later than what I said, so I thought it would be best to surprise you instead." He admits, and Aurora smiled to herself under the stream. 

There are noticeable changes already from being in a relationship with him. A small act of romance that means the world to her, would've never happened just three days ago, and she quite liked the change for the better. 

"I appreciate that very much, thank you." She responds, turning off the water. She pokes her head out and points at the towel hung on the back of the door, and Fred smirks at her, grabbing it and putting it behind his back. 

"Very funny, sweetheart, now hand me my towel, please." She groans, rolling her eyes. Fred's smirk only widens, and he takes the towel and holds it above his head. 

"Come and get it, McGonagall." He said lowly, his eyes daring her to make a move. 

She raised her eyebrows at his request, and when his mischievous gaze didn't falter, she sucked in a sharp breath. Fred gave her a sense of confidence she never previously had, and she was never embarrassed around him, which allowed her to do such a thing. 

She pulled back the curtain, and Fred's eyes immediately traveled over her bare, wet body, her skin glowing in the light streaming in from the window. She slowly walked over to where he was standing, and made sure to make her hip movements dramatic as she walked. 

"Fuck...muffilato." He hastily muttered, nearly dropping his wand in the process. Aurora continued to slowly walk to him, and put her hands on his chest when she reached him, unbuttoning a few more buttons. 

She presses her body against his, and feel his trousers tighten beneath her, his arm dropping to rest on his head. She dragged her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck as she planted kisses on his exposed skin, making him drop his head back against the door. 

Her hands make their way to his hair, and she tangles one of them, tugging at the roots. He lets out a groan, and she snatched the towel from his hand while his guard is down. She backs away, looking at his now wet clothing and disbelief written all over his face. 

"Thank you very much." She chirped, slipping past him and opening the door. He was speechless, the bulge in his pants prominent. She walked out and began to close the door on the boy, frozen, but turned back around for a quick moment. 

"My apologies for your wasted charm." She said, turning on her heel and closing the door behind her. 

She nearly ran to her room and shut the door behind her, leaning against it. She couldn't tell if the heat in her cheeks was from the sunburn, or how flustered she was. Presumably both. 

Aurora couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, and she kept the smile as she walked to her wardrobe to find some clothes to put on. Before she had the chance to pick out a jumper, a knock at the door made her stop in her tracks. 

She turned around just as Fred was opening her door, and he shut it quickly behind him. She didn't even have time to speak before he crossed the room and had her up against the wardrobe, his hands on either side of her head. 

Without saying a word, his eyes drifted down to her lips and back up to hers, waiting for an okay to start. She gave the slightest nod that was nearly undetectable, but he picked up on it and instantly connected their lips. 

His hands dropped from the wardrobe, one finding it's way to her hip, and the other wrapped around her neck. She started to bring her hands to his hair, but he pulled away, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head, against the wardrobe with one hand. 

She was only dressed in a towel, and it began to slip down since his body wasn't there to hold it up. Fred watched as the towel slipped down, and caught it just before it dropped below her chest, and a glint of mischief was in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Allow me?" He asks at just a whisper, and Aurora nods her head in response. In one swift movement, Fred ripped her towel away and discarded it across the room, his hand coming to her waist.

"That little performance in the restroom was quite enjoyable," He says lowly, causing a shiver to go down Aurora's spine, "But now it's my turn."

Aurora felt his arms wrap around her thighs, and he lifted her with ease, laying her roughly down onto the bed. He stood positioned between her legs, and pulled his shirt over his head with one arm, his torso muscles flexing. 

Aurora couldn't find any words to say, so she gaped at him while he ran a hand through his now tussled hair. His hands came down on either side of her head, and he bent down to her level, kissing her passionately, his tongue slipping into her mouth. 

Fred naturally rolled his hips as he made out with her, which caused moans to come from Aurora's lips. He pulled away, and she could see his eyes fill with lust as he casted the silencing charm, before dropping his head to her neck, nibbling and sucking at her sweet spot. 

Aurora wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing more pressure to her core. She arched her back into him, and he slowly dropped to his knees, kissing down her body as he moved to her clit. One arm wrapped around her thigh to keep her legs open, and his other fingers pushed into her, making a loud moan come from her lips. Fred lifted his head up, his fingers still pumping in and out of her at a quickening pace, and he smirked as he saw her head thrown back and her mouth hung open. 

"Let it out, sweetheart, I love hearing you moan." He said against her core, the vibrations making Aurora buck her hips slightly and let out a louder moan. She felt her high coming, and her eyes fluttered shut at the heat spreading through her thighs. 

Right before her orgasm came crashing down, Fred suddenly pulled back, leaving her breathing heavy. She sat up and looked at him with a frown on her face, and watched as he stood up and unbuttoned his trousers. Her eyes met his, and he smirked as he undid his belt with one hand, pulling it off and laying it on the bed. 

"You don't finish until I let you, now get on your knees." He said, backing away from the bed. His demanding tone nearly brought Aurora to her high by itself, but she did as she was told. She kneeled in front of the boy, her wetness dripping down her thighs. 

She saw the size of the bulge protruding against his trousers, and he slid them down his legs, leaving him in only his boxers. Aurora looked up at him and he shot her a small smile, before his hands came to the waistband, and he pulled those down as well. 

A mixture of a gasp and a moan came out as she saw the length in it's entirety. Pre-cum glistened on his tip, and Aurora's eyes widened at the sight. She brought her hand up and gripped the base, sucked in a breath, and took the rest in her mouth. 

A deep groan came from Fred's throat as she bobbed her head up and down, her hand pumping the part she couldn't reach. He grabbed her hair and tugged back slightly, making sure to keep it out of her face. 

"Fuck, Aurora..." He groaned, laying his head back and shutting his eyes as she swirled her tongue over the tip. 

She pulled her head back and made eye contact with the red haired boy as she licked a strip up his shaft, making his mouth drop open. She felt him twitch in her mouth as she kept going, so she removed her hand and took him all the way in her mouth. Tears brimmed her eyes as he hit the back of her throat over and over, and she gagged before pulling back slightly, bringing her hand back to his base. 

Fred's hands started pulling at the roots of her hair, making her moan against his dick, and the vibrations sent him over the edge. She felt him finish in her mouth, the warm liquid hitting the back of her throat. She slowly sucked as she felt him finish, and she used her tongue to clean him up before swallowing. 

She looked up at him while licking her lips, a few tears wetting her cheeks. His breathing was heavy, and he looked down at her with a smile on his face, dropping his arms to help lift her off her knees. He sat her on the end of the bed and knelt in front of her, taking one of his hands and brushing her hair back. 

"Worn out, are we?" He chuckles, and Aurora nods her head, swallowing against her already raw throat. Fred's happy demeanor drops completely, and a devilish smirk comes to his face, his eyes darkened. 

"I'm not finished with you, sweetheart. We're just getting started."


	17. seventeen

A wave of euphoria and excitement mixed with anticipation and a little bit of fear of what's to come rushed through Aurora's body at his words. Fred had a smirk on his face while he stared at her tired eyes from in between her legs, and it drove her mad, mad enough to the point where adrenaline covered up the soreness in her throat. 

Suddenly, Fred dipped his head down, his tongue coming in contact with her clit, and she moaned loudly as he swirled at a quickening pace, his hands squeezing her thighs. She was still stimulated from the first time he fingered her, so as he pushed his fingers back into her core, she moaned loudly at the sensitivity. 

"I want to hear you moan my name, darling." He rasped, and Aurora did as she was told. 

"F-Fred, fuck–please, please don't stop." She moaned out, her hands gripping onto her bedsheets, as if she would lose it if she let go. The sound of his name coming out of her mouth filled Fred with lust, and he pumped his fingers faster while sucking at her sweet spot, making Aurora's legs clench around him at her building orgasm. 

Fred could tell that she was close by her tightening walls, and he slowed his finger movements, curling them so they directly struck her G spot. The new found feeling sent waves of pleasure racking through Aurora's body, and she couldn't hold back anymore. 

"Cum for me, princess." He groaned from between her legs, and Aurora followed suit. Her orgasm hit her hard, and her legs shook as a feeling of pure euphoria and pleasure washed over her. Fred continued to pump his fingers through her high, and licked a strip up the center to clean the mess. While holding eye contact, he put his fingers in his mouth, licking off the evidence of Aurora's orgasm. 

Aurora laid her head back against the bed, her breathing now heavy, and her legs weak. Fred crawls up the bed so he's positioned over her, and he puts his weight into one arm, and brushes her hair out of her face with the other, smiling down at her. 

"You look ravishing when my fingers are in you." He said, making Aurora blush wildly beneath him. Her eyes flutter open, and she can't help but pull him down on top of her, kissing him sweetly. He kisses her back gently, both of his hands cupping her face, and he pulls away and plants a kiss on her nose. 

"Flip over." He says, catching Aurora off guard. 

"Pardon?" She says through her heavy breaths, making that familiar smirk come to his face, the smirk that never fails to bring butterflies to her stomach. 

"You heard me. Now, flip over, Aurora." He demands again, his eyebrow raising. She hesitates for a moment before rolling over onto her stomach. Fred grabs her upper thighs and pulls her down so she's bent over the bed, and he spreads her legs, making a moan slip from her lips. 

Before she could say anything, he brings his hands to her shoulders, digging his thumbs into her back. He massaged her back, getting rid of the built up knots in her muscles, and she let out a happy groan at the feeling of relief it was bringing her. 

"Freddie, this feels-" She began to praise him, but he snatched a hand away and grabbed the belt he discarded on the bed previously, bringing it down with a hard smack against her bare ass, making her yelp in surprise. She turned her head back to look at him in shock, and watched as he continued to massage her with one hand, and loosely held the belt in his other. 

"Quiet." He simply said, giving her a pointed look. 

"But, Fred-" She started again, but the familiar feeling of the belt came with another slap on her ass, this time drawing a moan from her lips. 

"Let me please you, Aurora," He said, setting the belt down onto the bed beside them, "You speak, you receive another smack until I'm done, is that what you want?" He asks, and Aurora bites her lip at the thought. 

"Maybe I do..." She says quietly, and Fred's firm hand pauses where it was on her back. 

"That's my girl." She hears him say from behind her, and she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist. Fred sits down on the edge of the bed and lays her across his lap, one hand wrapping around her hair, and the other resting on her already burning ass. 

"Now, tell me what you want." He says lowly, his fingers pressing into her red skin. She feels her face heat up at the thought of telling him what she wants, and before she spoke up, she feels Fred's hand come down hard on her, while his other hand pulled her hair back so her back arched against his legs. She let out a loud moan at the feeling, and the tension in her hair released, letting her drop her head back against his thigh. 

"I want to hear you say it, Aurora." He repeats, slightly louder than before. She still wasn't fully prepared to voice her needs to him, since she was slightly embarrassed of him finding out one of her kinks, and she received another hard slap against her ass before she spoke, resulting in another loud moan. 

"I'll ask one more time, Aurora, tell me what you want." He demands, slightly tugging at the roots of her hair. 

"I-I want you to spank me, Fred, please." She breathed out, and though she wasn't looking at the boy, she knew he had that devilish grin on his face. 

"Good girl." He rasped, and she felt another hard smack, harder than the others, and she jumped against him, a moan falling out of her mouth. Her head rested on his thigh, and he soothingly rubbed the now bright red skin, bringing goosebumps to her legs. 

Her breathing was heavy, and her body was sore, but she had never felt the urge to keep going more than she felt it right now. Fred whispered praises to her as he rubbed her skin, and it somehow gave her the strength and confidence to follow her urges. 

"Fred, I don't want to stop..." She basically moaned out, and his hand paused where it was. She slid off of his lap and onto her knees in front of him, looking up at him with lust in her eyes. 

"I know I said it before out of excitement, but I mean it this time. I want you." She said, and his eyes widened. He had already gotten a hard-on from pleasing her, so he was more than ready to keep it going. 

"Are you sure about this, Aurora?" He asks, wanting to make sure she wasn't just doing this to please him. She bit her lip and nodded, but he raised an eyebrow at her, silently requesting a verbal response. 

"Yes, I've never been more sure about anything." She said while getting up and straddling his waist, his dick rubbing against her core. She kissed him deeply, and his arms wrapped around her waist while he kissed her back. 

She pulled away and a smile grew on her lips, the same goofy grin displayed across his own face. He picked her up and spun them around so she's now laying on the bed, and they both giggle at the sudden twirling. Fred gets himself positioned between her legs, and he brushes the hair out of her face and looks deeply into her eyes. 

"Just to be clear, you do want this, right? You want-"

"Please fuck me, Fred Weasley." Begs Aurora, and the sound of her voice asking for sex filled him with lust, and he suddenly pushed into her, making her nearly scream out at the size. He slowly pushed in completely, filling her with his full length, and gave her time to adjust, before pulling out and pushing back in slowly, receiving another loud moan from Aurora. 

Fred checks her face for any signs, and though she felt pain, the pleasure was immense, and her eyes silently urged him to continue. He began to slowly quicken his pace, and propped up one of his arms on the headboard above her. 

He continued to rock his hips into hers, her moans filling the room alongside his own. Her nails dug into his shoulders, slowly dragging down his back, surely leaving deep red marks. She could tell he was holding himself back, and he was worried he would hurt her in some way, so she opened her tightly shut eyes, making eye contact with him. 

"H-Harder, please fuck me harder." She breathlessly moaned out, and she could see his eyes visibly darken at the request. He began to rock his hips faster against hers, and his free hand came to her throat, squeezing lightly. The repetitive hits against her G spot sent waves of pleasure through her body with each stroke, and she couldn't hold back the loud moans leaving her mouth, her head falling against the pillow. 

"Fuck, Aurora..." He moaned out, pulling his dick nearly all the way out before slamming it back in, making Aurora scream out beneath him. He repeated the same action, his pace quickening, and Aurora threw her head back against the pillow. 

Fred removed his hand from around her neck, and brought his thumb down to her clit. He rubbed her sweet spot as he slammed into her, and the newfound pleasure was bringing Aurora's orgasm quickly. She was still sensitive from her last orgasm, and all her senses were raised, making the feeling of his dick deep inside of her even more pleasurable. 

"Flip over, darling." He groaned out, and she did what she was told, rolling over onto her hands and knees. Fred pushed in between her shoulder blades, so she was only propped up on her knees, and he spread those even farther apart, the soreness making Aurora moan loudly. 

He didn't hesitate to slam back into her, his same quick pace only getting faster. She buried her head into the pillow in an attempt to muffle her moans, but the new angle made her scream out at nearly every stroke. 

Fred could feel that Aurora was close to another orgasm, and he felt his quickly approaching as well. His thrusts were getting sloppy, and sweat beads formed along his hair line. 

"Cum for me, princess." He groaned out, bringing his hand down hard on her ass, making a loud moan come from her lips. He continued to thrust into her while waiting for her to finish. 

"Fuck, F-Fred, I-" She moaned out, but was cut off by an even harder slap against her red skin. The combination of Fred's hand against her burning skin, his hard thrusts into her, and his fingers rubbing her sweet spot drove her over the edge, and her orgasm came crashing over her. 

She screamed out his name as she finished, and Fred thrusted into her through her high. Aurora clenched around him, and Fred soon reached his own high, letting out a deep groan as he finished deep inside of her. He sloppily thrusted into her a few more times before pulling out, collapsing on the bed next to her. She rolled onto her side, cuddling into Fred's chest. 

Their breathing was heavy, their heartbeats were fast, and their bodies radiated heat. Fred gently placed a hand on her hip, and stroked her soft skin with his thumb. 

Aurora's eyes became heavy, and soft whimpers left her lips as she turned around to look at Fred. The sunlight coming through her window struck his sweaty skin in such a way that he glistened, and she was awestruck at how handsome he looked, even after such an activity. 

"Fred, that was..." She started, a red tint coming to her cheeks. He just smiled down at her, his hand coming to tuck a strand of hair out of her face. 

"That was bloody brilliant, if you ask me." He breathed out, making Aurora laugh. She innocently bit her lip before leaning up to plant a gentle kiss on his lips, burying her face in his chest afterwards. 

Fred chuckled at the gentle act, and he reached down to grab the sheet to wrap them in, since they were far too hot to be covered with her comforter. He wrapped a strong arm around her small frame, and put his head on top of her own, smelling the sweet smell of her shampoo. 

He could tell Aurora was exhausted, from their private time together, and the rest of her day, and he felt the same. He felt his own eyes become heavy, and Aurora's did the same. 

"Remind me to cast the day after charm tomorrow, will you?" She asks softly, and Fred's chest vibrates with a quiet laughter. 

She was sure the soreness would be more than enough of a reminder.


	18. eighteen

The pair eventually fell asleep, and only awoke when Hermione knocked on the door, signaling dinner to be ready. Fred, as per usual, slept through Hermione knocking on the door, so he's just as oblivious to her knowing as he was the first time she saw them, and a part of Aurora was thankful for that. She wasn't ashamed of people knowing of her and Fred, but she didn't want to tell the entire family, only to split up two weeks later. 

She wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing, he knew what he was doing, and they were nothing similar to a summer fling. 

She sat up on the edge of the bed and started to get up, but the soreness in her legs made her sit back down. As strenuous as the gardening and cleaning was, Fred surpassed, and she was left with the pain. She felt him shuffle beside her, and turned around just as he was waking from his nap, a big toothy grin on his face.

"My favorite thing to wake up to." He said in a raspy voice that gave Aurora butterflies. Her bare back was facing him, and she felt a shiver at the lack of heat from Fred's chest.

"Dinner should be ready," She said, grabbing the hem of the sheet and pulling it over her shoulders, "We should join the others." She finished, attempting to stand up once more, but the pain in her lower half causes her to sit back down with a groan. 

Fred sits up behind her and turns her so she's facing him, his eyes studying her face with worry. She can't help but grin at his concerned state, and he furrows his brows in confusion. 

"Just cast the counter-jinx and let's get ready." She chuckled out, and he couldn't help but laugh. He reached over her lap to grab his wand from the bedside table, waving it towards her legs, and watching as the orange light bursts out. 

Aurora doesn't feel the pain subdue much, but when she tries to stand a second time, she was much more stable. She dropped the sheet and walked to her wardrobe, pulling on some sweats and a large pullover, before turning back around to look at the red haired boy in her bed. He had a sly grin on his face as he bent down to grab his trousers, and he slid them up his legs with ease. 

"I see I have quite the effect on you, darling." He gloats, running a hand through his hair. The lighting in the room was very dim, since the sun was deep in the horizon, and the deep orange ambiance made him look heaven sent. His words brought a flush of red to her cheeks, and she looked towards the floor in an attempt to hide the big smile on her face. 

Fred stands up and walks over to her, slipping his shirt on in the process. He tilts her chin up with his finger and thumb, and kisses her softly, making her go on up on her toes to be closer to him. When he pulls away, Aurora keeps her eyes closed for a moment, her hands still gripping his shirt. 

"Thank you." She said at a whisper, opening her eyes and seeing him look at her with pure happiness. She was glad she got to go through that with him; she had dreamed about it on multiple occasions for years, by now. He made her feel something that none of her past relationships had made her feel before. 

"Anytime, sweetheart," He replied, bending down and brushing the hair away from her neck, "I mean that literally." He whispered into her ear, making her laugh and push his shoulder. 

He shrugs his shoulders while laughing and walks to the door, opening it and turning back at Aurora as he waits for her to follow. She comes to his side, and they walk down the stairs together, slower than normal for Aurora's sake, where they join the others in the kitchen. 

—

Dinner passed over relatively smoothly, with the occasional argument between the Weasley brothers, Ginny pushing Hermione's buttons by tossing corn at her, and Harry just trying to steal food from Aurora's plate. Though only a few were blood related, they all squabbled like they came out of the same womb. 

The majority of the friends had gone to the den to watch a movie before bed, and Aurora stayed back with Hermione to help tidy up the kitchen, since the Weasley parents would be returning the next day. Hermione had enchanted the dishes to wash themselves, and Aurora was putting up the leftover food that Hermione had made. 

"So, Aurora, anything to tell me?" She asks, looking towards the girl as she put some bread away. Aurora paused what she was doing and turned to look back at her to see a small grin displayed on Hermione's face. 

Hermione had witnessed them together a few times now, but they had never formally spoken about the topic. It's not like Hermione didn't know what was happening, but this would be the first time she would admit what was happening to someone else. 

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about." She says back, making Hermione roll her eyes and walk towards her, putting only a few feet between the few. 

"You and Fred?" She clarifies, and Aurora's cheeks heat up. 

"We are, um," She stutters, looking around the kitchen so she didn't have to stare at the girl in front of her, "It's just, you know. We're, uh, together." She whispered, making Hermione's mouth drop open in a knowing smile. 

"I know you're shagging, you idiot, but do you mean Fred Weasley has finally, actually settled down?" She asks in a slightly raised volume, making Aurora hastily cover her mouth. 

"Bloody hell, Hermione, could you do me a favor and announce it to the rest of the world, while you're at it?" She scolds, and Hermione laughs into her hand, her eyes still widened. Aurora pulled her hand away, and crossed her arms over her chest, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. 

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." She whispered, and Hermione gasped, pulling Aurora in for a hug. She pulled away when she heard Harry calling them to hurry up, since they wanted to start the movie. 

"We'll be there in a moment," Hermione shouted to the den, turning back to Aurora, "We'll talk about this later, promise?" She says in a hushed voice, and Aurora gives her a small smile, nodding. 

The two of them entered the den together to see Harry and Ginny on the loveseat, Fred laid across the couch, and Ron in the lounge chair, his legs swung over the side so he could see the television better. Hermione sent Aurora a wink before grabbing a throw blanket and sliding down onto the floor by Ron, leaving the open spots with Fred.

Aurora took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, tangling her legs with his in the middle. She grabbed the other throw blanket and tossed it over her, turning to Fred and giving him a small smile. She could tell he wanted to cuddle, like they had been cuddling in bed earlier, but he settled for her legs wrapped around his. 

The movie was eventually started, but Aurora couldn't focus on it. She was still insanely exhausted from her day's work, and having Fred gently rock her legs back and forth as he watched the movie was helping her fall asleep. She turned her head towards the screen to make it look as if she was watching, but she had her eyes closed, sleeping soundly. 

Fred had been sneaking glances at her throughout the entire movie, so when he looked again and saw she had fallen asleep, he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. The small smile that Hermione saw him give her, and it melted her heart. She knew that Aurora hadn't told anyone but her, and it made her happy to be included on such information. 

It seemed that Aurora wasn't the only tired person in the house, since Ginny and Ron had also fallen asleep by the end of the movie. Nobody made any sudden movements so they didn't wake the three, and they quietly turned off the movie, taking all the glasses and untouched snack bowls to the kitchen. 

Harry returned and gently scooped up Ginny, struggling but managing to carry her up the stairs to her bedroom. Hermione woke Ron up and helped him up to his bedroom in his groggy state, her arm wrapped around his waist. All that was left was Fred and a sleeping Aurora. 

Without a second thought, he bent down and kissed her lips, making her stir a bit before opening her eyes. She furrowed her brows at the boy while stretching her bent legs, and he had the goofiest grin displayed on his face. 

"I awoke my Sleeping Beauty with a kiss." He whispered, making a smile come to Aurora's face as well. She was awake, but she didn't feel like walking up all those stairs to get to her bedroom. 

She extended her arms up towards Fred, and he followed suit, picking her up and letting her wrap her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder. He carried her up to her room and laid her on the bed, not even waiting for her to ask him to stay before laying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Aurora was already close to falling asleep, but she could tell that Fred wasn't going to be able any time soon, so she shuffled to face him. The moonlight streaming through her window didn't light up much, but she could see the shadows of where he was. 

"What's on your mind?" He asks, and Aurora lets out a small chuckle. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you question?" She asks back, and hears him sigh in front of her. 

"I'm alright, darling." He whispered, as if he was trying to convince himself. Aurora brought her hand up to his cheek, stroking his soft skin with her thumb. 

"You can talk to me, Fred." She replied, and he let out another sigh, before rolling onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

"I miss George," He said so quietly that Aurora almost didn't hear him, "We're basically never away from each other for long, and I've been so busy in the shop without him. I just wish he'd come back home." He continued, and Aurora nodded to herself. She understood that feeling, because she felt it, too. She missed George terribly, and wished he'd return in time to see his sister and Hermione off. 

"I miss him, too." She whispered back, and he rolled back onto his side, facing her.

"I don't think Angelina is good for him, he's never acted like this. I'll talk to him about that when he returns, and hopefully I'll get my point across." He said firmly, and a mental parade of victory marched in Aurora's head. She despised Angelina with a passion, and for the right reasons. She was glad someone else was on her side, and that he's willing to take action. 

"That will probably help, because I don't think he sees what effects she has on him." Aurora said back quietly, and she saw the silhouette of Fred nod, agreeing with her. 

"He's my best friend, Aurora. My literal other half. I feel like I haven't been the same without him." He whispers, and Aurora freezes where she is. Did he mean he only asked her out in the midst of mental trauma, and he doesn't feel it's right? Fred felt her tense up, and his hands immediately came to her face, cupping the sides gently. 

"I did not mean that in the way that you're taking it, darling. You're the best thing that's happened to me since we opened shop. I'm glad we're finally together, and I don't regret it one bit." He reassured, and Aurora let out a breath she didn't know what she was holding, smiling to herself. 

"I just mean I haven't acted the same at work, because I haven't had my partner there to help out. It's a weird, empty feeling." He says, and Aurora nods her head in understanding. 

"A lot of things happen sometimes, and most of the time they aren't the best things. I know you wish George would return, and he would see that he's probably not making the best decisions, but everything will happen when it should, and in the mean time, you could take this time for yourself, and do what makes you truly happy." She responded, and he was quiet for a moment afterwards. His hands were still on the sides of her face, and he pulled her forward slightly, bringing her in for a gentle kiss. 

"Thank you, Aurora, that actually helps," He said, before sitting up and looking down at her, "Now, you said to do what truly makes me happy, may I do you now?" He asked, making Aurora laugh. He laughed along with her, running hands through his hair. They fell into a silence, the only sound being the insects outside, before he slid down the bed, getting up and walking to the door. 

"I'm going to grab a cuppa, would you like anything while I'm down?" He asked while opening the door, letting the dim light from downstairs flood the room. 

"I'd like some water, please." She responded, and he nodded at her, walking out and shutting the door behind him. She assumed he would be awhile, since she's made these familiar late night kitchen trips in her past, and she always took the time to clear her head away from her room, already full of thoughts. 

Laying on her stomach, she hugged her pillow under her, trying to get most comfortable without Fred next to her. The weight of the day helped her drift off, and she only lasted until she heard Fred open the door again, before she was out like a light. 

Fred placed her water on the bedside table before laying next to her, and Aurora naturally put her hand on his chest. He smiled down at the sleeping girl, his hand stroking her hair affectionately. He got himself comfortable, careful not to wake Aurora, and he let out a deep sigh, turning his head to look at her sleeping face. 

"I know it's soon, but I've known you for nearly your whole life. You're sleeping, so me saying this doesn't matter a bit. It's early in our true relationship, but I've had these feelings for far longer. Aurora Ivory McGonagall, I think Im beginning to fall in love with you." He whispered, kissing her forehead gently, before drifting off to sleep himself.


	19. nineteen

The two slept late into the morning, Aurora more so Fred. When she awoke, sunlight streamed into her eyes, making her flinch and bury her face back into Fred's arm, causing him to chuckle deeply. 

"Good morning, darling." He says in his morning voice, giving her butterflies. She's heard him speak in the morning before, but it hits so much harder when he's calling her a pretty name. 

"Good morning," She says back, squinting and looking up at him, "How long have you been awake?" She asks, seeing that he seems much more attentive than she is. 

"A little over half an hour, if I had to take a guess." He replies, shrugging. Aurora didn't want him to feel the need to stay in bed just because she did, but she thoroughly enjoyed waking up next to him, bundled in his arms.

"You could've gotten up if you'd like, you know?" She said, and he just rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he smiled at her. 

"Oh yeah, I'd love to go sit alone on the couch, with no warm girlfriend in my arms," He says sarcastically, "Perfect morning." He kisses her forehead, making her giggle. 

"Alright, cool it with the smart remarks, funny guy, I've just woke up." She chuckles, sitting up and stretching her arms. The lack of warmth made her shiver, but to her pleasant surprise, he sat up with her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The two of them sat together for a few moments, being content with the time together, before a loud came from downstairs, followed by an exasperated scream. Aurora looked at Fred with a confused look, but he knew just as much as she did. 

"Fred Gideon Weasley, I am going to murder you!" They heard Hermione yell from downstairs, followed by footsteps stomping up to Aurora's room. 

"What have you done this time?" Aurora whisper-yelled to the now very frightened boy next to her. He widened his eyes and shrugged at her, and Hermione was barging in only seconds later, only this time, she had bright red hair. 

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what have you done with your hair?" Asks Aurora, and Hermione seems to be in no mood for funny business. Fred, on the other hand, is scared half to death that she's angry at him, but also at the fact that he didn't know Hermione knew about the two of them as a couple. 

"Ask your boyfriend," She said quietly, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "He decided to leave the Pukka Personality Pasties on the counter, no note or anything to signify what they are!" She shouts, and a laugh is heard from down the hall. 

"Hermione, did you say boyfriend?" He asks lowly, and Hermione stomps over to the bed, slapping him in the shoulder. 

"Yes, you stupid git, but that's not the point! My hair is flaming red, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are due home this afternoon!" She shouts, tugging at the roots of the bright red hair. Aurora sees Fred hold back a laugh, and gives him a slap on the shoulder herself. 

"Fred, that's unbelievable!" She says, backing up Hermione, who crosses her arms over her chest angrily. 

"Well, Mione, as much as I'd love to take credit for something like that, I didn't leave them out," He says, shrugging, "But if I recall correctly, the hair turning red means you're feeling quite lustful." He smirks, and Aurora swears Hermione's face turned as red as her hair. 

"Not anymore, I'm not! Shove off, you idiot!" She yells, stomping back to the door and slamming it behind her. A loud laugh is heard in the direction Hermione went, followed by a loud slap, and Ron whining. 

"I think she found the culprit." He says, nudging Aurora's arm, and she chuckled lightly. 

"I hope you don't mind me telling Hermione. She's seen us a few times, so I told her we're a couple." She blurts out, averting her gaze to the bedsheets. She feels his finger and thumb on her chin, and he tilts her head up to face his own, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

"I told you, darling, I don't mind people knowing. Hell, I want to tell the whole world, but I want you to be comfortable. You can tell people as you're ready to, and I'll be with you the whole way." He smiles sweetly at her, and her heart melts at the sight of him. The way his tussled, bed head falls against his forehead, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, and the sun shining behind him—it was like a dream.

"Your parents are returning home today, should we tell them?" She asks, and he purses his lips while he thinks. 

"I'd love to, but I'd prefer it if we told the rest of the house members first," He says, leaning in close, "Ginny would have quite the attitude if she found out you hadn't told her first." He finished with a grin, and Aurora smiled back, knowing he was completely right. 

The couple gave each other a quick kiss before getting out of bed, not bothering to ready themselves before going downstairs. When they opened Aurora's door, they were met with Harry and Ginny walking by. 

"Speak of the devil." Fred muttered under his breath as Ginny's eyes darted between the two, and Harry just looked too tired to care. 

"Aurora?" She asked, and Aurora rubbed the back of her neck, smiling weakly at the girl. 

"I was just coming to tell you. All of you, actually, but I guess you're the first to know." She explained, only half lying. Ginny couldn't fight back the smile that came to her face, and she pulled Aurora in for a hug, leaving Fred to shrug at Harry, who shrugged back. 

"How long have you been shagging my brother?" She asks loudly, and Aurora's cheeks instantly flare up as she covers Ginny's mouth with her hand. Fred and Harry share glances, and the stupidest smirk comes to Fred's face, making Harry mouth 'Nice, mate' at him. 

"Bloody hell, Gin, I was going to spare the details," She said pointedly, and Ginny laughed into the palm of her hand, "He actually asked me to be his girlfriend." She finished, removing her hand from Ginny's now open mouth. 

"My brother? Actually making a good choice in his life? Unheard of." She says, sticking her tongue out at Fred, who frowns at her. 

"I've made quite a few good decisions recently, like yesterday when I fu-" He started, but was instantly cut off by Aurora stomping on his foot. 

"Yes, yes, we get it. Anyways, I hope you're not ill with me or anything, Gin. I've fancied him for some time, and now it's just become official." She stammers, taking Ginny's hands into her own. Ginny, unlike Hermione, wasn't a fan of the emotional girl chats, and she pulled her hands away, clapping Aurora on the shoulder. 

"Don't worry about it, Rory, I think you'll be good for Fred," She says, now turning her attention to her brother, "If you so much as give her a finger nail scratch, I won't hesitate to murder you." She sneered, making Harry and Aurora laugh, and Fred just holds his arms up in surrender, nodding his head to her terms.

"I won't hurt her, Gin." He swears, his voice laced with softness and sincerity. 

Aurora looks up to him with a smile on her face, and he wraps a protective arm around her waist, making Ginny smile at the two. 

"As happy as I am for you two, I'm not awake this early to chat. I'd like some breakfast first." Groans Harry, and Ginny laughs as she takes his hand. The two couples walk down the stairs together, and see Ron and Hermione.

Hermione is sitting on the lounge chair, angrily reading a book with her bright red hair, ignoring Ron completely. Ron, on the other hand, now has deep purple hair. 

"Ronald, mate, what have you done to your hair?" Snickers Fred, and Ron glares at him, before going back to trying to get Hermione's attention. 

"Ron, here, thought it would be funny to put the pasties on the counter, so now my hair is horrendous," Says Hermione, not even looking up from her book, "It was only fair if I made him eat one as well." She finished, and the four who just walked down the stairs burst into laughter. 

"Purple is mischievous," Says Fred, before looking back at Ron, "Bet you aren't feeling so mischievous now, brother." He says, and Ron gets up from his kneeled position by Hermione. 

"This better be gone by the time mum and dad get home!" He yells, putting a threatening finger in Fred's face, who just stands there with a smile. 

"Not my fault you angered your girlfriend." He says sweetly, and a blush comes to Hermione's cheeks. 

Ron huffs before going to sit on the couch, sending pitiful looks towards Hermione. Harry had already made his way to the kitchen with Ginny, and Fred and Aurora take a seat on the loveseat, covering up with a blanket. Ron gives them strange looks, and Fred looks towards Aurora, before looking back at him. 

"Aurora and I are a couple, Ron." He says, and Ron's mouth falls open. 

"Bloody hell, Fred, how are you just going to say that so casually?" He asks, exasperated. Aurora and Fred laugh, and even Hermione let's out a small chuckle. 

"Hermione? You knew?" He asks, and she just shrugs without making eye contact. Harry and Ginny return to the den with some toast, and they sit on the couch next to Ron, who still looks confused. 

"Harry, Ginny, they're together." He says, motioning to Aurora and Fred. They look at the two, before looking back at Ron. 

"Yeah, we know." They say in unison, and Ron throws his hands up, frowning. He gets up and walks to the kitchen, muttering to himself about how he's never in on secrets, and how his brother is a stupid bloke. 

Ron's little temper tantrum makes the group laugh, and Aurora lays her head on Fred's shoulder. She's relieved that she doesn't have to keep her relationship a secret, because she's the kind of girl who likes to show her significant other off. On the other hand, she was worried that it wouldn't last, and that Fred would get bored of her now that everyone knows. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large burst of green flame from the fireplace, and the Weasley parents stepped out, bags in hand. Aurora picked her head off of Fred's shoulder and leaned away slightly, and when she looked at him, she saw pain written on his face. 

"Hello, children, I missed you all dearly," Molly exclaimed, holding out her arms for hugs. Hermione got up to give her one, and Arthur gave her a confused look. 

"Blimey, Hermione, what have you done with your hair?" He asks, and her cheeks flare up as red as her hair. Harry and Ginny and laugh, and Ron comes back into the den, and Molly gives him a horrified look. 

"Ronald Weasley, what have you done with your hair?" She exclaims, and his hand rubs the back of his neck. 

"It's a bit of a long story...Welcome home, you two."


	20. twenty

"So you mean to tell me that my stupid son made something and my other stupid son used it against poor Hermione here?" She asks after Hermione explained what happened, her eyes darting between Fred and Ron. 

"Mum, I wasn't apart of this, he stole them from my room!" Defends Fred, and Molly just glares at him. 

"You're the one who made them and didn't put them in the shop, so it's you and George's fault," She says, looking around the room, "Where is George, anyways?" She asks, and everyone falls quiet. Arthur looks around the room expectantly, but nobody speaks up. 

"Where is George?" Arthur asks sternly, and Molly grabs onto his arm, worry written in her face. Aurora couldn't stand Molly looking so sad, and Arthur looking so angry even scared her slightly, so she decided to speak up. 

"With Angelina." She said, the name tasting like acid as it rolled off her tongue. 

"Oh, alright," She said, visibly relaxing, "You made me think he was off dead in a ditch. How long has he been with her?" She asks, chuckling. Arthur, having calmed down after finding out his son was still alive, went to the kitchen to get some food presumably. 

"A few days now." Fred responded, but Molly didn't seem too bothered. She also didn't know the full story, but Aurora didn't feel like telling her. 

"You two are due off to Hogwarts tomorrow, did he say he would be returning before then?" She asks, looking at Ginny and Hermione, who just shake their heads. 

"Well, at least I have most of my children here with me!" She exclaims, ruffling Ron and Harry's hair on the couch, before going to join her husband in the kitchen. 

Hermione follows her and Arthur, probably to ask how the trip went. Ron, feeling rather hopeless, sulked in behind her, in a weak attempt to make her not angry at him. 

Aurora catches Fred's eyes, but he looks away, getting off of the loveseat and entering the kitchen with Hermione and Ron. She furrows her brows in Fred's direction, but eventually shrugs it off, getting up from her spot, as well, to go take her morning shower. 

Her morning goes by peacefully after her shower, when she gets some coffee and breakfast in her system, and is seated on the end of Ginny's bed, watching her and Hermione pack their trunks for their final school year. The boys were off doing something with Arthur, and Molly was just trying to tidy up behind them. 

"Ginny, do you really need to bring cups with you?" Hermione asks, watching Ginny put a stack of five cups into her trunk. 

"Of course I do, did you forget yours?" She shot back, making the two girls laugh. 

Aurora loved Hogwarts dearly, but she was glad she graduated. The intensity of the curriculum was beginning to be too much for her, even though she was nearly at the top of her class. Now, she only had to worry about going back as a professor. 

She watched as Hermione folded her uniforms to put in, and occasionally helped roll a pair of socks. The three hadn't talked about it yet, but this was the first year in many years where Aurora won't be by their side, and it scared them to think about. She was always around even after she graduated, since Voldemort was such a threat at the time, but now he's gone, and she's no longer needed at Hogwarts, at least not yet.

"I'm going to miss you two." She mutters, and Hermione pours her lip at Aurora's sentiments. Ginny was never one to become emotional, but even a smile came to her face. The three got up and hugged, Aurora breathing in a large breath, and only letting it out when they pull away. 

"You'll see us often, babe, don't worry too much." Says Ginny, rubbing her shoulder. 

"You always have Fred to keep you company." Responds Hermione, winking. Aurora's cheeks heat up, and the three of them laugh, getting back to packing the final things they need. 

Her mind drifted to Fred as she dangled her feet over the edge of the bed. The only people in the house who didn't know about their relationship were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and they were the most important people in her opinion. 

"How are you two feeling about not being around Harry and Ron?" She asks, since they were moving to the topic of relationships, and they frown slightly. 

"I'm going to miss Harry quite a bit," Says Ginny, fiddling with the latch of her trunk, "I'm hoping that he'll be okay with seeing me on breaks and such. I don't want him to move on without me, you know." She says, and Hermione nods in understanding. She probably feels the same way about Ron, but won't admit to it. 

"I'm going to miss Ronald," Hermione whispered, making Ginny smile, "If you two ever tell him I'm admitting to this, I'll hex you." She chuckles, and Aurora and Ginny raised their arms in surrender. 

"We've been sort of a couple for quite some time now, but I'm just worried he doesn't take it as seriously as I do." She admits, and Ginny scoffs, making Hermione frown at her. 

"That's codswallop. Ron's spoken to me about you many times now, and you can't tell him that I told you this, but the bloke is in love with you." She says, and a blush runs to Hermione's cheeks. 

"Ginny Weasley, you best not be lying to me." She taunts, pointing a finger at her, and Ginny just laughs, shaking her head. 

"I'm truthful, Granger, I'm truthful!" She exclaims, and Hermione can't help the smile that comes to her face. 

"Well, between you two and I, I think I'm in love with him, as well." She says, and Ginny immediately pulls her into a hug. 

"Mione, I can't express how happy I am for you." Says Aurora, and Hermione smiles at her, a blush evident in her cheeks. 

"I know I'm not big on emotions, but I wish Harry would talk about me like that." Mutters Ginny, sighing to herself. 

"Gin, he does." Said Aurora from the bed, causing Ginny to look at her with wide eyes. 

"What does he say?" She asked excitedly, leaving Hermione on the floor and joining Aurora on the bed. Hermione, just as intrigued, got into the bed with the two. 

"He told me about how he'll miss you terribly while you're away, and he was worried that you'd find someone else since he's no longer around," She says, and Ginny pokes out her bottom lip, "He's going to miss you a lot, Ginny." She finished, and Ginny let out a quiet awh. 

"Seeing as I've finished my packing, I'd like some time with Harry, just the two of us, before I'm off." Says Ginny, and Hermione nods in agreement. 

"As much as I hate him sometimes, that bloody idiot, I'd like some time with Ron, also." She says, blushing slightly. Aurora was just about to boast about how she didn't need to worry, since she wasn't being separated from Fred, just as a knock came to the door. 

She turned her head just as Fred was opening the door, peaking his head through the small crack he created. He made eye contact with the two girls on the bed, before looking back at Aurora, nodding his head for her to join him in the hallway. 

Hermione and Ginny busied themselves by straightening up the bed and floor, and Aurora quietly excused herself. She walked into the hallway with Fred, a smile on her face, but he didn't have one himself. Fred closed the door behind them and grabbed her hand, leading her slightly down the hallway to the staircase, where he paused, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Hey, Freddie, what's up?" Aurora asks, not enjoying his closed off, quiet demeanor. Fred was a loud, joking, booming kind of guy, so seeing him serious was rare for her, and it made her nervous. 

"Do you actually want to be with me, Aurora?"


	21. twenty one

Aurora blinked at the boy in front of her, not quite understanding what he asked.

"I'm sorry?" She asked quietly, and Fred sighed to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I saw how you acted when Mum and Dad came home, you pushed away from me like I was no more than a couch pillow." He admitted, and Aurora's heart broke slightly. She hadn't even noticed her actions had hurt him, and she didn't mean them to at all. 

"I understand if this is too much for you, and you just want to be friends again, Aurora, but please tell me. Please don't push me away." He said quietly, taking one of her hands in his own. She could tell by his eyes that he was hurt, but he didn't want to admit to it. Speaking about emotions was always hard for him, but it was something that Aurora was fond of, so he was adapting. 

"Fred, I hadn't even noticed that I upset you, and for that, I'm so sorry," She says, squeezing his hand gently, "It's not that I don't want to do this with you, but Molly and Arthur's opinions mean the world to me, and I was just a little scared to see them for the first time since...since us." Aurora puts one hand on the side of his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. 

The story of Fred and Aurora is one with many chapters, but their romantic relationship is only a few pages. Normally, Aurora would cower when a guy sounded so clingy in the early stages of a relationship, but Aurora knew where he was coming from. She hadn't even noticed his shift in mood, and she felt bad that she didn't. She knew Fred to have quite a past with the ladies, and she felt strong insecurities in her quiet hours that made her feel alone and frightened. Hearing Fred voice his concerns to her, it made her happy, even if the boy in front of her was a little sad. 

"Oh." He mumbled, looking down at his feet. His boyish demeanor returned, and Aurora smiled slightly at his pouting face. 

"Freddie, look at me." She cooed, and he raised his head slightly, their eyes meeting.

"Don't shy away from voicing your feelings to me, that's such a large part to relationships. I want this to work, I want us to work, and I think we will. Seeing you worry about things, as selfish as this sounds, reassures me in a way. It lets me know that you're also trying to make this work, and I believe that, because of that, we will. I really like you, Fred Weasley, even if you're a complete baby." She says, and Fred pushes her shoulder slightly at the last bit, making her laugh. 

"Talking about feelings is strange." He admits, and Aurora pulls him in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"I actually enjoy talking about feelings. Something about those deep, emotion-filled conversations makes me feel necessary and intelligent." Says Aurora, looking up at him. 

"Are you trying to rope me into another emotional conversation, McGonagall?" He asks, and Aurora gasps sarcastically. 

"Me? Never." She drags, and he lets out a chuckle, dipping down and kissing her soft lips. Kissing her to shut her up? Romantic, flawed but romantic nonetheless. 

He pulls way and looks down at her, his features noticeably softer than what they previously were, and Aurora felt herself relax. Looking at the boy in front of her, she just wanted to hold him, so that's exactly what she did. 

Aurora grabbed his hands and lead him up the stairs to her room, not bothering to shut the door behind them. Fred's eyes widened at the setting change, and his mouth fell open as she dropped the pants she was wearing. She slid on a pair of sweatpants and walked to the bed, motioning for him to join her. 

"What's this all about, Aura?" He asked, and she held his head to her chest, stroking his hair. 

"I don't know, in all honestly. I feel guilty for not noticing you being upset, and I want to make it up to you." She explained, and she felt Fred relax into her, his arm thrown lazily over her stomach. 

"Darling, don't feel bad, I created a big ordeal out of nothing, and talking to you about it was more than sufficient for me, I'm feeling quite alright." He responded, his finger tracing circles into her exposed skin. 

"I understand that you're feeling better now, and I'm glad. That's not the whole thing, though. We're so new together, yet I'm fully comfortable with you showing me off, and I'm comfortable having emotional conversations with you. I was never this way in my previous relationships." She spoke quietly yet clearly, gently scratching his shoulder. 

"I get that, I would never have cared about my parent's opinions with another girl, but you're different somehow. I can't fully explain it, neither, but maybe we can figure out how to comprehend it eventually, together." He says softly, and Aurora plants a kiss on the top of his head, letting out a deep breath. 

She wasn't tired, as it was still quite early in the day, but she just wanted to lay for awhile with Fred. Hanging around Hermione and Ginny made her miss Fred in a way, even if they weren't being split apart. She felt him shuffle against her and make himself comfortable, before letting out a breath of his own. 

She would do anything to be inside of his head at a moment like this. Her thoughts seemed too serious and profound for such a simple situation, and she wanted to know if he was thinking the same, or if he just wanted to take a nap. 

She leaned her chin on top of his head and shut her eyes, listening to the sound of his breathing and feeling the beat of his heart against her side. Everything about Fred while he rested was peaceful, and it even made Aurora sleepy. 

She could hear Molly and Arthur downstairs chatting about their favorite moments of the trip, and she smiled to herself. They were everything she wanted to be, and more. She wanted someone who accented her perfectly, someone who would make her the happiest girl in the world, and someone who wanted to raise a beautiful family. 

Was Fred that person for her? The thought was lovely, but she wouldn't get ahead of herself.

Minutes passed by, yet Aurora didn't feel drowsy enough to sleep. Meanwhile, her boyfriend laid his head in her chest, and his arms wrapped around her torso, already asleep. He let out soft snores once he reached a deep sleep, and Aurora smiled at the quiet noise. 

The entire Weasley family snored, some louder than others. The tagalongs of the family, herself, Hermione, and Harry, were silent sleepers. Aurora had even been told she seemed to be dead as she slept. 

She let her eyes fall closed, and listened to the sounds around her, attempting to get in some shut-eye while Fred was napping. It was as if she was taking care of a baby, and one of the main rules to having children is to always sleep when your baby is sleeping. 

The birds chirped outside, and the voices of the other house members were muffled from the den, yet soothing to the ear. Fred's hand relaxed against her side, but his fingers still wrapped around the bend of her waist, and she loved the feeling. 

If Molly or Arthur were to walk in at the moment, they would know her and their son were together, but Aurora didn't mind them knowing. Of course, she would like to tell them herself, but after speaking with Fred, she wanted them to know.

Her mind traveled to different methods of letting the parents know, and to different times to tell them. She could tell them today, and just get it over with, but there's nothing sincere about blurting it out, like they had done with Ron as a joke. Aurora wanted to wait a bit, and tell them over a nice dinner of the sort, but she would take Fred's input before coming to a mental conclusion.

Coming up with scenarios in her mind led Aurora to fall into a light sleep, her breathing slowed down. Her head fell against Fred's while they rested, and Aurora was never one to perfectly recall dreams, but she did remember a nice flower field. 

An hour drifted by, followed by another one, and they remained asleep. Fred's body heat warmed Aurora to the perfect temperature, and she felt safe cuddled next to him. 

The couple was awoken by a loud bang from the den, followed by the sound of the lick of a flame, signaling someone had just arrived by floo powder.


	22. twenty two

Fred groaned deeply, stretching his arms and legs out, and nearly pushing Aurora off of the bed in the process. She felt her hips slide over the edge, and grabbed onto his torso, pulling herself back up with a huff. 

She looked up at the boy as he just smiled at her, probably laughing to himself. Aurora took her turn to stretch, a high pitch sigh leaving her lips at the sense of relief it brought her. 

"Good morning, sunshine." Rasped Fred, and the voice alone gave her butterflies. She wondered if she would ever get used to the voice he had after sleeping for a bit of time. 

"Good morning, handsome." She coos back, and she could have sworn she saw a blush spread through his cheeks; it was adorable. 

There was chatter heard from downstairs, but they were too high up to hear exactly whose lips it was coming from, so Aurora decided to get up. She left her sweatpants and jumper on, and motioned for him to join her. Fred reluctantly got out of bed, groaning in the process, and a smirk came to his lips as he ran for Aurora. In one swift motion, he had lifted Aurora over his shoulder, his hand placed on her backside in order to hold her in place. 

"Fred Weasley, you put me down right now!" She exclaimed, jokingly beating her fists into his back. She seemed to have no effect on Fred, and he chuckled as he walked down the stairs. 

For a moment, Aurora was afraid that he'd drop her, or her head would hit a wall, but Fred was very careful. He made sure to take turns slowly, and didn't go too fast as to where he'd lose control, and even though he was holding her upside down, Aurora appreciated it. 

She saw his feet as they came into the den, and she heard Molly laugh at the two before she was put down. Getting rid of the dizziness she obtained from the trip down the stairs, she looked to see Fred hugging George, and smiled to herself. Her eyes drifted to the side, only to land on Angelina, and her stomach twisted. 

Angelina was already glaring at Aurora, and she would be lying if she said she didn't want to glare back, but that would be childish. Aurora was going to be the bigger person, knowing it would get under Angelina's skin more. 

"Ang, good to see you, babes!" She exclaimed, walking over to her and pulling her in for a tight hug. Her back was to Molly and Arthur, so she knew that Angelina wouldn't be able to grimace or say rude things to her without them knowing. 

She felt Angelina's arms hesitantly go around her waist as she hugged her back, patting her back lightly. Aurora looked over in Fred's direction, and he had a look of confusion on his face. She pulled away from Angelina, and sent her a wink before walking over to George, pulling him into a hug. 

"McGonagall, I missed you!" He exclaimed, picking her up slightly. The two of them laughed as he set her back down, pulling away and smiling at each other. She walked back over to Fred's side, and looked over to see Angelina fuming, but trying to keep her composure for the sake of the Weasley parents. 

Aurora would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy seeing Angelina so bothered. 

"Tell us about the trip!" She exclaimed, taking a seat on the couch, followed by Fred. Molly clasps her hands and sits in the lounge chair, while Arthur runs to the kitchen, making himself busy so he doesn't have to listen. 

"It was brilliant, we-" Started George, but Angelina soon cut him off. 

"We went skiing, messed about in the snow, traveled to some shops, ate at extravagant restaurants, watched movies in the warmth of my cabin, and had a ball." She said, mustering up as much happy energy as she could, which clearly was just enough, since Molly didn't seem fazed. 

"That sounds lovely, you two, I'm so glad you had a nice time, and back in time for Ginny and Hermione's departure at that! Perfect!" She said happily, getting up to join her husband in the kitchen. 

"Back in time, of course." Angelina muttered under her breath, taking a seat on the loveseat, and George sits next to her. 

"George, now that you're back, I think we can get the shop opened in the next week with your help." Says Fred, and George smiles at him, nodding his head. 

"Of course, Ang and I can get back into it tomorrow morning!" He exclaims happily, and Fred's smile falters a bit. Aurora's eyes drift over to Angelina, who just sits there stroking George's arm affectionately. 

"You and Angelina?" Asks Fred, not bothering to hide the discomfort in his voice. 

"Well, of course." George responds, and Angelina winks at Fred, making Aurora's blood boil. 

"Fine, then Aurora works with us, as well." He spits back, making Aurora widen her eyes. Angelina clenches her jaw, narrowing her eyes at Aurora. 

"That sounds brilliant! We'll have so much help!" Exclaims George, not noticing the tension in the room. Fred rolls his eyes at his clueless twin, before getting off the couch, trotting up the stairs. 

"It's so nice to see you, Georgie." Aurora says one last time before getting off of the couch and following Fred upstairs. She watched him go into his own room, the one he shared with George, and knocked on the door quietly, not getting a response. 

"Freddie?" She whispers, knocking once again. She hears shuffling from inside the room, and then the door opened in front of her. Fred stood in the doorway with a straight face, but his eyes told her that he was angry and stressed. 

He motioned for her to come in, and he walked over to sit on his bed. Fred and George's room was much messier than Aurora's, but it seemed to be an organized mess, where everything had a specific spot on the floor. 

"I didn't mean to pull you into that, I don't know what I was thinking. You don't have to work at the shop." He blurts out, running a hand through his hair. Using one of Fred's own methods, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, shutting him up. When she pulled away, Fred's mouth hung open slightly, and his eyes widened a bit. 

"Freddie, I'd love to work with you at the shop, but it's completely up to you. I'm out of work until next school year, when I can become a professor, and working with you in the meantime would be lovely," She says, her hand coming to stroke his cheek, "If you want me there with you, then I'm perfectly alright with that, but if you don't want me there, that's okay, too. Don't worry about this, Fred, you're in control of this situation, and I'm alright with either outcome." She reassures, and he softens at her words. 

"Thank you, Aurora." He mumbles, kissing the hand that was on his face. She smiles at him, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. The two sit in a comfortable silence, Aurora waiting for Fred to speak up. 

"I want you there with me, at least until you go to Hogwarts. I couldn't stand being there alone with George and Angelina." He says, and Aurora chuckles, knowing she wouldn't be able to handle it either. 

"I'd love to work with you, Freddie. We'll talk about the logistics later, alright?" Aurora says, leaning up and looking at the boy in front of her, and he just nods with a small smile on his face. 

She knew they would have to talk more about fitting her into the job, and get everything settled, but she didn't want to push Fred to make it all happen so quickly. They would probably travel to the shop tomorrow and finalize things with her and Angelina, and for now she didn't want Fred to worry. 

He didn't want anyone working for them, and hearing George rope in Angelina hurt him in a way. Having Aurora work with him would help his situation, since he enjoyed Aurora's presence quite a bit. The shop was getting wildly popular, and maybe it was about time for them to hire some coworkers to help out, since it was getting hard to manage with just the two of them. This would be a positive change.

"We'll be moving out soon, me and George." Says Fred, and Aurora furrows her brows at him. 

"Where to?" She asks, and Fred looks around at the messy room in front of them. 

"An apartment somewhere, near the shop. Easier to be close to the shop once business spikes." He says, and Aurora nods her head, ignoring the wave of sadness that crashes against her chest. 

The twins had already been staying at the Leaky Cauldron when the shop got busy, so them moving out shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone. Still, it brought Aurora sadness. She grew up with those two boys, and she was closer to them than she was Charlie or Bill, so the reality of them finally being grown and ready to live on their own was hard to hear. 

"That sounds lovely." She says, masking her sadness. Her voice naturally lowers in volume when her mood shifts to the negative side of the spectrum, and that's a tell that Fred has picked up on over the years. 

"Aura, what's wrong?" He asks, lifting her chin with his finger and thumb. She frowns slightly, her bottom lip pushed out. 

"You're leaving." She says quietly, and Fred melts at her pitiful gaze. 

"Darling, I'm not going far, I'll still be around." He says with a smile, trying to make her feel better. 

"You aren't going far, but you won't be here anymore." She mumbles, dropping her gaze to her hands, where she fiddles with her nail beds. 

"Sweetheart, George and I? We've outgrown this home, and it's time we find a new one." He says, and those words alone make her eyes water. She didn't like thinking about her two best friends in the world growing up. 

"I don't want you to grow up." She says, tears filling her eyes. She wasn't looking at Fred, but she could tell seeing her upset made him sad. 

"Come with me." He blurts out, and Aurora sniffles, looking up at him in confusion. 

"Pardon?" She asked, wiping her eyes. A big grin formed on his face and he grabbed her hands, stroking her soft skin with his thumb. 

"When George and I move out, come with me, Aurora." He repeats, and Aurora can't even comprehend what he's saying. 

"You don't have to say that just because I'm sad, Freddie, I'll get over myself eventually." She said, managing a small smile. 

"Aura, with the most respect possible, shut the hell up." He says through a chuckle and Aurora's mouth falls open, laughing herself. She went to speak, but Fred brought a finger to her lips, keeping her quiet while he spoke. 

"You're right. I don't want to leave you, or here really, but I have to leave here. I don't have to leave you. I want you to come with me." He says, and that same goofy grin comes to Aurora's face. 

"Ask me properly, Freddie, I think I deserve at least that." She jokes, wiping her eyes. She sniffles as she straightens her back, awaiting Fred's response. He smiles at her and squeezes her hands gently, clearing his throat. 

"Aurora McGonagall, will you do me the honor of moving in with me?"


	23. twenty three

Aurora graciously accepted his invitation, and they celebrated in a more private matter, deciding to work out the kinks both now and later, so to speak. 

It was mid afternoon when Aurora heard Hermione and Ron in the hallway, leaving Ron's room. They had been spending time together since she packed, and from the sounds of it, it went well. 

Fred had his arm slung lazily over Aurora's bare waist, toying with the ends of her hair. They were displayed as they were that morning, but this time they had no clothes on, and were very awake. 

The two heard Hermione and Ron chuckling as they walked by Fred's room, presumably going to the den. Aurora looked down at the red haired boy laying next to her and smiled to herself, grateful for him. She ran her fingers through his hair gently, and he looked up at her, smiling back with that familiar goofy grin. 

"Should we join them?" She asks, and Fred pouts, sticking out his bottom lip in a childlike manner, making Aurora laugh. 

"Why would I want to go to the den when I'm lying next to the most beautiful woman in the world, especially when she has no clothes on?" He asks, and Aurora's cheeks heat up. 

"Bloody hell, don't be so vulgar, Freddie." She laughs, and Fred just shrugs, sitting up. He takes the bedsheets with him, leaving Aurora exposed. 

"I'm only being honest, darling," He says lowly, looking down at her body, "I could always go for another round." He smirks, and she rolls her eyes. 

Leaning up herself, she straddles his waist and plants a kiss on his lips, before getting down and picking up her clothing. Fred groaned as he pulled on his own sweatpants, crossing his arms over his chest as Aurora began to walk to the door. 

"Come here." He said, sternly. Aurora turned to see him staring at her, beckoning with his finger. She smiled and went to stand in front of him. 

Smiling down at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands rest on her ass. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went up on her toes, kissing him passionately. The two battled for dominance before Fred took over, and he pulled away before things went further, smirking down at her. 

"Better. Come on, now." He said, and Aurora giggled as she left the room, walking down the stairs with their hands intertwined. 

They entered the den to see Hermione and Ron seated on the couch, looking at Angelina uncomfortably. She was wrapped in George's arms, and they were kissing each other, oblivious to the others in the room. Fred cleared his throat and they pulled away, George looking wildly flustered.

"Oh, hey Freddie. Mione, Ron, Rory, good day." He greeted, smiling at the four. Ron gave a weak wave, but the other three didn't bother. 

"Where's Molly?" Asks Fred, and Hermione jumps up from the couch, going to the kitchen. 

"She's gathering a list of what she'll need for supper, I should help!" She exclaims, leaving the three of them with George and Angelina. 

"I should also help! Mum might need a lot." Says Ron, forcing a laugh as he goes to the kitchen. 

Fred and Aurora take a seat on the couch, and Fred wraps a protective arm around Aurora's shoulders. He knew she didn't like Angelina, and seeing the glare that Angelina sent her way made it obvious as to why. 

"I'll fetch us some drinks." Said Angelina, standing from the couch and exiting to the kitchen. 

"She's got an ass that's out of this world." Says George from the couch, and Fred gets up, smacking him on the back of the head. George kicks him in the leg, turning to look out the window with a dreamy smile on his face. 

"George, you can't just talk about your girlfriend like that." Says Aurora, chuckling quietly. She didn't like Angelina, but she had to admit that was a bit humorous. 

"Why can't I, but Fred can?" He whined, and Aurora's eyes shot to Fred, who rubbed the back of his neck. 

"He used to talk to me about your ass, too." Continues George, and Aurora smirks up at Fred, who's blushing wildly. 

"Oh, did he now?" Aurora taunts, and Fred frowns at her, shaking his head and sitting back down on the couch. 

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're going on about." Mumbles Fred, looking at Aurora and laughing a bit. 

The thought of Fred talking about her body to his brother should probably make her a bit uncomfortable, but it only gave her butterflies. Knowing that Fred was showing her off even when she wasn't around and didn't know made her happy. 

Angelina walks back into the room with four glasses of water, two in each hand. She sets her own glass down on the table, before giving Aurora one. She then sets the other two glasses down in front of the twins. 

"Drink up." She smirks, taking a sip of her own water. Something about her body language made Aurora uncomfortable, and she set down the glass Angelina handed her, before picking up the one she gave Fred. 

"That's not yours." Spit Angelina, looking at the glass of water in Aurora's hands. Aurora looked from the water to Angelina, before looking at George, who was trying to put together the puzzle pieces in his head. 

"It's just water, Angelina, I don't see a problem." Says Aurora, bringing the water to her lips. She inhaled through her nose before taking a sip, and smelt a familiar vanilla scent. 

George had already downed his water glass, and he was smiling at Angelina, who was intensely staring at Aurora. Fred took the glass from Aurora's hands and brought it to his own nose, taking a whiff of the vanilla scent. 

"This isn't water, Angelina." He deadpanned, and she nervously gripped her water glass. 

"Don't be silly, Freddie, of course it is." Said Aurora, taking it back from him and bringing it back to her lips, making Angelina's eyes seemingly go red. Fred gave her a confused look, and Aurora mouthed trust me, trying to get under Angelina's skin. 

"Put the water down." Angelina spit, one of her hands going to her hip. Aurora blinked innocently at her, inching her lips closer to the rim of the glass. 

"Now, now, Angelina, I don't think you'd like to do that with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the other room." She whispered, winking at her. 

Angelina clenched and unclenched her jaw, her fingers wrapping around her wand. Fred's hand came to her thigh, gently squeezing it in a protective manner. By now, he understood that Angelina had slipped some Lavish Lady amortentia in his water, and he was nervous to see his next move. 

"Why did you put something in my water?" He asked firmly, gritting his teeth. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Freddie." She cooed nervously, and Aurora took another sniff of the water, the vanilla scent unmistakably strong. 

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if I drink this one?" Asks Aurora, and Angelina whips out her wand, pointing it menacingly at the glass by Aurora's head. Fred then pulled out his own wand, pointing it back at Angelina, who looked as if she was inches from a nervous breakdown. 

A whooshing sound came from the kitchen, signaling Molly, Arthur, Hermione, and Ron had just apparated. Angelina's eyes went to the kitchen, before returning to Aurora, a smirk evident on her face. Aurora's gaze didn't falter, and she still held the glass close to her lips. The room was filled with tension, with the occasional complement slipping out of George's mouth, praising Angelina. 

"After I do this, go get Harry and tell him to remember Slughorn's lessons, alright?" Says Aurora, and Fred gives her a confused look. 

Aurora winked at Angelina before taking a large gulp from the water, feeling the effects immediately. Her entire world warmed up, and Angelina's signature perfume filled her nose, it was beautiful. 

"Expelliarmus!" Angelina shrieked, waving her wand and shooting the glass out of Aurora's hands. 

"Expelliarmus!" Fred shouts back, knocking Angelina's wand from her hands. 

"What have you done, you stupid bitch!" She screamed, getting up from the couch and shaking Aurora's shoulders, who just looks up at her with a smile on her face. 

"Angelina, I know I haven't said this before, but you're truly brilliant." She coos, and Angelina scrunches her nose in disgust, pushing her away and stomping back to her spot on the loveseat next to George, who places a hand on her thigh. 

"I'm not one to agree with Angelina, but Aurora, what the bloody hell was that for?" Asks Fred, running a hand through his hair. 

"She's beautiful, Fred," Says Aurora, turning to look at Angelina, "You're beautiful, Angelina." She finished, and Angelina shrieked in disgust, waving her hands in the air. 

"You tried to use a love potion on me, Johnson, what the hell is wrong with you?" Yelled Fred, standing up and stomping over to Angelina, putting an accusatory finger in her face. She glared at him, before letting her gaze drop to the floor. 

"Just go get Harry, he knows how to reverse the effects." She mumbled, and Fred scoffed at her, stomping back over to Aurora, who was blowing kisses at Angelina. 

"You're coming with me." He sneered, grabbing Aurora's hand gently, before going back to Angelina and grabbing her elbow roughly, dragging her up. 

"Hey, unhand her!" Argues George, and Fred just rolls his eyes, dragging Angelina and Aurora to the stairs. George helplessly gets up and trails after them, going up to Ginny's room. 

Fred pounded his fist on the door, waiting for a response. Aurora reached around Fred's back, trying to hold Angelina's hand, but she just smacked it away, growling to herself. George and Aurora made eye contact, and they kept shooting glances at Angelina, giggling to themselves like they were in middle school, speaking about a crush. 

An angry Ginny came to the door, followed by a confused Harry, and Fred explained the situation to them in whole, bringing them all back down to the den. Angelina sat in between Ginny and George while Harry worked on the potion to reverse the effects, Aurora and Fred sat on the loveseat. 

"Fred, can you switch spots with Angelina? I'd love to sit next to her." She whispered to Fred, and he only rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist, which Aurora was not fond of. She writhed at his touch, looking at Angelina dreamily. She didn't want Fred touching her, she wanted Angelina touching her. 

Harry put the finishing touches on his cure, and poured it into two untainted glasses. He handed one to Aurora, and another to George, against Angelina's arguments. 

"Drink up, darling." Fred said lowly, and Aurora scrunched her nose at the pet name, before hesitantly drinking the liquid. George did the same, and the rest of the room watched the two hesitantly, hoping it worked. Aurora's mind visibly cleared, as did George's, and the two looked around, confused as to what just happened. 

"Aurora?" Asks Fred, grasping one of her hands gently. She looks up at him, squeezing his hand and smiling at him, causing him to smile back down at her, before looking at Angelina angrily. 

"Angelina, are you going to explain yourself? Why the fuck did you drug my drink? And why the fuck have you been drugging my brother?" He yelled, his voice raising as he spoke. Aurora watched as Angelina squirmed in her seat, everyone in the room glaring at her. 

She looked around the room before her eyes landed on Aurora, and her features visibly softened. She looked back up at Fred with a smirk on her face, before batting her eyes innocently. 

"I'm excellent at memory charms." She whispered, and before anyone had time to react, she grabbed George's wand from his pocket.

"Obliviate."


	24. twenty four

Aurora blinked a few times, looking around the room. Everything seemed completely normal, minus Angelina cleaning up a broken glass. She made eye contact with Fred, and absentmindedly grabbed his hand, feeling strange and wanting to go to him for comfort. 

"Goodness, you lot, that was quite a nap." Snorts Angelina, setting the now fixed glass on the coffee table. Ginny furrows her brows at her, seeing the potion stuff on the table in front of her. 

"Ginny, babe, you seriously kicked so hard in your sleep that you knocked over a glass!" Angelina continued, laughing to herself. Ginny chuckled with her, looking towards Harry, who looked just as confused. 

"I was just in the kitchen getting George some water while you all experimented with potions, and I guess you made a sleeping one that went bad, because I came back and you were all knocked out!" She exclaimed, taking the potion materials and bringing them to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. She gave it to George, and he graciously accepted, taking slow sips.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Asks Harry, scratching his head. He looked as if he was feeling the same as Aurora—confused, strange. 

"They went with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to gather some things for dinner, they should be returning shortly." She chirped, taking a seat in the lounge chair. Looking around the room, she saw her wand laying by Aurora's feet. 

"Oh, Aurora, darling, could you please hand me my wand? I don't know how it got over there." She laughed, and Aurora looked towards the floor, seeing that Angelina's wand was actually by her feet. She  
picked it up and Angelina skipped over, taking it from her hands with a smile. 

"Thank you, dearest." She says, winking at her. Aurora smiled in return, her hand coming to Fred's leg for security. His hand rested on top of hers, his thumb stroking her skin. 

"Would anyone care to watch some television while waiting for them to return?" Asks Angelina, and George nods, grabbing the remote. 

"I think I'm gonna go study a bit, I'll catch you later." Responds Aurora, getting up from the couch and heading to her room. Fred smiles at Angelina before getting up as well, following Aurora up the stairs. 

They get to her room and shut the door, Aurora going to sit on her bed. Fred let's out a sigh, frowning down at the floor. Aurora sees his discomfort and goes to his side, wrapping her arms around his torso. He smiles down at her, holding her small frame in his arms. 

"I'm alright, sweetheart, I'm just feeling a little odd." He says, kissing the top of her head. 

"I feel strange, too." She says, furrowing her brows. She squeezes him closer to her, inhaling his intoxicating scent. That familiar scent she always smelt in her amortentia. 

Fred grasped her hands in his and walked backwards slowly, leading the two of them to her bed. She laid down with him, cuddled up against his side, and the strange feeling seemed to fade. She felt safe with Fred, and he helped her get rid of that strange feeling. 

"Would you like your own bedroom, or would you like to share one with me?" He asks, and Aurora looks up at him, a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Are you talking about when we move?" She asks, and he nods, a goofy grin coming to his face. 

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to share a room." She whispered, looking up at him with innocent eyes. He rolls his sarcastically, scrunching his nose at her response. 

"Always invading my areas, aren't you, McGonagall?" He taunts, and she laughs, gently hitting him in the shoulder. The two fall into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company, before he speaks up again. 

"Any decoration ideas?" He asks, and Aurora ponders for a moment, thinking of her dream home ideas. 

"I like plants." She murmurs, laying her head against his chest. He hummed quietly in response, his arm rubbing her shoulder. 

"I love plants. I also like the color blue, or red, or a nice dusty green." He rambles. She found it cute when he discussed his likes. 

"Blue is one of my favorite colors." She responded sweetly, smiling against his chest

"We'll have nice blue accents." He said quietly, nodding to himself. The discussion of how they'll decorate their room not only cleared Aurora's mind, but Fred's as well. 

From upstairs, they heard voices fill the kitchen down below, and they knew that the family had returned home. Fred groaned as he stretched his legs, and Aurora sat up, stretching her shoulders quietly. The couple eventually got out of bed and went downstairs together, meeting the rest of the household in the den. 

Harry and Ginny seemed to be feeling better as well, since they had been snuggling and chatting amongst each other. Angelina gripped George's arm, planting kisses on his collarbone, while he smiled sweetly at her. 

Fred sat on the couch while Aurora went into the kitchen, passing by Ron on her way in. Arthur had already gone to his study, so it was just Molly and Hermione in the kitchen, preparing supper for quite the full house.

The girls busied themselves, fixing up a nice pasta dish, while the rest of the household conversed in the den. The mood had settled down tremendously from earlier, and Aurora found herself feeling much better after spending time with Fred, and now with Molly and Hermione.

The dinner went rather smoothly, with Fred and George discussing their upcoming ideas for the shop, Ginny and Hermione discussing Hogwarts things, and Harry and Ron enjoying the lovely meal. Angelina fit perfectly into any conversation, and Aurora watched as Ron and Hermione gave her strange looks, but chose to ignore it. 

Angelina was lovely, and she seemed to be lovely for George, and that intimidated Aurora in a way. She was worried that Fred would find her enticing in the way she acted, and would grow tired of Aurora. 

The thought of Free becoming bored of her so soon in their relationship caused a pain in Aurora's chest. She didn't enjoy such bad thoughts rushing through her mind during her last dinner with Hermione and Ginny for a while, and she shook her head to clear them. 

One thing's for certain, she would make sure Fred would never be able to get bored of her. 

Aurora left the table, and Molly told her not to worry about cleaning, so she went to her room to wait for the shower to open. Fred had mentioned he would be taking one after supper, so Aurora took that as her chance to be spontaneous. 

She passed by Angelina and George on her way up the stairs, and quietly went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She saw Fred poke his head out, bubbles clear in his hair, and she casted a silencing charm. 

Fred's mouth dropped open as he watched her remove her clothing until she wasn't wearing anything, and rinsed his hair as she got in with him. Aurora ran her hands up and down his chest, and he ran a shaky hand through his hair, the sight of her making his boner evident. 

"I want you to fuck me, Fred Weasley." She whispered, pushing her breasts against his chest. 

"You don't have to tell me twice." He spit out, his hand coming up to her throat as he brought his lips to hers, his tongue pushing it's way into her mouth.

The water ran over the two of them, only raising the heat between them. Aurora's hands tangled themselves in Fred's hair, and he let out a deep groan when she tugged at his roots. Fred gripped Aurora's hair and pulled it back, exposing her neck so he could trail kisses down her jaw, making her sigh in pleasure. 

His hand came to her breast, and he massaged it whilst nibbling at her sensitive area on her neck. He rubbed her nipple with his thumb, leaving love marks below her ear, and Aurora's eyes fluttered shut at the warm feeling between her legs. 

Fred pulled away from her neck, looking down at the marks he left with lust in his eyes. He looked at Aurora with a smirk on his face, before dropping his hands to her thighs, picking her up with ease. She felt the cold shower wall against her back, and naturally arched into him. 

"All hot and bothered, aren't you?" He whispered in her ear, and an involuntary moan slipped from her lips, and she nodded at him, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Are you ready, princess?" He groans, positioning himself between her legs. The feeling of his tip gently rubbing over her clit send shocks through her legs, and she clenched her legs around Fred's waist. 

"Yes." She breathed, and Fred didn't waste a moment before thrusting into her, her back slamming against the shower wall. She hissed at the pain from his size, but as he continued his slow pace, the pain subdued to pleasure. 

"F-Faster, please." She moaned, and Fred did as he was told, rocking his hips against hers quickly, groaning with each stroke. 

"Moan for me, darling, I want to hear how good I'm making you feel." Demanded Fred, slamming into her. Aurora let out a loud moan, her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. Her eyes fell shut as he continued to fuck her, heat filling her entire body. 

She felt her orgasm approaching, but suddenly Fred pulled out, putting her back down on her own two feet. Her legs were wobbly from the sudden change, and Fred took her shoulders in his hands, spinning her around so her chest was pressed up against the tile. 

Without another word, Fred slid back into her, the new angle bringing a wave of pleasure over Aurora. She moaned loudly as he continuously hit her g spot, his hands digging into her hips. 

Fred removed his hands and grabbed her wrists, pulling them back as he quickened his thrusts. Aurora's head fell back, her knees buckling as she grew more sensitive. He gripped her wrists in one hand, and moved his other in between her legs, rubbing her clit as he pumped into her. 

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, the combination bringing her nearly over the edge. Using her arms as leverage, he slammed into her, his full length hitting her g spot, causing her to scream out in pleasure, nearly dropping to her knees. Heat spread through her core, and she felt her high approaching quickly, and Fred's thrusts grew sloppy, signaling his was nearing as well. 

"Cum for me, darling." He moaned out, and Aurora followed through. Her orgasm came crashing over her, an intense wave of pleasure filling her body. Fred continued to rub her sweet spot through her high, and stopped when he reached his own, groaning deeply. 

Fred pulled out from behind her, and Aurora nearly fell to the shower floor from weakness, but Fred wrapped his strong arms around her torso, pulling her to his chest. Her legs were now shaking, and her breathing was heavy, and Fred just smiled down at her. 

"You look beautiful after I fuck you, Aurora." He said lowly, and the vulgar yet romantic compliment brought a blush to her cheeks, butterflies erupting in her stomach.

The shower water had gone cold, and Aurora couldn't manage any words, just soft sighs leaving her lips. Fred turned the water off and carefully wrapped her in a towel from the linen closet, before wrapping his own around his hips. 

Aurora sat on the toilet whilst he brushed his teeth, and the way his towel hung dangerously low on his hips held her attention. His v line was prominent, and the water glistening across his torso made him look like a greek god. 

He looked over and saw her staring, and spit out his toothpaste, turning to smirk at her with the residue still on his lips. Aurora slowly stood up and walked over to him, wiping the toothpaste off with her thumb before grabbing her toothbrush, beginning to brush her own teeth. 

Fred toyed with the ends of her wet hair while she brushed them, making eye contact in the slightly foggy mirror. He rested his chin on her head, pressing his bare chest into her back, the warmth filling Aurora. 

After the two had finished their nightly self care, Fred grabbed up their clothes and headed to the door. Before he could walk out, Aurora pressed him against the door, going up on her toes to plant a gentle kiss on his lips, pulling away and smiling at him. 

He smilies back at her while opening the door behind his back, turning around to walk out. Aurora walked out behind him, the cold air causing shivers to rack through her body, when a voice stopped them in their tracks. 

"Aurora? Fred? What the bloody hell is going on here?" They heard Arthur's booming voice say from behind them.


	25. twenty five

"Aurora, we're going to have to go downstairs eventually." Says Fred, squatted in front of her. She was currently seated on her bed, her knees pulled to her chest. 

After they had ran into Arthur in the hallway, he handed them a piece of his mind, so to speak. He seemed as if he was going to yell, and his face turned beet red while he clenched his jaw, but he just said to meet him downstairs after they had dressed more appropriately. 

"I can't ever look at Arthur again." She whispered, her face heating up as she thought about it again. 

"Well it'll only be worse if we don't go down—he'll think we're shagging." He chuckles, and Aurora's eyes widen. Her face flushed red and she ducks it into her knees, groaning loudly.

"Keep making those noises and you'll only make him think it more." He jokes, and Aurora smacks him in the shoulder, not bothering to lift her head.

"This is not a joking manner, Fred!" She exclaimed, and Fred only laugh, grabbing her hands and gently pulling her to stand. She felt the pain from their shower extravaganza between her legs and in her lower stomach, but the nerves from Arthur catching them in the hallway blinded her senses. 

"Let's just go down and talk to them, and just get it over with," He says, and Aurora nods in response, letting out a sigh, "And for their sake and ours, let's pretend I didn't just have my way with you in the shower, alright?" He whispered in her ear, and her face heated up. 

Fred smacked his hand hard on her behind, making her gasp as he squeezed before letting her go. He sent her a wink before opening her bedroom door and letting her out, following her down the stairs. Aurora slowed her pace before entering the den, and took a deep breath, Fred rubbing her back as she let it out. 

The two stepped into the room to see Molly and Arthur on the couch, not necessarily looking angry, but not looking very pleased. Arthur avoided eye contact with the pair, while Molly looked between the two, her lips in a thin line. Fred took a seat on the loveseat, and Aurora sat in the lounge chair, not trying to raise the tension any higher. 

"So, what's going on between the two of you? Are you just sleeping around?" Arthur asks calmly, and Aurora hides her face in her hands, mortified at the conversation already. 

"Dad, no, it isn't like that." Fred rebutted, leaning forward in his seat. 

"Would you care to explain what it's like, then?" Asks Molly quietly, looking between the two of them.

"She's my girlfriend, now." He responds quietly, shifting his gaze to Aurora. He sent her a small smile, and Aurora couldn't help but smile back. 

"You two are a couple now?" Arthur asks, looking at Aurora, who nods in response. Molly sighs loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose, before looking over at Arthur with sympathy. 

"I'm happy for you both. I think you'll be good for each other. Watching you two grow up together over the years, it was only bound to happen some day." She said quietly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Fred looked at his mother with a smile on his face, before turning to Aurora, who even looked happy. 

"I'll have to agree with your mother, Fred, it was to be expected." Arthur sighed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"I'm glad you both understand, I-" Fred started, but was cut off by Molly speaking up, pointing a stern finger at the both of them. 

"Before you hop on a high horse, this house is not the place for your sexual fantasies, and I will not tolerate this inappropriate behavior while you're still under my roof, do you both understand?" She exclaimed, making Aurora's cheeks flush red once again. 

"Yes, ma'am." The mumbled in unison, looking anywhere but at the Weasley parents. Arthur seemed as uncomfortable with the conversation as they did, so he tried to escape the conversation. 

"Well, glad that's figured out," He said, standing up and stretching his arms, "I'm going to go to my study and pretend like the past hour never happened." He said, making the rest of them laugh.

"I'm off to bed myself, but I mean what I said," Molly reiterated as she stood up, giving the two of them a pointed look, "I'm very happy the two of you are finding your way together, but keep the physicality to a minimum in my home." She finished, winking as she walked up the stairs. 

Aurora didn't move for a moment, making sure the coast was clear, before jumping up from her spot on the lounge chair and running to straddle Fred's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. He chuckled quietly while wrapping his arms around her waist, rubbing her back soothingly. 

"You are terrible at listening, darling, if you think this is keeping the physicality at a minimum." He jokes, and she rolls her eyes, kissing his shoulder. 

"Oh, hush, Weasley, take me to bed." She demanded, lifting her arms up to let him know she wanted to be carried, since walking with a strong ache in her core wasn't ideal. 

"Alright, princess Aurora." He retorted, grabbing her thoughts and carrying her up the stairs, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He walked the both of them to her bedroom, kicking the door shut and placing her gently on the bed, leaning over her to plant a kiss on her forehead. 

"They know." She whispered, a huge grin forming on her face. 

"They know." He replied back, a goofy smile coming to his own face. The couple giggled quietly in happiness, Aurora finally feeling relieved from the stress of informing Fred's parents of their situation. Though it went no where near as planned, she was glad she didn't have to hide her feelings for him. 

Fred climbed into his side of her bed, and she crawled up next to him, weaving her legs with his. Aurora rested her head on his chest like she normally did, the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat making it easy for her to fall asleep. His fingers brushed through her still damp hair, and she traced circles on his torso with her fingertips. 

"Did you have a good day, today?" Aurora asked quietly, sleepiness evident in her voice. Fred hummed in response while he thought of a well worded answer, the sound resonating through his chest for Aurora to hear. 

"I had a lovely day, for the most part. It started quite odd, but you always make me feel nice. The parent intervention wasn't my bread and butter, but the rest was pretty nice. How about you, darling?" He asks back, and Aurora nodded at his response before thinking of her own. 

"I liked today a lot. Having Angelina over before Mione and Gin have to leave was nice, I like spending time with my friends. Seeing George for the first time in a bit was nice. Time spent with you is always dreamy, and I'm just really happy that I don't have to keep you, or us really, a secret." She says quietly in return, and he gently squeezes her shoulder. She can't see him in the darkness of her room, but she could tell he had a small smile, that smile that he always had after waking up in the mornings, or when Aurora said something stupid and laughed about it. It was one of her favorite smiles of his. 

"I'm glad you had a lovely day." He hummed, his voice lowering in volume as he got tired. 

"Likewise, Freddie, likewise." She whispered through a yawn, and she heard him chuckle at her tired state. 

"Goodnight, darling." He said, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled at the feeling, and let her eyes fall shut, leaning her head into his chest and enjoying the warmth radiating off of his body. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart." She replied, before letting out a happy sigh. 

She never fell asleep as quickly as Fred did, so she heard his heartbeat slow, and soft snores leave his mouth. Normally, her mind would travel to the thought of her friends leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, but the pure joy she felt from the most awkward conversation in her lifetime kept her from upsetting herself. 

Molly and Arthur, though uncomfortable with the thought of two children being intimate in their house, accepted them, and were happy for them. Aurora didn't feel the least bit guilty about getting ahead of herself, and she was happy she was showing him off, even if it was still early in the relationship. Aurora was happy with Fred, and Fred was happy with Aurora. 

"Night, Freddie." She mumbled quietly. It had been nearly half an hour since they said their goodnights, but she was just succumbing to her sleepiness. 

Aurora was never one to remember dreams, but when it included the boy she fancied without clothing, she made sure to remember as much as she could.


	26. twenty six

Aurora and Fred awoke to loud voices coming throughout the house, seeing as it's departure day. Aurora squinted while trying to open her eyes, the early morning sun blinding her. Fred groaned beside her, covering his eyes with his arm. 

"You two better wake before Mum comes to see!" Shouts Ginny from outside the door, knocking loudly. 

"Piss off, Gin!" Yelled Aurora, tossing a pillow at the closed door. She heard Ginny laugh from outside, before her footsteps went towards the stairs, leaving her and Fred in peace once more. 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Fred said from beside her, his head turning to bury itself in the crook of her neck. She brings her arm up to cup his cheek, rubbing his soft skin with her thumb. 

"Good morning, handsome." She whispered back, a smile coming to her face as he pulled her into a hug. 

"I don't want to get up." He whined, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. Aurora chuckled at his childlike behavior while sitting up, stretching her upper body while letting out a heavy sigh, not wanting to be awake as early as she is. 

"I don't either, but we need to, for Hermione and Ginny." She says, rubbing his arm. He groaned, sitting up with a frown on his face, his eyes still closed. 

"Bloody hell, I hate departure day."

—

Molly piled as many people into the car as possible, but they ended up taking two trips to transport everyone to Kings Cross Station. Arthur, Ginny, Harry, George, and Angelina went on the first trip, and Arthur came back to pick up Molly, Hermione, Ron, Aurora, and Fred, the car packed tightly. 

"So are we friends with Angelina now?" Whispered Hermione, who was forced to sit on Ron's lap. Aurora was squeezed into the middle, so Hermione was in close proximity to her, not worrying about Molly or Arthur hearing their conversation. 

"Yes, why wouldn't we be? She's a doll." She whispered back, furrowing her brows at her in confusion. 

"Since when? The girl stupefied you, and not to be harsh, but I wouldn't befriend someone who intentionally harmed me." She mumbled, rolling her eyes and looking out the window.

"Stupefied me? When?" She asked quietly, tapping on Hermione's shoulder until she turned back around. 

"That night we all played truth or dare?" She responded, as if Aurora was dumb. 

"I remember playing truth or dare, but Angelina didn't Stupefy me, Mione..." She said, trailing off. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, feeling just as confused as Aurora was. 

"Yes, she did, Aurora. Ever since then things have been awkward between you and her, until last night, I suppose." She said, letting out a scoff before turning away again. 

"Hermione, stop turning away from me!" She whispered, swatting at her arm and earning a confused look from Ron. She simply smiled at him, and he smiled back, returning his gaze to the window. 

"Aurora, I don't mind you befriending Angelina, but I'm not going to listen to you lie in order to justify her actions." She whisper-yelled, shrugging her shoulders. 

"She didn't Stupefy me! I would remember something like that!" Aurora responded, in the same tone Hermione had just used. 

"You mean to tell me you don't remember, now?" She asked slowly, furrowing her brows, and Aurora nodded in return, confused as to what she was playing at. 

"Aurora, she did. Ask Ron or Fred for that matter." She replied, speaking loud enough for the both of them to hear, but Molly and Arthur tuned into their own conversation, too preoccupied to listen to the people in the backseat. 

"Fine, I will," She said, turning to Fred, who already looked confused, "Freddie, did Angelina cast a spell on me when we played truth or dare?" She asked, and Fred furrowed his brows, shaking his head. Before he had a chance to respond, she turned back to Hermione with a frown. 

"Ron, didn't Angelina Stupefy Aurora when we played truth or dare?" She asked him, and he nodded, rolling his eyes. 

"What a twat, that girl is." He muttered, turning his attention to Fred and Aurora, who were dumbfounded. 

"You two seriously don't remember?" Hermione asked, and they slowly shook their heads. 

"Ron, tell them I'm not mad, tell them it really happened." She said, hastily patting Ron's chest. 

"Bloody hell, woman, fine," He said, grabbing and holding her hands while he spoke to the two who are confused, "Something Aurora had said pissed off Angelina, and she did end up hitting you, and you got knocked out, then Fred took you to bed and the night was over." He explained, probably leaving out majority of the details.

"Why don't I remember that, or even Fred?" She asks, looking at Fred, who shrugs. 

"I don't know, Aurora, but we're almost there, so you should probably ask her about it when you see her." Says Hermione, looking out the window at the approaching train station. 

Arthur parks the car and helps Hermione with her trunk, everyone filing behind them. They approached the platforms 9 and 10, and saw the rest of the bunch waiting patiently, not going through yet. Ginny catches sight of her family, and shakes Harry's shoulder. He smiles at her before jumping on her cart, and the two of them go running through the wall with goofy grins. 

Angelina shakes her head, before grabbing George's hand and running through the platform, vanishing. Hermione grips the handles of her cart firmly, before taking off towards the wall, Ron following right behind her. Molly smiles at Aurora, and before she could even smile back, Fred picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder as he ran through the platform. 

Fred and Aurora laughed as they came through the other side, Fred gently putting her back down on the ground. Aurora looked at the Hogwarts Express behind her, and she missed the excitement of riding the train to Hogwarts, her heart squeezing. The platform was packed full of families and children, unlike last year, since the war had scared many students from returning. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came through the platform, and the group walked towards the train, dropping off their belongings. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand, looking at the train in awe; it never seemed to get old for anyone. Hermione and Ron had grown quiet, and they walked next to each other, Hermione's arm linked around Ron's. 

Molly shouted words of advice at the two girls as they neared the entrance, making sure they had everything they needed for the ride. Parents all across the platform waved goodbye to their children, the students hanging out from the windows. 

Aurora placed her head on Fred's shoulder, watching the two couples in front of them say goodbye to each other. Harry pulls Ginny into a tight hug, stroking her hair sweetly. They pull away and give each other a quick kiss, before saying their usual goodbyes. 

Glancing over at Hermione and Ron, they seem quite unhappy, since they dislike separation. Ron holds her hands gently, saying sweet words to her to cheer her up, but Hermione places her hands on either side of his face, pulling him in for a romantic kiss that didn't last long, but felt like forever for the two of them. She pulled away with a blush in her cheeks, and Ron had a goofy grin on his face, looking at the rest of his family with pride. 

"I'll see you soon, Rory." Said Ginny as she walked over to say goodbye, pulling her in for a tight hug. 

"See you soon, Gin." She replied, rubbing her back before pulling away and giving her a smile. 

Ginny moved on to say goodbye to the rest of her family, and Hermione walked over, taking Ginny's place in her arms. She let out an audible breath, and Aurora rubbed her shoulder blade, squeezing her tightly. 

"I'll miss you a bunch, Hermione, make sure to write me often." She said as she pulled away, smiling at the girl in front of her. 

"I'll do just that. Goodbye, Rory," She said, leaning in close, "Please be cautious around Angelina, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to be around to figure it out as quickly." She whispered, and Aurora nodded in response, her gaze drifting to Angelina, who's still latched onto George's arm. 

"Oh, and take care of Ronald while I'm away, that boy is a mess." She chuckled, looking at her boyfriend, who was pointing out different people on the train with Harry. Aurora nodded again, letting Hermione know that she would, when the train whistle blew, signaling that it's a few minutes until departure. 

Ginny and Hermione finish their goodbyes quickly, before running to the train to get a good seat. The rest of the group waited on the platform until the two girls poked their head out from the window, waving madly. As the clock struck eleven o'clock, the engine hissed, and the train began to pull forward. 

The rest of families on the platform said goodbye to their children until the train was out of sight, before filing out from the platform. The energy among the group wasn't as high as it was this morning, but everyone was still in good spirits. 

"Alright, we'll take Ronald and Harry back home, before coming back to get you four, alright?" Said Molly, waving to the twins and the females with them. Aurora happily nodded, and waited for them to walk away before turning to Fred, beckoning him to bring his head down to her level. 

"I'm going to ask Angelina about the situation, alright? Stay close." She said, and Fred nodded, a small smile on his lips. Aurora walked back over to George and Angelina, who were snogging on the bench outside of the train station. 

"Hey, Ang, I have a question." Said Aurora, clearing her throat to get their attention. Angelina looked at her, and for a moment had an annoyed expression on her face, but it quickly turned into her normal smiling self. 

"Of course, Aura babe, what's up?" She chirped. The use of a nickname that only Fred called her made her uncomfortable, but she brushed it off. Fred stood behind her, trying to look inconspicuous, but cutting glances at Angelina so often that he gave himself away. 

"I was talking to Hermione about that night we played truth or dare, and she brought up something interesting that I wanted to ask you about." She said, and Angelina's jaw clenched, her smile looking more forced than usual. When Aurora said those words, Angelina remembered the debilitating fact that she wasn't able to cast the memory charm on Hermione or Ron, and they still remembered that night as it was. 

"Oh, what a lovely night, that was! What about it?" She asked, happily, her facade convincing enough to where Aurora couldn't see through it, nor Fred or George. 

"She said you harmed me? That you stunned me? Did that happen?" Aurora asked, frowning at Angelina. She saw her jaw clench again, before she scoffed, her hand coming to her chest defensively. 

"Bloody hell, Aurora, I would never. Hermione really lied to you like that? Wow, some friend." She replied, her voice alone playing the victim card. Aurora narrowed her eyes at Angelina, but eventually shook her head, chuckling quietly. 

"Yeah, some friend..." She trailed off, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I hope you believe me, Aurora, because I'd truly never hurt you in such a way." She pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder. Aurora flinched at the sudden physical contact, but got over herself, shooting Angelina a smile. 

"I do." She said, and Angelina said her thanks before sitting back down with George. Fred and Aurora walked to a nearby light post, and Fred leaned in, his back facing Angelina. 

"She sounded convincing, Aura, but I don't know why Hermione would lie about such a thing." He said, frowning down at her. Aurora looked up at him, agreeing with his statement. Hermione had no reason to fib about something as serious as that, but it's strange no one remembered it happening. 

As she shifted her gaze to Angelina and George on the bench, Aurora couldn't help but notice the strange look Angelina had in her eyes, and the way her leg bounced quickly, a usual sign of nervousness or anxiety.


	27. twenty seven

The ride back home was unusually quiet, but when they all returned to the burrow, the energy livened. Harry and Ron were off doing their own thing, so the twins began to initiate Aurora and Angelina as their workers at the shop. 

George handled the legalities having to do with Angelina, while Fred took care of Aurora's side. He explained the dress code, what specific jobs she would partake in, and the salary she would earn. 

"George and I decided we probably shouldn't rush to open, and it would be best to wait until students had the time to visit, so business would start off swell. You have time to get settled in before you're overwhelmed, so to speak." He explained, and Aurora nodded attentively. 

Her gaze drifted across the shop, where the miscellaneous bells, whistles, and lights were off, the only light being the natural light flowing in through the large windows. It was a peaceful setting, and the fact that she now had a job there made it feel homey. Fred grabbed her hands and she turned her focus back to him, seeing a small smile on his lips. 

"Now that you're an employee, I have control inside and outside of the bedroom." He said innocently, and Aurora's cheeks flushed. He sent her a wink before walking over to his brother, who just finished talking to Angelina. 

Aurora stood there dumbfounded at her boyfriend's sexual comment, but Angelina begins to head her way, knocking her from her trance. She felt no true reason to be hesitant around Angelina, but she trusted Hermione, and planned to take her advice and be careful. 

"This job sounds splendid, being around the twins in their optimal scene...it'll be lovely." She says, looking over at the redheads as they looked over the clipboard of inventory. Aurora nodded her head in response, thinking it would actually be quite enjoyable. 

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands to myself, if you know what I mean," She whispered, leaning in closely, "They look absolutely divine in those suits, don't you agree?" She said, winking at Aurora. The way Angelina included Fred in her statement angered Aurora in a way, and she clenched her jaw, focusing her vision on the firework display while nodding. Angelina noticed her shift in mood, and elbowed her in the side, laughing. 

"Oh. Aura babe, it's all in good fun! I'll always be completely professional with Fred, you don't have to worry about that!" She exclaims, loud enough for the twins to hear, who look over in confusion. 

"Come again?" Says Fred, walking over with George behind him. Aurora's cheeks heat up, and she looks down at her feet, hearing Angelina chuckle beside her. 

"Oh, it's nothing, darling, Aurora was just worried me and you wouldn't maintain a professional relationship." She says, ending her sentence with a sarcastic scoff. The way Angelina spoke, it put Aurora in a position where she was portrayed as childlike and immature, and Aurora didn't like it at all. 

Aurora looked up at Fred, who had a confused look on his face while he stared at Aurora, and George just looked humored next to him. Angelina placed her hand on Aurora's shoulder, pulling her attention back to her. 

"We're all a bunch of friends here, some more so than other," She says, winking at George, "No need to fret!" She finished, and George nodded in agreement, grabbing Angelina's hand. 

"Right." She mumbled, breaking away and heading to Fred's office. She closed the door behind her, looking through the large windows at the three of them in the shop, Angelina and George conversating while Fred looks around for something to do. 

Aurora was excited to begin working at the shop, but something about what Hermione had said made her unable to be truly happy about it. After all, she's known Hermione for much longer than she's known Angelina, and Ron, as well. She made eye contact with Fred, and he smiled at her, making his way to his office. 

"Hey, darling," He says, walking in and taking a seat at his desk, looking up at Aurora affectionately, "I'm sorry if Angelina bothered you out there, or made you think a certain way, I-" He began, but Aurora cut him off by shutting the door, leaving the two of them in private. 

"I trust you, Fred, but she was making these...these comments, and it just bothered me a lot." She clarified, looking towards the floor with crossed arms. She heard Fred get up from his chair, and felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in for a tight hug. 

"Do you want to talk about what she said, or would you rather me just comfort you?" He asks, and the compassion he showed melted Aurora's heart. 

"I'd like the comfort, please." She responded, turning around in his arms and smiling up at him. He smiles back before gently kissing her lips, rubbing her back slowly. When Aurora finally pulls away, her look of happiness switches to seriousness, and Fred tilts his head attentively. 

"About what Hermione and Ron said, I don't think I can doubt that. I don't see Angelina doing such a thing, but I can't deny what she said." Aurora said, furrowing her brows at her thought process. The idea of believing something she and Fred had absolutely no recollection of made her uneasy and seemingly gullible, but after Angelina's bothersome tone in the shop, she was willing to try to understand. 

"Alright, so we'll be cautious around her from here on out, and talk to Hermione and Ron about it?" He asks, getting on board immediately. Aurora smiles at his supportive nature, and appreciates him understanding her viewpoint. 

"Yes, I think that would be best." She replies, and Fred nods his head, doing a mock salute, which makes Aurora laugh. 

"Well, I think this wraps up business for today. Would you like to head home now? You won't need to officially start working for a bit, but you can always come help me make things as perfect as possible, since you're so naturally talented in that area." He explains, and Aurora nods her head, blushing at his light complement. 

Fred walks to his office door, opening it and letting George know that him and Aurora would be heading out, before turning back around, locking his office door and leading Aurora to the fireplace. He hands her the bowl of powder, and she takes a generous handful, stepping foot into the fireplace and shouting her destination, bursting into a green flame before disappearing. 

Aurora dusted herself off as she walked into the den of the burrow, Fred showing up shortly after her. He stepped out, dusting off his trousers and plopping heavily down in the lounge chair. Aurora sat herself on the couch, laying out her legs and letting her eyes fall closed. 

Since everyone had gotten an early start to the morning for the Hogwarts departure, it was only a few hours after noon, yet Aurora was tired; she was never one to be an early riser, nor Fred for that matter, who also had his eyes closed, resting his head on his hand. 

Aurora is pulled from her thoughts when Ron and Harry burst through the fireplace, the bright green fire waking the two sleepers. They come out of the fireplace laughing, dusting themselves off. Fred picks his head up with a groan, looking over at the two boys, while Aurora doesn't even open her eyes, throwing a hand up as a wave. 

"Where have you two been?" Asks Fred, and they look at each other with smug smiles before shrugging. 

"Nowhere important enough to tell you." Says Ron, making a snicker come from Aurora, who opens her eyes to look at them. 

"Important enough to tell me?" She asks, and they laugh before walking to the couch, moving her legs out of the way so they could sit down. Fred rolls his eyes and places his head back in his hand, but keeps his attention on the three, curious. 

Harry, seated in the middle, looks at Ron, whispers in his ear, looks over at Fred, and smirks, leaning down close to Aurora. She could hear Ron giggling from behind him, and Harry looked like he would burst into a fit of laughter at any moment. 

"No." He whispered, and jumped off the couch with Ron, laughing to themselves. Fred and Aurora shared a confused glance, while the two boys headed towards the stairs, boasting about how "bloody brilliant" that was. 

"I thought they would mature as they got older." Sighed Aurora, shaking her head with a smile on her face, and Fred lets out a quiet laugh, shaking his head with her. 

"Some things just never change," He says, before getting up to crouch down in front of a tired Aurora, "Speaking of, I'm no early bird, and neither are you, so would you like to do me the honors of taking a nap with me?" He asks, scooping his arms under her legs and back, and waiting for her to nod before lifting her up in a bridal fashion. 

"The rumors must be true, chivalry isn't dead." She swoons, and Fred chuckles as he walks her up the stairs to her bedroom. 

The two follow their normal routine of getting into comfier clothing before laying in bed, Fred's head gently laid on her chest. The pair commonly took naps, and seemed to develop a natural alarm that would wake them before supper. 

"Sleep well, darling." She says with closed eyes, but the sounds of his breathing showed that he wasn't yet asleep, but reached a point where he was too invested to muster the energy to reply. She let out a loud breath and ran her fingers through his hair, the soft feeling soothing her to a peaceful rest. 

Aurora couldn't help it as her dreams drifted to the train station, and her and Hermione's conversation. Images of Angelina popped into her mind, and she replayed the sly comments she made at the shop. 

She believed that thinking Hermione was truthful instead of Angelina would prove to be a good idea.


	28. twenty eight

Quick Note! 

I understand Minerva became headmaster, but for the sake of my story, Dumbledore is still alive, well, and the headmaster at Hogwarts. Having it this way would make things easier in the story plans I have laid out for the future! I apologize for any inconvenience or confusion I brought by not specifying.

Have a lovely day, and enjoy the rest of the chapter:)

—

Fred and Aurora's day ended well, and they went on to have three weeks of good days. Fred and George had found an apartment, and the move in plan was set for the end of the week. Aurora and Neville had sent letters back and forth about becoming a professor, and she even sent one out to the headmaster. Hermione and Aurora had stayed in touch so far, and Aurora filled her in on the current situation, which Hermione described as 'absolutely mad'. 

Aurora found herself organizing her room, wanting everything to be in place once she left. She wasn't bringing much with her besides clothing and toiletries, since the decor was being bought from scratch, so her room looked as it did before.

Just as she's stacking her favorite books into a box, a knock sounded at her door, and she turned to see Molly standing in the doorway, her eyes scanning the organized furniture. Aurora shot her a soft smile before continuing to straighten up her desk, and she heard Molly come in, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

"If only my other children were as tidy as you." She sighed, chuckling to herself. Aurora focused her attention on Mrs. Weasley, and saw her eyes have glossed over. She frowned slightly before walking over and pulling her into a hug, and Molly let the tears leave her eyes. Aurora gives her a tight squeeze before pulling away, her hands resting on Molly's shoulders in a comforting manner. 

"I've watched you grow up, Aurora, ever since Minerva let you stay here in your youthful days. I've raised you as one of my own, and I hate to see you go." She says sadly, giving Aurora a sad smile, but her lip quivers. 

"Molly, you've always been a mother to me, and a damn good one at that, and I love you to death. I'll visit all the time, you know I can't go without you for too long." Aurora reassures her in the best way she can, but deep inside, the both of them are still saddened at the move happening soon. 

"It was hard enough when Bill left, and then Charlie, but now three at once?" She whispers in an exasperated tone, scoffing with a smile to let Aurora know she's still her usual, joking self. 

"Good thing it's three worst ones, who've always brought the most trouble." She replies, winking at Mrs. Weasley, who laughs heartily.

"The three who have always kept me on my toes," Molly says happily, sighing to herself, "You always kept me young." She said, and Aurora gives her a happy smile, loving the happy memories that Molly holds near and dear in her heart—the kind of memories one strives to leave behind.

"Molly, I don't believe you'll ever turn a day over thirty, even if we are out of the house," She chuckles, walking to her wardrobe to neatly fold the clothes she won't be wearing until after the move, "If anything, the decreased stress will do wonders on you." She says, and Molly laughs, nodding her head. 

"Oh, Aurora, you've always had just the right thing to say." She sighed, returning to her somber tone. 

"I did, after all, learn from the best." Aurora responds, giving Molly a reassuring smile.

She hears Molly stand up from the bed, and puts down her folded shirt just as Molly took her in to another tight hug, this time, no tears fell. Instead, Molly had a feeling of pride. She was proud of her children growing and maturing to the level that they're now ready to set out on their own. Though the sadness was definitely still evident, it was a second hand emotion to the happiness she felt for her three. 

"Don't tell the twins I told you this, but," She said, pulling away and lowering her volume to a whisper, "I wasn't nearly as emotional when speaking to them as I am with you." She said, and Aurora laughed, covering her mouth. 

"Mrs. Weasley, I cannot believe you!" She exclaims sarcastically, and Molly rolls her eyes, a big smile on her face. 

"We tried for so many years to have a daughter, and you were like my first, and Ginny was my first true daughter, but you hold just as much importance to me. Yes, I love the twins more than I love life, but Arthur and I both know it's you and Ginny, I favor." She said, winking, and Aurora smiles at her, shaking her head slightly. 

"It'll be our little secret." Aurora whispers, pretending to zip her lips and toss the key aside. 

"Brilliant," She says, squeezing Aurora's shoulders gently, "I'll let you finish up in here, maybe you can help George and Fred when you're done, their room is...unique." She says, scrunching her nose, and Aurora chuckles quietly, nodding her head. 

Molly walks back to the door, gives Aurora a curt nod, before walking back into the hallway, her footsteps trailing down the stairs. Aurora glanced around the room, everything looking neat and tidy. 

Folding her clothes could always come later, since they aren't leaving for a few days. Aurora pulled out a sweet smelling candle that Charlie had brought home a while ago, muttered a quiet incendio to light it, before walking out of her room, going to Fred's. 

Smell was a big thing for her; she preferred things that had a nice smell. Her room always had a specific scent, and it was always good. Fred had a lovely smell, quite possibly one of her favorites. 

But one thing's for certain, his room did not. 

To be fair, he shared it with someone, and they were both men, so it's not such a big shock. Aurora knocked gently on the door, and George opened it, letting her come in to see the mess of boxes and clothes strewn about. 

"I thought we weren't bringing decorations, what's with the boxes?" She asks, and Fred looks over at her, smiling as he attempted to fold a large sweater. 

"That's triple W things, we can't exactly go without them." He replies, eventually crumpling the sweater and tossing it into a bag with other presumably folded sweaters. Aurora shakes her head, walking over to the bag and taking it from his hands, dumping the contents onto the bed. 

"Aurora! I just folded those!" Fred said, exasperated, and George laughs on the other side of the room.

"You stuffed them into a bag, Fred. I'll fold the clothes, you need to straighten up everything in here." She says, and Fred groans, making George laugh even harder. 

"I don't know why you're laughing, George, I'll be folding yours, as well, while you clean." She says, and the smile on George's face drops, Fred picking it up and laughing at him. The twins stood around for a bit, while Aurora neatly folded Fred's sweaters and jumpers, before huffing and going to straighten up their room, which seems as if it hasn't been organized in years. 

It didn't take long for Aurora to fold Fred's clothing, since he didn't have many items that he didn't wear often, so the others needed to be cleaned first. She walked over to George's bed and begins folding his laundry, noticing a difference in scent. 

As twins, most people don't expect obvious differences, but the separations between Fred and George were obvious to Aurora. Fred had a warm, comforting, familiar scent, and George had a fresh, charming, and bright scent. Though the two had obvious differences, the way they both complained about tidying up their room was identical.

"How clean do you want this to be?" Asks Fred, frowning. 

"We won't even be living here, I don't see why it matters." Groans George, and Aurora rolls her eyes. 

"Make it as clean as a guest room would have to be." She says, and George scoffs, tossing some trash that had accumulated on his night stand.

"It's not going to be a guest room, I don't see the point," Exclaims Fred, making his bed, "I'm the only one that'll sleep in this bed! Mum won't have guests sleeping in our beds!" He says, fluffing his pillow in an aggressive fashion. 

"You're such a baby." Aurora mutters, making George laugh. 

"Well, you're such an ass." Mumbles Fred in return, making Aurora chuckle as he only proves her point.

"Oh hush, finish cleaning so you won't have to do it later." She says, neatly packing George's folded clothing into a box, setting it aside with the rest of his packed boxes. 

She sat on Fred's bed, watching the two of them straighten up the area. Even in the most average moments, Aurora couldn't help but notice the way Fred's back muscles flexed as he bent over, and the way his biceps looked in the shirt he wore. 

She watched as he finished cleaning, his room looking far better than it previously did. The boxes were still stacked in the corner, but once they got those out, it would be lovely. 

"Anything else?" Asks an annoyed George, and Aurora looks around for a moment. 

"Yes!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and running to her room, leaving the two boys in confusion. She grabbed one of her favorite candles from her room and brought it back down, lighting it and placing it on Fred's nightstand. 

"Now it's perfect." She says happily, and Fred couldn't help but smile at the girl, even if she did make him clean every now and then. 

"I'm glad we could impress, darling." Says Fred quietly, pulling Aurora in for a hug. George takes this as the time to leave, and slips out the door silently, closing it behind him. 

"I'm gonna miss this room." Says Fred, looking around, and Aurora giggles quietly. 

"Fred, we're going to come back to visit, we aren't pulling a Charlie." She says, and Fred laughs, remembering his mother's face when Charlie told her he would be going to Romania. 

"I know that, but it still feels odd to leave it behind after spending so much time in here." He sighs, and Aurora goes up on her toes, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"We could always make the best of the time left, if you'd like." She said lowly, and Fred's eyes widened. She smirked at him as she pulled out her wand to cast the silencing charm, placing it down on the night stand. 

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, to me." Fred responds, slipping his shirt over his head with one arm. His hands cup both sides of Aurora's face, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. 

Aurora moved her arms to the him of her shirt, breaking away only to pull it over her head. Fred took the moment to cast a locking charm on the door before setting his own wand down next to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and backed up to his bed, sitting down so she could straddle his waist. 

Fred placed his hands on her ass, squeezing while their tongues fought for dominance. Aurora absentmindedly rocked her hips, making the bulge in his pants grow harder. He groans into her lips, bringing his hand down hard on her ass, and a moan slips from Aurora's lips. 

Fred pulls away before flipping over, laying Aurora on her back while he stood in between her legs. He grabs the waist of her pants and slips them down, leaving her in only her undergarments. Fred's eyes hungrily look over her body, and he wasted no time before taking them off, leaving her bare and exposed.

"You're beautiful." He breathes out, making Aurora blush. 

"Thank you." She responds quietly, his intense stare making her nervous. His eyes fall between her legs, and he gets down on his knees, hugging her thighs to keep them open. 

He doesn't give Aurora a warning before swiping his tongue up her center, swirling it around her clit. Aurora's back arches at the pleasure she feels, soft moans leaving her lips. Fred normally fingers her while pleasuring her with his tongue, but both him and Aurora knew that he could bring her over the edge with just his mouth, and she loved that about him. 

"Fuck, Fred." She moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. He releases one of her thighs and brings his thumb to her sweet spot, rubbing where his tongue previously was. His tongue dips into her core, and she lets out loud moans as he fucks her with his mouth. 

He quickens his pace until he feels Aurora's thighs clench around him, and he pulls his head away, replacing it with his fingers. He curls his fingers as he pumps into her, and the combination of him licking her clit drives Aurora wild. 

Heat spreads through her face as she feels her high approaching, and she squeezes her eyes shut. The constant stimulation on her sweet spot sent shocks of electricity through her body, and a warmth began to spread throughout her thighs. 

"Fred, I-I'm close, please-" She begged, and he pulled his head away, looking up at her from in between her legs. The way her chest rose and fell due to her heavy breathing, the way she threw her head back against the bed, and the way her back arched so perfectly. 

Just as her orgasm was about to wash over her, Fred pulled his fingers out from in between her legs, earning a disappointed moan from Aurora. She looked down at him and watched as he sucked on his fingers, which were previously inside of Aurora, and saw his eyes full of lust. 

"Spread your legs, pretty girl." He said lowly, taking off his trousers and boxers. Aurora licked her lips as she saw his boner, the tip wet with the early remnants of his cum. Aurora did as she was told and opened her thighs wider. 

Fred swiped his tip up her center, brushing over her clit and drawing quiet moans from Aurora's lips. He grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders, giving him a better angle, before looking deep into her eyes. 

"I want to see your face as I fuck you." He commanded, slipping inside of her. Her mouth fell open at the pain from his size, and her eyes rolled backwards. 

Fred kept a slow pace, but fully inserted himself with each thrust, hitting Aurora's g spot. She gripped the blanket under her, letting out a loud moan with every thrust. 

"F-Faster." She moaned, and Fred smirked down at her before wrapping his arms around her thighs, quickening his pace. He slammed into her with each thrust, using her legs to get a better angle, and Aurora screamed out in pleasure. 

She felt her high begin to build up, the familiar heat rising in her stomach, and she couldn't help the trembles that went through her legs at the stimulation. Fred noticed her state, and released one of her legs, being his hand to her clit and rubbing her sweet spot, causing Aurora to moan loudly. 

"You don't finish until I say you can." He warned, rubbing her clit faster. Aurora whined as she felt her orgasm heighten, and she knew she couldn't hold it in for longer. 

Fred's repetitive thrusts hit her in just the right place, and he looked down at Aurora while groaning, feeling his own high near. One of Aurora's hand came to her breast, and she rubbed her thumb over her nipple, desperate for relief. 

"P-Please, Fred." She moaned out, creases in her forehead forming from her internal struggle. He felt Aurora's walls clench around him, and knew she wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. 

"Tell me what you want, Aurora." He groaned out, making Aurora look up at him with pleading eyes. 

"Please let me cum." She moaned, and her begs made Fred's eyes darken, his thumb rubbing her clit faster. 

"Cum for me, darling." He moaned out, and his tone of voice sent Aurora over the edge.

Her orgasm came crashing over her, intense waves of pleasure racking through her body. Her legs shook as she felt her release, and her eyes squeezed shut while she screamed out, her breathing becoming heavy. Fred continued to slowly pump into her through her high, and pulled out when she was finished. 

He got down on his knees in front of her, placing her legs back on the bed. Fred licked a strip up her core, cleaning up the mess from her release, and the feeling of his tongue brushing over her sensitive area made Aurora whine at the overstimulation she felt, her legs naturally shutting on their own. 

"Good girl." He groaned, backing away from her. Aurora's heavy eyes opened to see him pumping his hand on his cock, his head tossed back and his eyes squeezed shut. It dawned on Aurora that he hadn't finished when she did, so she got off the bed and dropped to her knees in front of him, ignoring the soreness already prominent in her core. 

Without saying a word, Aurora placed a gentle hand on his thigh, and he opened his eyes to look down at her, and watched as she took him in her mouth, letting him hit the back of her throat with his full length. She bobbed her head, her hand coming up to cup his balls while she licked strips up his length, focusing her attention on his tip. 

She feels him twitch in her mouth, and she sucks harder, making him groan loudly. His hands tangle themselves in her hair, and he can't help but roll his hips slightly, needing to feel his release. 

Aurora backs her head away, replacing it with her other hand as she pumps quickly, looking up at the boy. His eyes squeezed shut and he runs a hand through his hair, groaning loudly. His breathing picks up, and the muscles in his thighs flex, showing that his orgasm is close. 

"Cum for me, darling." She moans, repeating his previous command for her. She replaces her hand with her mouth, and he finishes deep in her throat. Aurora bobs her head until he's done, and pulls away, swallowing his remands and licking her lips. 

She stands up with wobbly legs, and Fred wraps his protective arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss. She kisses him back passionately, with her arms wrapped around his neck, before pulling away, nearly falling onto the bed behind her. 

"Tired, sweetheart?" He asks, and Aurora nods her head, a small smile coming to her lips. 

He pulled back the blanket to his bed, and the two of them crawl under, the warmth soothing their exposed skin. Aurora could still feel her heartbeat between her legs, and her eyelids grew heavy once more. 

Fred pulled her onto his chest, and she let out a happy sigh as his heartbeat filled her ears. He rubbed her back slowly, applying just the right amount of pressure. Aurora let her hands rest in Fred's hair, gently scratching his scalp, and his eyes fell closed at the blissful feeling. 

"Rest well, princess, you deserve it." He says quietly, making a smile form on Aurora's lips. 

"Rest well, handsome, you deserve it." She repeats, looking up at him to see a faint blush come to his cheeks. 

The two laid together, the warmth from their bodies radiating off of each other, engulfing them in a sense of safety and serenity, and sleep eventually overcame them.


	29. twenty nine

The two laid together until supper; Molly had served some roast chicken that anyone would be mad to turn down. As they ate, Errol slammed into the kitchen window with a letter, frightening everyone at the dinner table. 

"Bloody hell, how is that bird still living?" Asks Ron, shaking his head before stuffing a chicken leg into his mouth. Harry laughs beside him, as Arthur gets up to open the window, taking the mail and sending the bird off, before returning to the table. 

"Aurora, it's for you," He says, reading the front and passing it to her, "It's from Dumbledore." He says, and an excited smile comes to her face, but she sets it down next to her plate. 

Everyone looked at her expectedly while she sipped on her water, not touching their food. Aurora paused with her glass midair, looking at the people around her, and furrowed her brows. 

"Why is everyone staring at me?" She asks slowly, and Fred scoffs next to her. 

"Maybe because you have a latter that determines your future lying next to your dinner plate, and you haven't opened it!" He exclaims, and the others mumble words of agreement.

Aurora's eyes drift down to the letter, the letter that did indeed contain crucial information for her future career. She stares at the Hogwarts crest wax seal, before looking up at Fred, who had a small smile on his face as his eyes flicked from the letter to Aurora's. 

"Alright, alright! Bloody hell, I'll open it." She chuckles, and the table gives her words of appreciation and encouragement as she picks up the letter, gently opening it and slipping the note out. 

Her eyes skim over the writing, and she couldn't help the feeling of euphoria that spread through her chest. Dumbledore explained how an astronomy professor was needed, since Sinistra would be retiring soon. He thought it was comical that two Aurora's would be teaching the subject, and would be honored to speak to Aurora in person about her taking the job soon. 

"He said that becoming a professor seemed like a great idea, and he wants to speak in person." She says happily, looking up at the table with a large grin on her face. 

Whoops and hollers went around the supper table, Molly clasping her hands together. Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to a tight side hug. Arthur leaned over and squeezed her shoulder, raising his glass of water. 

"To Aurora's bright future as the brightest professor Hogwarts has ever seen!" He says with a booming voice, and everyone raises their glasses in unison, clinking them together. 

"Don't tell my mother I agreed to that toast." Aurora said, winking before taking a sip from her own glass, and everyone laughs. 

The dinner continues as it was, the conversation more lively than it previously was. Aurora got the chance to discuss her plans for teaching, while Fred and George talked about their own business. Ron and Harry got into the topic of becoming Auror's, which obviously made Molly nervous, but Arthur was proud of them. 

After the meal was finished, Aurora helped Molly clean up the kitchen, while everyone else got ready for bed. Fred had given her a kiss on her temple, whispering in her ear that he would run a celebratory bath for her, so she was eager to finish up. 

"You've matured so much, Aurora, do you know that?" Says Molly, charming the dishes to wash themselves. Aurora finished putting away the leftovers before turning around, tilting her head with a slight smile. 

"It seems that just yesterday you were eating the flowers from my garden, and now you've got yourself a proper job, you're moving out, and you've settled down with my son," She explains, sighing slightly, "I'm just really proud of you, and I know I said it earlier, but I don't feel as if I could express such an emotion too much." She says, her lips forming a tight smile in order to hold back her tears that threaten to fall at the thought of losing her children. 

"I've learned from the best, Molly, and I can't thank you enough," She says, walking over and pulling her in for a hug, "I'll be sure to write you on honorary Hogwarts parchment." She jokes, and Molly quietly laughs in her arms, pulling away with a smile.

"My son's always make fun of me for being so emotional, as if seeing my children leave isn't hard!" She expresses, rolling her eyes in the direction of the stairs. Aurora shakes her head, crossing her arms over her chest in agreement. 

"Fred told me that he thinks discussing emotions is strange." She scoffed, and Molly scrunched her nose, shaking her head and crossing her arms as Aurora did. 

"That son of mine... Promise me you'll influence him properly." She says, and Aurora laughs, nodding her head at the request. 

"I'll do my best," She says, making Molly smile, "I'm going to head off to bed now. Goodnight, Molly." She says, and she pulls her in for one final hug for the night. 

"Get some rest, Aurora." She responds, and Aurora heads out of the kitchen, trotting up the stairs to the bathroom. 

She heard the water running from outside the door, and opened it to see Fred on his knees next to the tub, putting small flower petals in the water. He looks up at her with a proud smile on his face, before returning his attention to finalizing the scene. He had brought her candle in, so the room smelled lovely, and the combination of petals and bubbles in the water was dream-like. 

"Fred, I love it, thank you." She says, clasping her hands in front of her. Fred stands up from his knelt position and comes in front of her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her into a sweet kiss. 

"This is me showing you how proud I am," He says as he pulls away, his hands coming to the hem of her shirt, "Tonight's all about you, darling." He says quietly, lifting her shirt over her head. The way his eyes trailed over her torso wasn't sensual, but instead romantic. 

He helped her step out of her pants, before turning her around to unhook her bra, letting it slide down her arms. She finished undressing herself, and held Fred's hands as she stepped into the bath, the water the perfect temperature. 

Fred sat at the end of the tub, and Aurora slid her back against the bath wall, her head in between his legs. She let out a happy sigh as the sweet smells filled her nose, her eyes falling shut. She feels Fred dip a cup into the water, and feels him dump it over her hair, careful not to get it into her eyes. 

"You know the way to a woman's heart, Weasley." She chuckles, and hears Fred hum in response. 

"Mum always gave me tips here and there to help me out for when the moment came, and I guess this was just the moment I was prepared for." He replied, running his fingers through her wet hair. 

"Did Arthur ever teach you anything like this?" Aurora asks, opening her eyes to look up at him, only to see him laugh and shake his head. 

"No, Dad taught me everything I'd need to know to be a badass and make him proud." He said, making Aurora chuckle, because she vividly remembers Arthur urging her to try to fly the broom through the house. 

"Yes, that sounds like the Arthur I know." She responds, closing her eyes as Fred lathers her hair in shampoo. 

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Aurora soaked in the serenity, while enjoying the happiness she felt about Dumbledore's letter. She would need to travel to Hogwarts to get everything settled, and it would have to be when she wasn't working at Fred and George's joke shop. 

"Hey, Fred," She says, making eye contact with him, "When do you think it'll be the right time to go see Dumbledore?" She asks, and Fred ponders for a bit, going over the same thought process she just did. 

"After we move would be best, but in terms of triple W, don't worry about that, I would obviously grant you time off." He says, and Aurora nods, a small smile forming on her lips. 

"Thank you." She says quietly, her eyes falling shut once more. Fred finishes washing her hair, and his hands drop to her shoulders, rubbing her soft skin. 

"You know what would make this moment perfect?" Aurora nearly moans out as Fred works out a knot in her muscles. 

"What would that be?" He asks, the smile heard through his voice. 

"If you joined me." She said, opening her eyes to look up at him, and he had a goofy grin on his face. The tub contained enough room for the two of them to fit comfortably, and Aurora wanted just that. 

Fred stood up from behind her and walked to the other side of the tub, pulling his shirt off in the process. He slipped off his trousers and boxers before stepping into the warm water, sliding his back against the tub wall. He motioned for Aurora to come over, and she sat up, turning around so she could lay her back against Fred's chest. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands pressed flat against her stomach, and she gently held his arms, hugging herself to an extent. She felt Fred let out a breath of air, and turned her head so her ear was pressed into his skin, the sound of his heartbeat filling her head. 

The warmth from the water, and the warmth radiating from Fred's body made Aurora feel safe, and his arms around her only amplified that feeling. The romantic atmosphere he had set up to show his pride and appreciation for Aurora gave her a feeling of pure bliss, and she was grateful for everything that he did. 

The two laid together until their toes pruned and the water grew cold before stepping out. Fred wrapped a fluffy towel around Aurora's shoulders, before grabbing one for himself, securing it around his hips. Aurora went to exit the bathroom, but Fred placed a firm hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him, with a cheeky grin on his face. 

"We aren't finished yet, Aurora."


	30. thirty

Fred pulled Aurora into his arms, the both of them bursting into a fit of giggles as he did so. The foggy mirror had already cleared since they stayed in the bath for so long, so Fred wrapped his arms around her waist, looking at the two of them in the mirror. Aurora studied his features, the way he looked at her, the way his thumbs stroked her towel, and the way his mouth was turned up in a smile; he was beautiful to her.

He disconnected their bodies and crouched down, digging for something in a bathroom cabinet. He stood back up with a small little container filled with green stuff, and he unscrewed the lid to release the smell of cucumbers. 

"This is Ginny's, but seeing that she can't stop me, I'm sure she won't mind." He says, brushing Aurora's hair out from her face. 

Aurora chuckles as he dips his fingers in, smearing the content on his face, carefully avoiding his eyes. Aurora scoops some out to put on her own face, carefully going around the edges of her face before covering her cheeks. She glanced over at Fred, who managed to cover his eyebrows, while also getting it all in his hair. 

"Bloody hell, Fred, do you need assistance?" She says, laughing at the red haired boy beside her. He frowns at himself in the mirror, and his eyes shift over to Aurora's flawlessly coated face, making him scoff. 

"I'm doing just fine on my own, thank you." He says, thickening the layers on his cheeks. Aurora waits for him to finish before using her finger to wipe away the unnecessary mask on his face, putting it back in the small container and putting it away.

Fred looks at the two of them, the green mask making them look quite humorous. He wrapped a loose arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip, and she leaned into his side absentmindedly. Fred suddenly widens his eyes and releases her, turning her to face him with a goofy grin on his face. 

"I almost forgot something!" He exclaims, before running out of the bathroom into the dark hallway, leaving Aurora confused. She tightened her towel around her chest while she waited for him return, and he bursts back in with a polaroid camera in his hand, presumably one that Arthur got from his work, since he fancies the muggle world and all it's devices. 

"Smile, darling." He says, holding the camera up to his eyes. Aurora furrows her brows at him, but ends up laughing at his adorable expression behind the camera, and Fred takes the opportunity to snap a candid. The photo comes out, and he sets it on the counter to develop, looking at it with a smile on his face. 

"Your turn." Aurora says, taking the camera from his hands and holding it to her eye, peaking through the small hole. Fred places a hand on the back of his head and gives Aurora a big smile, making him look both cute and hot. She takes his picture, and sets the polaroid next to her own, which was slowly developing. 

He takes the camera from Aurora's hands and pulls her close to his side, sticking the camera as far away from them as possible. Fred tickles her side to make her laugh, and he laughs along with her, snapping the picture at just the right moment, capturing both of them at their happiest. 

The two mess around with the camera until their face mask is ready to be taken off, creating a collection of polaroids for them to keep. Aurora helps Fred remove his mask before taking off his own, and Fred gives Aurora a mischievous glance, picking the camera back up. 

"Drop the towel." He says, and Aurora's eyes widen, her face heating up tremendously. He raises an eyebrow at her, looking down at her chest, before making eye contact, a smirk evident on his face. 

Aurora bites her lip before slowly undoing her tightened towel, letting it drop to the floor. Fred's eyes scan over her body before slowly lifting the camera, his tongue swiping over his teeth. 

"Pose for me, beautiful." He says lowly, and Aurora runs her hand through her hair, crossing her legs and pausing. Fred stares at her in awe, taking the moment in, before snapping a picture, the film coming out shortly after. 

Without waiting for Fred to ask, Aurora turns around, leaning against the counter and striking another pose. Fred let's out a satisfied hum as he takes another picture, setting the explicit film next to the other, separate from the rest. 

Aurora walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist, looking over the pictures they took. She picked up a few of him smiling and smiled to herself, loving his happy, goofy, toothy grin. He gathered up all the pictures before picking up Aurora's towel, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. 

"Thank you for tonight, Freddie." She says happily, looking up at him. He smiles at her before kissing her forehead, breaking apart to pick up the camera and pictures. 

"Anytime, Aurora," He responds, walking to open the bathroom door, "I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished, and you deserved to be pampered for it." He said, grabbing her hand and walking the two of them into the dark hallway and up the stairs to her bedroom, luckily with no interactions with the Weasley parents this time. 

Fred threw on some clothes he had moved to Aurora's bedroom, and Aurora picked up one of his shirts to wear, loving the way it fell to her mid thigh. After carefully storing the photos in her drawer, he climbed into her bed and held out his arms, motioning for her to come cuddle with him. She obliged, crawling into bed and snuggling into his chest, the familiar sound of his heartbeat and his comforting scent soothing her. 

He pulls her close to him, laying his head on the top of hers, the sweet smell of her freshly washed hair filling his nose. Fred reaches for his wand without moving Aurora to turn the lights off, tossing it to the nightstand and letting his eyes fall shut. 

"How was your day, pretty girl?" He asks her quietly, and she hums in response, thinking to herself. 

"I had a really good day today. Not only did the letter really top things off, but you made it perfect in every way possible. You made me really happy today, Fred, and I'm really grateful that I have someone like you to put me at my best. I'm hoping tomorrow will be just as good," She says, letting her own eyes fall shut, "How was your day, sweetheart?" She asks back, and he breathes in, going over the events of his own day, which were similar to Aurora's. 

"I had a wonderful day. Seeing you in such high spirits makes it easy for me to be happy, and doing the best I can to make you happy brings me joy. I'm glad I got to spend time with you, I'm glad you got your letter, and I'm excited to see what not just tomorrow holds, but also the future of your career." He says, and Aurora lets out a quiet hum of approval. 

"I like the good days." She says at just above a whisper, her tiredness slowly engulfing her. 

"Me too, darling, me too." He responds, a yawn slipping from his mouth. 

They fell into a moment of silence, and Fred thought Aurora had fallen asleep for a moment, since she had always been such a quiet sleeper, but her finger traced little circles on his arm, letting him know she was still up. 

"Goodnight, Freddie." She whispered, her finger no longer tracing circles. He placed a kiss on her forehead, stroking her arm with his thumb. 

"Goodnight, Aura, sleep well." He replies, letting out a breath of air, ready for sleep to take him. 

And it did just that. The two fell asleep soon after their goodnights, Fred's soft snores filling the room, alongside the positive vibes from the happy day they both had.


	31. thirty one

The days went on, and it was finally the end of the week; George, Fred, and Aurora would be moving out today. 

Arthur helped the three load up the car with their belongings, Fred making multiple trips to the apartment and back to drop things off. Angelina had came to assist with the move, the extra set of hands proving to be useful when setting up the new place. 

Aurora was bringing down the last of her clothing to the den when she met Molly at the bottom of the stairs, who gave her a pitiful smile. Aurora sat her box of folded shirts down on the couch, before pulling her into a tight hug, and she hears Molly let out a loud sigh. Pulling away, she squeezes Aurora's shoulders gently, giving her a small smile. 

"Today's the day, huh." She says quietly, and Aurora nods, letting out a breath of her own.

"Today's the day." She repeated, and Molly's lip quivers a bit, but she sniffs loudly, composing herself. 

"I promised Arthur I wouldn't cry." She joked, and Aurora couldn't help but laugh. The two of them still acted like high school sweethearts, and Aurora loved it.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Aurora whispered, winking at her, and Molly laughed as a tear slipped from her eyes. 

"Don't get me going, Aurora, I won't be able to stop myself," She laughs, picking up the box Aurora had just sat down, "I'll finish loading this into the car for you, while you can check for anything you may have missed." She said with a sniffle, and Aurora nodded at her, rubbing her shoulder soothingly before heading up the stairs to her room. 

Her eyes scanned over the seemingly empty room, even though her furniture remained in place. She had already emptied out all of her clothing and things she wanted to transport over to the new place. Her eyes landed on her nightstand, and a realization hit her, as she walked over and opened the drawer to see the polaroids of her and Fred. 

She felt her cheeks heat up as she saw the mature photos and hastily grabbed the stack, hiding them neatly in her back pocket. Clearing her throat, she looked around for anything else, before leaving the room, shutting it off behind her.

She left the house to meet with everyone else in the front yard. Fred was seated in the drivers' seat of the car, and Arthur was ordering around Harry and Ron to find the best way to pack the trunk. Angelina and George handled the fragile triple W items in the backseat, and Molly watched from a distance, trying not to get in the way. 

Aurora got into the passenger seat, planning on traveling to the new apartment so she can begin to put things together, and Fred shot her an award winning smile, his hand placed on her knee. Her door remained open so she could hear conversation from outside, and Ron and Arthur's bickering made her chuckle. 

"Ronald, you need to think, boy, the longer one needs to go on the bottom." Says Arthur, and Ron scoffs. 

"Yeah, Ronald, think." Repeats Harry, and a smack is heard, followed by Harry groaning. 

"Piss off." Ron groans, before shuffling the boxes around in the trunk. 

Once they finish loading the last of the boxes into the backseat and trunk, Angelina and George go back inside to travel by floo powder, and Aurora and Fred opt to take the car. Molly leans in Aurora's window, and Arthur leans into Fred's, looking at the two of them with sincerity. 

"You drive safe now!" Warns Molly, pointing a finger at Fred, who puts his arms up in defense.

"We'll see you both later." Says Arthur, patting Fred on the shoulder and giving Aurora curt nod, and they both smile at him. 

Fred starts the car, and Aurora waves at the four still at the burrow as he takes off, the car jolting into the air. Aurora looked out her window as the trees grew smaller beneath them, before turning to look over at Fred. 

He drove with one hand on the wheel, and the other on her thigh, with his thumb stroking her leg soothingly. His eyes were focused in front of him, and his jaw clenched and i clenched absentmindedly. Aurora couldn't help but find even the simplest of things that he does attractive. 

"It's rude to stare, darling." He says, turning to look at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, when you look as dashing as you do, I can't help myself." She replies smoothly, and squeezes her thigh gently, chuckling to himself. 

"Thank you, sweetheart," He says, turning his attention back to the sky in front of him, careful not to hit any birds, "I can say the exact same about you." He smiled as the words left his lips, and Aurora couldn't help but blush, the feeling of butterflies erupting in her stomach bringing a smile to her face.

"Thank you." She said through a giggle, and Fred just smiled at her flustered state. Even at the simplest of complements, Fred could make her swoon, and he was glad he was able to make her happy. 

"Game plan for when we get there?" He asks after driving for a moment.

"Set up what we can, before going to a furniture store to get the rest." She responds, and Fred nods curtly. 

The rest of the ride went smoothly, since the trip wasn't too long. They parked on the street, staring up at the large apartment building in front of them. Fred jingled the keys in Aurora's face with a goofy grin, and she smacked his hand away, stepping out to grab some of her clothing. The street ambiance was mostly quiet, besides the usual animal noises; it was a good area. 

The two walked up the stairs to their place and Fred unlocked the door, holding it open for Aurora as the two of them walked in. The place was spacious and bright from natural lighting, and Aurora already felt like she was home. She walked to the back of the house, passing by a door where she heard George and Angelina, and stepped into a fairly large bedroom, Fred following close behind her. 

"Welcome home, darling." He said with a smile on his face, setting down the boxes in his arms and pulling Aurora into a hug, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

The two swayed in each other's arms for a moment, soaking in the happy feelings, until a knock is heard at the door. Aurora turns to see Angelina in the doorway looking tense, presumably from the moving. 

"Alright lovebirds, we have a lot to get ready, so let's not waste time, alright?" She says, laughing at the end to break the tension. Aurora and Fred look at her for a moment, his arms still around her shoulders, before forcing out a chuckle, nodding. She shoots them a tight lipped smile before walking away, and Fred looks down at Aurora and rolls his eyes, making her laugh. 

"Maleficent has spoken," He said, and Aurora lays her forehead on his chest with a heavy sigh, "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, let's finish up here so we can break in the new place properly." He finishes, pulling away and giving her a wink. Aurora's face heats up, and she smirks at him, already heading for the front door. 

"Keep up if you can, Prince Phillip!" She shouts over her shoulder, hearing Fred's footsteps behind her.

The pair finishes unloading the car as quick as possible, trying their best to put everything in a rightful place, but with no furniture, that proved to be difficult. Fred gathered George and Aurora to go shopping, and Angelina tagged along, wanting to help. 

They decided on a muggle furniture store, since they had a better variety of products, and Aurora had a generous sum of muggle money from her late birth parents. George had the idea to rent a moving vehicle, which proved to be highly efficient after they spent hours in the furniture store, picking out things for every room. 

The two picked out items and colors that matched their personality, making fun as often as they could. Every now and then, the two couples would cross paths to compare what they had, but it was mainly separate until they checked out. George, being the best driver out of all of them, was placed behind the wheel of the large truck, with Aurora and Fred in the backseat. 

The drive from the furniture shop to their apartment was much longer, since they couldn't use magic to transport, but once they returned to the house, the help of magic allowed them to unload the trunk in under an hour. George and Angelina left to drop off the rented truck and the flying car, and Fred and Aurora began to set up the place. 

In times like this, Aurora greatly appreciated being able to use magic. She had straightened up not only her and Fred's bedroom, but also their bathroom, the den, kitchen, and dining room. Fred was in charge of organizing everything once the furniture was in place, and he finished soon after she had. The two sat on the bed they now officially shared and laid back, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Bloody hell, today has been long." Sighed Fred, and Aurora nodded in agreement. Her hand inched over to his, and the two of them locked pinkies, bringing a smile to Aurora's face. Angelina and George had already been gone for some time, and Aurora didn't know quite how much longer they'd be gone, but she didn't want to risk them coming home in the middle of her and Fred becoming intimate. 

"Tonight, me and you, would you like to break in the new bed?" She asks, and Fred turns to face her, a goofy grin on his face. His hands came to her cheeks and he rolled over to where he was straddling her waist, planting small kisses all over her face. Aurora bursts into a fit of giggles, trying to turn her head away but proved ineffective. 

He stopped his attacks and looked down at her, a smile still present on his face. Aurora looked up at the boy dreamily, loving the way he looked on top of her. The way his hair fell across his forehead, the way his necklace dangled around his neck, and the way his shoulder muscles flexed to hold himself up; he was beautiful. 

The sound of the front door opened snapped them out of their staring contest, and Fred didn't bother to remove himself from Aurora. Instead, he grabbed his wand and pointed it towards the door, shutting it so it isn't flung open. Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. 

She ran her fingers through his hair as her eyes scanned their new room, the decor accenting both of the perfectly. She felt his heartbeat on her stomach and let out a pleasant sigh, the feeling never failing to soothe her. 

Suddenly, their bedroom door opens, and Aurora and Fred snap their head in the direction to see Angelina and George standing at the doorway. Angelina held her finger up, and a fresh key dangled from it, a big smirk on her face. 

"Hello, roomies."


	32. thirty two

Fred and Aurora paused where they were, not even disconnecting from one another. They look towards the pair in their doorway, and see George give a goofy thumbs up, with Angelina just smirking next to him. 

"Roomies?" Asks Fred, finally sitting up. Aurora straightens herself out, sitting up on the bed to look at Angelina. 

It's not that she didn't like Angelina, but after everything that she's noticed after Hermione warned her made her hesitant to live with the girl. She forced a smile onto her face, and elbowed Fred slightly, signaling for him to do the same. 

"George invited me to move in with him, so we'll all be here together!" Angelina exclaims, clinging to George's arm. Fred forces out a quiet laugh, but Aurora can tell by the pointed look he sent George, he wasn't happy. 

"That sounds fantastic, I'm so happy for you both." Says Aurora, forcing herself to be positive. She had no true reason to be annoyed, since she's also moving in with Fred, but Aurora didn't want Angelina there at all. 

The two stand at the doorway for what seems like an eternity, with Angelina stroking George's arm with affection, and George keeps a goofy grin on his face. Fred scratches the back of his neck and looks to Aurora, who still holds a tense smile on her face. It was as if they were trying to show them how much they love each other, and it was only getting awkward. 

A few more moments passed before they finally left, and Fred let out an audible sigh, Aurora doing the same. She furrowed her brows at him, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and looking at him in annoyance. 

"She's moving in as well, I guess." Mutters Aurora, and Fred just shakes his head, his eyes focused on the open door in front of them. Her hand strokes the soft bedding, and eventually her fingers brush over his, taking them in her soft hand. 

"Maybe I can convince George to change his mind." He says with hope, turning his gaze to Aurora and gently squeezing her hand. She looks at him with pity, and he eventually lets out another heavy breath, tossing his head back as he does so. 

"Of course I can't, because you moved in as well." He groans, rubbing his temple with his free hand. Aurora stands up from her seat on the bed to close the door, earning a look from Fred. 

"As unfortunate as that is, we don't have to let it have an effect on what we do." She said quietly, walking back over to Fred, gently pushing his knees apart with her body. She stands in front of him, and his hands subconsciously make their way to her hips, digging his fingers into her skin through her pants. 

She wraps her arms around his neck while she moves to straddle his waist, and she feels him harden beneath her. Their noses brushed gently, their lips are only millimeters apart, and the feeling of his hot breath against her soft lips was driving her mad. She leaned forward just enough to slowly connect their lips, locking them into a passionate kiss. 

It was as if they came from the same puzzle, as their lips moved in perfect unison, fitting together like matching puzzle pieces. Aurora moved her hips against his boner, making the bulge more prominent. He let out a deep groan as she tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging at the roots. 

Fred's hands made their way to the small of her back, moving underneath her shirt, desperate for skin to skin contact. He gently drags his nails up and down her back, and she arches into him naturally, her breasts pressed up against his chest. 

Fred pulled away with a small smirk on his face, taking his wand from his pocket and pointing it to the door. As he casted the locking charm and silencing spell, Aurora reached into her back pocket, retrieving the mature photos she hastily grabbed on the way out of the house. Fred's eyes drifted to the pictures in her hand, and she saw his eyes darken as he looked over her bare body, frozen in time through a simple click of a camera. He looked back up at her while taking the photos from her hand, shutting them in their nightstand drawer as he leans back, pulling Aurora down with him. 

Their lips connected once more, and the race to remove clothing had begun. She grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head as he did the same to her. He flipped the two of them over, so he was now on all fours on top of her, and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs with ease. His eyes trailed over her body, which was only covered by a matching set of black lingerie, specifically picked out for the night of the move. 

She watched Fred lick his lips hungrily before hopping off the bed to remove his own pants, his eyes never leaving Aurora's body. He quickly climbed back onto the bed, pushing himself between Aurora's legs and connecting their lips. 

His tongue brushed across her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, and she opened her mouth slightly, letting his tongue dominate hers. Her fingers dug into his shoulders while she arched into him, aching for his intimate touch. 

Keeping their lips together, his hand trailed down her body, finding itself between her legs. She moaned into the kiss as he slipped his fingers beneath the lacy black material, rubbing her clit. Her mouth fell open, and Fred pulled away, pressing their foreheads together while he massaged her sweet spot. Aurora's eyes fluttered closed at the pleasurable feeling, her nails digging harder into Fred's shoulders. 

"Fuck, Fred." She moaned, her legs squeezing his hips that were placed in between her, prying her knees apart so he had access. His hot breath danced across her cheeks, the minty smell bringing a cooling sensation to her nose, though her body was on fire everywhere else. 

He suddenly pushed in a finger, pumping in and out of her core as a quick pace, making her breath pick up. She dropped her hands to the bedding beneath them, clinging to the blanket until her knuckles turned white. He quickened his pace as he sat up, bringing his other hand behind her back to unclasp her bra, leaving it loose on her chest. 

His hand slides under her bra, massaging her breast while rubbing his thumb over her nipple, still maintaining the speed between her legs. She let out a loud moan as he slid another finger in, throwing her head back against the pillows at the feeling of his fingers curling into her. 

She felt heat grow in her thighs, slowly spreading through her stomach, as her orgasm approached. Fred dropped his other hand down to her clit, rubbing the sensitive area while he slid another finger in, making Aurora aggressively arch her back, screaming out his name at the overwhelming sensation. 

Fred quickened his pace when he felt Aurora's legs clench around him, her hips wiggling as she was desperate for a release. Before she had the chance to finish, Fred removed his hands from between her legs and grabbed the black material that covered her, sliding it down her legs. His head immediately took their place, his tongue swirling around her clit, making her breathing quicken. 

Aurora took the initiative to slide her bra off of her arms, bringing her hand to cup one of her breasts, massaging gently. The ache in her core grew as he licked around her sweet spot, her cheeks flushing red. Fred's arms came around her thighs to hold them open, making sure he had enough room to bring her over the edge. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her fingers in his red hair, tugging at the roots. A deep groan left his lips at the feeling, and the vibration from the sound caused Aurora to moan loudly, her orgasm approaching. Fred looked up at her as he licked a strip up her center, loving the way she looked as he pleasured her, before pushing three fingers into her soaking core, causing Aurora to scream out. 

He pumped his fingers faster while swirling his tongue over her clit, and he felt Aurora's legs shake. She felt a heat spread through her entire body, and her back arched, her desperate need for a release becoming stronger and stronger. She lightly rocked her hips against Fred's lips, and he let out a throaty groan, bringing Aurora to the brink. 

"Cum for me, darling." He basically moaned, and his raspy voice was enough to send Aurora over the edge. 

She felt her vision darken as a strong wave of pleasure rushed over her. Her legs shook at the intense feeling of her orgasm crashing over her, and heat rushed through her body, making her face grow red. She screamed his name as he rubbed her clit through her high, making her finish strong. She felt Fred clean up her aftermath with his tongue, and her eyes fluttered shut at the sensitivity. Her breathing was heavy after her intense high, and her legs dropped to the bed, not having enough energy in her system to hold them up by herself. 

Fred crawled up the bed and laid beside her, gently taking her naked frame into his arms. His heartbeat was strong in his chest, and Aurora let out a quiet whimper as she shifted to curl into him. He rubbed her shoulder affectionately, kissing the top of her head. 

She looked up at him with tired eyes, and a small smile was already displayed on her face. He brushed the hair from her face that was stuck to her sweaty skin, bringing his lips down to her forehead to give her a gentle kiss, making a smile come to her face. 

"I didn't help you, though." She whispered, stroking his strong chest with her thumb. He let out a quiet chuckle, the sound reverberating through his chest. 

"Sweetheart, hearing you moan my name as I fill you with pleasure is more than enough for me," He said sweetly, gently dragging his nails over her shoulder. 

"But we aren't finished."


	33. thirty three

When Fred said they weren't finished, he meant for the night. 

After Aurora took a small nap, Fred broke the silencing charm and Angelina let them know that a celebratory dinner was partaking later in the evening, after the successful move. He accepted the invite, and got Aurora out of bed, knowing she wouldn't want to go to dinner with no shower after their intimate activities. 

He helped Aurora through the shower, the two of them washing each other's hair and spitting water into each other's faces. She felt sore between her legs from his fingers, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of his full length, so she managed quite well.

The two managed to keep their hands to themselves for the most part, Fred slipping in a faint hickey on her chest, before getting dressed and going to the kitchen, where George was preparing a meal. George was far better at cooking than Fred was, so Aurora sat on the couch without worry, waiting for the meal to be done. 

Fred sat down beside her, pulling her to where her head is laid on his lap, and he runs his fingers through her still wet hair with a smile. She looks up at him and a feeling of pure happiness runs through her veins. She was happy to have someone like Fred in her life, and grateful to have him in her life as something more than a friend. He always kept her on her toes, but always made sure she was safe. He was perfect to and for her, and she felt as if nothing could ruin the happiness the two of them have created amongst each other. 

"Butterbeer, you two?" Asks Angelina, standing in the archway to the kitchen. Aurora turns her head to look at her, breaking the happy eye contact with Fred. 

In her hands, Angelina holds two already opened bottles of butterbeer, and she wiggled them enticingly at the pair. Aurora shakes her head, letting her know she's alright, and she looks back at Fred, who does the same. 

"I'm alright, I don't want to spoil my dinner." He says, chuckling softly. Aurora turns her head back to Angelina and sees her clench her jaw, but a tight smile forms on her lips, masking it. 

"That's perfectly fine." She says, walking into the den and taking a seat on the couch opposite of them, setting the opened bottles down on the coffee table.

The room falls into an eerie silence. Not the silence Aurora and Fred enjoyed between the two of them, but the silence brought by a third party who seemed to only be in the room to prevent the kind of silence they enjoyed. 

The sounds of a pan sizzling in the kitchen was all that could be heard from the kitchen, yet the den was filled with empty noise. The tapping of Angelina's heel as she bounced her knee, the faint heartbeat Aurora could hear as she pressed her ear against Fred's stomach, and Fred's soft humming to reduce the tension filling the air. 

Fred couldn't help but notice as Angelina's eyes flicked between the two of them, and between the bottles of butterbeer on the coffee table. His mind drifts to Hermione's words, and he looks back down at Aurora, who inhaled deeply into his shirt, taking in his scent. He smiled down at her, gently running a hand through her hair, and he heard Angelina stomp up from her seat, drawing the attention of both of them. 

"I'm going to go help finish dinner!" She exclaims, clasping her hands together tightly. Aurora sent her a curt nod, but Fred gently sat her up, jumping up from his spot on the couch. 

"I think I'll help, as well." He says, and Aurora gives a confused look to the back of his head. Her eyes drift to Angelina, who grits her teeth through a smile, but turns on her heel and returns to the kitchen nonetheless. 

Fred turns back to Aurora to kiss her on the forehead, giving her a pointed look. She furrowed her brows as he walked away, now left alone in the den. A part of her wants to join the three in the kitchen, but the new kitchen isn't quite large enough for four adults to move freely, bustling to prepare a meal, so she decided against it. 

Crossing the den to the bookshelf, she picked out one she hadn't read and took her seat back on the couch, flipping to the first page in order to pass the time. Her eyes skimmed over the words, but not a single letter made a connection to her brain. It was as if she was feeling a bit of jealousy that Fred had left her along with Angelina, but she had no reason to feel jealous–her and Fred were nothing but great. 

She got nearly a fifth of the way in before supper was ready, but that's only because she was an abnormally fast reader. All throughout her time at Hogwarts, she was able to maintain the position of top of the class due to the fact that she could study and obtain more information in such a small amount of time; it was a dream. 

Aurora entered their small dining room to see that Fred had already grabbed her a plate, and he was dishing himself some food. She took the seat next to him, and couldn't help but notice as he flicked his eyes towards Angelina every now and then. She wiped her eyes in attempt to clear her head of any unnecessary negative thoughts, and focused her field of vision to her plate of food that George had amazingly made. 

There was only minor conversation throughout the meal, with small discussions of work and the new neighborhood. It was peaceful. 

Fred's hand stayed placed on Aurora's lower thigh throughout the entirety of supper, his thumb stroking her skin gently. The simple act was enough to calm her nerves, even though it was nothing grand. She felt strange once again, and she couldn't explain why, but at least Fred was absentmindedly helping. Though he seemed to be apart of the problem. 

She trusted Fred, truly, but she didn't trust Angelina, and that's what made her nervous. Not only did she not have a reason to think negatively against Angelina, but she had absolutely no reason to believe Fred would do anything to harm what they have. Hermione's words bounced around Aurora's skull constantly, and she desperately needed to write her to potentially relax her overly active mind. 

After dinner, Fred and Aurora didn't bother to clean alongside their housemates, and just went back to their room, shutting the door behind them. The original plan was to continue their activities from earlier, now that Aurora was no longer so weak, but the plans shifted a bit with her bothered mindset. 

"Fred, I-" She began, trying to confide in him about her feelings, but he cut her off with his own words. 

"I don't trust Angelina." He deadpans, making Aurora furrow her brows at him. He didn't trust her either?

"You don't trust Angelina?" She asks for clarification, and he nods at her, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"She acts dodgy quite a bit, and I didn't want to leave her alone with our dinner, in case she tried anything funny with you." He says, looking up at her with worrying yet angry eyes. 

"She wasn't alone in the kitchen, George was with her." She replies as she goes to sit next to him, crossing her legs beneath her. 

He narrows his eyes towards the floor, clenching and unclenching his jaw, before looking back up at her with anger. Fred was rarely angry, which made Aurora more nervous every time he was. 

"She very well may have done something to him. I don't know yet, but I don't trust her, and I don't trust her living with you." He says, running a hand through his hair. Aurora blinked at him, finding it relieving that he felt the same way that she does. 

"I'll write Hermione, and talk to her when I visit Hogwarts." She said quietly, and Fred nodded in response, tapping his heel against the wooden floor. 

"Good, I would like this solved as soon as possible," He muttered, grabbing Aurora's hips firmly and pulling her into his lap so she straddles his waist, "Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or us." He said lowly, dropping his head to kiss a trail along her jaw. 

Aurora let's out a relieved sigh as he gently nibbles at her neck, her hands making their way to his hair. She drops her head back to give him better access, and he takes the opportunity to swirl his tongue over her sensitive area, pulling back to gently blow air where his tongue previously was, sending shivers up her spine. 

She naturally arches into him, and her hips grind slowly against his lap, making the bulge in his pants grow. His fingers dig into her hips, and he hungrily drags his lips across her skin, leaving faint red marks in his wake. 

He slips his hand up her back and grabs the edge of her shirt, disconnecting his lips from her neck to pull it over her head. She hadn't put a bra on after her shower, so her breasts were now exposed to his eyes, and he licked his lips hungrily. Looking into her lust filled eyes, he pulled her wand from the hand of her sweatpants and silently casted the silencing charm, discarding the wand onto the floor. 

His hand cupped her breast while his thumb brushed over her hardened nipples, and she bit her lip to stifle the moans already leaving her mouth. His other hand moved to the back of her head, and he pulled her foreword, aggressively connecting their lips. Almost immediately, his tongue slipped into her mouth and dominated her own, exploring her mouth freely. 

In one swift motion, Fred stood up and flipped the them over, so he now stood between her legs, their lips still connected. Aurora wrapped her legs around his torso, and he grinder his hips into her, his boner free in the sweatpants he threw on. She moaned into the kiss as he brushed against her core, the friction sending sparks through her body. 

Her hands moved to his back, and she dragged her nails across his skin as she lifted his shirt over his head, disconnecting the kiss to take it off completely. He smashed his lips back into hers and she dug her nails into his shoulder blades, bucking her hips against his adamant boner. 

He pulled away so their lips were millimeters apart, and brought a hand to her throat, while slowly dragging the other down her body. His fingers slipped beneath the band of her sweatpants and her eyes fluttered shut as he brought his finger to her clit, massaging it slowly. Her legs naturally clenched around him, and he sped up his movements, tightening his grip around her throat. 

She let out loud whimpers as he moved his fingers over her sweet spot, and he kept his eyes focused on her facial features, studying her expressions as he pleasures her. Her hands laid flat against his ribs, and her finger tips dug into his warm skin, the familiar heat growing through her thighs.

Once Fred felt her legs squeeze deeper into his sides, he plunged two fingers into her core, making her moan loudly at the pressure. He pumped his fingers into her at a quickening pace, curling them as he does so, making Aurora's entire body heat up. The room seemed to reach a boiling temperature, leaving Aurora's face red, and small sweat beads for across Fred's forehead. 

"Fred, I-" She gasped, struggling to form her words at the immense pleasure he brought with every stroke of his fingers. 

He slipped his hand from beneath her sweatpants and licked his fingers clean, making deep eye contact while doing so. In Aurora's flustered state, she couldn't muster the strength to remove the pants on her own, so Fred gladly took over, aggressively grabbing the band that sat on her hips and yanking the soft material from her legs, leaving her exposed in front of him. His eyes traveled over her bare body while he removed his own sweatpants, and Aurora couldn't help but stare at the handsome man in front of her, and all the curves and ridges of his muscular torso and legs.

He was angelic to her, even in such a sinful state. 

Fred grabbed her hips and yanked her towards him, so her hips now were positioned on the edge of the bed. He placed his hands on her calves and put them on his shoulders, a position that was very quickly becoming both of their favorites. He looked at her with a mixture of hunger and dominance, and she fell weak beneath him and his touch, his hands finding their way to her hip bones. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking if she was ready, and she bit her lip back at him, nodding in response. Her need of a release, and her need to feel him deep inside her again was intensifying every second; she was desperate for him, and he knew it just as well as she did. 

Fred positioned himself between her legs, rubbing his tip against her wet core, drawing whimpers from Aurora's lips. In an instant, he rocked his hips into her, pausing when his entire length is in, and Aurora lets out a deep groan at the mixture of pain and pleasure. As many times as they have had sex, the initial pain is always there, and she believed that it would never leave due to his size. 

He backed up before slamming back in, finding a rhythm that not only made Aurora scream out, but drew quiet moans from Fred's lips. He dug his fingertips into her soft skin, using her legs as leverage to thrust harder into her. 

Aurora tossed her head back into the bed, squeezing her eyes shut at the intensity of his strokes. Her hands helplessly clung to the bedding, her knuckles turning white at her strong grip. 

Fred leaned down, making her legs bend with him, and creating a new angle that allowed him to stroke her g spot with every stroke, and she screamed his name in response, unable to hold back her moans. His lips brushed over her forehead, and he placed a sloppy kiss on her forehead while quickening his pace, his hands falling to the bed beside her head to hold himself up. 

Aurora brought her hands to his shoulders, dragging her nails down his back and leaving bright red trails behind. He let out a deep groan at the feeling of her falling weak beneath him, and he let his eyes fall shut as he thrusted into her. 

Aurora's legs began to grow weaker, and her toes curled at her upcoming orgasm. Her face grew red, and heat began to spread through her core, signaling she was close. 

"F-Fuck, Fred." She moaned out, and he opened his eyes to look at her expressions. He watched as her facial features tightened, and felt her thighs begin to shake around him, letting him know that she was close. 

He shifted his weight into one of his arms, and brought the other between their bodies to her clit, rubbing his thumb over her sweet spot to bring her more stimulation. Aurora squeezed her legs around him at the newfound pleasure, and the mixture of his thumb massaging her and his thrusts striking her g spot brought her orgasm crashing over her fast and hard. 

Fred didn't even try to hold her back, because he knew she wouldn't be able to. She screamed his name as she felt her release wash over her, digging her nails into his shoulders in response. Heat spread throughout her entire body, and her legs shook on his shoulders. He stopped his strokes, but continued to rub her clit through her high, making sure it was strong until the end. 

When she finally finished, he pulled away from her, letting her legs drop to dangle over the bed. Her arms fell to her sides, and her chest rose and fell at her heavy breathing. She opened her heavy eyes to see Fred standing in front of her, his hand pumping his throbbing erection, since he didn't get to finish when she did. 

"Knees." He commanded, snapping his free hand and pointing to the floor. 

Aurora did as she was told, and sunk off of the bed, weakly falling to her knees in front of him. He continued to pump his hand until his breathing became staggered. He moved closer to Aurora, and she opened her mouth in response, allowing his cock to slide in, immediately hitting the back of her throat, which causes her to gag slightly. 

The gag itself drew a moan from Fred's lips, and he finished into Aurora's mouth with a throaty groan. She felt his release hit the back of her throat, his length twitching in her mouth through his orgasm. She bobbed her head until he was done, and she swallowed his remnants, licking a strip up his shaft and swirling her tongue over his tip before pulling away, licking her lips. 

Aurora looked up at him with doe eyes, and he looked down at her with a weak smile, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He reached down to her hands and helped her stand and move to the bed, the two of them crawling up to let their heads fall into the soft pillows. He had a firm arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into his arm, letting her hand rest on his chest, feeling his heartbeat on her hand. 

The two of them cuddled together in silence, besides the sound of their still heavy breathing. The lack of clothing wasn't a problem due to the immense amount of heat leftover in the room, and they couldn't even muster the energy to slip under the blanket. 

Fred looked down at her with a small smile on his face, kissing the top of her gently to her her attention. She looked up at him through heavy eyelids, giving him a similar smile and gently biting her lip. 

"God, I love you." He chuckled out, making Aurora's eyes widen.


	34. thirty four

It seemed as soon as the words left his mouth, Fred was just as surprised. 

Aurora stared at him with widened eyes, and he stared down at her with the same expression. A silence fell over them, and for the first time in forever, it wasn't a comfortable silence. 

"Fred..." She said quietly, her eyebrows raising in pity, and he just closed his eyes, turning his head toward the ceiling. 

"You don't have to say anything, it just slipped out." He said curtly, running his free hand through his hair. The arm he had wrapped around her bare body was now tense, and his thumb was no longer rubbing those gentle circles across her skin. 

"Do you actually love me?" She asked at a whisper, and he looked back down at her for a moment, before returning his attention to the ceiling. 

"I've loved you for awhile, Aurora." He said through a sigh, and Aurora's hand lifted from his chest, just hovering over his warm skin. She didn't know how to respond to something like that, especially when she wasn't ready to say it back. 

"It's too soon, Fred..." She trailed off, and he scoffed, taking his arm out from under her body and laying on his side to face her, his brows furrowed. 

"Don't use that bullshit excuse to cover up the fact that you don't want to say it back," He says in a snappish way, making Aurora flinch at his tone, "I've known you for your entire life, and I've loved you for far longer than our relationship, I've just never told you." He finishes, and Aurora was no longer taken aback by his words, because she knew he was right. She had known Fred throughout their entire childhoods, and even though their relationship was new, she always had a sort of a crush on him. 

She stayed silent for a moment, and Fred let out another deep breath, letting his eyes fall shut. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and rolled her to where her back was facing him, pulling her back against his chest. The room seemed to have lost the intense heat it just previously had, so Fred grabbed the throw blanket with his foot, pulling it up to cover both of their bodies. 

"I can't say it back, not yet." She whispered, and Fred rubbed her shoulder in comfort, planting a soft kiss on the back of her neck. 

"You don't have to. I'm not rushing you to say it back, because I want the first time to be real." He says softly, and she just nods her head, letting out a quiet breath of air. 

"Okay." She says at a level so quiet she thought he didn't hear her, but nonetheless he kissed the back of her head and pulled her further into his chest. 

The feeling of his heartbeat against her back was soothing, but Aurora was no where near calm. Her mind was running down a road that seemed to never end. 

He loved her. He loved her, and Aurora couldn't even reciprocate that feeling. After all this time they've spent together, she couldn't say it back. Even though he kept a calm and sweet composure, she could tell that we was saddened when she didn't say it back, even if he said it by accident. It felt so natural to him that he just let it slip out like any other words, and a part of Aurora envied him for that. She wished she could've said it back so simply, but she couldn't, and it not only saddened Fred, but her as well. 

Aurora let her eyes shut, and she sighed quietly, trying to fall asleep as soon as possible, in hopes that tomorrow won't carry the tension with it. She felt Fred move away from her, and turned to see him grab his bath towel, wrapping it around his waist and walking to the door, turning back to look at her for a moment. 

"I'm going to shower." He says quietly, and she nods, watching him as he left her alone in their bedroom. She shuffled underneath the bedsheets, pulling them up around her shoulders and shutting her eyes once more, trying to be asleep before he gets back.

She let her mind drift to some of the happiest memories that her and Fred shared before they were in a relationship, attempting to see a perspective from Fred's side. Aurora was hoping to see if she could remember him acting as if he loved her, but in all her memories, he acted the same way he always had. He was always Fred, a goofy and loving guy who not only would care for someone, but would probably hurt them if needed.

Her breathing slowed as the reality came back to her, and she was exhausted from their previous exertion. She rolled to her stomach, hugging the pillow close to her body in order to fill the gap made by Fred, since she was so used to falling asleep next to him, and slowly let herself relax. Sleep washed over her like a gentle wave onto the shore of a lake, consuming her in it's peaceful serenity, leaving her to reminisce in her dreams of all of her and Fred's favorite moments. 

Since she had drifted to sleep, she didn't get to see Fred return from his shower. Since she had drifted to sleep, she didn't get to hear Fred speak to her, even though he knew she was asleep.

"I love you, Aurora McGonagall, and I'm sorry you can't say it back." He whispered, furrowing his brows as he dressed himself. 

"No, I'm not sorry you can't say it back, that's selfish. I just hope to hear it slip from your lips soon." He said quietly, going to lay next to her. 

He gently crawled under the blankets next to her, taking her bare body into his arms. He let out a deep sigh as he rubbed circles into her arm, letting his eyes fall shut as he readily accepted slumber. Aurora naturally curled into him in her sleep, her head laying on his chest in search of the comforting sound of his heartbeat resonating through him. 

—

"Alright this is opening day, and it's a pain in the ass. Expect the worse, and act the best. It's horrid, and it's a shame you're facing it on your first day, but it'll be fine, you've had all the proper training and I'll be right there if you need me." Fred says as he finishes buttoning up his purple shirt. It was opening day at the shop, and Aurora was extremely nervous, since it was her first day. 

She was dressed in a blouse the same color as Fred's, along with nice high waisted black trousers. She wasn't required to wear a set uniform, since all she had to do was dress in a sophisticated manner, but she felt that she would fit in best in her current outfit. She focused on perfecting her hair to distract herself from the nervous pit in her stomach. 

Fred came behind her in the mirror, wrapping his strong arms around his waist and laying his head on her shoulder, looking at the both of them in the mirror. Aurora sent him a weak smile before looking at herself, letting out a shaky breath. 

"I've got this." She stated, looking herself in the eyes. Fred dug his fingertips into her hip gently, getting her attention back on him. 

"You got this, darling." He says sweetly, kissing the side of her neck. 

She turned around so her chest was pressed against his, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a quick kiss. When she pulled away, he looked down at her with widened eyes, a goofy grin on his face. 

"I'm gonna do great today." She reassures herself once more, and he smiles at her, nodding his head. 

"That's my girl." He says lowly, and Aurora can't help but blush, the familiar eruption of butterflies in her stomach making her feel happy. 

"Let's go, before I change my mind and get nervous once again." She says quickly, grabbing his hands and pulling him to the door, Fred just chuckling behind her, letting her drag him along. 

The pair leaves their bedroom and closes the door behind them, walking hand in hand to the den. The plan was to leave as a group, so they waited patiently by the door, striking up a conversation to keep Aurora's mind off of the rush they're about to endure. 

When the closing of a bedroom door and footsteps are heard from the hallway, and the pair turned their heads to see George enter the room, followed by Angelina. Aurora's jaw clenches as she looks over Angelina's attire, seeing that she was wearing the exact same outfit head to toe. They weren't required to wear something specific, so seeing Angelina in her outfit, and seeing Angelina pull it off better angered her. 

"Blimey, Aurora, we can't both go in with the same outfit on! You must go change!" She exclaims in a joking manner, and George laughs next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Aurora grinds her teeth and forces out a tight laugh, and Fred places a comforting hand on her thigh, rolling his eyes at Angelina's comment. 

Today is going to be peachy.


	35. thirty five

When Fred had prepared Aurora for what to expect, he did not exaggerate when he said they would be busy. 

During the war, the shop closed down, and today was the grand reopening of the twins' business, and the entire wizarding population seemed to be buzzing about it. There was a line down Diagon Alley as far as the eye could see, and reporters from The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler were desperate to get a photo of the action. It was utter chaos, and the four of them haven't even opened the doors. 

While Angelina and Aurora became flustered as they rushed to prepare, Fred and George worked smoothly and calmly together like the two sides of a DNA strand. They went through this years ago when the shop was first opened, and the raving energy outside actually boosted their own. The twins belonged at their shop, and it was finally time to reopen, and the two of them couldn't be more ready. 

"Ready, Fred?" Shouts George from the door, looking up at his brother, who's positioned by the new displays. 

"Ready, George." He replies with a huge grin, sticking up his thumb. 

His eyes drift to Aurora, who is placed behind the counter along with Angelina, and he gives her a reassuring smile, giving her the same thumbs up that he just sent his brother. Aurora smiles back at him and let's out a deep breath as George pushed open the doors, the shop bursting to life.

Just as soon as they entered the door, the customers rummaged through the new displays and headed straight for the registers. As hard as Aurora imagined it would be, it turned out to be more natural than expected. After the initial shock of the ambush, she fell into a simple routine and her customer service skyrocketed; she felt like a natural. 

Fred and George made trips around the place, making sure to stop and chat with every customer they could, and Aurora watched in awe every chance she got. Everyone, no matter the age or gender, beamed after getting a taste of the twins' charm, and it was easy to understand why. They were so naturally verbose, so naturally charismatic, and finally getting to fully see them in their element, instead of just stopping by for a moment like she used to, was amazing. 

As well as George, Aurora, and Fred were reacting to the busyness, Angelina could not say the same for herself. While Aurora ran through the long line with ease, and while doing so with a bright smile and a positive attitude, Angelina quickly fell behind and became extremely overwhelmed, and it showed in her work.

It got to the point where even though there were two registers open and available, people automatically piled into Aurora's line, leaving a scowl on Angelina's face as they did so. Aurora was too caught up in her work to notice, but she couldn't help but occasionally glance in Angelina's direction, a sly smirk on her face. 

Hours went by and the energy never diminished, meaning everyone was becoming exhausted. Angelina eventually left her register completely to move on to other things, so Aurora got the full swing of customers ready to buy their new products. As much as she enjoyed talking to everyone and enjoy a few laughs with the consumers, it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain a happy mood. 

Fred has been busy doing his own thing, so he hadn't been able to stop and talk to Aurora since their shift began, and he was dying to do just that. All he could do was look her way while she put money in the register, or listen to her laugh from across the shop, and he just wanted to know how she was doing. He continued his loops around the shop, helping everyone find what they're looking for, while still managing to become entranced by Aurora, and how her fragile frame looked in the beautiful purple top, and how her trousers fit just at the curve of her waist. Fred adored her, and truly believed she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and he loved her. He truly loved the beautiful girl behind his register. 

But she doesn't love him back, yet. 

—

The sun had risen and set, and they were finally finished with the first day back in business, and they were ready to sleep for the night. Aurora had worked her register to the bone, and was now restocking the shelves that was luckily an easy task due to magic, when a pair of strong arms fell around her waist, pulling her into a hug from behind.

She let out a deep breath when she inhaled his familiar scent, letting her eyes fall shut with it. She set down her final product before turning around in his arms, gently grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. He stroked his hand up and down her back, and she did the same to him, the two of them soothing their tired muscles. 

"First day everything you expected?" He asked while laying his chin on the top of her head. 

"And more." She responded, chuckling lightly. He pulled away from their embrace and looked down at her with warm eyes, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

"Hopefully it won't be as busy for too long, but I noticed you handled it quite well, so it won't be difficult for you to adjust." He said, and she smiled at his nice comment, shrugging her shoulders a bit. 

"Clearly, not everyone was meant for such a job." She retorted, looking over Fred's shoulder to see Angelina standing with George. 

Fred turned just as she pushed him away, crossing her arms over his chest. It seemed that George was attempting to comfort her, but she wasn't accepting it. Angelina turned to look at the two of them, and when she made eye contact, she scowled, huffing and stomping away to George's office, and George just trailed behind her like a lost puppy. 

When they heard his door close, the two of them burst into a fit of giggles, laughing at Angelina's horrible day. Of course, it was wrong to make fun of such a thing, but since it was Angelina, they didn't mind. 

"Did you see her at the register today? She was horrendous." Laughed Aurora, rolling her eyes, and Fred placed a hand on her shoulder, laughing with her. 

"Well, she was kind of hard to miss when her entire line of customers went to you, leaving her in plain sight." He responded, making Aurora laugh harder. 

"What a prat." She chuckles, shaking her head. Fred's eyes drift from hers to the large windows of George's office, and he clears his throat immediately, making Aurora turn in confusion. Standing in the window was Angelina with her arms crossed, staring down at the two of them with her jaw clenched and her nostrils flared. Aurora sent her an innocent smile and a wave, and she scoffed before stomping away from the window, making Fred laugh again. 

The two of them straightened the rest of the shop by themselves, since George and Angelina had already gone back home, but it wasn't too much work so they were okay with it. There was only light conversation between the two, not enough to really key into, but more than the awkward silence. 

"I'll probably go to Hogwarts next week." She says while enchanting the broom to finish sweeping the floors, and Fred nods a bit, shutting down the liveliness of the place. 

"That should be lovely," He replies while walking to the fireplace in his office, with Aurora close on his trail, "Make sure you talk to Hermione, and say hello to Ginny for me." He says, and Aurora smiles a bit at his brotherly side, nodding at him. 

"Of course, I will." She replied, and the two fell back into silence as the two of them hopped into the fireplace and transported themselves back to the apartment. 

Aurora could tell something was off about Fred by the way he spoke to her, and by the way the two of them didn't talk much. It was one thing when they resided in their comfortable silence they enjoyed, but this was different. She could tell he was attempting to mask the issue by the way he hugged her and kept looking at her at work, but that didn't mean everything was alright. 

"I'm going to go take a quick shower." Says Fred, snapping Aurora from her thoughts. 

"Oh, alright." She responds quickly, and he gives her a curt nod before heading to their bathroom. She let out a huff and went to the kitchen, after not eating for nearly an entire day. 

She rummaged through the pantry, the fridge, the freezer, and all the cabinets in search for something, but her appetite wasn't there. She knew she would normally be hungry, but she was too worried to focus on that at the moment. 

She sat herself at the bar and laid her head in her hands, feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. She was worried that she probably did something to upset Fred while they were at work, or maybe beforehand, but it didn't sit right with her. 

Aurora waited in the kitchen until Fred was finished with his shower, and she walked back to their bedroom with the quest of talking to him about it. When she opened her door, she was met with Fred's back facing her, with his towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Water droplets dripped from his hair and traveled down his skin, going over the curves of his muscles with ease. 

Fred turned at the sound of the door opening, and his features relaxed when he saw it was only Aurora, before he went back to dressing himself. She stood in the doorway with her hand on the knob, losing all focus at the sight of him. It's strange how he can do something as simple as stand in a room and she still gets butterflies in her stomach. 

"I'm glad I can make you so flustered so easily, Aurora, but would you mind closing the door before giving me the up down?" He asks with a chuckle, and Aurora's face reddens as she steps in the room, quickly shutting the door behind her. 

She takes a seat on the end of the bed and watches him patiently, her hands clasped in her lap. Fred kept giving her confused looks, but continued dressing himself, standing in front of her when he finished, his arms crossed over his chest and a sly smile displayed on his face. 

"Are you going to speak to me, or just watch me like a pervert?" He joked, and Aurora laughed a bit, but returned to her somber state, making him knit his brows in concern. 

"Aurora, what's the matter?" He asks more seriously, and she sighs while letting her eyes meet his. 

"Did I do something?" She asks, and he kneels in front of her, grabbing her hands and holding them in his own. 

"What? No, you've done nothing wrong. What makes you think that?" He asks, his voiced laced with sadness. 

"You're not you, Fred, I can tell." She says, the eye contact between them so intense she could swear he was staring into her soul. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but closed it, looking down towards the ground. 

"I love you, Aurora." He says quietly, and Aurora felt her breath hitch in her throat. He looks back up at her and squeezes her hands gently, a sad smile on his face. 

"I love you, but you can't say you love me."


	36. thirty six

TW: ED  
I'm not sure this will be a big part of the story as of right now, but I will make sure to insert a TW with every chapter containing any possibly triggering topics. Enjoy the story, K.

—

His words stabbed into Aurora's chest like a knife, and the sadness in his eyes twisted the knife, only hurting her worse. 

It hurt her because he was right, and there was nothing he could do to fix it, and at the moment, there was nothing Aurora could do to fix it. She had strong feelings for Fred, and possibly loved him, but she couldn't say those three words until she knew for sure, and she desperately wanted to know for sure. 

"Fred, I..." She began, but he just closed his eyes and shook his head, sighing quietly. 

"I'm not trying to rush you, or pressure you in any way, but it just hurts me to know you don't feel the same about me, and that's why I'm not myself. I put myself out there and it was out of line from what you were expecting." He explains, brushing his hair from his face. 

"I love you." She whispered, closing her eyes. She felt Fred release her hand and she dropped her head down, letting out a shaky breath. 

"W-What did you just say?" He asks quietly, and she opened her eyes to see his full of hope. 

"I said I love you, Fred." She repeated, her chest tightening. She watched as his eyes darted between hers, and she put on a smile to reassure him. 

"You love me?" He asked, a hint of a smile pulling at the sides of his mouth. Seeing him grow so happy at three simple words that were tearing at her insides made Aurora smile a bit, and she bit her lip, nodding her head. 

"Aurora I need to hear you say it again," He whispers, grabbing back onto her hands and looking deep into her eyes, "Please." He begs, and Aurora couldn't help but feel a wave of remorse pass over her. 

"I love you." She whispers, her voice breaking at the end. She worried Fred would be able to see through her facade, and she plastered a smile onto her face, squeezing his hands gently. 

He paused for a moment, studying her facial features for any tells, but Aurora had been very good at lying her entire life, and he wasn't able to see through. 

He stood up in front of her and brought her up with him, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Aurora absentmindedly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her torso into him, chuckling quietly. She felt him let out a heavy breath, the warmth spreading throughout her neck, and she let her eyes fall shut, furrowing her brows. 

"I love you, Aurora McGonagall." He breaths out, keeping her in his arms. 

"I love you, too." She replied quietly, sighing into his chest. 

Seeing him so happy after hearing those words brought her joy. After looking into his sad eyes, her heart broke at his words, and she would do anything to take his pain away, even if that meant lying a bit. 

After all, it wasn't a full lie. She had strong feelings towards Fred, and those feelings could potentially be love, she just wasn't sure. 

Hopefully she would be sure soon, so the gnawing feeing in her chest would go away.

—

The pair shortly went to bed together, with Fred's arms wrapped protectively around Aurora's shoulders, and his thumb stroked her soft skin throughout the night. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, trying to soothe herself to sleep, but it never overcame here. The sounds of Fred's soft snores filled her ears until she saw the sun come up. 

She watched as the clock struck their usual wake up time, and closed her eyes just as their alarm blared, appearing to be asleep just as Fred was. She felt him shift around her and silence the noise, groaning deeply as she sat up. 

"Good morning, darling." He said in his morning voice, a voice that makes her swoon every time she hears it. She smiled at him while stretching her shoulders, sighing as the tension relieved itself. 

"Good morning, Freddie." She replied, throwing her legs over the side of the bed to stand up. 

"Getting up quite fast this morning, are we?" He asks, and she turns to see him wrapped in the bedsheets, his bare chest rising and falling as he breathes. 

"Just need to take a quick shower." She smiles back at him, and he shrugs his shoulders, running a hand through his hair as she entered their shared bathroom. 

She let the water heat up more than usual, before sitting down in the tub, letting the burning water run down her back. Aurora ran her hands through her now wet hair, letting out a deep breath into the already steamy atmosphere. 

"I love you, Fred Weasley." She whispered to herself, trying to normalize the way it rolled off her tongue. 

"I love you, too, Fred." She whispered again, closing her eyes as the water ran into her face. 

"I love him." She muttered to herself, standing up to go through her usual shower routine. Her usual shower routine without Fred, that is. They hadn't showered together since he confessed his true feelings for her, and that saddened her a bit. 

Maybe things will go back to normal now. 

"I love him." She repeated, trying to convince herself. 

The cold hard truth is she didn't. She didn't love Fred Weasley, not yet. She had strong feelings for the boy, and she could imagine a bright future with him, but she didn't love him romantically. She loved him as her best friend, and she so desperately wanted to love him romantically, but she wasn't there yet, and it was killing her to lie about such a thing. 

Aurora had never said those words and meant, not even Oliver Wood, who was technically her first serious relationship. She felt stronger for Fred than she had ever felt for Wood, and it was only natural for her to love him, but she didn't yet. 

Fred already confessed his love for her, and he said it with so much emotion in his voice that she couldn't bare to hurt his feelings. In a time like this, Aurora believed a lie was better than the truth, and hopefully that lie would turn into a truth soon. 

Aurora heard the door open, followed with a chuckle, before she heard it shut again, and she quickly removed herself from the shower floor. Grabbing the soap bar, she acted as normal as possible as Fred pulled back the curtain slightly, sticking in his head with a goofy grin, that goofy grin she adored so much. His eyes stayed plastered on hers, not drifting down her bare body at all out of sheer respect, and she loved him for that. She liked him for that. 

"Not to ruin your boiling shower, but maybe cut the fan on next time so I can see myself as I brush my teeth?" He joked, and she chuckled a bit, nodding her head to him. 

"I'll keep that in mind for next time, thank you." She replied, and he closed the curtain, readying himself for work. 

She snapped out of her thoughts and properly showered herself before stepping out, ignoring the knot in her stomach. Fred had already left their bedroom when she entered, presumably in the kitchen, so she got dressed as quickly as possible, tying her wet hair back into a top knot that wasn't too professional, but would have to suffice. 

Aurora wandered into the kitchen to see Angelina and George eating some eggs, and Fred making himself a heaping breakfast sandwich. He turns his head as he hears her come in, and a smile forms on his face, and Aurora couldn't help but smile back at him. 

"Want one? I'm sure I made enough for two." He said, picking up a piece of sausage and eating it, but Aurora just shook her head, going to grab an apple. 

"I'm not too hungry, but thank you, darling." She replies, taking a small bite from the apple, and she hears Angelina scoff from her seat. 

"Aurora, you're not becoming a Rexie, now are you?" She says while laughing, and the three of them furrow her brows at her, not understanding. 

"Excuse me?" Aurora replies, holding the apple firmly in her hands. 

"Missing all your meals yesterday, and now skipping breakfast? Kind of dodgy, if you ask me." She says, taking a sip of her coffee. George looks at Angelina before looking up at Aurora, chuckling softly. 

"She didn't ask you, actually." Fred deadpanned, clenching his jaw. Aurora set the apple down on the counter before entering the living room to grab her bags, Fred trailing behind her. 

"Aurora, wait-" She hears him say from behind her. Picking up her bag, she stops in her tracks and turns to face him, a frown evident on her face. 

"Fred, don't. I'll see you at work." She says, and he frowns a bit. 

"I love you." He whispers, and she swallows the lump in her throat before responding. 

"I love you, too." She replies, looking down at the floor before apparating to the shop, the last thing she hears is Angelina and George laughing in the kitchen. 

—

The work day was not as difficult as yesterday, but it was extremely eventful for the entire shift.

Some kid managed to set off numerous fireworks, which frightened the Pygmy Puffs, which upset the little girls looking at them, which led to chaos in the shop. Not only was the firework display a mess, but various displays throughout the shop were absolutely wrecked. 

Aurora was forced to leave her post at the register to tend to the mess, which left Angelina in charge of the register, so the line lingered all the way to the door, and the entire business was cramped. Fred and George's usual calm demeanor faded to stressed, and the tension in the place covered the normal happy atmosphere; everything was a mess. 

After they closed, Angelina and George left early once again, so Fred and Aurora had to stay much later to clean everything up. Aurora was absolutely exhausted, and she could tell Fred was, as well, by the way they remained in silence, and his forehead had deep lines from his stress. 

After they managed to prepare everything for the next day, it was hours past the time they were supposed to leave, and they wanted nothing more than to just go to bed and sleep away the day's work, and that's exactly what they did. Once the pair returned to the apartment, few words were shared before they settled down in bed together. 

"Goodnight, Aura, I love you." Fred rasped before sleep overcame him. 

"I love you, too." She whispered back, laying her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat once again ran through her ears, and after two days of no sleep and an insanely strenuous two days of work, she believed sleep would finally take her, too. 

She couldn't help but think about her empty stomach, and the grumbling it brought. The memory of Angelina calling attention to the fact that she hadn't eaten in awhile made her blood boil. 

She wasn't a Rexie, as Angelina put it, she was just stressed. She was stressed over work, she was stressed over Hogwarts, she was stressed over Angelina, and she was stressed over Fred. The worst part of all of it, was she couldn't talk to Fred about it, since she was tangled in a lie that would break his heart if he knew about. 

Shutting her eyes, she let out a deep sigh as she waited for slumber. Fred's quiet snores filled the room, and she focused her mind on the warmth of his body next to her instead of every issue she currently has to face, praying tomorrow would be better. 

But, unknowing to her, the next few weeks would prove to be just as bad.


	37. thirty seven

TW: ED

—

The next two weeks proved to be the same as the first two days of work, in every aspect. 

She hadn't been able to go to Hogwarts since the shop was so busy, and she wouldn't be able to go for another week. The busyness was slowly going down since they've been open for awhile, but it was still an insane mess every single day. She fell behind in eating and sleeping, and Angelina took every change she could to poke fun at the situation, and Aurora no longer had much energy to fight back. 

She still told Fred that she loved him every day, but her feelings weren't changing, and if anything, she was making things worse by lying.

Once again, she watched the sunrise through their bedroom window, and closed her eyes just as the alarm went off. Fred shut it off and kissed her temple like he normally does, and she hummed in response, groggily opening her eyes once more. The lack of sleep was beginning to get to her, and Fred began to notice. 

"Good morning, Aurora," He rasped, before narrowing his eyes at her, "Are you feeling okay?" He asks, observing the dark bags under her eyes, her cheeks that were beginning to sink in, and her skin that have lost their normal color. 

"I'm doing alright, just didn't sleep well." She said, smiling at him. The same smile that had been working for weeks, wasn't working this morning. 

"You've always been a fighter, darling, but I can tell when you don't feel well." He chuckles. Could he, now. 

"I promise I'm alright, Freddie." She reassures, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, or the lack thereof. 

"I can tell you aren't. Take the day off, I'm sure we'll be alright without you for a day." He says, pressing his lips to her forehead and pulling away with a smile. 

Aurora wanted to fight him on the topic, but a day off from work is just what she needed. She let out a sigh and settled back into the bed, Fred rubbing her shoulders gently. 

"As much as I'd love to stay with you for the day, I have to get ready for work." He says sweetly, planting another kiss on her temple before getting out of bed and heading to their shared bathroom. 

Aurora let out a sigh and curled onto her side, her arms wrapped around her waist. A day off from working at the shop is just what she needed, and it gave her plenty of time to care for herself, and hopefully repair her mentality before Fred returned home from work. 

She let her eyes fall shut, the sound of water running in the bathroom soothing her hyperactive mind. She was utterly exhausted, and sleep hit her like a freight train, knocking her out before Fred returned to the bedroom. 

Time away from Fred might just be what she was looking for, since he was the main cause of her stress. Then again, that was completely her fault. She got herself tangled in a lie she can't back out of, and that lie made everything worse than it had to be, and she found herself wanting to be away from him, even after he's done nothing but be perfect to her. 

Fred silently walked back into their room and saw her asleep in the sheets, and a small smile formed on his face. He gathered the things he needed for work in a hurry before heading to the door, turning back to look at her before heading out. 

"I love you, Aurora." He whispered with a goofy grin on his face, shutting the door behind him as he left. 

That boy was hopelessly in love with her, and he believed she felt the same way for him, and it brought him so much happiness. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, he wanted to tell all his friends and family, he couldn't possibly say it enough. He loved her, and she loved him. So he thought. 

—

Aurora spent the majority of the first half of her day off in slumber, rejuvenating her exhausted body, and it proved successful. She awoke midday feeling more energized than she's felt in the last month, and it was refreshing.

If Angelina and George stayed to help Fred prepare the shop for the next day, then they should probably be returning by 10:00, which meant she had ten hours to do whatever she wanted. 

Seeing that her mental health was slowly decreasing, she felt it would be best to take a day for herself, to recuperate. Walking to the kitchen, she shivered as she entered the room, even though she was wearing a pair of Fred's sweatpants and his large jumper. Her diet hadn't been the best, so she made herself a smoothie before returning to her and Fred's room, taking a seat at her desk. 

Grabbing a spare piece of parchment, she dipped her pen in some ink and poured her heart into a drawing of the solar system, a simple act that brought her so much joy. She had made countless drawings of planets, stars, and galaxies, but they never got old to her. 

She managed to fill the page with planets, their corresponding moons, tidbits of information about every doodle, and the occasional accidental ink splotch. She leaned back in the chair and looked over her work, making sure her minor details were correct. Smiling to herself, she put away her writing utensil and pulled out an informational Astronomy textbook that Professor Sinistra had gifted her during the holiday's of her sixth year. 

Aurora had written on every single page of the book, and the spine was bent from how much she read through it. The information inside wasn't just educational to her, but fascinating as well. She thoroughly enjoyed learning about the great beyond, that, even as a witch, she couldn't fully understand. 

The textbook reading had pushed her mind to her future career at Hogwarts, and she realized she would need to visit soon, since the holiday break was quickly approaching. She closed the book and placed it next to her parchment, still wet with fresh ink, and walked over to the wardrobe, gathering a few belongings she would need when she left. 

While she took the time to do her own things, Fred completely left her mind, and as much as she hated to admit it, it felt good. She would occasionally catch a whiff of his cologne, or sift through his shirts, but overall he wasn't too priority in her mind. 

She was lying to him, and there was no way out of such a lie unless she wanted to break his heart, and she couldn't do that. If she had never said those three words, she wouldn't be killing herself trying to make it a reality, but in the same breath, if she had never said those three words, she could only wonder if he would feel the same that she does now. 

It was a loop of a problem that would only resolve if she developed true love for Fred, true romantic love. 

She had always been strange when it came to love, and there was no true reason as to why, but she struggled to feel such a powerful emotion. She never admitted her love to anyone, or if she said it, she never truly meant it. It was a personal issue that Aurora couldn't seem to overcome, but it had never been a true issue until she developed such strong feelings for Fred, but the feelings weren't strong enough to be considered love. 

After she finished packing a small bag, she looked back at her desk and saw the half finished smoothie, frowning to herself. She felt her stomach growl, and she wrapped an arm around her torso, picking up the glass and downing the rest of the contents, shivering to herself. 

She wasn't intentionally trying to harm herself, but the thought of downing a meal made her feel guilty. She felt that since she was doing such an inconsiderate act, she didn't deserve to improve herself, and she wouldn't deserve to improve herself until she improved other aspects of her life. 

And just like that, her mind was back on Fred. 

Glancing at the clock by their bed, she saw that only an hour had went by, and she still had about nine more until she'd see him again. She couldn't tell if that was a relief or a burden. 

"Accio broom." She muttered, sticking out her hand. In an instant, the broom floated from the kitchen and smacked into her hand. 

Aurora had always been a cleaner when her emotions were bad. 

She let out a long sigh as she began to sweep their floor, and even though the room wasn't dirty at all, she found it comforting. The simple act of tidying up the shelves, dusting various surfaces, and straightening everything out was nice. 

She gathered up a few things to place in their nightstand, and when she slid the door open, her eyes landed on their polaroids they took together. She dropped what was in her arms and picked up the photos, flipping between them. 

Her eyes drifted over their happy faces together, the green face mask making Fred look even cuter than he normally did. She couldn't help but smile at the sweet pictures, but furrowed her brows when she noticed the explicit ones were missing. 

It wasn't exactly shocking, since she had seen Fred use the photos before, but he normally put them back when he was finished. She shrugged her shoulders before gently placing the pictures back, along with the rest of the stuff that belonged in the drawer, shutting it when she was finished. 

She noticed the simple act of cleaning around their room exhausted her, and she could do well with another nap, but decided against it, choosing to clean the rest of the house as well, excluding George and Angelina's room. She spent the next few hours using no magic, making sure every room in the small apartment was perfect, and by the time she was finished with it, it was just that. 

Normally, after a days work like that, she would feel refreshed, but she just felt tired. Aurora slumped her way to the shower and cleaned herself off before returning to her bed, sliding under the warm blanket. She glanced at the clock and saw she still had hours until Fred would be returning home, and she let her eyes flutter shut at the thought of peaceful sleep before he returned. 

It was awful to think that he was the cause to all her problems, when in reality it was her, but she couldn't help but notice the trends. It was her fault, but she made it his fault as well, and it was terrible. 

As deep as she was, there was no true way out unless she were to come clean, which she had to do. On the path she's currently walking on, she could feel her true feelings towards Fred only lessening, since she's made their relationship feel forced. She had to be honest for her own sake, but the act of her being honest would break his heart, and she didn't want to do that. 

But it was the only way. 

She slept up until she heard a loud bang from the fireplace, signaling someone had returned by floo powder. She kept her eyes closed, and kept the blanket pulled up above her shoulders, quietly listening to the footsteps throughout the house. There were three separate pairs, meaning they all returned together. 

She listened as Angelina giggled a bit, and she assumed it was George laughing with her, when suddenly the door opened and closed, followed with a loud sigh. She listened as Fred walked around the room for a bit, before heading to the shower. 

She had to tell him. 

She sat up in the bed, staring at the bathroom door for what seemed like eternity, waiting for Fred to return. This was something she was both dreading and looking forward to, and it was killing her. The thought of hurting Fred in such a terrible way was breaking her heart, but she couldn't continue lying to him, not when it was eventually going to ruin their relationship. In the same breath, telling the truth at this point might do the exact same thing. 

She heard the water shut off, and knew he would be returning soon, after he went through his usual nightly routine in the restroom. She swallowed the lump in her throat and rubbed her now clammy hands on the blanket, blinking at the door. The usual butterflies that Fred always gave her had been replaced by hornets, and her stomach turned at the thought of the conversation they would be having in mere minutes. 

He was completely unaware of Aurora's true feelings, and she was about to hit him like a freight train. He believed they were two happy people in love, and Aurora was going to completely flip his world, and it physically pained her at the thought of doing so. 

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened, and the light streamed into the bedroom, illuminating Aurora's now very awake face. Fred's eyes landed on her, and he smiled a bit before walking over to their wardrobe, setting down his dirty clothes and dressing himself. 

"Oh, Aurora, I thought you were asleep." He chuckled, ruffling his hair with the towel. 

She needed to tell him. 

"We need to talk."


	38. thirty eight

Fred's stomach dropped at her simple words, and not because of the words themselves, but the way she said them, and the way her body language gave off negative energy. Her tone alone sent shivers down his spine, and it let him know that whatever she was about to say, it was serious. 

"Alright, what is it?" He asks hesitantly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He studied Aurora's features as she bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to make eye contact with him. 

Running a hand through his hair, he furrowed his brows at her, a deep crevice forming between them. He watched as she fiddled with the skin around her nails, something that she always did when she was nervous, and something that even Fred began to do because of her. 

"Aurora, what is it?" He asks again, this time more firmly than the last. His voice was clear and to the point, and it made Aurora flinch. 

He could tell that she was struggling to find the words by the way her eyes frantically scanned over the bedsheets. His knee began to bounce, so he stood back up to distract himself, causing Aurora's eyes to shoot up to him. 

He stared down at her, and her eyes, though only lit by the small light from the bathroom, were as clear as the moon. Her brows were furrowed, and she bit her lip nervously, still picking at the skin around her fingers. He could tell that her dark eye bags had lessened since this morning, which was good, but other than that, she looked just as sick, and it was scaring him.

Her silence built a feeling inside of him that he couldn't describe, but that feeling alone was clawing at his insides. She had no right to frighten him in such a way and then sit in silence, it was unreasonable. 

"You can't just go mute after that, you have to speak, Aurora!" He says, frantically, and Aurora furrows her brows at him, shaking her head. 

"Fred, I'm finding the words. Don't yell at me." She whispers back, and he scoffs, running another hand through his damp hair. 

He was beginning to get annoyed, which might have been an exaggerated response, but he couldn't help it. Hearing her say those four words in such a serious tone scared him, and the fact that she still hasn't said it was making his stomach turn. 

We need to talk. 

"You said we need to talk? Well here I am, trying to talk." He says at a lower volume, his voice shaking. 

He crossed his arms over his chest, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. While he was only trying to keep himself together, he was intimidating Aurora, and pushing her further from speaking. 

She already felt like she was letting him down, and she actually was, so seeing him all riled up beforehand only made her nervous. She had a speech prepared, she had her words together, but as per usual, Fred took them away. 

All she had to do was look at him, just make eye contact with him, and he was the only thing she could focus on. She knew he was a wizard, but she didn't know that he would have such a magical effect on her. 

"It's not something I can just blurt out. Please, just give me a second." She whispers, and he sighs in response, walking back and forth in front of the bed. 

"Aurora, you're scaring me." He deadpans, and he stops pacing for a moment to look down at the broken girl on the bed. 

Her thumbs had blood around the nail bed from where she picked away the skin, and the sight of her so nervous made bile rise in his throat. In a moment of true seriousness, his eyes were open to how she truly looked. 

He was no longer blind to the way her skin paled, or to how it seemed to close in around her bones, making her look unhealthily thin. Her deep purple bags underneath her eyes were a clear sign of exhaustion, and he just assumed she had a cold. 

Fred felt as if the breath was knocked out of him, and he took a seat in her desk chair, letting out a sigh. A wave of guilt ran over him, and he rubbed his face, his skin growing red as he became upset. 

"I...I'm sorry." He whispered, and he heard her choke on a sob. 

He was oblivious to what she was going to tell him, and hearing him apologize broke Aurora's heart. He was apologizing now, he was feeling guilt now, but she was the one in the wrong. She was the one who lied to him for days on end, only raising his hopes. 

"I haven't been taking care of you, and here I am yelling at you while you're down." He whispered again, his knees bouncing quickly. 

She couldn't bare to hear him apologize when he wasn't the issue at all. Aurora began to shake her head, her hands coming up to her ears, and tears soaked her cheeks. 

"Shut up, just shut up." She repeated, and Fred's eyes darted between different points of her body. 

The way her tiny wrists covered her ears. The way her chest rose and fell quickly as her breathing became rapid. The way her knees shook slightly as she cried. 

She was broken, and he didn't even notice until now. 

"No, Aurora, I'm being ridiculous. You've been killing yourself and you're doing it again right now. You think I don't see the blood around your nails? I'm so sorry for neglecting you, and forcing you to work through your pain. You don't have to take a job at the shop if it's torturing you this much." He rambled, the words spilling out of his mouth so quickly that Aurora almost didn't catch them. 

He was turning the blame on himself before she even had the chance to speak because he was the good guy and that's what the good guys always do. 

"Fred, stop it!" She yelled, smacking her hands down onto the bed beside her to get his attention. 

He snapped his gaze up to her eyes, and the two of them stared at each other. The power the eye contact held was intense, and it seemed to go on forever, with the only noise being their breathing and the quiet ticking of the clock on the nightstand. 

Aurora's tear stained cheeks grew cold as they dried on her skin, and she brought a hand to wipe them away, putting it right back onto the bed. Fred let out a sigh, not breaking the eye contact, as he waited for her to speak again, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. 

"This isn't your fault." She whispered, and his heel began to tap the floor again. 

"What isn't?" He asks, and her eyes fall down to her hands, which come together out of nervousness once more. 

"Me. My health, this isn't on you." She clarifies, and she hears him stand up. 

Bringing her head up, she watches as he silently crosses the room and comes to the bedside, taking a seat in his normal spot. He turns to face her, crossing his legs under him, and grabs her hands gently, taking them in his own so she doesn't pick at her nails anymore. 

He felt her tense in his touch, but ignored it, deciding it's what she needed. He had been so oblivious to what she was going through, and he let her slip away right under his nose; there was no way he was going to let her go. 

"You are my concern, Aurora, no matter what. I hate myself for letting you fade on my watch, and I swear it won't happen again. We can get through this together, darling, I promise." He says, saying the last part at a whisper. 

He leans forward and plants a kiss on her temple and can't help but notice how she flinched when he does so. He pulled away and furrowed his brows, and Aurora did everything in her power to avoid eye contact with the boy in front of her, not able to bare looking at his sad eyes. 

"Aurora...?" He says to get her attention, releasing one of her hands to tilt her chin up towards him. 

He was just as nervous as he was ten minutes ago, but seeing that he already broke the girl in front of him, he found a way to manage his stress, turning it into compassion to make her feel comfortable enough to tell him whatever she was going to say. 

"Fred, I..." She began, her eyes darting between his. Her breathing picked up at the thought of breaking his heart, at the thought of breaking his heart in this very moment, and her eyes filled with tears. 

"You can tell me anything, sweetheart." He said sweetly, stroking the skin along her jaw with his thumb to comfort her. Little did he know...

"I don't think that's true." She says, looking out the window, the moonlight illuminating the soft smile on her cheeks.

It wasn't a happy smile, those only came from the happy moments with Fred, or with her friends. This smile was one that came out of complete and utter shock at her own actions. Aurora managed to baffle herself. She lied to the man she felt the closest to love with, and now she felt further from love than ever before. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, pressing her for more information. 

The anticipation of her response was killing him. The familiar butterflies Aurora usually gave him whenever she wrapped her arms around his torso, or looked at him with that beautiful smile, were replaced with wasps, and they were stinging his insides, waiting for her to speak up again. 

"I-I..." She stammered, struggling to get the words out. 

He leaned closer to her, tilting her face back towards his, and looked at her with a hopeless smile, his eyes switching back and forth between her own. He studied her broken features, and he analyzed the broken look she was giving him, and deep down inside, he almost knew what she was going to say without her even saying it, but he needed his own ears to hear it. The thought of Aurora not loving him wasn't even in his mind, and he would never see it coming. 

"Aurora, I love you, darling, but the anticipation is killing me." He chuckled out, almost as if to break the tension. Those three words struck Aurora like a knife, and it was the final push she needed. The final push she didn't want, but needed. 

"I don't love you." She spit out, her breath hitching in her throat. 

Fred froze in place, the small smile on his cheeks fading. His grip loosened on Aurora's hand and chin until he let go completely, looking deep into her eyes for an answer. 

He observed the girl in front of him as she let out a heavy breath, her eyes filling with tears. As tense as she was before, she seemed to relax after saying the words that Fred never expected to hear. 

"W-What did you just say?" He said in barely above a whisper, his own eyes gathering tears that threatened to spill. 

"I don't love you, not romantically." She repeated, her hands beginning to shake. She reached forward to grab his hand, and he yanked it back, sliding off the bed and standing up, looking down at her with disbelief. 

"You don't love me?" He asks again, and Aurora can only fathom up a nod. 

Fred's breathing became staggered, and his face grew hot as a few tears slipped from his eyes. The rush of emotions he was feeling were mixed with anger and sadness, nothing that he expected to be brought by Aurora. 

He loved her, and he could have sworn she loved him back. She told him that she loved him. 

She was a liar. 

"You lied." He spit, making Aurora flinch. Her cheeks were once again soaked with tears, and she deserved it. He was right. 

"Fred, please let me explain." She begged, getting up on her knees and reaching for his hand once more, but he pulled it back, giving her a look of pure anger. 

"Don't you dare touch me." He said lowly, and Aurora's jaw fell open, her hand covering her mouth as she choked back a sob. 

"Fred, I didn't think there was any other choice, please-" She begged, but he backed away from the bed, shaking his head. 

His face screamed pure anger, but tears poured from his eyes, and it shattered Aurora. Fred was never one to cry, and seeing him do so broke her. She broke him, just like she knew she would, and it hurt. 

"Get out of my house." He said lowly, and Aurora gasped, not believing what she was hearing. She froze where she was, a shaky hand outstretched towards him. 

"Fred, you don't mean that..." She replied quietly, shaking her head. 

"Get the fuck out of my house, you lying bitch!" He screamed through clenched teeth. He stared down at her with pure rage, and Aurora wasn't scared that he would hit her, but she was scared of him. 

He didn't say another word, but Aurora knew she was no longer wanted. She slowly and shakily climbed out of bed as he stared daggers at her, and grabbed the bag she prepared for Hogwarts before running out of the room. 

In the hallway, she ran into Angelina and George, who were stirred awake by the fighting. George looked confused, and Angelina had a sickening grin on her face. Aurora sobbed as she pushed by them and ran to the den, stepping into the fireplace and grabbing a hand full of floo powder. 

"Leaky Cauldron." She whispered through her tears, throwing the powder down at her feet and bursting into a green flame, disappearing from her home, where she was no longer wanted. 

And it was all her fault.


	39. thirty nine

It was quiet, dark, and the only noise was the sound of an enchanted broom sweeping over the old wooden floors. 

Aurora stepped out of the fireplace and tried to quiet her sobs as she went to get a room, but she was an absolute mess. She cried from the moment she checked in, she cried as she walked up to her room, she cried as she settled in, and she now cried in the shower. 

She expected this, and she deserved this. 

She let the hot water burn her skin until it was bright red, but she didn't move. Instead, she just cried.

Aurora was never an overly emotional girl. She was strong, she handled emotions well, and never let them consume her. That was until she became romantically involved with Fred Weasley. 

Could she once again be blaming her problems on her boyfriend? Possibly. 

Fred caused her to become vulnerable, but not in a bad way, in a way that allowed her to feel safe and accepted. She felt safe and accepted around him, and it allowed her emotions to get the best of her. 

So now she sits on the grimy shower floor of a rundown inn, and she deserved that fate. The water had long run cold, but she didn't move. Her whole body shivered at the freezing temperature, but she let the water run over her face, mixing with the tears. 

She didn't like feeling so vulnerable, so emotional, but she couldn't help it. She broke the man she could have loved, because she decided to lie instead of just work on herself. 

Yes, she lied because he was hurting on the inside, but she made him hurt so much worse, and she hated herself for that. She hurt him to a point where he didn't want to sit and talk it out like they did through all their arguments through their life, instead he pushed her away. He kicked her to the streets, and she deserved it. 

She wasn't planning on leaving the confines of the shower, but a roach on the ceiling pulled her from her thoughts, and she hastily shut off the water. She slumped over to the bed and threw on the clothes she was previously wearing, before crawling into the bed. 

The creaking was loud with every move, but she did her best to ignore it as she pulled the sheets over her shoulders, staring out the window. The moon was bright, and the stars painted the sky, but for the first time in what felt like forever, she didn't find them beautiful. 

She didn't see beauty in something that normally brought her so much happiness, and that seemed to be a common theme for the evening. Aurora didn't know how Fred was doing, but she was sure he didn't find her as appealing as he previously had. 

Letting her thoughts travel, she imagined how he probably went to get drunk at a bar, or ripped up their pictures. He was angry, and she didn't know how he acted when he was that angry because she had never seen him so angry. 

The look in his eyes as he screamed at her is something she would never forget. The way tears streamed down his cheeks as he called her a bitch was now a permanent scar on her heart. His eyes were filled with rage and sadness at the same time, and it physically pained her to see, even worse knowing that she was the cause. 

She was a screw up, and she let her own flaws ruin one of the best things in her life in just an instant. She let her past fears of love ruin something so good, and she would never forgive herself for doing so. 

Aurora closed her eyes, stray tears slipping onto the pillowcase as she attempted to go to sleep. She was emotionally drained, and begged to get away from the world for a few hours, and luckily her body was just tired enough to give her the pleasure of doing so. 

But her dreams weren't the happy release she was hoping for. 

—

"I love you, Aurora!" He screamed, slamming his palm down on the table, causing Aurora to flinch in her seat. 

He was stood in front of her, breathing heavily, and she was sat helpless in a chair. The library was her happy place, but in this moment, it wasn't her happy place. 

"Oliver, I-" She started, but his head flicked up, stopping her in her tracks. His eyes burned into her own, and he was angry. 

Oliver Wood didn't get angry often, not with Aurora, but when he did, it wasn't a pretty sight. 

"You're being ridiculous, it's just a fucking word! Say it back!" He screamed again, and Aurora flinched once more. 

It was in the middle of the night, and the two of them had come down for some personal time, but it was quickly ruined when he confessed his true feelings for her, and she couldn't reciprocate. 

"I can't, Ollie, please don't make me." She whispered in response, letting her head drop. 

Minerva had always taught her well when she got the chance to, since she didn't have birth parents to do so. Molly did a great job in raising her, but Minerva had a lot to do with it as well.

She always told Aurora about how she'll fall in love one day, and it would be the happiest feeling in the world. It's different from loving a parent or a friend, this love was deep rooted and intense and passionate. Minerva always said that she would know when love rushed over her, and she should save her special words for the special someone. 

Oliver Wood was not her special someone. 

"Aurora McGonagall, I will give you three more chances to say it back or I swear, I'll make you regret it." He said through clenched teeth, gripping the edges of the table so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

Oliver had never hurt her before, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. She couldn't bare to look up at him, so she focused her gaze on her hands, where she picked at the skin around her nails. 

"Oliver, I can't." She whispered, and she felt his hand on her chin, forcing her to look up into his darkened eyes. 

"Two more." He spit, and his grip tightened, 

hurting her skin. 

"You're hurting me." She choked out, and he pushed her face away, slamming his hand back onto the table. 

"One more, Aurora, I swear to it." He threatened, pointing a finger in her face. 

She felt tears swell in her eyes, and quickly blinked them away, knowing that crying would only make this worse. She paused for a moment, but they weren't in silence. The sound of his heavy breathing mixed with her staggered breaths filled her ears, along with her heartbeat, which seemed to race miles a second. 

She bit her lip before turning to look back at him in hopes to mask the tremble, and he stared down at her with anger, waiting for a response. 

"I'm not going to wait all night, now speak up!" He bellowed, and she pushed back into the chair, trying to move as far away from him as possible, but there wasn't much luck to that. 

He seemed to notice her weak attempts and walked around the table, turning her chair and placing his hands on her armrests, leaning his face inches from hers. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side to prevent their noses from touching, and she felt his hot breath against her cheek, and she couldn't stop the tear that slipped out. 

"Aurora, you better say it." He said lowly, gritting his teeth, but she kept her face turned away, squeezing her eyes shut. 

"N-No." She said in a voice that was barely audible, the shakiness clear. 

Before she got the chance to even open her eyes, she felt his fist slam against her cheek, causing her to scream out in pain. Her eyes snapped open and the tears fell freely as she realized that he just punched her in the cheekbone. 

Her fingertips grazed over her skin, and she felt a rising bump at the point where his knuckles were. Her jaw dropped open slightly, and she desperately tried to move the chair away from him, but he was much older and much stronger than she was, and the both of them knew that she wouldn't be able to move. 

"I said three chances, McGonagall." He spit, narrowing his eyes at her. She sat frozen in front of him, tears silently falling down her face as she stared at him in utter shock. 

"I love you, Aurora, and I'm gonna need you to say it back." He said calmly, as if he hadn't struck her moments ago. 

"I-I can't..." She struggled to get out, and once again felt the familiar feeling of his knuckles connecting with her face, splitting her lip immediately. 

"This can go on for however long you make it, or you can end it now." He laughed out crazily, his eyes not leaving hers. She couldn't fathom the scene in front of her, but the pain let her know it was real. 

"I love you." She whispered, letting her head fall once more, her chin resting on her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating another blow, but was met with silence. 

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at him, and saw the biggest grin plastered on his face. The previous hatred in his eyes was completely replaced with joy, and the light in his eyes returned as he stood up, straightening his shirt. 

"I love you, too, baby." He said sweetly, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead, and Aurora recoiled at his touch, but he paid no attention. 

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up to his chest, embracing her in his arms. His hands rubbed her back soothingly, and if someone had just walked in on the scene, they would think that Aurora and Oliver were the happiest couple around.

He pulled away and wiped a bit of blood from her lip before brushing a strand of hair from her face, looking at her with love and compassion in his eyes. Aurora stood tense in front of him, scared to react in any sort of way that would anger him to the point where he was just minutes ago. 

"I love you so much, and I hate bringing you pain, but I had to, baby, can't you see? I love you, and I just needed you to say it back." He whispered, pulling her back into the hug.

"This was a private moment between us, alright? No one can know about our private moments, baby, or else they aren't private anymore." He said, and she stayed frozen in his arms, his hand rubbing her back. 

"I love you, baby." He says, and she flinches at the words, squeezing her eyes shut to try and stop the free-falling tears. 

"I love you, too." She chokes out, and he squeezes her gently. 

"You need to always say it back when someone says they love you, or else you'll hurt them, and they'll have to hurt you back, okay baby?" He said, and she nodded slightly, her hands down by her sides. 

All her life, she was told she would find her special someone and get that special feeling of love, and she was waiting for it for so long, only to have it stolen from her. She had to love someone who didn't seem to be her special someone. 

She was forced to love a special someone who was special in a bad way, and she didn't want to. All her life, she was promised happiness, but her someone wasn't bringing her happiness anymore. 

But she had to love him, she had to say it back.


	40. fourty

The days merged together in the rundown inn, and Aurora was struggling to differentiate between them. She would wake up, stay in bed until housekeeping came, and only then would she go downstairs to grab a drink or two, before coming back up to bed. 

Hogwarts wasn't even a thought in her mind, but she knew she would have to go. That could be just the thing needed to get her out of her thoughts. 

Every day, she thinks about Fred, and how he's doing. It hurts her to not know what's going on with him, after all she's known for her entire life. He was her best friend, and she messed up. 

Three knocks pounded on her door, signaling the housekeeper was here, so she dragged herself from her bed and slid on her pair of slippers, opening the door and leaving as the housekeeper went in. They never share any words, but Aurora always makes sure to leave a tip behind, and it's always gone when she returns, so at least they have that. 

The stairs creaked beneath her as she walked down to the bar in a hazy state, not fully awake, but the bartender was used to this by now. Aurora had been down every morning to get the same drinks over and over again, so when she got there this morning, it was already on the counter.

She mumbled her thanks and sat down in a stool, taking the glass in her hand and taking a large gulp, the familiar burning sensation warming her insides. Aurora knew that she was probably growing a dependence on that warming sensation, but it masked the pain she dealt with in her dreams, and she was okay with a little liquid courage. 

The truth was she was an absolute mess. She looked as if she hadn't seen sunlight in years, and she had thinned over the past month more than she had in her entire life. Her eyes didn't hold that familiar glow that they once had, and she couldn't even remember the last time she smiled. 

Her eyes drifted across the various papers hung on the walls of the bar, and her eyes landed on a newspaper sitting on the bar counter, stating that the holidays were approaching rapidly, and the Hogwarts students would be returning home soon. She didn't bother to pick up the page to read it any further, but she continued to look at it from a distance as she finished her glass. 

She had to go, and as much as she didn't want to right now, it was the only time left. She no longer had work holding her back according to Fred, so there was nothing stopping her anymore. 

Aurora pulled some money from her pocket and placed it on the counter before scooting out of the chair, slumping back up the stairs to her room. The housekeeper had made her bed and straightened her things for her, so she didn't have to worry about an accumulating mess around her, which was a positive amongst all the other negatives in her life. 

The little positives are all she had to hold on to in the mean time. 

She was numbed after her drinks, and she walked to the bathroom slowly, taking a hard look at herself in the mirror. The way her hair lost it's shine, the way her dark circles only darkened over the days, and the way her lips were not as soft as they used to be—she was disgusted with herself. 

Aurora wasn't weak; she had been strong all her life, and it was embarrassing to see herself like she was. She was in a mental battle to fix herself, because she hated being so let go, but in the same breath, she had barely any strength to brush her own teeth, and she often forgot such a common thing. It was a shame. 

She was becoming depressed, and that was one issue she didn't want to return to. She had her struggles through schooling, and it only makes things harder. 

The difference between years ago and now is that she had a reason so many years ago, and now it was purely her fault. She missed Fred dearly, and it tore her heartstrings to know that she hurt him. She probably felt like he did when he found out. 

"This is ridiculous." She mumbled to herself before turning on the water, splashing cold water onto her face. 

Deep inside, she knew it wasn't completely ridiculous. She was hurting bad, and even though it was her fault, she still hurt. She still missed Fred, even if she didn't love him. She still craved his hugs, his touch, his sweet words, all of it. She let her mind think of their happy memories as often as possible in attempts to block out the bad ones. Even though she didn't love him, she was crazy about him, and this hurt. 

Drying her face with the stale bath towel she had been using, she walked back to her bed with a purpose. Grabbing her bag from the nightstand, she sifted through it for a different outfit, something other than the one she had been wearing for days now. 

She needed to go to Hogwarts, and she needed to get her emotions off the floor, and they could possibly work hand in hand. Getting her mind focused on her future is something that could make her happy again, since she has always adored the great above. 

Her only issue now was the way to get there. 

The original plan was that Aurora would borrow the flying car to get there, since it just seemed easy and available, but that didn't seem too available at the moment. After the war, a travel block was placed over the castle, preventing any apparations or floo powder travel, so she couldn't do that, either. 

Her only options were taking the Knight Bus, which seemed to be a last resort, given the quality, or transporting to Hogsmeade and taking the long route on foot. Neither of the two seemed very attractive, but it was all she had. 

After freshening up, she looked far less grimy than before, and felt better already. Physically better, that was. 

She had a gnawing feeling in her stomach from the heartbreak she felt over Fred, but she shoved it aside as she left her room, earning a strange look from the bartender on the way out. After all, they had only seen her as a drunken witch who smells of stinksap.

She sent them a curt nod before letting out a huff and stepping out into the streets. She looked both ways before squinting up at the sky, the overcast blinding her. 

Before she even took another step, a blur came from down the street and stopped directly in front of her. Aurora took a step back at the sudden motion and realized the Knight Bus had heard her silent cry for help and showed up on it's own. 

A man stepped out from the bus and cleared his throat, looking at Aurora and giving her a toothy smile, his brownish teeth staring at her. She gave him a small smile and stayed in her spot, waiting for him to go on his spiel like he does before any witch or wizard takes foot on the bus. 

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." He says sharply, bowing before her. 

"Great, thanks." She said, before taking a step forward to get on the bus, but he stuck his arm out to stop her. 

"Whoa now, little lady, running from the air around us, are you? You need a ticket, of course." He says with furrowed brows, reaching behind his back and pulling out a bus ticket. 

She rolled her eyes before gently taking the ticket with a forced smile, and he grinned at her before moving out of the way of the doors, allowing her to get on. A crystal chandelier was strung from the ceiling, and beds were located on all three levels, with a few drunken men sleeping in them. 

She took a seat on the first empty bed, and Stan stood in front of her with his hands stuffed in his pockets, sucking his cheeks in. He looked over her from head to toe, furrowing his brows as if he was reading her like a book. 

"Where to, young lady?" He asked, crossing one foot over the other. 

"Hogwarts, if you would." She replied politely, and he smiled. 

"Ah, I see," He said, turning to look at the driver, "Hogwarts, Ernie!" He yelled, and she heard a cackling noise before the gears shifted and they began flying through the streets. She grabbed the railing as they seemingly flew at the speed of light, but Stan just stood in front of her as if they were sitting still. 

"You're too old for Hogwarts, you know." He said with a chuckle, picking something from his teeth. 

She laughed quietly in response, letting her gaze drop to her bag in her lap. She never had trouble speaking to strangers, but she didn't like the vibe of the Knight Bus, and she didn't want to have a conversation with Mr. Shunpike. 

"You're awfully quiet," He says, and she jolts to the side along with her bed as they take a sharp turn, "You must be having thoughts of some sort in that head of yours, huh?" He questions, and she narrows her eyes at him, shaking her head before looking out the window, which was nothing more than motion lines. 

"The thoughts in my head are none of your concern." She said back, and he clicked his tongue in response. 

"You ain't no fun, girl." He says, crossing his arms over his chest. She lets out a sigh before turning her gaze back to him, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"I'm just not in high spirits, sir, I'm sorry." She says, shrugging. She hears a man cough behind her, and tensed slightly, not enjoying the presence of drunk wizards sleeping behind her. 

"I can tell." He replies slowly, before dropping the conversation altogether. 

One of the good things about the Knight Bus is that it was insanely quick, and before she knew it, they were stopped. She looked out the window at the long stretch of cobblestone that led up to the big front doors, the nostalgic feeling of the best but hardest seven years of her life flooding her memories. 

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts!" Shouted the Shrunken Head with a cackle, and she jumped slightly before standing up and shuffling to the front of the bus, carefully maneuvering around the other beds. 

"Hopes your thoughts stop running marathons, little lady!" Shouts the conductor as she steps off, and she turns around to see him wave off at her. She gives him a curt smile before waving back, turning back around as the bus shoots out of sight.

It was still early in the day, and she could see flying brooms far in the distance. Memories from her quidditch days filled her head as she approached the large doors, and she smiled to herself. 

She had been a chaser for the team, alongside Angelina and Alicia, and it was the most fun of her life. The pure adrenaline rushing through her system as she flew alongside her teammates, scored points for Gryffindor, and tried not to die. When she became a professor, she would make sure to advise the young students to always try new things, quidditch being one of them. 

Dumbledore, being the ever so omniscient man that he always has been, had opened the doors as she approached, and was waiting for her with a happy smile on his face. Aurora forced a tight smile as she approached him, and gave him a firm handshake as a greeting, since she was never quite fond of him. 

"Aurora McGonagall, the pleasure is mine." He said happily, leading the two of them through the halls. 

"It's good to see you, Headmaster." She replies, looking over the walls. After the war, the castle was in shambles, so it was quite different than it was before since they had to rebuild, but it held it's previous charm. 

The two of them walked in silence as they went to his office, and the familiar phoenix was still perched above his desk. She had seen that phoenix many times, since she was often in Dumbledore's office due to trouble with the twins. With Fred. 

"I'm sure you have the proper qualifications necessary in becoming a professor at Hogwarts, but I'd like you to shadow Professor Sinistra for some time. I think you'd best settle in that way, don't you think?" He says, and Aurora nods at him with a smile. He knew she understood the material well, and she always scored highly in that class, but he also knew she was nervous, and wanted to help her get comfortable as best as he could. 

"That sounds great, Headmaster. I can stay here for awhile, but I do have to return home for some time, but I'll make sure to set aside a larger portion of time to come and observe Professor Sinistra before the end of the year, if that's alright with you." She says, and he nods slowly, intertwining his fingers. 

"Yes, I perhaps you can only stay for so long before you run out of items in that bag of yours." He says, and she chuckles slightly before standing up, extending a hand for him to shake. 

"Adjustments have been made, and an empty chamber awaits you in the East Wing. Make yourself at home, Aurora McGonagall," He says, and she smiles at him as she walks to the door, "And welcome to Hogwarts." He finishes, and she mumbles her thanks before stepping out. 

"The Great Hall will be serving lunch soon, I suggest you grab a nice meal to settle in." He says with a wink, and the staircase begins to descend before she could respond. 

Damn, his omniscience. 

As much as she wanted to visit her old professor's, and explore the castle a bit, she had other things in mind. On one hand, a hot meal did sound lovely, and the food at Hogwarts was always divine, and on the other hand, reconnecting with her friends from younger years sounded joyful, but she had to speak to Hermione in particular. 

She had a lot to catch her up on.


	41. fourty one

It wouldn't be hard to find Hermione, since she knew where to find her at most times: Hagrid's, the library, or the Great Hall. 

As she walked down the hillside to Hagrid's hut, she looked over the once again green grass that had faded during the war, and smiled to herself. She had never been as close to Hagrid as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were, but Hagrid was always there for her, and the two of them had many tea times and mini lunches together. 

She knocked on the wooden door, and heard loud shuffling before the door was opened, and Hagrid towered above her, looking confused. His eyes met her and his features switched to pure shock, before overwhelming joy, and he placed a hand on her upper back, pulling her in to an unexpected hug. 

"Aurora McGonagall, it's good to see you, my girl." He said with a bellowing laugh, and she smiled as she hugged him back. Maybe they were as close as he was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and she just hadn't quite remembered.

"It's good to see you, Hagrid." Aurora replied, and he pulled away with a smile. 

"Aurora?" She heard someone ask, and she could recognize that voice anywhere. 

Hagrid backed up from the doorway, and seated at the little table was no other than Hermione, and she looked just as shocked to see her. It was a mixture of shock and anger, because Aurora hadn't written to her in a little over a month. 

"Mione, I was just looking for you! I just got here, and-" She began, but was cut off by Hermione jumping up to give her a hug. Hagrid busied himself by tidying the table, and Aurora was tense before hugging her back, finally being able to relax. 

"Don't you ever just stop writing me like you did, you had me-" She said as she pulled away, but stopped herself as she looked over Aurora's appearance. She had cleaned herself up, but her skin was paled, she still held those dark under eye circles, and she was far thinner than she last was when Hermione departed. 

"Hermione, it's fine, really." Reassured Aurora, squeezing her shoulders gently, but Hermione didn't budge. 

"Rory, you... What's happened to you?" She whispers, looking back up to meet her eyes with a hint of sadness swimming through her eyes. 

"We need to talk. There's a lot I need to catch you up on." She states, and Hermione furrowed her brows before slowly backing up to sit at the table. 

Hagrid looked between the two of them before going to straighten up something else in his hut. He looked like he wanted to stay, but didn't want to be a burden. 

"Hagrid, I would like your advice as well, if you would?" Says Aurora, motioning to another free chair, and Hagrid smiled a bit as he sits down, excited to be included. 

"Where shall I start?" She asks, and Hermione doesn't even let her think before speaking up.

"Right after I left." She deadpanned, still looking over her frame nervously, and Aurora nodded. She cleared her throat and let out a deep breath, preparing to tell one of the hardest stories she would ever have to tell.

—

Aurora took them through when she asked Angelina about what Hermione had said, and she blew it off, moving out of the burrow, working with the twins and Angelina, how Fred confessed his love, and how she lied about it, which led to him throwing her out. 

She made sure to include important details while excluding private ones, in order for Hermione to fully understand, and she sat there dumbfounded. Hagrid's mouth was slightly open, and he furrowed his brows at Aurora, who picked at the skin around her nails, her gaze towards the floor. 

"Aurora..." Said Hagrid softly, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her bottom lip quivering slightly. 

"Why did you lie to him?" Asked Hermione, and Aurora blinked away her tears, wiping her cheeks and letting out a heavy sigh.

No one but her knows about that night in the library, and she was afraid to change that, even if it was years ago. He had fixed up her face before the two of them left, so there wasn't even a trace of the events. He had a girlfriend while he confessed his love for her, and she was afraid of what people would think. 

"That's a different story, but I had to." She said, and the both of them looked confused, not understanding. Hermione reached over to place a comforting hand on her knee, stroking her clothed skin with her thumb. 

"I think it's time for you to tell the story, Aurora." She whispered, squeezing her knee gently, and Aurora tensed at the thought. It was traumatic for her, and she didn't want anyone to see her as broken goods.

"We're here to listen." Comforts Hagrid, and Aurora let out a deep breath, looking down at Hermione's hand on her knee. It began to bounce under her hand, but she kept it there, still stroking her thumb in a soothing fashion. Hermione had always been one of the best at calming her down, and she was thankful for that at a moment like this. 

At a moment when she would have to tell the absolute hardest story she would ever have to tell. 

—

By the time she finished, she had a few stray tears leave her eyes, but she kept her gaze forced in her hands. Hermione's hand froze on her knee long ago, but it still stayed firm on her leg. 

There was only silence in the room, so quiet that they could probably hear students in their classes if they really tried hard enough. Aurora sniffled quietly before looking up at the two of them, and her stomach turned into knots at the sight. 

Hagrid had a mixture of anger and disbelief displayed on his face, and he shook his head with his gaze turned down towards the table they sat at. Hermione, on the other hand, had silent tears pouring from her eyes, and her bottom lip pitifully stuck out, and the sight broke Aurora's heart. 

"Aurora, I... I had no idea this happened." Whispered Hermione, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. 

"I always knew that Oliver Wood wasn't quite right. He was too aggressive and involved when it came to quidditch, it was only expected for him to be barmy." Said Hagrid with disappointment in his voice, and he looked up at Aurora with pity in his eyes, which is exactly what she didn't want. 

"Don't look at me differently, both of you," She said, and they furrowed their brows at her, "I don't want to be seen as a pity case for something that happened years ago. This is why I didn't want to tell anyone." She said, her voice laced with annoyance, and the other two just sighed. 

"Aurora, this isn't a pity party, this is us reacting to an awful story and hating that you had to go through that. We see you stronger, if anything, that you've carried that weight so well." Explains Hermione, once again stroking her knee with her thumb. 

"Clearly, I haven't carried the weight well if I just lied to Fred for a month." She said harshly, moving her knee away from Hermione's grip. Hagrid noticed her mood change, and decided it was time for him to insert his opinion. 

"Aurora. You were conditioned to believe that you had to. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Fred is the first guy you've let yourself become vulnerable around since Wood?" He asks, and Aurora looked up at him for a moment, before nodding slightly. 

"Fred is your first time experiencing real, proper love. What Oliver was trying to force you into was not love, not in any way. Fred is your first experience with love, and you didn't know how to react." He explained, and Aurora's knee bounced at the reality. 

"I don't love him." She whispered, looking down at her hands, and Hermione put her hand on top of Auroras's, preventing her from picking at her nail beds. 

"You don't have to love him, but you do have strong feelings for him, so what you need to do is explain this to him. I know Fred, and I know he would understand something like this." She said softly, and Aurora looked up at her, shaking her head. 

"Fred can't know about this, because it would just sound like an excuse. I'm not telling him, there has to be another way." She said hastily, grabbing onto Hermione's hand. 

"This isn't an excuse, it was a motive." She said, and Aurora frowned before shaking her head again, looking over at Hagrid, who seemed to be on Hermione's side. 

"No, I can't tell him." She whispered, and Hagrid let out a sigh before nodding. 

"You don't have to tell him, but I recommend that you do." He says while standing up, walking towards the door. 

"It's nearly lunch time, you two best be getting back if you want a proper meal." He says, looking out the window at the castle. 

Hermione scooted her chair back before standing up as well, extending a hand towards Aurora. She looked up at her with a somber expression before taking her hand, standing up and scooting her chair in behind her. 

"Thank you, Hagrid. It was a pleasure to see you, and I'm sure I'll stop by again before I depart." Says Aurora, giving him a curt smile. He gently pats her shoulder and opens the door for the two of them, saying his goodbyes to Hermione before shutting the door behind them. 

The two girls walked in silence up the hill, not bringing attention to the previous conversation to make Aurora feel better before seeing other people. Hermione cut glances at Aurora every now and then, but never spoke up until they almost reached the castle. 

"You're going to eat with me, correct?" She asks, and Aurora looks at her in confusion before understanding what she meant, nodding her head quietly. 

Hermione quietly mumbled her words of gratitude before the two of them entered the castle, and Aurora got a first look at all the students in their robes for the first time. Members from different houses flooded the halls as they walked to the Great Hall, and Aurora couldn't help but smile at the memories. 

She missed Hogwarts greatly, but she was thankful she graduated before the war. These kids were forced to see things they should never have had to, and now were back in the school where it all happened. She chuckled at the thought of them being frightened of the thestrals for the first time, as she was many years ago. 

A pop of platinum blonde hair stuck out from the crowd, and Aurora grabbed Hermione's hand as she ran the two of them towards the long hair, tapping her shoulder gently. Luna turned around with a blank stare, but smiled when she realized who it was. The three of them kept walking towards the Great Hall together, trying to move with the crowd. 

"Aurora McGonagall, it's lovely to see you." Luna said sweetly, and Aurora smiled at her. Luna was Ginny's age, yet the two of them were quite different. Neville and Luna had been romantically involved since the war, so she grew fond of Luna over time, since her and Neville were quite close. 

"It's good to see you, as well, Luna. Have you seen Ginny, by any chance?" She asks, and Luna looks around for a moment as she thinks, nodding her head. 

"We're meeting for lunch in the Great Hall, so she'll be seated somewhere at the Gryffindor table." Luna says, and Aurora nods at her, releasing Hermione's hand as they walk in. 

She can't help but stare up at the enchanted ceiling in awe, the floating candles only making it more magical. She hadn't seen the ceiling so bright in a long time, and she forgot the pure sense of wonder that surged through her body at the first sight of it. 

She pulled her gaze from the ceiling and stared down the long Gryffindor table, looking for Ginny. Her eyes landed on her fiery red hair, and she walked towards her with a smile, Luna and Hermione following behind her. 

"Ginerva Weasley, spare a moment?" Says Aurora, and Ginny looks up from her friends in confusion at the use of the full name, but smiles as soon as she sees who's speaking to her. 

"Rory, you're here!" She exclaims, jumping up from the bench and pulling her in for a hug, only to pull away and look at her in confusion. 

"You're here, why?" She asks, and Aurora shrugs, looking up at the ceiling. 

"I guess Hogwarts was in need of an Astronomy professor, so I guess I'm here now." She said nonchalantly, and Ginny pulled her back into an excited hug. 

"You got the job!" She said happily, and Aurora laughed in response. Hermione and Luna had already taken a seat, and the meal was ready to eat, but she was too busy reconciling with Ginny to notice. 

"I did, I'll start next school year." Aurora says, and the two of them smile at each other, before the scent of food fills Ginny's nose, and she takes a seat next to Luna, leaving Aurora to go sit on the other side next to Hermione.

"So Aurora, anything new, besides the job?" Asks Ginny, and she looks at Hermione, who gives her a look of worry, before looking back at Ginny with a serious expression. 

"Actually, quite a bit." She replies, cracking her knuckles as she prepares to retell the story about the past few months.


	42. fourty two

Aurora assumed it would be easier to talk about, since she had already confided in Hermione, but retelling her story reopened scarred wounds. If she hadn't been in the middle of the Great Hall with hundreds of other kids and numerous professors, she would have broken down right then and there, but with the help of Hermione, she was able to give both Ginny and Luna the update of her life and well being. 

Ginny seemed to be angry at Aurora, since Fred was her older brother and she adored him, but she understood why she reacted the way she did when Hermione helped Aurora explain the night in the library with Oliver. There was no excuse for lying like she did, even with a traumatic past, and Ginny didn't fully forgive her actions. 

"My brother is nothing like Oliver Wood, other than the fact that he was a fabulous quidditch player, and you had no right to hurt him the way that you did." She said with narrowed eyes, and Aurora bit her quivering lip, dropping her gaze to her hands. 

Ginny's dampened outburst seemed to shock both Luna and Hermione, and tension fell over the four of them. Hermione rubbed Aurora's shoulder while having a silent conversation with Ginny by using just their eyes, and Luna just watched patiently. 

"You're right, Fred is nothing like Oliver. He's a thousand times better, and I made a terrible mistake that I can't just take away; I'm aware of that," Aurora raised her head as she spoke, looking Ginny in the eyes, "I'm not asking for you to forgive me, I'm simply telling you what happened, and I'm hoping that you'll have words of advice that can calm me down before I spend a week shadowing a professor that will determine my entire future, alright?" She finished, and Ginny pursed her lips as she looked at her. 

"Harming yourself in self pity is disappointing to see. You look like the worst of the worst, and I know that even if Fred was angry at you, he would be upset that you've done this to yourself." She said, and Aurora sucked in a breath, forming her mouth into a thin line. Hermione and Luna shared worried glances as the two girls' conversation heated up, but stayed quiet to see how it would play out. 

"I'm not doing this intentionally, Gin. Do you think I want to wake up and feel numb? I'm sad. I'm upset. I miss your brother more than anything in the world, and it physically pains me to not know how he's doing, to not know his thoughts after leaving at such a bad time. I'm not doing it on purpose, I just can't seem to help it." She replied, struggling to keep her voice lowered so the student's around them wouldn't hear. 

"You need to figure out a way then. You can't help others if you can't even help yourself. You lied to him about something he's never confessed to someone before. You saw him at his most vulnerable and you ruined your chance, so if you want another, you need to work on yourself before you even attempt to go back to him. You can't help him if you can't help yourself, and you sure as hell can't love him if you can't love yourself." Ginny said, raising her voice at the last words, earning them a few stares. 

Aurora stared back at her with her jaw slightly dropped, before closing her mouth and nodding slowly. She placed her elbow on the table and propped her chin on her hand, drifting her gaze to the front of the room. 

"You're right." She mumbled in response, picking up her fork and stabbing a vegetable on her plate. 

The rest of the meal was tense and quiet, which was only to be expected, but in the same breath, it was unexpected. She knew Ginny would naturally defend her brother, but she thought she would at least understand where she was coming from.

In reality, Ginny was right, in a way. Fred wasn't Oliver in any way, shape, or form, and Aurora had known that her entire life. When things got serious, and Aurora became vulnerable, she scared herself and built a wall, which was only out of a habit that she shouldn't have. Fred wasn't Oliver, and she was embarrassed to say that she lied to Fred as if he was.

As soon as it was time for their other classes, Ginny left in a hurry, with Luna trailing behind after sadly waving at Aurora one final time. Hermione sighed while rubbing Aurora's shoulder before getting up herself, having to go to her next class.

With her newfound alone time, Aurora took the time to search for her chamber to settle in properly. She took the long way, waving to the paintings who remembered her on the way, and managed to only trip once on the moving stairs before she made it. 

Her mind was racing after speaking with Ginny, and she would definitely have to clear the air before she left, but in the mean time, the two needed time away from each other. Ginny was basically her sister, and she loved her as if she actually was, but that meant the two of them fought like sisters. They've fought before, and they always reconciled in a few days, so Aurora was hopeful that she wouldn't stay mad at her for too long. 

The difference between their other squabbles and this one was that it involved hurting her brother. Ginny had every right to be angry, and even when she was angry, she still managed to help Aurora.

She found herself in the courtyard, where miscellaneous students spent their free periods conversing or playing Gobstones with each other. In the sky above her, a few players on the quidditch team soared on their brooms, knowing they wouldn't get reprimanded, since they're of higher status, of sorts.

It was Aurora's favorite unofficial privilege of being on the team. She would always fly above the other students and drop water on them from above with the twins and Lee, and no one ever made them touch back down. 

She sighed as the happy memories flooded her head, making her way over to an empty bench under a tree. The sounds of laughter and young voices filled her ears, and she pulled out her wand to enchant the fallen leaves on the ground, rejuvenating their liveliness and reattaching them to the tree above her, a trick Neville had taught her during her sixth year. 

Neville was younger than her by two years, yet he always surpassed her in Herbology, and even knew a few tricks that Professor Sprout herself couldn't master. He was destined to become the Herbology professor, and she was both excited and honored to be able to work alongside her close friend. 

"How'd you do that?" Asks a young boy, looking no older than a first year. She smiled at him before setting her wand down beside her, looking up at the bare branch with a few green leaves reattached. 

"A close friend taught me when I was a student here, a sixth year." She replied, and he nodded, looking down at the dead leaves. 

"They're not supposed to be on the tree around this time of year." He pointed out, and she chuckled softly, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Naturally, they aren't, yet there they are, alive and healthy on the tree." She said, and the corners of his mouth pulled up into a slight smile. 

"I'm James Tuckett, third year." He said, extending a hand. Aurora shook it with a confused look on her face, narrowing her eyes at him. 

"Third year, you said?" She asked, and he scoffed, rolling his eyes at her. 

"I'm not as big as the other kids, I get it. I'm no quidditch player, so it doesn't matter too much." He said, and Aurora nodded, smiling at him. 

"I wasn't as big as the other kids, either, but it didn't stop me from being on the team." She said, making his eyes light up, and he raised a brow in suspicion.

"If you were a quidditch player, then your name must be somewhere in this school." He said excitedly, and Aurora chuckled at him, nodding slightly. 

"My name is in a few places in this school, yes. Aurora McGonagall." She said, and his jaw dropped, presumably at the last name. 

"Professor McGonagall has a kid?" He asked, and Aurora laughed in response. 

"I'm living proof, Tuckett." She replied, and he smiled a bit, shaking his head slightly. 

"Well you're far too old to go here, so what's your deal?" He asks blatantly, and Aurora scoffs a bit at his age remark, placing a hand over her chest. 

"Well you're far too young to be speaking to old women instead of your friends, so what's your deal?" She chuckled in response, and his happy features faltered a bit, his gaze drifting to his feet, where he kicked around a few dead leaves. 

"I don't have any friends..." He trailed off, crossing his arms over his chest, and Aurora's smile dropped into a frown, her heart breaking for the little boy. 

She let out a sad sigh and slid over, patting the empty space on the bench next to her. He hesitated a moment before taking a seat next to her, kicking his legs back and forth. 

"I'm here to shadow the Astronomy professor, Professor Sinistra. I'll be taking her spot next year, and needed to get the hang of it before jumping in," She explained, and he looked up at her with an intrigued expression, "All my life, I've been interested in what's above, and I've dealt with a fair share of other kids picking on me for being so into a nerdy subject, but I never let it get to me. The most important thing is doing what makes you happy, and astronomy makes me happy. You're still young, so you have plenty of time to make the proper friends who accept you for who you are, and those friends will have your back no matter what. Give it some time, James, and I believe it will work itself out." She finished, looking over at him with a reassuring smile. 

"You old women always have the best advice." He says quietly, and Aurora chuckles a bit, shaking her head. 

"Yes, I suppose we do." She laughed in response, and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence, watching the other students. 

She had no idea who this boy was until only moments ago, but he reminded her a bit of herself in some ways, and it felt nostalgic to speak to him. Her heart always went out to those who felt they were alone in the world, and she would give everything to take that feeling away. 

Time passed, and eventually James had to leave to go to his final class, and she waved him off with a smile. The courtyard was barren, since nearly every student always has a final class for the day, so she sat on the bench, looking up at the sky as the sun began it's descent towards the horizon. 

Though she was alone, she didn't feel it. Her mind was plenty company in a time of her life when she has the most going on. 

She pondered of what Fred would normally be doing at a time like this, and pictured him working at the joke shop, serving customers with a smile. He was always so great at his job, and she missed watching him in his element. 

Aurora couldn't help but think of George and Angelina, Angelina in particular, and what they did after she left. They were awake, and Aurora can't get that grin from Angelina's face out of her mind. She was downright making fun of Aurora in such an inappropriate time, and it made her stomach turn. 

She assumed that the two would speak to Fred to see what happened, if he would let them. She was glad that Fred wouldn't be alone, but she wasn't keen on him being in Angelina's company. 

Though she didn't remember the event that Hermione told her about, she has plenty unnerving feelings about her on her own. The sly remarks she always makes, the strange behavior around Fred, all of it. It got to the point where Fred himself didn't trust her either, so at least Aurora knew she wasn't mad. 

She shook her head to clear her negative thoughts before standing up, brushing off her pants and heading back inside. It was nearly mealtime once again, and she thought it would be best if she grabbed a quick bite to go, since she was technically in Ginny's territory and didn't want to intrude, not yet. 

Aurora strolled into the Great Hall to see a good number of students already seated, with a few teachers at the front of the room. She crossed her arm and leaned against the wall next to the entrance to the Great Hall, watching students as they entered. 

When her eyes caught a glimpse of fiery red hair, Ginny turned her head just as Aurora looked, and the two of them made eye contact for a moment. Ginny's eyes were no longer full of annoyance, but were now dull, as if she was sad about the earlier conversation. Aurora had to admit that she was also a bit down since the two of them were not on good terms, but she knew it would be alright eventually. 

Ginny turned away and continued to walk with her friends to the Gryffindor table, and Dumbledore stood up to announce the feast. The tables sprung to life with a hot meal, and Aurora took the chance to grab an unused plate and dish herself a few things, before leaving the Great Hall. 

She would start watching over Professor Sinistra's class tomorrow, so heading in for the night at an early time didn't sound like such a bad idea. She walked through the corridors to the East Wing where her chamber was, shutting the door behind her as she entered. 

Her room was small and cozy, and she took a seat on the bed as she ate, looking out the window as the sky danced with shades of pink, orange, and red. Her favorite was the night sky, but she always had a sweet spot for the array of colors brought from the rising and setting of the sun. 

As pink faded to indigo, the stars danced onto the sky, along with the bright moon. She had a perfect view from where her chamber was located, and stared out the window as she settled into her. 

She was alone once again, as she had been for the past week, but in a moment like this, she didn't mind. Sometimes being alone is what a person needs to repair themselves, and that's what Aurora would take the opportunity to do.

She missed Fred, and she worried what would happen while she was away, but there was nothing she could do besides better herself and return with a purpose of rekindling the flame, and correcting her wrongs.

Whether the advice she received today came from her close friends, a teacher, or even herself, it resonated deep within her, and she would be sure to do better for not just Fred, but herself, as well.


	43. fourty three

One thing Aurora would never forget is the Astronomy tower of Hogwarts. Not only was she a stellar student, she made some of the best memories in there, particularly in the middle of the night. 

Professor Sinistra was always fond of Aurora, and often let her come in at late hours to study whenever she pleased, since the library would be off limits after a certain time. What the professor didn't have to know about was how often she would sneak her friends up with her to smoke together. 

Her body took her through the long corridors as if it was on autopilot, and she found herself at the entrance without even realizing it. Walking in, she saw Professor Sinistra preparing for the day. Aurora thought it would be best if she came in before any classes started, so she would get the full experience.

"Oh, Aurora McGonagall, what a pleasure it is to see you again!" She exclaimed when she saw her, and she set down her papers, coming over to pull her in for a hug. 

"I'm glad to be here, professor." She replied, pulling away with a smile. 

"I'm just gathering the days worth of work, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you could set up the room as if I was giving a demonstration, if you remember." She said, and Aurora nodded, beginning to rearrange the furniture as needed. 

"Have you seen your mother yet?" Professor Sinistra asked from across the room, and Aurora looked up at her before shaking her head. 

"I haven't gotten the chance. I'll probably see her during a free period, or mealtime." She responded, and she heard the professor suck her teeth. 

"In my class, I don't have a free period, so I'm afraid it will have to be during a meal." Professor Sinistra waved her wand to straighten up the things on her desk, and Aurora finished her task shortly after. 

The classes would begin in half an hour, so the professor chatted for awhile, catching up on various things about their lives. It was strange to speak to a professor as if they were friends, but Aurora was no longer a student, and the two of them were now mutuals. Being back at Hogwarts, and being back in her favorite class, after so much time had passed exemplified the growth that Aurora has experienced, and it highlighted her newfound maturity she gained after graduating, and it was comforting to see such a big yet positive change. For the most part, that is.

Soon enough, students from the different houses piled into the room, filling up the seats as if they were color coded. Back when Aurora was a student, the houses would intermingle often, so the classrooms were always a mixture of colors, but each house seemed to separate into their own members, which was strange. 

Professor Sinistra introduced Aurora, and mentioned that since she would be retiring after this year, the spot would need to be filled, and she couldn't be more honored for Aurora to take her place. She got to speak a bit about her love for Astronomy, and how she always excelled in the classes, and the students greeted her accordingly, before class was begun. 

Though she mainly stood around the outskirts of the classroom, being able to watch the professor teach brought her back to her own schooling, and she was rushed with a feeling of jouissance. She got to observe the professor educate her students on planet movements, and since she knew the material well, she could help students if they had questions. 

Being back in the Astronomy tower was Aurora's natural element, just as the joke shop is Fred's. While his shop is purely based around the wonders and joys of magic, Aurora's favorite subject had nothing to do with practical spells or magic, and was purely an understanding of what's above. There was nothing a wand could do to better teach the stars than a precisely drawn diagram, and it was Aurora's favorite part.

As happy as she was when she started working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, it was mainly from the awe of the extravagant products, and being able to communicate with so many people throughout the day. In Astronomy, she was lifted off of her own two feet by the orbital patterns, the elements brought by constellations, all of it, and she got to interact with hundreds of students, a set of fresh faces every year; it was perfect. 

It was so perfect, she almost didn't want to go back. 

The only thing pulling her back home was Fred Weasley. That boy was everything to her, and even if he was angry at her, and even if she messed up more than anyone could imagine, he was everything to her. As much as she loved Astronomy, he was her moon and stars, and she couldn't give that up.

She couldn't give up on it so easily. She needed to make things right. She needed to make things right with a lot of Weasley's right now, and that was intimidating to her, but she knows the family. She's apart of the family, always has been, and she has a feeling that they wouldn't give up on her so easily, either. She had hope, and that's what was bringing her back home in a week. 

And she was mentally begging for him to have hope, as well. 

Once the first class was finished, the students filed out, and Aurora helped clean up and prepare for the next batch, ready to do it all over again. She thoroughly enjoyed shadowing Professor Sinistra while she worked, and was anticipating the day when she would be able to do it herself. 

Even with Fred flooding her thoughts, she was still able to maintain focus on the students and the professor. Professor Sinistra was the only person allowed to do magic in the room, so the students watched as she enchanted model planets to orbit as they actually would, and Aurora couldn't help but smile at the students who seemed more into it than the other kids were, because that was her.

She was always the girl who raised her hand as soon as the question was asked, desperately trying to get her name called, so she could show off her knowledge of the subject. If it hadn't been for her spot on the quidditch team, and her well known friend group, she would've been a complete outcast, but she wasn't. Her life was simple, besides the major Wizarding War that was approaching. She had it simple back then. 

Now, in the present tense, she dealt with struggles on the daily, struggles that she was growing used to as time went on. She worried about her boyfriend back at home, and if he still loved her, or wanted anything to do with her. She was nervous about the girl living with him, and how she didn't trust any of her actions that she couldn't see. She was preparing to make a career choice of a lifetime, and though she knew it was the right choice, it was a lot of pressure to put on a girl who was barely 20 years old. 

As the classes went on, lunch time was approaching quickly, and Aurora would get to speak to her mother face-to-face, something she hadn't been able to do since the war. She wasn't nervous to see her again, but she worried Minnie would be angry at her for waiting so long. 

The chiming of the bells indicated that class was finally over, and students piled out of the room towards the Great Hall, but Aurora stayed behind with the professor to straighten things up. Professor Sinistra knew she needed to speak to her mother, so she let her out a little earlier than she normally would have, and Aurora began to head to the Great Hall with a few stragglers who were late to leave class, or who just came from the dorms. 

The sounds of hundreds of students chattering among themselves filled her ears as she entered the large dining hall, and her eyes were automatically drawn up to the ceiling once again. She smiled at the enchanted sky before walking down the middle isle, heading for the table at the front. 

Aurora knew that nobody but the professors were allowed at the table, so she stopped before getting too close, and her and her mother made eye contact simultaneously. She hadn't told Minnie that she was coming, so her reaction was genuine when a big smile came to her face, and she left her seat, coming down to give her daughter a hug. 

"Aurora, my darling, I didn't know you were coming, it's so lovely to see you!" She exclaimed, pulling away and squeezing her shoulders. 

"I've missed you." Aurora whispered in response, smiling as she pulled her into another quick hug. 

"Would you like to sit with me? We can chat for a bit, but I do have to leave before lunch is over in order to get back to my classroom." Minerva says, and she nods in response. The teacher's table was always spread out, so it wasn't hard to pull up a chair between her and Professor Flitwick, who simply smiled and scooted his chair away to make more room. 

Seeing the Great Hall from the perspective of the professors was strange, but she would soon have a permanent seat at this table, and she couldn't help but smile as she looked at the students, who were mainly seated by house. She couldn't help but linger her gaze at the Gryffindor table, where Ginny sat with Hermione and Luna, laughing together. 

"So how have you been, dear?" Asks Minerva, and Aurora looks at her before taking a sip of water and nodding. 

"I've been good," She replied, picking up her fork, "Many things have happened over the past few months, but I've been good." She stabs a vegetable on her plate as she finishes, making sure to leave out the bad details of her life. She trusted her mother fully, but not everyone needed to know about her personal life. 

"That's wonderful. Any sweethearts yet?" She asks, making Aurora choke a bit, but she only chuckles in response as she turns to her own plate. 

"Actually, yes ma'am. Fred and I, Fred Weasley, we've been together for some time now." She replied, and Minerva gasped in response, smiling softly. 

"Oh, that Weasley boy... He was always trouble, but I can't deny he was one of my favorites," She said, leaning in a bit, "Always kept me on my toes, and I'm assuming it's the same for you." She whispered, and Aurora nodded dramatically in response. 

"He's a lot, that's for sure, but I mean that in the best way possible. I really like him, mum." Aurora says quietly, and Minerva places a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. 

"I could always tell there was chemistry between the two of you, all throughout your schooling. It was only fate, and I'm very happy for you both." She replied, and Aurora said her words of gratitude before returning to her meal. 

Speaking about Fred in a way that had nothing to do with their current situation was refreshing, and for a moment she was able to forget their bad terms, and only focus on the good between them. Her mind kept returning to the fact that she left without saying a word to him, and she was itching to speak to him. 

Writing a letter was a scary thought, but speaking to him at all was scary. They were not the happy couple they were a month ago, and she was scared that he wouldn't want to be anymore, but the only chance she had would need to be taken by speaking to him. She decided it would be best to send a letter, as if she was easing into speaking to him: send letter first, say the important things in the letter, have less pressure when she speaks to him in person. 

After the small talk about Fred, Aurora and her mother spoke a bit about other aspects of life, updating each other on how their life it, and it was nice to strengthen that bond. She loved Minnie greatly, and she was glad she had the ability to be close to her after so much time. 

Before lunch was over, Aurora went back to the Astronomy tower with Professor Sinistra as her mother went back to her own classroom. As each class went on, she wasn't becoming ill or annoyed, but she was physically and mentally exhausted from the day, and she wanted nothing more than to return to her chamber for some sleep.

After weeks of terrible sleep, and the first night of total rejuvenation at Hogwarts, she craved it like a drug. She was away from her stresses while she was here, and she was finally able to get proper rest, which gave her the energy to heal herself, which was something she so desperately needed to do. 

Time passed by slowly, but she eventually made it through all the classes and ate alongside her mother before heading back to the professor's shower room. The hot water soothed her tired legs from standing all day, and luckily there were no roaches to scare her away from the warm, steamy air. 

Once she was finally settled into bed, with the moonlight streaming in through the window by her bed, she expected sleep to come to her as easily as it had the night before, but she didn't get that luxury. After a full day of a distracted mind, her sad thoughts having to do with Fred flooded her mind, and a thousand words raced around her head at the speed of light, leaving her unable to relax. 

She sat up with a groan, rubbing her eyes and letting them adjust to the extremely dimly lit room. She had a small desk, a bookshelf, and a bed, along with her suitcase. It wasn't much, but it was all she needed to do what she needed to do, which was clear her mind. All her life, Aurora had a trusty method that she used to get rid of her overly active mind, and that's just what she needed, especially in a time like this. 

She was going to write a letter, and pour every single thought and feeling into it, and if she's confident enough, she'll send it back to Fred's apartment.


	44. fourty four

Every day was the same: wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, return home, shower, sleep, repeat. Every day has been the same for nearly a month, but it only became draining when he no longer had Aurora by his side.

Fred slammed his hand down on the alarm clock as it went off, signaling yet another day's work ahead of him. He groaned as he rolled over, looking at the empty side of the bed next to him. 

Fred was normally a mover when it came to his slumber, but ever since he began sleeping next to Aurora every night, he conditioned himself to remain on his side, only crossing the middle line to hold her in his arms. He missed holding her in his arms. 

He stretched his limbs before sitting up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and lifting himself up, getting light headed as he stood up too quickly. He was ashamed to admit he let himself go a bit since he threw Aurora out. 

He never slept as well as he did with her in his arms, and he didn't carry the same positive attitude at work as he used to. He didn't have a positive attitude at the apartment, either. He would only leave his room to eat a quick meal before going to work, and went straight to his room and bathroom when he got home. 

He just wanted to be away from everyone at a time like this, yet George and Angelina were always there, as if they were watching him so he didn't make any sudden decisions; it was sickening. They would try to speak to him while tangled in each other's arms, and Fred wanted to do nothing more than gouge his own eyes out every time he saw them. 

Occasionally, they would speak to him individually, and that only made it less effective. George seemed to be high on happiness compared to his twin, so Fred never wanted to speak to him without punching him in the face. Angelina always tried to comfort him in ways that Aurora would, by rubbing his shoulders, or making him a nice meal, and he wanted nothing to do with her. Normally, when someone attempts to make someone feel better, they should be grateful, but Fred just wanted them to stop. 

He was in a mental battle with himself every day, and it was only worse since he had no idea how Aurora was doing. He called her a foul name and threw her out without a second thought, and it's been his biggest regret ever since. 

He was so angry that she lied to him that he didn't realize he didn't let her explain her side. He was so angry that he didn't even listen to her side of the story, and he hated himself for that. 

If he could have a second attempt at that night, he would have controlled his anger towards her, and at least let her explain why she did it before reacting. He was so stupid for letting his rage get the best of him, that he could have potentially ruined the best thing that's ever happened to him. 

He's never loved a girl romantically besides Aurora, and the love he had for Aurora was strong and passionate, yet it was gentle and calming at the same time. She was his fire, but also his water, and he missed her more than anything. 

Fred dressed himself in the same outfit he normally wears, before slumping into the kitchen to make himself the same breakfast he had been eating since Aurora left: scrambled eggs, with a side of toast, and a black coffee. It was quick, tasted fine, and he could prepare it on his own, without needing Aurora's help. 

Something he was guilty of was letting his mind paint her to be the antagonist in this situation, in order to make himself feel better. He would try to focus on how long she lied to him, how long she spoke those empty words to him. It sometimes worked, and his depression would roll over to anger, but he would come to his senses quicker than he wished, and would remember that Aurora would never want to hurt him, and there must have been a reason. 

If only he let her explain the reason...

As he sat down to eat his meal, the sounds of giggling came from the back of the house, and Angelina and George walked into the kitchen, their hands locked and swinging as they moved. He focused his gaze on the dark liquid in his cup, trying to ignore their conversation as they prepared themselves a meal. 

"You know, Freddie, it wouldn't hurt if you made us all breakfast for a change." Says George, and Angelina hummed in agreement. Fred looked up at him with a hard face, and George's goofy grin faltered a bit, before he turned away altogether. 

Fred finished as quickly as possible before getting up and placing his dishes in the sink, and as he turned around, he was met with the happy couple blocking his way. 

"We're worried about you, Freddie." Said Angelina, poking her bottom lip out in a childlike way. Aurora's bottom lip naturally stuck out when she was upset or sad, and that was fine, but when Angelina did it, it made his stomach churn. 

"I don't care." He spit back, trying to walk by them, but George grabbed his shoulders to stop him. 

"We're here for you, alright? You're not alone." He said in a reassuring way, but Fred just scoffed as he brushed his hands off, walking over to the fireplace. 

"I wish I was." He muttered as he stepped in, grabbing a handful of floo powder and tossing it towards his feet as he shouted his destination. 

He stepped into his office and dusted off his pants, opening the blinds of the large window and turning the lights on to the shop. They were far less busy than they had been when they first opened, so it was easier to clean and prepare, meaning he didn't have to do anything until they opened. 

Fred took a seat at his desk and kicked his feet up, letting his eyes fall shut. He noticed it's easier to suppress memories in certain locations if he didn't open his eyes, yet the intimate, late night rendezvous's he shared with Aurora in this office wouldn't leave his mind, whether his eyes were open or not: it was torture. 

His body switched to autopilot as he heard George and Angelina in the office next to his, preparing to open. He stood up and casted the unlocking charm, allowing customers to come in, and he took his position behind the counter, where he had been since Aurora left. 

His work days always seemed to drag on, but in the same breath, they flashed by in an instant, and he couldn't differentiate between the days. He helped a few happy people with a fake smile, but the smile never met his eyes. 

His favorite part of his job was interacting with the young kids who looked around the joke shop with bright eyes, but he couldn't help but stare out the window as he waiting for a customer, looking at the dull overcast sky that remained the same every day, since the winter season was quickly approaching. 

Even in autumn, when it's normally chilly and bland, Aurora seemed to always pull the sun from behind the clouds. He couldn't help but smile when she was around, even at the dreariest of times. 

Now, he stood in the same spot for hours, staring at the dull sky until it darkened, meaning they were closed. He let George and Angelina leave before him, and stayed behind alone to clean and prepare, since he enjoyed the alone time. 

Fred said he wanted to be alone, but the truth was he wanted to be away from everyone, everyone besides Aurora, but he didn't have Aurora. He pushed her away when things got hard, and now he was left alone. 

He's been told by both Angelina and George that he had a right to kick her out, since she morally messed up, but he couldn't believe them. He didn't believe he had a right, because this was her house just as much as it was his. The two of them lived together in harmony, and they shared a quaint room that they decorated together, so Fred thought the idea that he had a right was codswallop. 

He had heard her say something as she departed by floo powder, but he couldn't quite understand her, so he had no idea where she was. He didn't want to bring the issue back to the burrow, so he wasn't sure if she was there or not. 

Oh god, his parents. 

If they found out what had happened between Fred and Aurora, they would be so disappointed at the both of them. They would scold Aurora for lying, since his mother had always taught her to be honest about her feelings. They would be so upset with Fred for treating Aurora like he did, because even though she made a mistake, he was taught to never treat a woman so poorly, and he ignored everything they taught him in that one moment.

He normally would use magic to organize the shop, but Aurora always turned to physical labor when she was feeling strong emotions, so Fred grabbed the broom himself, sweeping the floor. He knew it would take longer this way, but he enjoyed time away from George and Angelina, as cruel as that sounds. 

They swore they would be there for him, and they were there to listen to his words, but they make Aurora out to be a bad person every chance they get. It's Angelina more than George, but he's madly in love with her, and clearly doesn't want a situation like Aurora and Fred's, so he takes her side. He always takes her side, and maybe that's something Fred should try.

If Aurora comes back, that is. 

His back began to hurt as he reached the final corners, and he chuckled to himself quietly. Aurora must be absolutely mad to choose to not use magic when it was so much easier. She was a little mad, but he loved that about her. 

She seemed to always favor the non-magic, muggle ways over the traditional wizard ways. For example, her favorite thing in the world was Astronomy, and that was the one class at Hogwarts where magic was never used. It was funny to him, watching a witch prefer to not use magic. 

Deciding it would be best for him physically to do the rest by magic, Fred finished straightening up the place. He locked the door before heading up to his office, shutting off the lights to the place and stepping into the fireplace.

He bursts into the apartment in a green flame, and dusts his pants off as he walks to the kitchen instead of the bedroom for once. Fred sifted through the fridge for a small snack, but didn't find anything appealing. 

Setting his mind on an apple, he leans back up and closes the refrigerator door, nearly jumping out of his skin as he sees Angelina standing behind it. He furrowed his brows at her for scaring him before shaking his head and walking over to the fruit bowl. 

As he looks for a fresh one, he feels two hands rub up his back, squeezing his shoulders as if he was receiving a massage. He shook her hands off and turned around with a scowl on his face, and Angelina just looked up at him with an impossible mixture of innocence and lust.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asks in a hushed voice, trying not to wake his twin in the next room. She takes a step forward, but he pushes her shoulder back gently, preventing her from getting near him. 

"You've been having a hard time, Freddie babe, I'm only trying to make you feel better." She says quietly, moving to step forward again, but Fred steps around her, leaving her in the corner. 

"You're mad, Angelina. I would never do that to Aurora or George, and don't think I won't be telling him about this." He threatens, and she rolls her eyes as if it means nothing to her. 

"You can say what you want, but you and me both know that Aurora's gone, and your sex drive is only sky rocketing. I'm right here, Freddie, I-" She purrs, but is cut off mid sentence by a loud smack at the window, followed by the familiar chirping. 

Fred grimaces at Angelina before walking over and opening the window. Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, hopped in the window, with a letter in his beak. Fred's stomach flipped at he gently took the letter from the strange owl, leaving it to fly back through the window. 

"Who's that from?" Asks Angelina, trying to see the address on the front, but Fred keeps it out of her reach. 

"It's from Aurora." He says quietly, walking to his room while staring at the elegant hand writing on the outside of the Hogwarts envelope. His mind was cleared from all other thoughts, and he could only imagine what his girlfriend wrote to him. The girlfriend he called a lying bitch and threw to the streets. 

He sat on the edge of the bed with the sealed envelope in his hands, reading the address over and over, as if it would change if he were to read it again. With shaky hands, he carefully removed the wax seal and folded open the envelope, removing the parchment from inside. 

His eyes scanned over the greeting a few times, and his eyes brimmed with tears before he even began to read. He had been silently begging for a sign ever since she left, and now he finally got it. 

Letting out a sigh, he blinked away the tears before letting himself read the rest of the letter. 

—

Dearest Fred, 

I hope this letter comes as a pleasant surprise, rather than a tragic one. I've been away for some time now, but I want you to have as much space as you desire. I understand my mistakes, and I want to correct them as best as I can. I did a horrible thing by lying to you about something so serious, and if I were to get the chance to redo my actions, I would have never said those three words. I acknowledge the fact that I can't take back my actions, but I'm here to tell you that I will do everything in my power to make it up to you, if you'll allow me to. I've gotten advice from close friends, and also had lots of time to think for myself, and I've gathered the proper words. 

You are my moon and stars, you are my great above, you are my everything. I understand your feelings for me, or what they were prior the night of my departure, but you aren't aware of mine, and I want to make them clear for you. I've never experienced true love in a romantic way, but you were the closest I've ever been, and I know I'll get there with you someday, if you'll allow me to. You have taught me things that no one has ever taught, and for that I thank you. You have no reason to read through this letter, unless you have the same shred of hope that I have. The shred of hope that I can be better to and for you, and the shred of hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my wrong doings. The shred of hope that we can be okay.

I will be returning home in a week, and I will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for as long as you need me to, but if you have that shred of hope that I'm praying you have, I hope you'll allow me to return home, so we can further discuss this. I wish you the best, in the mean time.

Yours Truly, Aurora


	45. fourty five

As soon as Aurora's feather hit the parchment, she wrote without even having to think about her words. She had been drowning in her own thoughts for enough time to understand what she needed to say. 

As soon as she was finished, she sealed it and wrote the address on the outside, sending it with one of the Weasley's owls before she had the chance to change her mind. As she settled back into bed and looked out the window, the feeling of relief washed over her, and she knew she made the right decision by reaching out.

For the first night in weeks, she felt true, replenishing slumber. She was able to get herself out of bed with ease, and ended back up in the Astronomy tower at the same time as yesterday. 

There wasn't much she was able to do, since she was only shadowing, but she enjoyed whatever Professor Sinistra gave her the opportunity to do. She found herself able to enjoy it more now that she sent her letter, since it brought her a sense of peace. 

She was more attentive while students were around, and was able to focus her mind on them and the educational subject at hand, and it gave her a clearer picture of how becoming a professor would be. Students loosened up to her being around, and she was even able to bond with a good many of them, mainly the ones who were so similar to her, but she was just happy to be able to make the kids enjoy her presence. 

She had always worried that she could possibly be the teacher that all the children hated, because Aurora remembered how there's always a teacher that the kids despise. Severus Snape...

Aurora began to bond with the other professors during mealtime, since she would spend quite a bit of time with most of them in the future. Her days went on slowly, but she enjoyed every minute. 

In the back of her head, she was concerned with the silence from the other side. She hadn't received a response from Fred, which meant he could possibly be done, and this was his way of telling her. Not only had she not heard from Fred, but she hadn't got the chance to speak to Ginny yet, and she would be leaving soon. 

It was hard to find the time away from her work, but she would have to before the end of the week, which was quickly approaching. She needed to see Hermione and Luna one final time, as well, before she left, so she had the opportunity to say goodbye. 

The school day dragged on until it was finally over, and Aurora was leaving the professor's table after her meal when she caught a glimpse of that familiar fiery red hair. She said a quick goodbye to her mother before heading towards Ginny, moving at a slight jog since Ginny had always been a naturally fast walker. 

She followed Ginny up until she was about to walk through the painting, and Aurora grabbed her shoulder, pulling her up the rest of the stairs to an empty corridor. 

"Blimey, Rory, you could have just said my name like a normal person, you didn't have to act like a lunatic and kidnap me from the common room." Ginny said dramatically, and Aurora narrowed her eyes at her before laughing a bit, shaking her head. 

"It's good to see you, too." Aurora replied softly, and it was Ginny's turn to narrow her eyes at her. 

"I never said it was good to see you, you know." Ginny said back, and Aurora pursed her lips, nodding her head slowly. 

"You didn't say it, but I know you're thinking it." She said back, and Ginny scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

"I am thinking nothing of the sort! I'm angry at you, if you haven't recalled correctly." She shot back, crossing her arms. Aurora looked at her with a small smile on her lips, and Ginny frowned at her, furrowing her brows as she did so. 

"Why are you smiling?" She asks, and Aurora hums softly, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Gin, I've known you for your entire life, and I find it quite humorous when you try to be angry at me." She laughs, and Ginny clenches her jaw. 

"It's not funny when you hurt my brother, Aurora." She says back calmly, and Aurora's smile fades a bit, before she drops her gaze to the floor. 

"I sent him a letter. Earlier this week, I wrote to him. I know words aren't enough to make up for what I did, but I'm asking him for the opportunity to forgive me, and let me show him that I'm sorry." She replied, and the two of them shared a moment of silence, before Ginny let's out a sigh.

"You really messed up, huh?" She said, and Aurora looked up with a frown, nodding her head. 

"I did, and I know I did, but I believe we've been through far too much for this to be it. I believe I can fix this, and it would really be appreciated if I didn't have to worry about repairing things with two Weasley's." She said, and Ginny took her bottom lip between her teeth, studying Aurora's features. It took her a moment to respond, and Aurora stared deep into her eyes, anticipating a positive reply. 

"Fred is plenty enough to worry about, if you ask me. That boy has the mental age of a toddler." She chuckled out, and Aurora smiled a bit, exhaling through her nose. 

"He's quite a handful, but I think I'll be able to manage, as long as I have my sister in good grace?" She asks, and Ginny smiles at her, rolling her eyes.

"You're supposed to be smart, Rory, can't you tell I'm forgiving you?" She asks, and Aurora smiles back as she pulls her in for a tight hug. 

It was so like Ginny to assume she's being obvious, when in reality she's so obscure. 

"Has he said anything back? My brother?" Ginny asks, pulling away, and Aurora sucked in a breath before shaking her head. 

"He hasn't, but I don't leave for a couple days, so there's still time." She says with hope, and Ginny sends her a pitiful look. 

"Rory, you have to consider the idea that he might not-" She replied softly, but Aurora cut her off by holding her hand up, shaking her head. 

"No, Gin, I won't consider that. I have hope that my boyfriend, and best friend for my entire life, will find it in his heart to hear me out, and at least give me the benefit of the doubt and listen to my side before completely throwing it all away. I have hope that he has hope, and I can't consider any other possibility besides that." She shot back, and Ginny nodded slowly. 

"Alright, then," She said quietly, and the two of the were quiet for a bit, "I should probably get back to the common room, it's getting late." She looked towards the stairs, shifting her weight from foot to foot, and Aurora cleared her throat in response. 

"Yes, I should probably get back to my chamber, since I have an early morning with Professor Sinistra." She replied, lying through her teeth. Her morning wouldn't be any earlier than it had been for the past few days, but she could tell Ginny was tired of the conversation, and wanted an excuse to leave so she could. 

Most people would assume Aurora had learned her lesson about lying, but she just learned the difference between harmful and harmless lies.

"So, I'll see you around?" Ginny asks, and Aurora sends her a soft smile, nodding. 

"I'll try and see you before I head home." She said back, and Ginny nodded, turning on her heel and heading for the stairs. Aurora followed next to her, and right as they reached the Fat Lady, Aurora pulled Ginny into a loose hug. 

"Goodnight, Gin." She spoke softly, and Ginny squeezed her shoulders gently before pulling away, walking over to the painting. 

"Goodnight, Rory." She replied, before saying the common room password and sliding through, the painting closing behind her. 

Aurora let out a sigh of relief before heading towards her chamber, happy with how the encounter went. She knew it would be a rocky beginning between her and Ginny, since she did something far worse than she ever had, but she was glad that Ginny was no longer angry at her, and was more focused on understanding the situation from both perspectives.

She was afraid of what Ginny had insinuated about Fred, and how it's a good possibility that she wouldn't receive a response. She tried her best to push out the negative thoughts, but as the days went by and all she heard was silence, her hope began to diminish.

She wrapped her arms around her torso as she walked through the empty corridors, deciding against a shower tonight since she barely did any physical labor in the professor's classroom. She quietly shut her door behind her, walking over to the edge of the bed, where her pajamas were carefully folded. 

She dressed herself in the dark, letting the moonlight illuminate her actions. She thought about all the nights her and Fred dressed themselves in the dark after work, before going to sleep in each other's arms, and her chest tightened. 

Aurora didn't want to picture a world where that may not happen, but it was becoming more and more possible. In her mind, she had assumed everything would repair itself after she wrote to him, but that's purely a fairytale thought, and this was the real world; happily every after's didn't exist, and she couldn't rely on the hope to have one. 

She was ripped from her thoughts by a loud bang from her window, making her nearly jump to the ceiling. She placed a hand on her chest and felt her racing heartbeat as she stared out the window, seeing nothing there. 

A moment later, the silhouette of an owl perched itself on her windowsill, and she felt her stomach twist into a thousand knots. It was Pigwidgeon, and in it's mouth was a sealed envelope. 

She hastily climbed onto her bed and pulled the window open, letting the bird fly into the room and land on her nightstand. She gently pulled the letter from it's beak and stroked her fingers down the feathers of it's back, receiving a happy coo in response, before the bird flew back out the window. 

"Thank you, Pigwidgeon," She said out the window, before closing it, "Good bird." She mumbled, sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes glued to the sealed envelope. 

Fred's handwriting was sprawled onto the front, along with their home address. She felt her eyes brim with tears at the possibility of what the letter could say, and her stomach turned as she carefully flipped it over, unsealing the envelope and pulling out the parchment. 

Taking a deep breath, her eyes glanced over the page full of Fred's writing, and she closed her eyes for a moment, before allowing herself to read what he said. 

—

My Darling, Aurora,

My deepest apologies for the delay, I've taken some time to myself to figure out the proper words. You had always been the better one with words and emotions, and it's safe to say I'm still trying to learn how to do that, but I think I've done a pretty brilliant job here. 

Your letter came as the upmost pleasant surprise. It was good to hear from you, and it was good to be able to calm my active mind with a location of where you are. Every minute you've been gone, I've wondered where you were. The moment you left, I regretted my decisions. I should never have treated you the way I did, and for that, I apologize.

I apologize for not letting you speak before I reacted. I apologize for not being able to contain myself for long enough to have a civil conversation. I apologize for treating you so poorly, when you were clearly treating yourself worse. I apologize for throwing you out without a second thought, as if that could've possibly fixed anything. 

As you wrote in your letter, if I had the opportunity to redo my actions, I would. If I was given the chance to fix my wrongdoings, so we wouldn't have to communicate through a letter, I would. I would listen to you with patience in my heart, and let you explain why you lied. 

You broke my heart, Aurora, but I poured water in the cracks, making them worse. You lied to me about something that I've never told anyone, and it shattered me into bits and pieces, but I only made it worse by pushing away the only girl in my life who I feel real love for. You broke my heart, but it is not beyond repair.

You may not love me, and I understand that now, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you, Aurora McGonagall, and I don't want to see this as an end of us, I want to see this as a sad ending to a book, but the next one is waiting to be started, and we're ready for our fresh start. I have that shred of hope for you, I have that shred of hope for us.

When you return from Hogwarts, do not fret about returning to the Leaky Cauldron. There is a home with your name on it, and an empty space in my bed for you to lay. I want you to come back home. Even through rocky times, this is your home just as much as it is mine, and I had no right to remove you from your own home, and I understand that now.

We will have to talk about this into further detail when you get back, but in the mean time, I hope my letter sheds light on our situation from my perspective, as yours did for me. 

With all the love in my heart, Fred.


	46. fourty six

Aurora let herself read over Fred's letter not once or twice, but three times before she gently slid it back into the envelope where it came from, laying it on her nightstand. 

He had hope, and that hope is what motivated Aurora to push through her final days at Hogwarts for awhile. The seconds went by slowly now that she had a reason to return home, and the anticipation was killing her. 

On the day she was set to leave, she decided not to sit with her fellow professor's at the front of the room during mealtime, and instead took a seat in front of Ginny and Hermione. Luna was off doing her own thing at the Ravenclaw table, so Aurora didn't want to be a bother.

"He wrote me." She said as she sat down, a smile on her face. Hermione furrowed her brows, but a large grin came onto Ginny's face, and she grabbed Aurora's hand from across the table, squeezing it gently.

"Fred sent you a letter?" Hermione asks, and Aurora nods her head happily. 

"I wrote him, and he wrote me back!" She said, pulling out the letter from her bag. She had packed and brought her bottomless bag with her, so she could just leave after dinner. 

She slid out the parchment and gently handed it to Hermione, and the two girls read over it. By the end, Hermione had tears brimming her eyes, and Ginny's hand covered her mouth, which had fallen open about halfway through. 

"Rory, that boy is in love with you." Hermione says from across the table, and Aurora takes her bottom lip between her teeth, nodding her head. 

"I know he is, and I swear I'll do everything in my power to preserve him and his heart. I know I'll love him just as hard one day, and until then, I'm not going to mess things up." She said, inhaling through her nose. 

"I've never seen Fred so adamant about something, not even his own business," Ginny said quietly, looking up to make eye contact with Aurora, "You know I love you, Rory, but you have my brother at his most vulnerable, and I need you to promise me you won't take that and hurt him again. I need to hear you promise me that." She said, and Aurora exhaled, taking Ginny's hands in her own. 

"Ginny, I promise I won't hurt your brother like I did before. There's no excuse for my actions, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make up for it. I really like him, Gin, and I want it to only escalate from there." She said with her voice full of sincerity, and Ginny nodded in response, a small smile on her lips. 

"I think this will work itself out." Hermione says, nodding her head at the two of them. 

"I think so, as well," Replies Aurora, "I'll be returning home tonight, so I'll have to see how it goes." She says with a shaky exhale, and the two girls give her reassuring smiles. 

"He wrote you, Rory, so that means he's willing to try as much as you are. Don't overthink this and stress yourself out, alright?" Says Ginny, and her knee begins to bounce, the realization that she would be facing him shortly hitting her in the chest. 

"I'll try my best, and since the holiday's are approaching, I'll make sure to tell the both of you how it played out when I see you next." She replies, and Hermione smiles at her, before dishing herself a plate of food. 

Aurora takes the letter back from Ginny and carefully slides it back into the envelope, closing it and folding it into her bag. The rest of supper consisted of normal conversation, and a delicious final meal before her departure, and Aurora felt better than she had in the longest time. 

She felt herself get better over the course of the week, and she felt her mentality repair it's broken parts a bit, as well. Her situation with Fred left her an absolute mess, and she had to admit that she was embarrassed that she responded the way she did. A main concern was seeing Fred for the first time since that night, and she was worried that his anger would rekindle, or he would be unable to forgive her after she explains her reasoning.

Aurora knew she was once again having a mental battle with herself, but she couldn't help it. When she feels so strongly for someone and is put in such a nerve wracking situation, it's only expected that she overthinks a bit. 

She adored Fred in every way, and even though his letter absolutely melted her heart, and filled her with a sense of happiness, there was the chance that she could see him and speak to him and have their relationship slip through her fingers.

When the bells chimed to signal the end of dinner, Aurora's eyes widened as the students began to get up, filing back to their set common rooms. She stands up with Ginny and Hermione, and follow them out to the corridors. 

She grabs their hands gently and pulls them aside before they get on the moving staircase, and Hermione frowns at her a bit. She gives the both of them a soft smile, before pulling them into a three person hug. Ginny chuckled a bit, but hugged her back nonetheless. 

"I'll see the two of you at the burrow for Christmas, alright?" She asks, and they nod their head at her, Ginny raising her eyebrows a bit. 

"Let's hope my brother isn't thick enough to not forgive you first, alright?" She asks jokingly, making them laugh. 

"Things will be alright, Aurora, don't worry about it," Hermione says, elbowing Ginny in the side, "We'll be just fine here at Hogwarts." She reassured, and Ginny nods with her. 

Aurora let's out a soft sigh, running her fingers through her hair. She knew they would be fine at the school, but she was hoping they would want her to stay, just to buy her some time. She wanted to return home, but she was dreading it at the same time. 

"I should stay, I should stay to focus on my career, shouldn't I?" Aurora asks, and even Hermione rolls her eyes. 

"Don't be daft, Aurora, you need to go see Fred." Hermione replies, and Ginny pushes her shoulder a bit. 

"Hermione's right. You need to go see Fred, but more importantly, he needs to see you," She says softly, and Aurora's demeanor relaxes, "I read that letter, and I know my brother. He loves you, Aurora, and he needs to see you. You need to stop stalling and get over yourself. Go home, Aurora, there's nothing keeping you here at the moment." She says, and Aurora blinks in response, letting her words soak in. 

"I need to go home." She breaths out, and a smile comes to their faces. 

"You need to go home." Replies Hermione, followed by Ginny. 

"So get your ass out of here and go!" She exclaims, and Aurora laughs a bit, bouncing on her toes as she regains her confidence in the situation. 

She pulls them in for a final hug before letting them head up the stairs to return to their common room for the night. She needed to make a couple stops before she left, so she made her way to find her mother, since she had to say goodbye before she left. 

She knew her mother well, so when she arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, she saw Minerva sitting at her desk, sifting through student work. Aurora's footsteps seemed to startle her mother, and she snapped her head up at the sudden noise, relaxing once she saw who it was. 

"Aurora, my dear, come to say goodbye?" She asked, and Aurora nodded her head, crossing the classroom just as her mother stood up, the two of them pulling into an embrace. 

"I'll be back later this term, but for now I'm headed home." She replied, and Minerva nodded her head. 

"I reckon you miss that Weasley boy?" She asks, and Aurora's cheeks heat up a bit, chuckling softly. 

"Mother, you have no idea." She says back, laughing. Little did Minnie know, she hadn't seen Fred in weeks. 

"Well I won't keep you any longer, it's already quite late," Minerva says softly, kissing her daughter on the cheek, "Travel safe, my dear, and I hope to hear from you sometime." She says with a smile, and Aurora squeezes her shoulders gently, nodding.

"I'll be sure to write. Goodbye, Mum." Aurora replies while turning around, sending her mother a slight wave as she left the room. 

As she walked through the courtyard, she ran into Professor Sinistra, who was presumably returning to the Astronomy tower. Aurora caught her attention, and extended her hand for a firm handshake, as a form of gratitude. 

"I'm on my way home soon, and I just wanted to thank you for teaching me once again." She said, and the professor smiled at her, pulling her in for a hug rather than a handshake. 

"Aurora, you've been a stellar student, and I know you'll be a stellar professor once I'm gone." Sinistra says back, and Aurora beams at the compliment. 

"I won't hold you up, but I'm glad I caught you before I left. You've been very helpful during my time here, and I wanted to give you my final thanks, and also my final goodbye. I'll return later this term to shadow you some more, so I will see you then." She says, and Sinistra nods her head in response, continuing to walk towards the Astronomy tower. 

"Have safe travels, Aurora. I will see you in the new year." She shouted as she turned a corridor, leaving her out of sight. 

Aurora let out a sigh as she realized she's said her goodbyes, and it was now time for her to go home. She held her bag firmly in her arms as she walked to the front doors, seeing Dumbledore standing by them like he was the day she arrived. 

"Miss McGonagall, have safe travels home." He says quietly, and she nods at him with a smile on her face. The doors open automatically and she steps out, the cold air slapping her in the face. 

"And one more thing, Aurora," He says, making her turn back around, "Things will work out if you want them to. You need to put in effort to get product." He advises with a wink, and she inhaled through her nose. 

"Thank you, Headmaster." She replied, turning back around and walking down the long stretch of cobblestone. Damn, his omniscience. 

She had a desperate need to go home, so right when she reached the end of the cobblestone bridge, the Knight Bus sped into sight, coming to a halt in front of her. She let out a breath at the sudden appearance of a large bus, but smiled a bit to herself, happy to have a method of transportation. 

Stan Shunpike stepped down from the bus and cleared his throat, glancing at Aurora for a split second before pulling out a card. She rolled her eyes as he began to read his grand introduction, since she already heard it a month ago. 

"Can I have a ticket?" She asks as he finished, and he reaches into his back pocket, handing her an official Knight Bus ticket. She steps onto the bus and takes a seat at the first available bed, Stan coming to stand in front of her with his arms crossed. She told him the apartment address, and the driver pulled a few levers, causing the bus to shoot off into the night. 

"You're happier than you were last time." Stan says, sucking on a toothpick. 

"Indeed I am." She replied softly, looking out the window. 

"What's got you so happy now that didn't got you happy a week ago?" He pries, crossing one foot in front of the other. 

"Last week my boyfriend threw me out, and this week he's bringing me back." She responds, and he scrunches his nose, shaking his head a bit. 

"He ain't a good boyfriend if he throws you out, you know." He says, and Aurora chuckles a bit, raising her eyebrows at him. 

"If you knew what I did, you'd think he's a saint." She shakes her head as she looks at him, and his eyes widen a bit as he studies her facial features, as if what she did was printed on her skin like words on a page. 

"You don't look like you're capable of big bad things, little girl." He replies suspiciously, and Aurora laughs a bit at his tone. 

"You have no idea, Stan." She says back, and he grunts a bit, standing up straight and looking out the window. 

The rest of the ride was quiet as they sped into the town, coming to a harsh stop right outside of her apartment. Fred's apartment. Their apartment. She felt her heartbeat quicken, and she began to breath heavier. 

"Well, come on then, he's brought you back, now you have to actually go back!" Stan shouts from in front of her, and she stands up quickly, nodding at him before walking towards the front of the bus, stepping out into the cold air. 

"Hope this don't bite you in the ass, unless you like that!" Shouts the Shrunken Head with a cackle, before the doors shut behind her, and the bus disappears through the streets. 

She lets out a deep breath as she walks to their front door, hesitating for a moment as she stares at it. She had a key to the place, and she had that key with her, but it felt wrong to just walk in after what happened, so she carefully brought her fist up to the door, quietly tapping her knuckles against it. 

For a moment, she assumed it would have been too quiet for anyone to hear, since they were probably asleep, but against her judgement, she hear the lock turn from the other side. The door was pulled open in front of her, and all the air in her lungs seemed to leave her body at that moment. 

In front of her stood Fred, wearing nothing but a pair of loose pajama pants that hung dangerously low on his hips. His hand was still on the doorknob, and he stared down at her with a mixture of hurt, shock, and happiness in his eyes, and she felt that look reflect onto her own face. 

"Freddie... I'm home."


	47. fourty seven

The two stared at each other for what felt like centuries, with the moonlight illuminating their features like a spotlight. Fred's mouth hung open slightly at the sight of her, and she nervously gripped her bag close to her body. 

"Aurora..." He breathed out, releasing the door and taking a step forward. Aurora dropped her bag to the ground as Fred's arms snaked around her waist, and she allowed hers to move around his neck. 

His hands gripped onto her shirt tightly, and she pulled him close, going onto her toes to cut off some distance. She pressed the side of her face to his chest, and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, his heartbeat resonated through her, and she relaxed into his arms. 

The feeling of his warm skin against her face felt like sitting in front of a fireplace on a snowy night. Having his strong arms wrapped around her once more made her feel more safe than she's felt in weeks, and for a moment, all the cares in the world left her mind. 

He took a deep inhale, smelling the scent of her hair, something he hadn't gotten to do in weeks. Tears brimmed her eyes, and she felt her body shake slightly as they slipped down her cheeks, but this time, she didn't fight it, and she let them fall, because for the first time in so long, they were tears of happiness. 

Happiness brought from being back in Fred's arms, back in the home they shared, and smelling his familiar scent, and listening to his heartbeat and the sounds of him breathing. 

She felt Fred shiver as a gust of cold winter air blew, and she disconnected from the hug, bending down to pick up her bag, and once again they were stuck in a stare off. Fred took a few steps back into the apartment, and he opened the door wider, allowing Aurora to enter. 

She inhaled through her nose, and let her eyes fall shut, happy to be back in a familiar environment. She felt Fred staring at her, and opened her eyes to see him planted where he was previously, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. 

"Fred... should we talk?" She asks hesitantly, and he slowly shakes his head, looking down towards the floor. 

"Not tonight, Aurora," He says quietly, looking back up to meet her gaze, "Tonight I just want to go to bed with you in my arms. Please." He whispered, and she nodded at him, walking forward to give him another hug.

He was hesitant to pull her into his arms, but once he felt her against his skin, he relaxed into her embrace. A hand came up to cup the back of her head, and the other rested on her lower back, as she draped her arms around his torso. 

The second hug was just as emotional as the first, and the remained wrapped in each other's arms for what felt like forever. The two of them standing in the middle of a dark room, with only the moonlight to light the way, and the sounds of Fred's heartbeat and breathing in her ear—it felt like a scene from a romance movie. 

He slowly released his grip on her, and the two of them disconnected. Fred looked down at Aurora for a moment before turning to head down the hallway, walking towards their shared bedroom. She let out a quiet sigh as she followed, wrapping her arms around her waist.

The two of them entered the shared bedroom, and Fred crawled back under the bedsheets, which were disheveled from where he was sleeping before Aurora arrived. She stood at the end of the bed for a moment, before heading towards the bathroom. 

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and get ready for bed, and I'll be right there." She whispered, and he nodded at her. 

Aurora quietly shut the door behind her and closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply through her nose. She expected for there to be tension between her and Fred, but he only seems tired. He seemed not physically tired, though it was late at night, but emotionally tired, and it saddened her a bit. 

She was grateful that he was being accepting, and that he was still showing her love and care, but she wished that it brought him as much happiness as it brought her. It could possibly be, and he's just not showing it, but there's no way for Aurora to know for certain. 

She hurried through the shower, letting the hot water soothe her nerves and worries. She got ready in the steamy room so she didn't disturb Fred, but when she stepped back into the room, he was awake and sitting up just as he was before, waiting for her to get to bed. 

She smiled at the small act and walked to her side, pulling back the blanket and sliding under the sheets. She naturally curls into Fred's side, her back pressed into his chest, and he lays an arm across her side, grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers. 

Fred nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and placed a gentle kiss on her exposed skin, before laying his head back down on the pillow. Aurora shivers a bit at the feeling of his warm lips, and scoots closer to him, letting out a heavy sigh. 

"Goodnight, Freddie." She says quietly, and he squeezes her hand in response. 

"Goodnight, Aura." He replies in a whisper, and his eyes fall shut. 

Aurora let's her own eyelids close, and she slows her breathing down. The small but noticeable feeling of Fred's heartbeat against her back soothes her, and as his chest rose and fell with every breath, she found herself becoming tired quickly. 

Before she felt sleep overcome her, Fred shifted gently next to her, lifting his head to her ear. 

"I love you, darling." He whispered, before laying back down, and the two of them drifted off into the best sleep they've simultaneously had in weeks. 

—

When Aurora's eyes opened in the morning, she stretched her arm out to Fred's side, and felt nothing but an empty space next to her. She squinted a bit as she sat up, and looked over to see Fred was no longer there.

She groaned a bit as she got out of bed, stretching her arms and legs. After a while of not sleeping next to someone, she began to stretch out as she slept, but now that she was back next to Fred, she didn't move as much, and her limbs had stiffened overnight. 

That's a problem she would never complain about. 

She listened for noises from the bathroom, but got only silence in response. The gears in her brain suddenly clicked, and she turned back around, looking at the clock on their nightstand, seeing that it read ten o'clock. They usually awoke at seven o'clock for work, so it wasn't unusual for Fred to be gone from bed. 

Suddenly their bedroom door swung open, and Aurora jumped at the sudden noise. In walked Fred with two cups of coffee, and he chuckled a bit at her dramatic reaction. 

She furrowed her brows at him as he handed her a hot cup, and she took a sip, the hazelnut flavor rushing through her body. Fred closed the door behind him and went back to the bed, propping his upper body up on the bed frame as he drank his own, watching Aurora closely with narrowed eyes. 

"I thought you'd be at work?" She asked, coming to sit back on the bed next to him. 

"After you left, it was just three people running the place every single day, and as you know, Angelina is barely help, so it was just two. We hired staff." He said, and Aurora nodded in response, taking another sip. Fred's eyes suddenly widened, and he set his coffee down on the nightstand before turning back to Aurora and taking the coffee from her hands, setting it on the table next to her. 

"I was drinking that?" She asked, and he smiled a bit at her confused state, before shaking his head, gaining a serious expression. 

"I know we need to talk, but first, I need to tell you something that happened between Angelina and I." He said, and Aurora's stomach dropped at his words. 

Her mind flooded with different thoughts as to what he could possibly be talking about, and she was overwhelmed with a feeling of despondency. Aurora took her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded at him to continue, and he laughed a bit, which made Aurora frown at him. 

"Darling, that came out very wrong," He chuckled, and Aurora let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "But you're not going to like her after I tell you." He warns, and she feels her jaw clench, but nevertheless nods at him to continue once more. 

"The night your letter came in, she tried to seduce me, I think. She had her hands all over me, and spoke about my sexual tension now that you weren't around, and how she could make me feel good." He said, and Aurora gritted her teeth at the thought of Angelina's hands on him. 

"What happened after that?" She asked calmly, wanting more information on the situation before reacting. 

"I told her she was sick, and that I would be telling George about this, and then the owl brought your letter, and I holed up in our room for the night." He says back, and she visually calms at his response. 

She trusted that Fred wouldn't have done anything to break his loyalty or ruin her trust, but that didn't mean she trusted others. Angelina had always been a grain of sand on her skin, always annoying but seeming to never go away. Knowing that Fred had got her, and he could tell George that she was foul, made Aurora relax, because it meant she wouldn't be around anymore. 

"I'm terribly sorry that happened. She's such a slag, and I hope George will finally come to his senses about her once you tell him." She replied, and Fred takes his bottom lip between his teeth, scrunching his nose. 

"I did tell George, earlier this week." He said through his teeth, and a smile came to Aurora's face. 

"Lovely! How'd it go?" She asked, and he looked towards the door, before returning his gaze to Aurora's. 

"They left." He deadpanned, and Aurora's mouth opened slightly in shock. 

"What do you mean they left? Where did they go?" She asks, and he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"If I knew, sweetheart, I'd tell you." He chuckles out, and she lets out a sigh, picking her coffee up to take a large sip. She had noticed it has been particularly quiet in the house, far quieter than she remembered. 

"Alright, well, do you think they'll return soon?" She asks, and Fred shrugs in response, picking up his own cup to take a sip. 

"There's no way of knowing right now, but if it gets to a worrying amount of time gone, I'll tell my parents and get them involved if I need to." He says, and she nods in response. 

"That would probably be smart." She said quietly, and the two of them fall into silence as they drank their coffee. 

Once the cups were empty, they gently sat them back on the nightstands, and the two of the slowly turned their heads to each other, realizing what time it was. She let out a sigh, and straightened herself up, running a hand through her messy hair. 

Aurora felt as if she was on trial, and Fred was the judge. She needed to plead not guilty and present her case, and hope that Fred deems her worthy enough to understand. 

"So..." She says quietly, and Fred lets out a breath of air through his nose. 

"Aurora," He says quietly, making her head turn towards him, "Why did you lie to me?" He asks. 

The question stabbed through her chest like the sword of Gryffindor, and she had to turn her head away and look down at her hands, not being able to take his eyes staring into her own. She let out a shaky breath and let her eyes fall shut, pondering whether or not to tell him how she was conditioned to do so. 

In the end, it felt only right that he should know. 

"I need to tell you something that I've never told anyone until recently," She whispers, and he nods slowly, "I don't want this to sound like an excuse, but I'm just telling you so you understand my actions a little bit more. I know they were still wrong and I had absolutely to do what I did, but this was the main fuel for my thought process, and I need to tell you about it." She rambles, and even though he was upset at the memory of her breaking his heart, he reached a hand forward and grabbed her own, making her snap her head up to look at him. 

"You can tell me anything, darling." He says quietly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

She let out a heavy breath and gripped his hand tighter, and the words began to spill from her mouth. She couldn't bring herself to look at his face as he told her, but she knew he wasn't exactly happy. She told him about her and Oliver, and how even though he was in a relationship, he manipulated her to believe he loved her, and forcefully made her love him back, and because of that, she was conditioned to feel a need to say those three words back, whether she loved them or not. 

By the end of her story, her eyes were shut to prevent a stray tear from slipping out, and her chest had tightened significantly. Her grip on Fred's hand was deathly, but he continued to stroke her skin with his thumb through it all, keeping her calmer than she would be if he wasn't touching her at all, and she appreciated him for that. 

She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head to look at him, and frowned slightly at his hurt expression. He had his jaw clenched out of anger, yet his eyes told a different story, and it was a sad one. 

"Say something, please." She said quietly, and he grits his teeth before letting his features soften. 

"Aurora, why haven't you told me this before?" He asked quietly, his voice wavering. 

"I don't like being seen as broken goods, and I didn't want everyone to pity me." She replies, letting out a quiet breath. 

"This doesn't make you broken goods, and it doesn't mean I'm going to pity you. Clearly this experience made you stronger, but I just wish you had told me sooner... I just wish I had given you the chance to tell me sooner." He whispered, releasing Aurora's hand and rubbing his face. 

"Fred, this is not your fault. I was the one who messed up, this is on me, and I'm not going to let you say any differently." She says, scooting towards him, but he looks at her with pain flooding his eyes. 

"I spent so much time away from you when it would have been avoided by half an hour of me containing my anger... I'm so sorry, Aurora." He says, and his voice cracks at the end. As an instinct, Aurora moves to straddle his waist, and her hands cup his cheeks gently. 

His eyes began to grow red as he became more and more upset, and his eyebrows were tightly knit together. She looks at his eyes before leaning down, placing a soft but long kiss in his forehead. She pulls away, but only to wrap one arm around his neck, and the other hand placed on the back of his head, as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Don't be sorry, Freddie, please. This is my fault, and if I had told someone sooner, none of this wouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry for hurting you so badly over a stupid memory." Aurora says, and she feels his arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he rubbed her back soothingly. 

"I was hurt and so blind with my own emotions that I didn't even let you explain, and I'm so sorry." He whispers into her shoulder. 

"Fred, please listen to me," She says, pulling away to look at him, "I shouldn't have lied to you, and even though I had a traumatic event happen to me, it was absolutely no excuse. You're nothing like Oliver, and I shouldn't have lied like the two of you were even remotely similar." She says firmly, making sure he realizes this wasn't his fault. 

"I'm going to kill him." He says quietly, sniffling a bit, and Aurora chuckles in response. 

"I wouldn't stop you." She laughs out, and Fred smiles. 

"I'm sorry for treating you so poorly." He whispered, his face returning to a somber expression. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I forgive you, and I deserved it for lying, and for that, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you so badly." Aurora whispered in response, and he sighed, letting his eyes fall shut. 

"I forgive you, Aurora. Because I love you, I forgive you, and because I want us to be together so I can get the chance to hear you say it back and mean it, I forgive you." He says, and Aurora's stomach fills with butterflies at his romantic words. 

"So we're okay?" She asks hesitantly, and he smiles at her, nodding his head. 

"We're okay, sweetheart." He replies, before pulling her forward, letting their lips connect. 

Though a short and sweet kiss, electricity shot through her veins, and she felt herself relax into his lips. The feeling of them against her own covered her with a sense of safety, and even after they pulled away, she was breathless from the feeling of kissing him after going so many days with no contact, emotionally or physically. 

"Good, because I need to write to Ginny and Hermione to update them on our situation. They're quite invested," She says, and Fred chuckles quietly, "Hagrid, as well." She finishes, and Fred laughs in shock at her words. 

"Bloody hell, Aurora, how many people know about this?" He asks with a smile on her face, and Aurora takes her bottom lip in between her teeth. 

"Only Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and the Knight Bus conductor." Aurora replies with a smile on her face, and Fred shakes his head, smiling back at her. 

"Great, only the essentials." He retorted, making her laugh. 

The feeling of the two of them laughing together once again filled her with so much happiness, she felt as if she would explode. After so long, so many nights she begged for relief, and she finally had it, and it was better than she could have ever imagined. 

There's not a relationship in the world; every couple has bumps and bruises along the way. Aurora and Fred were not perfect, but there's no such thing. They hit a bad bump, but came out on the other side stronger than before. 

Aurora leaned her head down onto his shoulder and let out a relieved sigh, and Fred slowly dragged his fingertips up and down her back. The couple sat together for the first time in months and enjoyed each other's company, and it was better than any other feeling in the world.


	48. fourty eight

The rest of their morning consisted of the rebuilding of not only their relationship, but their individual selves, as well.

After the incident, it was evident that it took a toll on the mental state of them both. Aurora had gotten to the kitchen to make them a meal, and Fred readied the television in the den, allowing the two of them to eat while relaxing. 

It was calming, the feeling of Aurora pressed against Fred's side, his arm lazily slung over the back of the couch. They didn't speak about what happened in too much detail, but it was calming to know that they can move on with their lives together, not as if nothing happened, but as if it was easy.

It wasn't the same as it was before, but to Aurora, that was a good thing. She made the mistake before of masking and isolation, and this time, her heart was out in the open. 

She believed that Fred would be his usual loving, yet amusing self, and she would reciprocate as best as she could, which was pretty damn close. Once she opened up to him, he understood, and she was glad for that. 

Being able to be honest and upfront had already had remarkable results on her feelings. Whilst she struggled alone during the month she had lied to him, she felt herself growing distant from him, almost as if she was losing feelings. Being able to remain together, knowing he loved her, and him knowing that she wasn't quite there, it gave her a positive look on their shared future. 

Having the knowledge that Fred is nothing like Oliver Wood helped her remain calm whenever he mentioned his love for her. She knew that he would never hurt her the way that Oliver had, and that thought was comforting.

The movie dragged on, and Aurora couldn't be any less intrigued with it than she was, but being in the presence of Fred made it worthwhile. Little did she know, he felt the same; he could barely focus on the movie with the feeling of her small hand laid flat against his torso, with her thumb stroking his skin. 

There was no shared conversation between the two, and their eyes stayed focused on the screen in front of them. Aurora listened to his heartbeat in his chest, and he felt her chest rise and fall with every soft breath. 

By the time the credits rolled across the screen, the two of them were itching for each other. Not necessarily in a sexual way, but neither of them would complain if they became intimate. 

Fred's original plan was to accept Aurora back into their home, listen to her side of the story, explain his feelings, forgive each other, and move slowly, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted her, and she felt the same. 

"Great movie, huh." Said Aurora quietly, and Fred raised his eyebrows, humming in response. 

"I enjoyed the part when they...talked." He replied, and Aurora took her bottom lip between her teeth. Both of their gazes were fixated on the television screen in front of them, their bodies frozen in place. 

"I agree, it was some dialect." She replied, slowly turning to look at him. His head turned towards hers, and the two of them shared a moment of intense eye contact, before Fred sighed deeply.

There was still tension between them, but that was to be expected. Three months ago, they would have been tearing each other's clothes off, but now they haven't even kissed in weeks. She understood there were differences, and though most were good, there was always some bad mixed in. 

Fred turned his body towards Aurora, and she followed his motions, so the two of them were sitting cross-legged on the couch, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Aurora studied his facial features for any obvious tells, but for once, he was unreadable to her. 

His hand gently made it's way to her knee, before slowly dragging up her leg, caressing it as he went. Aurora's heart pounded in her chest, and her eyes stayed fixated on his hand, which made it's way up her body. He maneuvered around her chest and went to her side instead, careful not to touch any intimate areas. Once his hand reached her cheek, and his thumb stroked her skin, Aurora's mouth hung open slightly, and her pace was fast. 

An act so simple drove her absolutely mad, and he seemed to know his effect on her. He propped himself up with the back of the couch, using it to hold himself up as he leaned dangerously close to her. 

The quiet music from the rolling credits was the only noise Aurora could hear, and it was as if the two of them were in their own world: Aurora and Fred's world. He swiped his tongue along his bottom lip before letting his eyes drift down to Aurora's lips, which were still slightly parted. 

"I'm going to kiss you, Aurora." He said quietly, and the way his voice left his chest was like melted chocolate, and Aurora swooned at the simplicity of his statement. 

Without a response, he slowly leaned in and closed the gap between them, and their lips connected for what felt like the first time in years. The feeling of his warm lips against her own was like taking a breath of fresh air, and she couldn't help but lean into him as their mouths moved in unison. 

Sparks shot through her body, and memories of their past kisses filled her head. The amount of emotion piling into a single kiss was almost too much for the two of them to bare, but it felt perfect at the same time. 

All the heartbreak they both endured, all the time separate they struggled through, all the lies Aurora fed Fred, and all the hateful words Fred screamed at Aurora. 

The two of them stayed connected like they would die if they didn't, and when they finally pulled apart, deep breaths filled the room. Fred's hand held Aurora's face only inches from his, and his eyes remained closed, with Aurora's eyes searching for any sign of emotion on his face. 

A smile tugged at his lips, and his eyes flicked open, switching his focus between both of Aurora's. His head tilted to the side a bit, and Aurora couldn't help but smile a bit at the cute action. 

"That kiss is one I'm never going to forget." He whispered, and Aurora sucked in a breath, nodding her head at the comment. 

"Me neither, Freddie, me neither." She responded, and Fred hummed a bit. 

The two of them were still only inches from each other, and after sharing such an emotional yet intimate moment, the room seemed to increase thirty degrees. Aurora's hand hesitantly placed itself on Fred's arm, which was hung over the couch, and she carefully dragged it up, leaving it to stay on his shoulder. 

The muscles beneath his skin flexed with every movement, and she was amazed at the control he was using to keep himself in place. In the same breath, she was using just as much control. 

The two of them haven't had sex in almost two months, and she missed the feeling. Aurora didn't know if he felt the same, since they just got out of a rocky patch in their relationship, so she held herself back in order to give him the proper time and space until he was ready. 

"Aurora..." He groaned, and she looked at him through her eyelashes, watching his jaw clench and unclench as she stroked his shoulder with her thumb. 

"Freddie..." She whispered back in the same tone, and he opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"I know what you're doing, darling." He said quietly, smiling a bit at her, and Aurora's cheeks heated up a bit, but she maintained her calm facial expressions. 

"Do you now?" She challenged, and he backed up a bit, releasing her face and nodding. 

"I do," He whispered, uncrossing his legs and standing up from the couch, "It's working." He rasped, turning back to look at Aurora with his arms extended. She smiled up at him and took his hands, letting him lift her off of the couch to her feet. 

She had assumed that he wouldn't want to rush into something sexual so soon, but she was severely mistaken, and for that, she was glad, because she craved him. 

He walked backwards as he led the both of them to the shared bedroom, not even bothering to close the door behind them before sitting down on the edge of the bed, with Aurora standing in between his legs. He cupped her face with his hands and allowed her to lean down into him, placing her hands on his shoulders to prop herself up as their lips connected once more. 

Aurora positioned herself closer to him, and as her thighs pressed in between his legs, he groaned deeply into the kiss. He was hardening beneath her touch, and it was driving the both of them wild. 

Taking the initiative, Aurora climbed onto his lap, straddling his waist with her legs. The feeling of his bulge between her legs flooded her mind with memories of their past rendezvous's, and she disconnected their lips, breathing deeply as she stares into his darkened eyes. 

"I've missed this more than I can put into words, darling." Fred groans, letting his hands slide from her face down to her hips, where he squeezes them gently. 

"I've missed you more than I can put into words." She whispers back, slowly grinding her hips over his hardening boner, and his eyes flutter shut at the tension.

Fred helped Aurora move her hips with his hands, pushing and pulling her over his lap. She let her arms slide around his neck, arching her back into him as she continued to move dangerously slow over his bulge. 

She looked down at his closed eyes and let her head drop to his jaw, planting kisses along the prominent bone. He tilted his head to the side, giving her more access, and she took her opportunity to trail kisses down his neck, leaving various bites and love marks in her path, all the way down to his collarbone. 

The both of them were still wearing clothing, but the feeling between Aurora's legs felt as if he was already inside of her, and she was aching for more. She needed more of him, and by the way his breathing became heavy, she could tell that he needed more of her. 

Suddenly, Aurora stopped moving her hips, and Fred's eyes opened slowly, his brows furrowed in confusion. She got up from his lap with a smirk on her face, taking a step back from him and grabbing the bottom of her own top, pulling it over her head slowly. 

Dropping it to the floor, she watched as Fred studied every feature of her nearly bare torso as if he would never see it again, and butterflies erupted within her stomach. She missed the way his eyes dragged over every curve and feature she had; he always made her feel beautiful without any words, and she missed that about him. 

"Tell me what you want, Freddie." She demands quietly, and his eyes flick up to meet her own, with his mouth slightly ajar. A smirk grows on his face as he hastily grabs his own shirt with one hand, smoothly yanking it off from his body. 

It was Aurora's turn to stare, just as she had when she first arrived the previous day. His toned torso was like something out of her dreams, and she truly believed he was the most handsome man in the world. And he was all hers. 

"I want you, Aurora." He says with a deepened voice, standing up and taking a step towards her, grabbing her hips roughly and pulling her to his body. 

She gasped at the sudden connection, but her hands naturally flattened against his shoulders, and she stared up at him with lust in her eyes. The look of hunger written across Fred's face made Aurora bite her lip, her cheeks reddening. 

She used a hand to grab the back of his neck, gently pulling his head down. She went up on her toes and leaned close to his ear, making them at the same height level. 

"Then have me." She whispered.


	49. fourty nine

It was as if Aurora's words flipped a switch within him, because the moment she said them, he did exactly what she said.

In an instant, he had one hand around her neck, and the other wrapped around her back, and he had spun them so her back was to the bed. Fred proper himself up with one knee as he laid her down onto the bed, dropping his head to connect their lips into a much more passionate kiss than they had experienced in weeks.

Aurora arched her back into him, groaning as he squeezed her throat gently in response. His tongue had slipped into her mouth, and the two of them moved together in perfect unison, as if the two of them were made for each other. 

They kissed as if they had no other care in the world, and for once, they didn't. The house was empty, except for the two of them, and the shop was covered in the meantime. It was perfect. 

Fred pulled away and stared down at Aurora, the both of them breathing deeply. He studied her features, admiring how she looked with his hand wrapped around her neck. 

He slowly swiped his thumb along Aurora's bottom lip, and without a second thought, she took it in her mouth. She looked deep into his eyes as she swirled her tongue over his thumb, before backing her head away, her lips perfectly sliding over his skin. 

Fred took a deep breath, shuddering at the sight of Aurora in complete vulnerability in front of him. The simple act of her sucking his thumb had him so on the edge that he could barely focus, and it was one of the things he loved the most about her: how she can do anything, and he'll still be head over heels, in an intimate and romantic sense. 

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fuck me, Fred Weasley?" She asks from beneath him, and a shiver ran down Fred's spine once more, a devilish grin growing on his face.

"Bite your tongue, Aurora McGonagall, bite your tongue." He replies in a deep voice, taking a step back from her and pushing her knees apart. 

He firmly gripped the waistbands of both Aurora's bottoms and undergarments, and with a simple lift of her hips, he had them down her legs and pooled onto the floor. Aurora's face heated as Fred's eyes scanned over her nearly bare body, and she spread her legs further, allowing him room in between. 

He slowly stepped closer to her, and Aurora naturally arched her back as he approached, giving him the chance to snake his arm behind her back and unclasp her bra. Sliding the material off her arms, Fred's eyes are plastered on her chest, his eyes scanning over every curve of her body. 

"You're beautiful." He murmurs, dragging his eyes up to look deep into Aurora's, and she smiled up at him, wrapping her hands over his shoulders and pulling herself to sit up. 

Her chest was pressed into his torso, and she tilted her head to look up at him as she gripped the waistband of his pants. Fred bit his lip as she dragged the material down his legs, letting him step out of it. 

The two looked at each other, completely bare, and a smirk formed on Aurora's face as she scanned his body. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards, before standing up herself. Fred furrowed his brows a bit, but gasped when Aurora spun the pair around and pushed Fred backwards, causing him to fall onto the bed. 

He slid back a bit, propping himself up on his elbows, and watched with his mouth slightly ajar as Aurora slowly crawled onto the bed, hovering her body over his. She propped herself up with one arm, and knotted her other hand through his hair, tugging his head back to give her better access to his neck, where she trailed slow kisses across his jaw. 

"Fuck, Aurora..." He groaned, his eyes falling shut as she sucked on a sensitive spot below his ear. She pulled away with a smirk, blowing a stream of cold air onto the fresh love mark, causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

She straddled his waist, and Fred could feel the wetness growing in between her legs. He let his head drop back against the bed, dragging his hands up her legs until they reached the curve of her hips. 

She placed her hands flat against his chest and maneuvered down his body, so she now hovered above his boner, which was already wet on the tip in anticipation. Aurora looked straight into Fred's eyes as she grabbed his length, positioning it at her core. 

"Look at me while I fuck you." She demanded in a low voice, and Fred's darkened eyes made their way to her own. 

Lowering her hips, Aurora watched as Fred's eyes rolled to the back of his head, letting out a deep groan. She gasped at the new angle, and how with every bounce it hit her g spot. Fred's hands came to her waist, and he lifted her up and down, allowing them to pick up the pace. 

Aurora's eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure she felt, and she let out moans with every stroke. She had never been on top, since Fred was far too dominant, but for once he allowed her, and it was extremely beneficial for the both of them. 

Fred's breathing had become staggered with every stroke, and he struggled to keep his eyes open to look up at Aurora. The way her thighs pressed against his hips every time she came down on him was perfect, and the way her boobs bounced with every stroke nearly sent him over the edge just by looking at them. 

Aurora had her head thrown back, and she began to roll her hips when he was fully inside of her, causing a deep groan to rise from his chest. A soreness ripped through her thighs at the continuous lifting, but the amount of pleasure coursing through her veins was enough to keep her going. 

She leaned forward, so her chest was pressed against his, and she began rolling her hips against him. Fred lifted his head and brought a hand to the back of her neck, locking their lips in a passionate kiss. 

Fred dug his nails into her back as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and Aurora's hips plastered themselves against Fred's, causing him to groan deeply. He disconnected their lips and threw his head back against the bedsheets, moaning as he finished deep inside of her. 

She rolled her hips through his high, before disconnecting their hot bodies, rolling onto the bed next to him. The sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room, and the temperature seemed to rise to a boiling point. 

She turned her head to look at him, and he just stared up at the ceiling, a goofy grin plastered to his face. He looked at Aurora through heavy eyelids, letting out a happy sigh. 

"I miss this side of Aurora," He chuckles, looking back up at the ceiling, "Dominant Aurora." He finishes, his eyes closing happily. Aurora's face flushes, and she lazily throws an arm over her eyes, the other hand placed over her chest, where her heart beat races inside. 

"I like that position." She replies quietly, and she feels Fred's hand rub her stomach. 

"I like the view it gives me." He chuckles, and Aurora removes her arm from over her eyes and looks at him, a playful grin evident on his face. The two of them relaxed into a comfortable silence, allowing their breathing to calm a bit. 

Aurora looked over the various faded scars on Fred's skin, faint yet prominent, each mark telling a different childhood story. He seemed to scan her face just as intently, before his eyes widened a bit, and he propped himself up onto one elbow, looking down at Aurora with a slight frown. 

"You didn't have an orgasm." He stated, and she thought for a moment, before realizing he was right. She was so focused on making him feel as good as she could possibly make him feel that she hadn't realized that she never even reached her high herself. 

"Freddie, it's alright, that doesn't mean it didn't feel good for me, because I enjoyed it quite a bit." She chuckled, rubbing his arm a bit. 

He shook his head and looked down her body, before dragging his eyes back up to hers, a mischievous glint within them. Aurora furrowed her brows at him, but he slowly shifted down the bed, maintaining the eye contact between them, before he was positioned in between her legs.

"You always make me feel so good, darling," He groans, planting kisses along each thigh, "It would be wrong of me not to return the favor." He says lowly, before dipping his head between her legs. 

Aurora gasped as his tongue swirled around her clit, stimulating her already sensitive nerves. Her hands helplessly made their way to his hair, where her fingers knitted themselves in his roots, tugging gently. 

His tongue swiped a strip up her center, before dipping into her core, making Aurora moan quietly. Fred's hands wrapped around her thighs, pulling them open against her weak strains of pleasure. 

With closed eyes, Aurora felt Fred's fingers plunge into her, making her moan loudly, her back arching away from the bed. His fingers pumped in and out of her, and she felt his lips plant sloppy kisses against the inside of her thighs. His teeth nibbled against her skin, leaving love bites behind, before returning to her clit, swirling his tongue and fingering her simultaneously. 

A familiar heat spread through her lower stomach, signaling her orgasm was quickly approaching, and she felt her muscles grow sore at the upcoming high. Fred quickened his pace from between her legs, curling his fingers to his her g spot with every pump, and Aurora laid a desperate mess on the bed, struggling to stay still with the pleasure pumping through her body. 

"Fuck, Fred, faster." She moaned out, and Fred did as he was told, pumping his fingers faster into her soaking core, while flicking his tongue over her clit, which soon brought her to her high. 

She screamed out as her orgasm crashed over her, heat spreading through her entire body. Her legs shook as Fred continued his motions as she finished, the overstimulation bringing her a type of pain she would get on her knees and beg for if she had to. 

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the bedsheets, squeezing her thighs against Fred's shoulders. He pulled away when Aurora's muscles relaxed, her limbs falling against the bed in deadweight. Fred crawled back up the bed to lay next to her, but this time, he pulled her into his arms, gently rubbing her shoulder. 

Aurora laid her head on Fred's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat resonate through his chest, and she let out a heavy sigh, her eyes fluttering shut. She slowly dragged her finger across his torso, moving over every dip and curve of his muscles, which were flexed from their previous rendezvous. 

"I love you." He sighed happily, squeezing her shoulder gently. She tilted her head to look up at him, planting a soft kiss on his chin with a smile. 

"I know you do." She replies quietly, and he smiles at her in response. 

With his spare hand, Fred grabbed the discarded bedsheet and pulled it over their bare bodies, containing the warmth before it faded. Aurora wrapped her arm around his torso and maneuvered herself closer to Fred, molding into his side like a puzzle piece. 

Aurora hadn't pictured Fred in bed during their separation, of sorts, since she was so focused on the emotional aspects of the issue, but now that the two of them are at a comfortable mentality, her mind was flooded with his bare body buried inside of her. She blushed at the recent memories, and smiled against his chest, inhaling through her nose. 

His natural scent was a drug, and she was addicted to it, to him. 

Everything about Fred made her feel safe, even when she was in her most vulnerable state, and that was one of her favorite things about him. He was so caring and compassionate in every aspect of their relationship.

As their breathing slowed, along with their heart rates, the exhaustion of their intimate encounter fell over them like a blanket. A quiet yawn slipped from Fred's lips, and Aurora smiled at the noise, letting her eyes fall shut. 

The rise and fall of his chest was like a boat in the ocean, and she let the waves bring her closer to slumber. Everything about Fred was peaceful to her, and he brought her a true sense of serenity with every simple action of his. 

The two of them drifted off into a light sleep in the middle of the afternoon without a care in the world, the only thought in their minds being each other, and that was more than enough for both of them.


	50. fifty

Days between Aurora and Fred went on just as that first day they reunited had. 

The both of them had returned to work, since the absence of George and Angelina left the shop busier than usual. They spent their free time with each other, whether it was reading novels or tangled between the sheets. 

Aurora could tell that the absence of George was taking a toll on Fred, and it physically pained her knowing that there was nothing she could do at the moment. The holiday's were quickly approaching, and Fred has never spent a single holiday without his twin, and it was upsetting him. 

The couple was on the way to his parents' house, planning to meet up before heading to pick up Hermione and Ginny, who decided to return home for the holiday's. His hand was plastered to her upper knee, and the two of them sang familiar songs with no music, their voices being enough. 

The two of them shared a car that was rarely used, since apparating and floo powder were far more effective methods of transportation, but since they would be staying at the Weasley household for the holiday's, they thought it would be easier to have a car to carry any gifts they may receive. 

Aurora watched as Fred shouted the lyrics at the top of his lungs, the rolled down windows blowing his hair in different directions, and she fell for him. He had a look of pure joy on his face as they drove down the road, and if she had the Polaroid camera on her, she would take a picture. Instead, she let out a happy sigh, adoring his features and singing along with him. 

She always loved the way he sang, it was genuine around her. At countless parties, he would always have a great time with his friends, singing to miscellaneous songs, but it was never genuine unless he was around her. With her, he would use his talents, his true capabilities, and she loved how open he was with her. 

Unbeknownst to Aurora, Fred felt the exact same way. At all those countless parties, he would always cut glances at Aurora, watching her let loose around her own friends, but he only saw her true self when they were together. All his life, they had been the best of friends, and he had silently loved everything about her for years. 

Only now, their feelings were completely out on the table. 

When they finally arrived at the burrow, there were other cars already parked around the front, meaning most everyone had arrived. Fred pulled up next to the old flying car, parking it and looking over at Aurora with a goofy grin. 

He took her face in his hands and pulled her into a sloppy kiss, making Aurora groan as his saliva went around her mouth. He pulls away and wipes his mouth off, before looking up at his childhood home with stars in his eyes.

As much as they had promised to visit home after they moved out, Fred and Aurora hadn't been able to keep up with that promise very well, and it was obvious that they missed it. He smiled up at the tall house, getting out of the car and running to Aurora's side to open the door for her. 

"What a gentleman." She said, and he chuckled a bit, reaching out his hand to help her out. The two walked with their fingers interlocked to the front door, knocking loudly. The sound of the lock clicking made Fred smile, and he whipped out his wand, unlocking it with ease and throwing the door open, where a very happy looking Charlie stood. 

The two brothers engulfed into a hug, clapping each other on the back. Charlie spends nearly all of his time away in Romania, and it's always a good time when he returns, especially for the holiday's. 

"Aurora McGonagall, do you still have that kiss waiting for me?" He jokes, pulling away from his brother and tapping his cheek with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Aurora laughed at his remark, rolling her eyes and pulling him into a tight hug. 

"I was five, are you ever going to stop holding it over my head?" She asks, pulling away and crossing her arms, and Charlie just scrunches his nose, bending down to her level and shaking his head with a smirk. 

"Never. Most romantic comment I've ever heard." He jokes, and Fred playfully shoves his shoulder away, wrapping a firm arm around her waist. 

"Sorry mate, she's all mine now," He says, kissing her on the cheek, "You missed your chance." He says, and Charlie's eyes switch between Fred and Aurora, before a smile forms on his face, pulling the two of them in for a hug. 

"It's about time the two of you started shagging." He says loudly, and Aurora's face flushes red, but Fred only laughs at his brothers' comment. 

Charlie's loud voice called attention to the fact that Aurora and Fred had arrived, and Fleur and Molly hustled out from the kitchen, big smiles on their faces. 

"Oh, my babies!" Molly exclaimed, running over to plant a kiss on Fred's cheek. 

"Mum, please, I'm a man now." He groans, rubbing away her kiss as if it left a mark. 

She only laughed in response, before turning to Aurora and pulling her into a tight hug. Molly hummed as she rubbed her back, before pulling away and squeezed her shoulders gently. 

"It's great to see you both," She says with a smile, before she frowns at the two of them, "But so help me if you take this long to visit me next time, I'll have your heads for it!" She shouts a bit, and the couple only raises their hands in defense, chuckling a bit. 

"Yes, ma'am." They say in unison, and her and Charlie head back to the kitchen. 

"Aurora, dearest." Says Fleur with a soft voice, and Aurora smiles, kissing each side of her face, before pulling her into a hug. 

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" Aurora exclaims as they pull away, and Fleur lets out an exasperated sigh in response, nodding her head with widened eyes. 

"I've missed you both a great deal." She replies as she pulls Fred into a tight hug. 

"We'll have to be sure to see each other more than just holiday's." Fred says as he pulls away, and Fleur smiles at the two of them, wrapping her arms around her torso. 

"Where's Bill?" Aurora asks, and Fleur tilts her head to the kitchen, sighing and shaking her head a bit. 

"Out back with Harry and Ron, flying around on brooms and dousing each other in water." She retorted, and Fred seems to perk up a bit, switching his gaze from Aurora to the back door, leading out to the boys. 

"Oh, go join them already." Aurora chuckles, and he plants a kiss on her forehead before running to the kitchen, earning a scolding from Molly for running in the house. Fleur and Aurora share a glance before shaking their heads, chuckling a bit as they walked to the kitchen. 

"Boys." She says, and Fleur laughs a bit. The two of them walk into the kitchen to see Molly preparing a light meal, presumably for them to eat when they get back from picking up Ginny and Hermione. 

Charlie was sitting on the island, watching Molly do all the work, so Aurora and Fleur decided to jump in, helping her clean her area and making things easier for her. The three of them conversed among themselves, with Charlie occasionally butting in, until the boys came in from outside, soaking wet and boasting about their triumphs. 

Bill acted as if he was a proud father over the other three, and Fleur just smiled at him, rubbing her stomach soothingly, which caught Aurora's eye, but she decided not to say anything for the time being. Fred reached over Molly and picked up a piece of fresh bread she had just made, getting his hand swatted away.

"Aurora!" Exclaimed Harry when his eyes landed on her, crossing the kitchen to give her a hug. She smiled at him and hugged him back, ruffling his hair as they pulled away, earning a groan from the boy. 

As time passed before they had to leave, the family spent time catching up, telling extravagant stories that were overly exaggerated for dramatic effect. Arthur eventually returned home from work, and the reunion seemed to jolt back to life once more. Percy wasn't due home until the night before Christmas, so he was absent for the time being, but they were expecting him shortly. As upsetting as it is to everyone, there was no word from George or if he would be attending the annual Christmas celebration.

Aurora absolutely adored the entire Weasley family, and times like these were some of her favorites; taking the time to speak to people she loved made her as happy as ever. Though, the whole original household wasn't completely together at the moment, the knowledge that at least most of them would be around for the most wonderful time of the year kept her spirits up. 

Once the meal was finished and put away, and the boys had gotten themselves cleaned up, it was about time for everyone to head to the station. Bringing the entire family to pick up the girls wasn't necessary, but if anyone knew anything about the Weasley family, they'd know that the family is a unit, and they're together as much as possible. 

Since everyone came in their own cars, it was easy to transport everyone at once. Arthur and Molly disguised and took the flying car, Bill and Fleur went on their own, Charlie let Harry and Ron come with him, and Aurora and Fred went with each other. 

"I miss George." Fred confesses once they left the burrow, and he was in private with Aurora. 

"I miss him, too, darling," She replies, placing a gentle hand on his thigh, "I'm hoping he'll pop up around here soon. You know he can't spend a holiday without his best friend." She reassures him as much as possible, and the hint of a soft smile formed on his face, but ultimately he kept his eyes glued on the road in front of him. 

The ride was quiet for the most part, and Aurora knew that Fred was upset about the absence of his twin, and about the absence of knowledge on whether or not he'll be around for the holiday's, so she kept her hand on his leg, stroking it with her thumb. The small form of affection let's him know that even with the lack of a conversation, she was there for him, and that was all he needed at the moment.

The two arrived to the train station after everyone else, and when they finally crossed over to the platform, it was filled with wizarding families, waiting to see their children after so much time. The Weasley family's loud personality and bright red hair caught Aurora's eyes, and the two of the joined the crowd, listening for the Hogwarts Express. 

To pass the time, stories from old Hogwarts days were told, reminiscing on their younger selves. Fleur got to explain how it was at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and even though Bill had heard her stories countless times, he smiled down at her with a pure look of adoration, wrapping an arm around her waist.

The Hogwarts Express whistle drew everyone's attention, and the front of the platform flooded with excited parents, young witches and wizards who are too young to attend Hogwarts yet, and as the train pulled into sight, students were seen sticking their heads out the windows, large smiles on their faces. 

Aurora let out a happy sigh, remembering her first holiday returning from Hogwarts, and how she was so excited to tell Arthur and Molly about all her adventures, alongside Fred and George. She naturally inched closer to Fred as she reminisced of their past memories together, and he grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers as the train screeched to a stop. 

The Weasley family scanned their eyes across the countless number of children returning home, looking for Ginny and Hermione. Aurora's eyes landed on a rather small looking boy, one who was searching frantically through the crowd to find someone, and she recognized him immediately. 

"I'll be right back." She turned to Fred, planting a kiss on his cheek, before turning away and heading for the little boy.

"Well if it isn't James Tuckett." She said, tapping the boy on his shoulder, and he looked up at her with confused eyes, before a small smile grew on his face.

"Aurora." He stated back, giving her a quick side hug before turning his gaze back to the crowd of wizarding parents. 

"Looking for your family?" She asks, and he doesn't look up at her, nodding to himself. 

"I don't see them yet." He said quietly, going up on his toes to get a better look.

"I'll help you find them," She said, looking around for anyone who looks similar to the small boy, "How was Hogwarts after I left?" She asked, trying to calm his nerves a bit by letting him tell his adventures to someone.

"Just as it was before." He said quickly, and Aurora turned her head to see his cheeks flush red, a small smile on his face. 

"That sounds rather suspicious, Tuckett," She said, and he met her eyes as his smile grew, "Did something happen?" She asked, and he looked away again, the smile evident. 

"I made a friend," He said, and a smile formed on Aurora's face as well, "Well, more than a friend."

"Well, don't leave me hanging! What's her name?" She asks, and he scratches the back of his neck hesitantly. 

"His name is Bellamy." He replied nervously, and Aurora's heart melted at the short but sweet sentence.

"I'm very happy for you, James. Is he cute?" She asks, and he nods his head, still scanning the crowd, before a large grin takes over. 

"Dad!" He exclaimed, and Aurora looked to see a man who was a spitting image of James, just older, approaching him. 

"James! I was looking for you!" The man says, before looking to Aurora, "And you are?" He asks, and Aurora sticks out her hand for him to shake. 

"Aurora McGonagall, I'll be the Astronomy professor next year, and I met your son while I was shadowing Professor Sinistra." She explains, and he smiles warmly, taking her hand and shaking it firmly. 

"Thank you for looking out for him, and congratulations on the new job." He says, and she nods at him, before looking back down at James. 

"It was good to see you, kiddo. Have a great holiday, the both of you." She says, and he thanks her, before him and his father walk off, talking to each other about how Hogwarts has been. 

She smiled at the pair as they walked away, before heading back to her own crowd. She was glad James was finding his happy ending at Hogwarts, because to her, Hogwarts was a magical experience, and half of it didn't even have to do with the actual magic. 

As she neared the Weasley family, she saw that Ginny and Hermione had already met up with them, and when the two saw Aurora approaching, smiles took over their faces, and they ran to engulf her in a tight hug. 

"I missed you both." She chuckled, hugging them back, and Ginny pulled away slightly, looking back at Fred. 

"I've been dying to know what's happened since you left." She said, and Hermione nodded, agreeing with what she said. 

Aurora looked over Ginny's shoulder at Fred, and he was already looking at her, smiling. He waved at her, and Aurora waved back slightly, before looking back at the two girls. 

"There's so much I have to tell you both. We'll talk when we get you two settled back at home, alright?" She said, and the three girls returned to the group. 

The countdown to Christmas was nearing it's end, and the Weasley family was nearly whole again. It's the most wonderful time of the year, and with the burrow filled to the brim with loved ones, it was only natural for the energy to be through the roof.


	51. fifty one

—  
Three Days Until Christmas  
—

There was more than enough room at the Weasley household for everyone, so the rooming situation wasn't as crowded, even with the abundance of people. 

Ginny shared her room with Hermione for the time being, and Aurora resided in her old room, along with Fred. Ron and Harry shared a bedroom as well, and since Charlie's room had been converted to a storage room after he left, he bunked in the twin's old bedroom, since George's whereabouts were unknown. Bill's old room was still intact, so him and Fleur were packed in there. Since the family knew Percy would be returning soon, his room remained vacant for the time being. 

Since the family rarely gets to be together as a whole group, everyone spent most of their time in the den, or out in the backyard with each other. Multiple informal quidditch matches were held, and at one point, Arthur dusted off his old broom and joined for a few games.

Recipes were traded, and a superfluous amount of baked goods were made, filling the house with the sweet aromas of vanilla, chocolate, and gingerbread. Decorations were hung all throughout the house, and a beautifully green Christmas tree stood in the den, with gold, white, and red ornaments decorating it's branches. 

The Christmas spirit was lively, and for the first time in what felt like years, there was no negative energy anywhere to be seen. Bill and Charlie got to feel like kids again, and they hung around their younger brothers just like old times, picking on each other and letting all seriousness fade away. 

The girls got to spend quality time together, and Fleur got to be exposed to sisterhood. Though her and Bill have been together for some time, she hadn't experienced what being a real part of the family actually felt like, and being able to be around during one of the biggest times of the year, it made her feel accepted and comfortable. 

Fred and Aurora shared quick kisses under the mistletoe, which was conveniently hung above every doorway. Even though they didn't spend the entire day together, since they were off having fun with the rest of the family, the happy environment around them made it perfect. 

Molly received a letter from Percy that explained how he should be home tomorrow, so her spirits were raised, and Arthur was just as excited, since they hadn't seen much of Percy since the war. Molly made sure no one exchanged any early gifts, since that was always Percy's guilty pleasure, and she wanted to make sure he was here before the early gift exchange started. 

The Weasley family never had much money, so the amount of gifts on Christmas day was never a lot, but Percy decided that spreading them out on the days leading up to Christmas made it feel like they received more, and it became a sort of a tradition. 

The air outside became freezing, so the outside party eventually moved inside, and everyone shared hot cups of tea around the fire, trying to warm up their cold bodies. The baked goods from earlier were dug into, with enough left over to last them until Christmas. 

Stories from last holidays were told, and everyone laughed at the various memories, reminiscing on the past. Fleur's childhood holiday's and Charlie's holiday's in Romania were far different from the Weasley holiday's, and it was interesting to hear the differences. 

As the sun dipped into the horizon, small snowflakes sprinkled from the sky, explaining the crisp air from earlier in the afternoon. Snow had always been one of Charlie's favorite forms of precipitation, and he managed to drag everyone outside in warm clothing to have them love it, as well. 

There wasn't enough on the group to build snowmen or have a snowball fight, so instead he starting singing a Christmas carol. It was slow and awkward at first, but his booming voice motivated Ron and Harry to join in, soon followed by the rest of them.

There they stood, standing out in the cold as the snow grew stronger, singing their favorite Christmas songs out of key. Such a cheesy thing to do, yet it brought so much serotonin to the bunch, bringing them closer together. 

When the snow chilled their faces to an unbearable point, they decided it would be best to head inside, and save the snow day activities for tomorrow. It was earlier than they would normally head to bed, but after such an exhausting day, everyone was ready to settle in for the night. 

Everyone said their goodnights, before rotating through warm showers to soothe their chilled skin. The burrow fell into a comfortable silence as the household closed into their rooms for the night.

Fred and Aurora dressed in their most comfortable pajamas before sliding under her untouched bed, which was just as comfortable as it was before. The day had drained their energy, so they were ready for slumber to overcome them. 

"Did you have a good day, darling?" He asked, turning his head to look at her even though the darkness prevented him from seeing her.

"I had a lovely day," She replied, scooting closer to him, "I love the holiday's with the family." She whispered, letting his natural body warmth soothe her. 

"I feel the same, it's been a good day," He whispered back, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer, "You make me happy, Aurora." He said as he kissed her forehead, and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. 

"You make me the happiest I've ever been." Her voice was soft as she spoke, and her eyes closed as the words left her mouth. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He said quietly, letting his own eyes fall shut. 

"Goodnight, Freddie." She said back, laying her head on his chest. 

The falling snow brought a sense of silence that was also loud, and there was no other way to properly explain the sound. The combination of the snow and Fred's heartbeat resonated through her, and she soon fell into the most peaceful sleep that anyone could ever fall into, serotonin flooding her dreams.

—  
Two Days Until Christmas  
—

There are few early risers in the Weasley family, so everyone got a late start to the morning, but that didn't stop the celebration. The kitchen was bustling with energy as breakfast was being prepared, with everyone pitching in a little help. 

Molly fixed up some of her famous pancakes, and Hermione assisted by cutting up fruit to put in the batter, as well as fruit to go on top. Arthur made everyone their favorite kind of eggs, making sure to make Percy some as well, since they didn't know when he'd be arriving. Ginny was in charge of frying up bacon for everyone, and Harry got to fry up the sausage. Bill and Fleur prepared some homemade croissants, making sure to sprinkle cinnamon sugar on the top, just how everyone liked it. Ron prepared a batch of grits, and Charlie made hash browns for those who despised grits. 

Fred didn't like the texture. 

Aurora and Fred had the task of making everyone coffee or tea, which seemed to be the most important job, since the remnants of sleep were evident in everyone's persona. 

Eating in the den proved to be better than at the dining table, since there were far more people than chairs. Arthur and Molly took the loveseat, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all managed to squeeze onto the couch. Charlie grabbed the lounge chair before anyone else could, so Bill, Fleur, Aurora, and Fred sat on the floor, using the coffee table to hold their plates. 

As time passed, Percy hadn't shown up yet, so Fred gladly took the eggs that were prepared for him, since the four eggs that Arthur had made him weren't enough. He was always a heavy eater, and it made Aurora seem as if she barely ate compared to him.

They took turns going around the room and explaining whatever bits and pieces of their dreams that they could remember, laughing at the absurd stories. As Ron explained his in depth dream about quite literally becoming a grain of sand and sinking to the bottom of the ocean, Hermione began to laugh so hard her face turned red.

Other than the choking hazard, breakfast went on smoothly, and what was left was an intimidating stack of dishes that needed to be done. If the Weasley family wasn't full of magic, it would have been a damper on the mood, but Molly happily enchanted the dishes to clean themselves.

Today, since the Christmas was just around the corner, was used as a shopping day, to buy presents for the people they loved. Molly's yearly gift was a hand-knit sweater for everyone, so she stayed home along with Arthur, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie, who have already gotten gifts for everyone.

Since there were too many people to all fit in one car, Fred and Aurora went on their own, and Ron drove his dad's car, with Hermione in the passenger seat, and Ginny and Harry in the back. 

Shopping for gifts with the family proved to be a difficult task, since everyone was around. The secrecy element was hard to maintain, yet they found a way. The two cars went to different stores, and they all took turns running back to the car to place the gifts in the trunk, covering them with blankets so no one else would see. 

The snow had continued to fall throughout the night, so there was a thick layer of white on the ground, making driving difficult. Even with the slippery conditions, Fred still kept a hand firmly on Aurora's knee, rubbing it with his thumb. 

Fred always had a way with small acts of romance, and it never failed to erupt a cloud of butterflies in Aurora's stomach. 

They spent the majority of their day not only shopping for gifts for each other, but also just enjoying the happy atmosphere that Christmas always brought. There were lights dangled in the outdoor trees, and the fresh snow draped everything in a blanket of white, making the world seem brighter. Though the sky was a dull grey, the various Christmas decorations on display around the shops brought a burst of color to life.

There was a group of people singing Christmas carols on a corner, and they stayed and listened for a bit, humming along. The frosty air chilled their noses, making their skin grow redder, but they didn't mind. 

Fred's arm was wrapped around Aurora's waist, and she happily laid her head on his shoulder. Ron and Hermione had interlocked their gloved hands, and she wrapped her other hand around his arm to pull him closer, cherishing his natural body heat. Harry and Ginny, who would usually be kicking snow onto each other, had even stopped to appreciate the sweet singing, and she had pulled him into a long hug, singing along quietly. 

As much as they enjoyed the singing of Christmas songs, the group eventually left a small tip for their nice voices, before heading back to their separate cars. Even though Ron and Ginny preferred cold air over hot air, the heat was immediately turned on in both cars once they entered, warming their chilled bones.

The rides back home were short but sweet, consisting of everyone trying to guess what the others bought them as a gift. Of course, no one would actually say what the gift was, but the guessing game was always good fun. 

When everyone finally got back to the burrow, the smell of fresh gingerbread wafted through the house, and when they walked into the living room, they saw that Percy had finally gotten home, and he brought Audrey with him. He and Audrey had gotten together some time after him and Penelope split, and he had been happier than ever with her. 

The Weasley family happily greeted the both of them, before going back out to the car to get the gifts they had bought during the day. The Christmas tree had now been full of gifts beneath it, and everyone was excited to finally get to open an early one now that Percy was home. 

As happy as the entire family was, Fred had a bit of depression clouding his mind, since everyone had joined together for the holiday's, except for his brother. No one had heard from him since Angelina took him away, and it was beginning to take a toll on him. He did his best to mask it for the rest of the night, as the family sat together in the den and shared a warm meal, followed by fresh gingerbread cookies. 

After supper, everyone cleaned themselves up and dressed in their warmest pajamas, before returning downstairs and gathering around the tree, where Arthur sat, sifting through gifts. Molly made everyone a warm cup of tea, and everyone got handed one gift, from whomever they wanted. 

The early gifts were never as serious as the gifts opened on Christmas Day, so lots of laughs were shared as everyone opened their presents. Bill requested that Molly and Arthur open their shared gift last, so once everyone had finished, the entire room sat in anticipation as Molly and Arthur leaned together in the loveseat, holding a neatly wrapped box in their hands. 

They carefully removed the wrapping, and inside the box was a precisely made baby one-piece, in a soft pink. Arthur furrowed his brows at the piece of clothing, but Molly gasped almost immediately, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. 

"Are you two expecting?" She asked quietly, and Bill took Fleur's hand in his, nodding proudly. 

Molly jumped up from the loveseat and pulled Fleur into a gentle hug, while Arthur stood and clapped Bill on the back, congratulating him. Everyone was in shock at the fact that there would be an addition to the family soon, and happy words of congratulations were thrown at the couple. 

Everyone took turns placing their hand on the small but firm baby bump on Fleur's stomach, asking questions about the name and due date. Molly was ecstatic to become a grandmother, and Arthur was just as happy to be able to call himself a soon-to-be grandfather. 

The rest of the night consisted with a celebratory toast with elderberry wine, with Fleur only drinking more tea, before the energy began to settle down, and the exhaustion from the day dawned on them. 

Goodnights were said, before everyone headed up to their rooms, since they were already dressed in their pajamas. Percy and Audrey got to reside in his room, since it was kept vacant, so there was no overcrowding in the house. 

As Fred and Aurora settled in for the night, he took her into his arms, letting her lay her head on his chest, and the calming sound of his heartbeat filled her ears. The two of them were tired, and in the darkness of the night, only few words were shared. 

They quickly spoke about how much they enjoyed their days, and how they were excited for Bill and Fleur. He rubbed her arm slowly, and Aurora sighed at the warming feeling he brought her. 

"That could be us one day, if you'd like." He whispered, and Aurora's heart nearly beat out of her chest at the words. She had always thought about having a family one day, but her and Fred had never spoke about children. If he had mentioned that a month ago, she would've panicked and probably upset him by turning him down, but the thought of one day having Fred's children gave her a feeling of excitement. 

"I would love that." She replied quietly, and Fred struggled to contain his happiness. They both knew a family was nowhere near the picture at the moment, and the two of them were fine with it just being the two of them, but the knowledge that one day it would become more than just the two of them brought a burst of serotonin into his system. 

"I love you, Aurora, to the moon and stars." He said, quoting a passage from the letter they shared during their time apart, and she smiled to herself, letting her eyes fall shut. 

"Goodnight, Freddie. Sleep well for me, darling." She replied, and he let out a happy sigh, letting his eyes shut. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispered back, and soon the two of them fell into a deep sleep, memories of the beautiful Christmas day activities running through their minds. 

—  
One Day Until Christmas  
—

Molly and Arthur had always prepared a huge breakfast on Christmas Eve, since they focus their energy on a large Christmas dinner the next day. They began just as the sun rose, and it took nearly an hour to prepare. 

Lucky for both Aurora and Fred, they happened to wake up early that morning, just as breakfast had started to be prepared, and lucky for both Aurora and Fred, the rest of the household was asleep. 

With the burrow being packed with family, it was nearly impossible to get alone time, but they now had roughly an hour before they would be summoned downstairs, and they took the chance.

Morning sex had always been one of Aurora's favorite intimacy times, since the rising sun painted the room a beautiful array of pink and orange, and Fred looked breathtaking. His morning voice commanded her to do as he said, and it sent shivers down her spine. 

They hadn't had any sexual encounters since they first arrived at the burrow, and the feeling of him deep in between her legs made her lose control. If it weren't for the creation of the silencing spell, the entire house would wake up to Aurora screaming Fred's name. 

They spent their time between the sheets until the smell of french toast filled their nose, and when they had finished, Aurora felt as if she hadn't slept the night before, and the soreness in between her legs was throbbing. 

The pair managed to clean themselves up before heading downstairs to mask the fact that Fred Weasley had made her orgasm only minutes before. The den was filled with sleepy family members, with their hair disheveled and their pajamas wrinkled, but the combination of a hearty breakfast and very much needed coffee raised their spirits. 

After breakfast was finished, Charlie managed to convince everyone to bundle up in their warmest clothes and head outside to mess around in the snow, since there was finally enough accumulated to have some real fun. He happened to be so convincing, that he even got Arthur and Molly to come out and enjoy the fun. 

The Weasley family's morning after breakfast consisted of numerous snowmen and women made, snow angles scattered throughout the yard, and one extremely intense snowball fight. They decided to split off into two teams, boy's versus girls, with Charlie on the girl's side since they were outnumbers and had a pregnant woman on their team. 

Nearly everyone got hit in the face with a snowball at least one time, with the exception of Hermione, who managed to use Aurora as a human shield. When their clothing was soaked from the cold and melted snow, and the threat of hypothermia was lurking over them, they decided it would be best to head back inside to warm up. 

Everyone got together after changing back into their pajamas, since they had no plans for the day, and sat in front of the fireplace, just enjoying each other's company. Arthur had put one of his favorite records on, and the soft yet crackling music combined with the crackling of the fire, bring a sense of comfort that anyone could only get from a situation like this. 

The topic of George's absence was never spoken about, since it was an extremely touchy subject to Fred, but everyone couldn't help but notice as he sadly looked around the room, before masking his sadness with a smile as he kissed Aurora's temple. Everyone missed George at a special time like this, and they were hoping to at least hear from him soon. 

As much as the Weasley's enjoyed family time, the early morning had exhausted all of them, and they eventually split off to do their own things. Most of them split off into their separate bedrooms to take a midday nap, so they would have energy for the evening, but Aurora, Fred, Hermione, and Charlie stayed downstairs and watched a few Christmas movies. 

About two movies in, both Hermione and Aurora had fallen asleep, but Fred kept his arm wrapped around Aurora's waist, and let Hermione use his shoulder as a headrest. Charlie, being his older brother, joked about how he always pulled so many girls, but he just looked down at Aurora with a soft smile, shaking his head a bit. 

No one in the household was much of a 'quick napper', so by the time everyone had woken up and came back downstairs, it was becoming late, and the sun was low on the horizon. Even though it wasn't as late as they would normally eat dinner, the excitement to wake up on Christmas morning urged Molly and Arthur to prepare a quick supper. 

It was much of a smaller meal than the breakfast had been, but Bill and Fleur still assisted with whatever they could, and it was shortly ready soon after. Everyone kept the same trend and moved supper to the den, with the warm fireplace and the Christmas movies still playing on the television. 

In the middle of the meal, a knock sounded on the door, and everyone gave each other confused glances, since they weren't expecting any mail or company. Arthur pulled himself off the couch to go answer the door, and everyone else continued with what they were doing. 

When Arthur's happy laugh boomed through the house, supper was put on hold as everyone got up to see the commotion. As Aurora crossed the corner, she saw George towering over his father in the doorway, engulfed into a tight hug. 

A smile broke onto her face as they separated and stepped into the household, but it quickly dropped as a familiar face stepped in behind him. Angelina, with an arm full of small boxes, walked into the house, smiling warmly at Arthur, before turning her head to look at the rest of the people in the house.

"Bit of a late arrival, but we're here now," She says happily, before locking eyes with Aurora, "We've brought presents."


End file.
